Sorting Out My Priorities
by Nightcat711
Summary: Ever wondered why Harry Potter made the Gryffindor quidditch team with relative ease? The truth is that the team was in dire need of a seeker after the last one left. I am that said traitor and I am pretty sure that Oliver Wood must have put me on his hit list.
1. Parting Ways

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the story and characters of Harry Potter. (I do love it though, but I'm pretty sure that doesn't count.)

* * *

**1 - Parting Ways**

I, Katrina Rigby, am not the type of person to shy away from any kind of issue in front of me. At least according to the Sorting Hat, I am not. Supposedly, I belong to the courageous faction of this house. So I should practically be exhilarated with the challenge that lies before me. The slight trembling of my hands and the fact that my voice would probably break if I tried to speak right now tells me otherwise. It would be a huge understatement to say that I'm nervous right now.

I'm nervous when Professor Snape calls my name in Potions when he knows I haven't paid attention. Truth be told, I could still answer his questions because there is also a fairly good reason why I was almost sent to Ravenclaw.

But I'm a Gryffindor, which brings me back to the problem at hand. The fact that I have been pacing around the quidditch pitch for a while shows how murderously anxious I am right now. I don't pace, I don't ramble. Usually.

With one last sigh, I finally see the person I'm looking for emerge from the boys' changing room and approach him with as much courage as I can muster. When I called out his name, I was surprised by how confident I sound, like it's perfectly normal for me to talk to my quidditch captain-to-be after practice.

"Wood, could I talk to you about something?"

He looked up at me with calculating eyes, probably noticing that I kept running my hands through my short brown hair in a nervous manner. But then again, he was most likely utterly shocked to see that somebody was still on the pitch. Everyone on the team knew that once Oliver Wood allowed you to leave you better make a run for it before he decides otherwise and makes you do laps or something along the lines. His first training showed everyone as much. God, I will miss Charlie Weasley.

"Sure, Rigby. How 'bout we sit on the bleachers?"

He clearly did not know what to expect from this conversation because right now he was still smiling pleasantly, though he looked a tad confused. That expression would soon change and I couldn't help but feel guilt wash over me since I was about to ruin his day, if not even his entire holidays.

We made our way up to the bleachers in silence and as soon as we were seated, he looked at me expectantly waiting for me to begin. For a short moment, I was at loss for the right words to begin this argument because there was no correct way to say this.

I let one last sigh escape my lips and looked up from my still slightly trembling hands. As his dark brown eyes met my pale green ones, I balled my hands to fists to stop my ridiculous behavior. This was far more difficult that I had thought.

"Wood, I quit." I said softly. "I will no longer play quidditch for Gryffindor." I clarified, a bit more confident than before.

The look of utter disbelief on his face would probably have been hilarious, if I wasn't so sure it would turn into one of anger in a moment. His eyes went from wide open to narrow slits in a split second.

_Point for me. Score Wood – Rigby: 0 – 1. Sometimes he's quite predictable._

"You are doing what?! How could you...? Why would you…?" He struggled to compose his shock and anger. "Explain yourself." He glowered darkly.

I took a deep breath. His anger intimidated me, but I had had enough time to prepare for this.

"I've been thinking about it for a while. I don't want to abandon the team and get on your nerves. Absolutely not. But this isn't about quidditch, it's about my future." I said apologetically, staring ahead of me onto the pitch. I would miss this place.

He still looked puzzled and not quite appeased yet. "What do you mean?"

I couldn't help a chuckle escaping my lips. "Of course, you wouldn't understand. For you, quidditch is the future. But not for me. I'm not taking the risk of hoping some professional team will accept my application in a few years. I wouldn't flatter myself into thinking I'm good enough for that."

With a scowl still fixed in place on his face, he murmured. "I would not say that. So you're not considering quidditch as a future career, that does not mean you have to quit the team, does it?"

I smirked. "I would agree with you, but I've talked to Professor McGonagall and Flitwick about the matter and Flitwick was the first to recommend that I quit the team with OWLs coming up in the next year and.." I took a deep breath before telling him my plans for the future. I hadn't told many and my heart thumped loudly in my chest at the prospect of him knowing and judging my decision. "..if I want to become a healer, I will have to get as many Os as possible."

I finally glanced into his direction to see his reaction, but up until now the only new prospect was that his brows were knit together in consideration. "What did McGonagall say?"

I felt my eyebrows rising at the unexpected question. Was he even taking me seriously? "She begrudgingly agreed and said she would support me in any way possible."

"And that's it?" He snapped.

"Yes." I answered slowly, in dreadful apprehension of what was coming next.

_Let the shouting begin._

He got up, towering over me as he started. "You're the bloody seeker, Rigby. Our victory depends on your performance. Dammit, Rigby. How are we ever supposed to win the House Cup when you are so damn indecisive. You're really just going to leave the team, are you? Then you know what, just sod off before you drag down the team's motivation." He ranted, agitated.

_0 – 2 for me. I knew this wasn't going to end amicably._

But I wasn't going to let him insult me. I knew he was passionate about quidditch, considering that we had been on the team for three years now and he was in my year, it was an easy fact. But that didn't give him the right to explode on me.

"You have to make this hard, right? You really think this is easy for me. I love quidditch." I shouted back. Now we were both standing. Tears were starting to prick at my eyes. I couldn't stand people shouting at me. I was particularly bad at taking a stand because I always teared up and I hated it. It made me feel weak, vulnerable.

"Not enough, the way I see it." He bellowed. He always seemed quite oblivious about how people felt and right now I was shocked to realize that he couldn't see that this was tough for me, too. My anger dissolved completely. It had no use to argue with him.

We glowered at each other for a while, before I blinked and sighed. "Then I guess you don't know me at all." And with those words I left without turning around again.

* * *

After that last training session of the year, Oliver Wood completely ignored me, which didn't strike me as odd because we hardly interacted in school, but it left me with a slightly distraught ending of my fourth school year. Everyone boarded the Hogwarts Express a week from that and I couldn't help but think that the next school year could only be better.


	2. Swords Clashed

**2 – Swords Clashed**

The school break was a much welcomed distraction from my row with Oliver Wood and my parting ways with the entire quidditch ordeal. My parents had planned out a wonderful vacation to the United States, where we visited my grandparents in Florida. My whole family was made up of non-magical folk so I was well accustomed to their habits, but I still posted my mail by owl instead of using muggle means of transport.

Throughout my rather uneventful but pleasant vacation, which I spent reading and sketching (hobbies I hardly had time to pursue in Hogwarts, thanks to homework and quidditch) most of the time, I exchanged several letters with my friends.

The most recent ones I had received were from my Gryffindor roommates and a Ravenclaw acquaintance of mine. Since our return to Hogwarts was only a week away the letters had two main topics: the first being my birthday, the second being the very thing I had come close to forgetting.

_Dear Rina,_

_First of all: Happy birthday! I hope you had a wonderful day, lots of presents and fun in the sun in Florida. Dana and I are meeting up on Thursday in Diagon Alley and we were hoping you could make it to (there will be presents). I'm looking forward to it!_

_Don't fret about the new school year. I know it hurt you to quit quidditch and Oliver, of course, wasn't very sensible about it, but look at the bright side: we'll have much more time to spend together._

_My holidays were uneventful here in London, except that my little brother has proven he's magical. He accidently blew up his broccoli at the dinner table. My mum had to scrub the ceiling clean for hours. _

_Hope to be seeing you soon._

_With love, Leila_

Leila Molten was a sweet girl with blonde curls that went to the middle of her back, dark grey eyes and a slender figure. I couldn't help but smile at her words. She was very lovable indeed and always knew what to say to make people feel better.

_Dear Rin,_

_Congratulations on turning 15! Definitely sounds more mature than fourteen. Leila probably already filled you in on our meeting the second I suggested it. She's quite excited and over-the-top as usual. Still, we haven't been out and about together for ages._

_Romania was very interesting. We saw some dragons that you would have enjoyed as well. I'll tell you more about the encounters when we see each other._

_By the way, I said it like a gazillion times on the train ride to London but: Wood is a git._

_Don't mope around, you'll be fine._

_Miss you, Dana_

A laugh escaped my lips as I read the cool brunette's harsh words and her clumsy attempt at cheering me up. It worked anyway. We were quite similar in character and appearances. Her hair was longer than mine, about shoulder length, her eyes an exquisite dark blue hue and her body a bit more on the curvy side.

I looked forward to our meeting in three days and smiled at the fact that I would finally be able to spend more time with my friends the next year around.

_Dear Katrina,_

_Happy 15__th__ birthday and I hope you enjoy the small gift I sent you. I hope that Artemis didn't lose it on the way. _

_I asked George about the team situation when I was at the Burrow to meet up with Percy. _

_He says. "We all love you and Oliver can go to hell, if he doesn't come around." His wording, not mine of course. I think you were quite considerate to quit before the break. You could have just left the team after the term started, which would have left Oliver Wood much more at loss than he is now. It will all work out._

_Congratulations on your decision to become a healer. You're perfect for the job and I'll help you study if you want to, now that you have time._

_Sincerely,_

_Penny_

Penelope Clearwater had helped me with most of my last minute studying in the last year and had become a very reliable friend of mine. I smiled as I picked up the sugar quill attached to the letter.

I had made use of her yet to be defined relationship to Percy to find out what the team was thinking about my actions since a good portion of it lived in the Burrow. Her message relieved me a bit and she was right: I had been trying to be considerate by quitting before the break. I could have tried studying harder whilst still being on the team, but I was pretty sure it wouldn't be enough and I would soon collapse from exhaustion so I left beforehand. Searching for a decent replacement mid-term would have been horrible for Wood.

Not that he noticed my efforts. That thought was maddening and depressing at the same time. I tried to push it from my mind but I didn't quite manage and found myself pondering the Gryffindor captain's reaction again throughout the day.

* * *

After an exhausting day spent flying back to the United Kingdom, I spent the next two days unpacking and packing my bags and fighting off my jetlag in our flat in London.

I woke up on Thursday and got dressed in simple jeans, a black top and a dark green cardigan to meet my friends in Diagon Alley to get our equipment for the next school year.

After saying goodbye to my parents, I walked a couple of blocks down to the Leaky Cauldron, where I would be meeting Dana and Leila. The musky smell of the pub was familiar to my senses and I felt relieved to find that some things always seemed to stay the same.

As usual, I was the first to arrive, fifteen minutes prior the time we had agreed on. So yeah, I was a bit obsessive with punctuality, but anything else would be disrespectful towards the person you are meeting. While I was waiting, I ordered a bottle of butterbeer and observed the people around me.

Over in a corner was an illegal betting agency that was supposed to be secret. But like with so many things everyone knew and nobody cared. If it wasn't here, it would be elsewhere. At the bar, there were the usual drunkards downing one firewhiskey after the other. The other tables were occupied by other magic folk that was enjoying a hot meal and, much like myself, a nice butterbeer to go with it. Overall, the Leaky Cauldron was a shabby place, but it had its charm nonetheless.

Just as I was pondering that this was also the last place any person would suspect to be the border between the non-magical and magical world, Dana entered through the door and spotted me at the offside table I was sitting.

She walked over briskly and pulled me into a hug.

"It's great seeing you. How was Florida?" She asked with a reserved, but lovely smile. A smile I had missed over the summer.

"Well, let's just say the bottom line is that Florida at least has a real summer, other than that it was quite uneventful, but enjoyable."

"Touché. We had two days without rain here, it was pure bliss. But Romania was almost too hot for me. Yet the dragons were extraordinary. I'm telling you, Rin, you would absolutely love it. You've never seen anything like it. Dragons in real life are magnificent." The awe in her eyes made me laugh heartily.

"Wow, Dana, you sure are stoked." She blushed and shook her head as if to clear her mind. "No, no. It's nice, no need to be abashed. I have always wanted to see dragons. You're so lucky you've already experienced something so wonderful."

"It was." She said with a small smile, pointing to my bottle with a questioning look. I just nodded and she took a swig. "Hn – there she is, five minutes late as usually." Dana placed the bottle back on the table. I chugged the last sip and hugged Leila after Dana had done so.

"Sorry, Rin, know you hate people being late." She said, flustered.

I waved my hand dismissively. "It's okay when it's you. I'm used to it." I grinned lopsidedly knowing this was the truth.

"Okay. So let's go!" Leila whooped enthusiastically and threw her arms around our shoulders. I could see Dana frown, though she was fighting a smile just like me. Leila would never change.

As we walked down Diagon Alley, I was able to laugh without a care in the world, thanks to the wonderful girls at my side. I hadn't done that for a while. But just as I thought things were going as well as they possibly could, I caught sight of a person. The guy was marveling at the new Nimbus 2000 in the display, but as soon as our gaze met he turned and walked into the direction we came from, anger seeping from his being.

Oliver Wood wasn't going to be allowing me to live this down any time soon.


	3. Fresh Wound

**3 – Fresh Wound**

The rest of our shopping trip was nice enough, but I could feel the smile constantly slipping off my face after the encounter with Oliver Wood. It wasn't that his reaction had surprised me in the least bit but it had come so sudden.

I was lost in thought while my friends chatted at the table we sat at in a small corner café. I didn't notice their scrutinizing stares until Dana slightly nudged my leg with her foot. I jumped.

"Huh? Sorry, sorry for being pensive. I didn't mean to space out like that on you." I said with a twinge of guilt in my voice. Here I was practically dozing off when I finally met up with my best friends. I was a great friend, real great. Sarcastic and unperceptive.

But my friends were already smiling at me.

"Katrina, we have known you for four years now. You tend to space out once in a while." Leila bubbled with laughter. Dana just nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, you know, Leila is always late, you tend to stare into space with eyes devoid of anything and I, well I am impeccable." Dana noted with a hint of irony in her voice. She leaned back in her chair with a self-assured grin, as she took a sip of her butterbeer.

"Yeah, right." Leila retaliated, mock-punching her arm.

"Back to business." Dana stated, rubbing the spot Leila punched. She folded her hands on the table and spoke. "Presents are to be distributed."

I giggled behind my hand. "You sound like an evil version of Santa Claus, planning world domination. I nearly forgot about the promised gifts." I raised an eyebrow at Dana.

"So we thought." She said theatrically and reached under the table to set a cardboard box before me. On further inspection I noticed there were holes in the top and scratching noises were coming from the inside.

"There's nothing dangerous in there, is there?" I questioned, cautiously.

"Hardly." Leila chirped.

I slowly lifted the lid of the box, my curiosity getting the better of me. I gaped at the content of the box. Beside a heap of chocolate frogs, (yes, I have quite the sweet tooth) there was a black kitten with white paws, a white-tipped tail and yellow eyes, scratching at the side of the box.

"You didn't…" I whispered. Last year, I was bent on getting a new pet but my parents wouldn't allow, saying that I didn't have enough time to properly take care of a something like a kitten. I instantly fell in love with the little balls of fur in the display.

"One of the perks of being quidditch-free this year. We talked with your parents." Leila explained.

I didn't know what to say, my mouth was still agape but was turning into laughter. I jumped up from the table and hugged both of my friends in a tight embrace, before getting back into my seat and picking up the small kitten and cradling it to my chest. "You guys are the best." I said gleefully.

"So what's his name?" Dana implied with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Puddle." I said after a moment's hesitation.

Dana snorted. "Seriously? You're naming him after your favorite quidditch team. You're ridiculous. It suits him though. But only because he is actually impeccable compared to us with this cute face." She scooped him up out of my arms and held him high into the air like Simba in "Lion King". I almost mentioned it, but didn't say anything because movies were a muggle thing, nothing my pureblood friends would know about.

Puddle was passed to Leila who caressed his neck and nuzzled his ears. I checked my wristwatch and was shocked how late it already was.

I jumped up and slung my bags with my school purchases over my shoulder and snatched Puddle away from Leila, put him into the box and carried it in my arms. "Will be late for dinner, see you on the train." I could hear soft laughter behind me as I ran out the door and walked back home fast because Puddle did not enjoy bouncing up and down in his box with the chocolate frogs.

* * *

The first of September approached faster than I could have imagined and I was anxious to know how it would turn out. I had stopped dreading this day after Penny's letter. Knowing that the rest of the team didn't despise me for dropping out helped my case a lot, which only left me troubled concerning a certain keeper that acted like I had betrayed him or stabbed him in the back or something worse.

As soon as I arrived at the destined platform my mind had other things to focus on than the quidditch issue I had imposed on myself. My parents helped me deposit my luggage, gave me a peck on the cheek and bid me farewell. I took Puddle from my shoulder and coaxed him into his transport box.

"Don't worry, Puddle. You'll be free the moment we find a compartment."

I craned my neck from side to side and stood on my toes in an attempt to find Dana or Leila. A soft tap on my shoulder told me they were the ones to find me first. I turned and smiled at my friends and we boarded the train, at last settling into a compartment we had to ourselves. Puddle pretty much flew into my lap when I opened the door of his box. Leila was considerate enough to hoist the box into the luggage racks above our heads, while Puddle curled up on my leg and started purring adorably.

"It's been how long since we've actually sat together a whole train ride?" Dana asked, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her thighs and cup her chin with her hand while she scratched Puddle's neck with her other hand.

Leila spoke up after considering her question shortly. "Last time was probably in our first year when Katrina tripped into the compartment we were sitting in and apologized for the racket by offering us some licorice wands. The beginning of a wonderful friendship." She finished with a dazed expression on her face. We all mimicked her as we thought back to our first days at Hogwarts.

"Right, the following years, Rin would always run off to something she called a team bonding experience." Dana remembered.

"Well, we weren't supposed to waste practice time with getting to know each other but Charlie thought it was better if we all got along, so it became a sort of ritual that we would all sit together on the train and reminisce the year before and talk about our holidays. It was always quite fun." I said thoughtfully. It was strange to use the past tense. I wondered whether it would be wrong of me to go check on the team meeting I had been attending for three years straight. I still wanted to apologize to the rest of the team. If only Wood wasn't present, that would make things a lot easier.

I jumped when dark blue orbs hovered right before my eyes. I pulled back to see Dana smirking as she pulled her face away from mine. "I love creeping you out." She did. Whenever I was lost in thought she would edge closer to me until her nose touched mine and every time I would nearly jump out of my skin when I came out of my reverie to find her staring at me.

She pointed her index finger at my face and turned to Leila. "Do you know what I think Rin is thinking?"

"Whatever could that be"? Leila played along in a sing song voice.

"She wants to leave us." Dana said accusingly with narrowed eyes.

Leila's mouth turned into a comical O. "She wouldn't." She gasped, turning her puppy dog eyes on me with a pout on her face.

"Enough of this nonsense." I chided. Their expressions turned normal and Dana lowered her hand. I could feel my mood go sour. "You know perfectly well that I can't just barge into our team's compartment. Wood would hex me on the spot." I buried my head in my hands. "I just feel that I have to say something to them. Explain my actions. They deserve as much." Puddle played with a strand of my hair that was tickling his nose, while my friends watched me with worried expressions.

"Then give it a go." My head snapped up to glare at the blonde girl who had spoken. Had she not listened to what I just said? "I mean that you should just walk by the compartment and who knows you might get lucky. Better than having you mope around the entire train ride." Leila took Puddle out of my lap, which he protested against with a small meow, and shooed me out of the compartment and into the narrow corridor.

I stood before the glass door of our compartment and then decided that Leila was right about me being insufferable if I didn't do anything now. A quick peek wouldn't hurt. I slowly walked down the aisle with my hands in the pockets of my jeans, inconspicuously peeking into the compartments I passed.

"Kat!" Two redheads shouted and abruptly pulled me into a nearby compartment. George and Fred Weasley grinned mischievously at my panic stricken expression as I stood there in the middle of the compartment. "Kat…" George whispered into my ear. "He's asleep, relax." He pulled me down into the seat next to him. I sat in between the twins and across of me were Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Next to George, leaning against the window, was the sleeping figure of Oliver Wood. I sighed in relief, this had to be my luck day.

"Girls, guys." I nodded in their direction in acknowledgment. "I guess you all already know that I left the team, right?" They all nodded. "Well, I thought I'd talk to you about it personally. You deserve as much. Actually… now that it's official I can tell you the good news." I announced with a grin.

"Good news?" Angelina asked politely. They all piped up and leaned in closer so that we wouldn't wake Wood.

In hushed whispers I told them why I couldn't possibly continue being on the team. "Before the last year ended, Professor Flitwick told me I might be able to qualify for a special scholarship for future healers. With his help, I applied and took a medical test and went to a job interview and long story short: I've been accepted and will stay in the lineup as long as my OWLs are as outstanding as possible and I start up a part-time apprenticeship in the infirmary. So the way I know you guys, I will probably be seeing you sooner rather than later when you get hit by a bludger." I finished with a lopsided grin.

Katie squealed with delight and I was tackled by five 3rd year students.

"Congratulations, Kat!" The twins cried in unison.

"That's so great, Rina!" Angelina added with a soft smile.

"You'll do a great job, I'm sure." Alicia said with a nod, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, guys." I said with a sheepish smile as we all settled back down.

But just as I was going to ask how everyone's summer was, Wood stirred awake, slurring. "What's all this bloody racket about?"

I fled the compartment with a last wave towards my fellow teammates and rushed back to Leila and Dana with a secretive smile on my face. Maybe things weren't going to be as awful as I thought this year.


	4. A New Batch

**4 – A New Batch **

The remaining train ride was pleasant, except for the gossip of Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts. I personally didn't know much about him as a muggleborn and I never cared much for reading the paper, so Dana and Leila gladly filled me in. I pitied the boy, but nor for the obvious reasons. Of course, it was horrible for him to lose his parents at such a young age, but even worse was the fact that he was made a center of attention without actually doing anything so any bad memories of the past were brought up over and over. I hated attention and the pressure it brought upon you.

One of the many reasons why I quit being a seeker was how dependent the game was on your performance. At least in that point, Wood was right.

* * *

As we entered the great hall to watch the sorting and enjoy the feast, I could hear whispers echoing with my name. I pulled my eyebrows together in despise. Wasn't there anything else people could talk about? They should just mind their own business.

"Isn't that the Gryffindor seeker..?"

"I heard she quit because her feelings for one of the team members wasn't mutual…"

"She quit..?"

"How petty. Gryffindor will go down this season…"

"What's her name again..?"

How bitter I felt. They didn't even know my name but knew everything that was going on inside my head. Yeah, right. Bunch of dimwitted brats. I could relate to how Harry Potter must feel and he wasn't even old enough to properly deal with all the rumors. What a miserable childhood. One could only hope that he would develop one heck of a strong personality to deal with his personal baggage.

I sat down next to Leila at the Gryffindor table with a grim air surrounding me. Leila, as perceptive as always, rested her head on my shoulder and secretly stroked my forearm under the table in a reassuring manner. Halfway through the sorting, I noticed George had sat down beside me and was staring at me apprehensively.

"Spit it out, George." I sighed.

"Kat, it's just that… I think your scaring the first years with the murderous glare you're giving your plate. Whatever it did to you, please tell me because I never want you staring at me like that." He concluded with a nervous chuckle.

I laughed awkwardly, regaining control over my facial expression. "It's empty and I'm hungry."

"Hmm… since I'm an airhead you must hate me, too, ey Kitty?" He said with a pout and batted his eyelashes at me.

I burst into fits of laughter, causing a huge portion of everyone in the great hall to stare at me like I was a lunatic. "Kitty?!" I managed to choke out between the following hiccups. "Georgie, you should really put that creativity of yours to good use. I mean seriously, Kitty?!" I chuckled softly.

"Oi, sunshine, you didn't answer my question." George nudged me a bit flustered.

"Well, since I didn't start screaming profanities at you, I thought that was answer enough."

"I'd like to see you try to use coarse language before me. That would probably be quite amusing." He ruffled my hair playfully.

I lightly punched his arm and shook my head. "You think too highly of me."

"Are you telling me that Katrina Rigby actually swears occasionally? Bloody hell." The shocked look on George's face with his mouth wide open would have been funny enough, but with the last words he leant back as if to sag into the imaginable back of his chair. Only that he overdid it and with a small "umpf" he landed on his back down on the floor.

All of the students sitting around me exchanged glances before we all burst into fits of laughter. I wrapped my arms around my torso and doubled over, nearly knocking over the plate before me. Somewhere close to me I could hear Fred laughing hysterically and even George joined in, making me laugh even harder. Everyone was short of breath before we could stop laughing and I was biting on my lip to stop from grinning.

By then, the sorting had been completed and I contemplated the new first years sitting at our table. With a smile on my face, I turned back to my friends around me. These first years were going to have one of the best years of their lives with the excitingly new magic they would be taught and all the other perks the wizardry school had in store. As if Leila could read my thoughts she prompted Fred.

"New youngsters to corrupt, eh?"

Fred just nodded with a devilish waggle of his eyebrows and the telltale mischievous smile the Weasley twins were known for. "You bet. With one of them being our dear baby brother it will be a piece of cake. We'll have insight information through our little spy."

Both twins placed their elbows on the table, put their fingertips together and stayed in this pose of deep thought for several minutes. We made use of the time of peace and quiet to finish up our meals and listen in on Dumbledore's speech.

Just as we were getting ready to take leave to our dormitories a small paper airplane landed on my empty plate. It came flying from the direction of the teachers' table so I immediately opened it almost fearing that I was in some kind of trouble. I hardly got into trouble but who knows. The note was in a neat cursive hand.

_Miss Rigby, _

_If you could be so kind to stay behind for several minutes, Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and I would like to have a word with you._

_Professor A. Dumbledore _

I looked up in surprise and found Dumbledore winking at me. So I guess that meant that there were no repercussions to be expected. With Madame Pomfrey present I was pretty sure I knew what to expect of this little meeting.

* * *

I stayed in my seat for a while to let the flood of students exit the great hall, telling Dana and Leila to go on without me with a wave. Dana gave me a curt nod and a thumbs up having caught on rather quickly when she noticed the note in my hands while Leila looked a bit confused but gave me a heartening smile all the same.

I made my way towards the back of the great hall cautiously and was beckoned to sit in a simple wooden chair one of the professors must have summoned. Madame Pomfrey smiled at me gingerly, Professor Dumbledore studied me for a short moment with intelligent, bright eyes before he folded his hands on the table and Professor McGonagall was actually cracking a smile. A rare moment of indulgence occurred to me, I think I have never been greeted in such a friendly manner by my professors.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and began. "Miss Rigby, you are without a doubtwell aware of why we wished to speak with you. Your acceptance to the scholarship for future healers makes us fairly proud since such an occurrence is unheard of in the history of this school. You will evidently be in close contact with Madame Pomfrey for your training and Professor McGonagall will help you coordinate your school work et cetera. You may turn to any of us if you have any problems."

Professor McGonagall piped up. "One more thing, Miss Rigby, I was quite concerned by the amount of OWLs you have chosen to undertake this year. Charms, Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, Muggly Studies, Divination, Arithmancy, Herbology, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. There actually isn't a subject that you didn't take. We do want to support your ambitions, if you are persistent of taking them..?" She trailed of her sentence with a hint of worry in her voice.

There was a moment of silence until I noticed that it was my turn to speak. "Yes, Professor."

She sighed. "If that is the case, we have come up with a system that allows you to take five OWLs during the Christmas holidays and the rest at the end of the year like your fellow students. The according professors will inform you on what you must study after classes and will support you as much as they can."

Professor Dumbledore lifted his folded hands and set his chin onto them. "But we must warn you, Miss Rigby, aside the added stress you will also have to swear an unbreakable vow that you will not talk about the content of the tests with any of your fellow students. Professor McGonagall may claim that you are an honest person but we must take precautions nonetheless. Are you still willing to pull off this heist?" He asked with a smirk tugging at his lips.

I nodded. In truth, I had expected them to tell me off for choosing so many OWLs since it was a near impossible feat. But I did enjoy a good challenge and I was bent on concentrating solely on my education this year so I knew that I could pull it off.

The headmaster splayed out his arms to the side and concluded. "Then, Miss Rigby, you are in for quite the demanding year. We are positive you will perform outstandingly. Furthermore, Miss Pomfrey will inform you about the compulsory hours you must spend in the infirmary. I believe the first year of your training isn't quite as intense as your school work will be, luckily. Good luck, Miss Rigby, and do try to enjoy yourself as much as possible." He said with another playful wink with which I was dismissed. It only dawned on me that Professor Dumbledore was referring to my outburst of laughter at the feast when I was already before the portrait of the pink lady (I refuse to call her fat, that's insulting) that led to our common room. I knocked since I didn't know the new password yet. The pink lady smiled down at me guiltily but I knew it was only fair that she couldn't let me in even thought she knew me well enough after four years at this school. Dana opened up in her pajamas, stifling a yawn.

"I thought they would never let you go. Leila is already in bed though she wanted to wait for your return."

"Thank you for waiting. You look very tired."

Dana waved her hand, dismissively. "Well, you're here now. I'll live."

As we trudged up the stairs to our dormitory I pondered how I would live through this first year of educational bliss. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? I could only hope that that would be the case.


	5. Of Scabs and Rips

**5 – Of Scabs and Rips**

My first two weeks of school were like no other I had ever experienced. To say that I had heaps of work at my hands would have been an understatement. Yet, I was quite content because I had brought this upon myself and I took pleasure in pushing myself to the limit. It was mind-blowing how much I could actually handle. I was quite proud of myself to put it mildly.

In prior years, I had always set aside most of my homework for the weekend except when it was due earlier than that. It had been an easy system compared to what I was pulling off now. Since I was only taking the five classes that I would be taking OWLs in by December I had lots of free time on my hands. At lunchtime, I had usually finished most of the homework at hand thanks to my ability to read quickly and a self-writing quill, highly sensitive to my thoughts, bewitched by Professor Dumbledore himself, a gift he sent me on my first day. This left me with more time to spend in the infirmary with Madame Pomfrey who was teaching me simple healing spells and the usage of many potions, elixirs and many other potions. In the evening, I could study the additional pages that would be necessary for OWLs with Puddle nestling into my lap.

* * *

Until this day, I hadn't thought about quidditch at all because I was so busy. But when a first year named Neville Longbottom was brought into the infirmary that changed. He had a broken wrist from falling of his broom in his first flying lesson. The poor boy was quite pale and I gave him a potion against the pain first that would help him sleep while we healed his arm as well. The healing process went well and he was even able to see a visitor in the evening, though he was still a bit drowsy from the potions he had been given. I was so fascinated by Madame Pomfrey's intricate healing spells that would allow the bone splinters to heal back into place over the next days that I didn't pay any attention to what the first years were talking about until Neville gasped.

"What?" He nearly squealed.

"It's true. Harry Potter has been appointed the new Gryffindor seeker. A first year! Unbelievable, right? It could have been any one of us." The other boy said excitedly with wide hopeful eyes.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop but there could have been the slight chance that Neville's outburst meant that he was still in pain so I didn't feel quite as guilty as I probably should have. The piece of news I had heard started a flood of emotions to flicker around in my mind. Excitement, pain, confusion, disappointment, enthrallment. My head was swimming as I concentrated on Madame Pomfrey's words.

"That boy. He's a magnet for strange occurrences it seems." She whispered to me.

"So it seems." I said with a small smile, but my mind was still fuzzy.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey dismissed me a bit later realizing that it was already late and close to curfew. I made my way back into the common room in a daze and didn't realize where I was until someone shook my shoulder and pulled me down onto a soft surface. I was sitting next to Leila on one of the red couches and was still staring into the fire absentmindedly. She nudged me again.

"Rina, say something." She urged, a bit desperate now.

Dana stood before me, snapped her fingers before my face and said sternly. "Oi, Katrina!" I blinked up at her and shook my head to clear my head though it was an unsuccessful feat. "She's losing it completely now." Dana said to Leila offhandedly. Leila glared at her for being so impish but I knew Dana only joked around to hide her worry.

"It's… I'm still no lunatic. Thank you, Dana." I said so quietly that for a second I was not sure they heard me.

"Don't worry, Rin. It's okay to go a bit crazy now and then. It would probably be unnatural for you to be skipping around the castle whistling a happy tune with today's news." Dana stated as straightforward as always. Leila cringed, waiting for my reaction.

I just sighed, pulled my knees up, crossed my arms on top of them and buried my head in my arms for a moment, slowly breathing in and out to will the tears away that were welling up in my eyes. After a moment of silence, I rested my chin on my arms and looked up. "It just hurts." I whispered heartbreakingly.

Dana and Leila sat on either side of me. Leila wrapped her warm arm around my shoulders and Dana hesitantly laid her hand on my thigh rubbing soothing circled with her finger along it. Sometimes, I hated physical contact. It made me feel fenced in, which is why I hate large crowds. It makes me feel uncomfortable. But in that moment, I needed their proximity and the comfort it brought on.

"A first year. I'm replaced by a bloody first year the first time he mounts a broom. God, I'm pathetic." I groaned. I was the one that quit and abandoned the team. It was a given that I would be replaced but somehow a small part of me had hoped that it wouldn't be this easy. "There weren't even tryouts." I said softly.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Leila open and close her mouth slowly in an attempt to come up with something to say.

Dana tried first. "How good can he be really?"

"Must be damn brilliant if he gets McGonagall's personal recommendation. Wood's probably dancing a bloody voodoo dance with how lucky he's gotten." I muttered darkly, glowering at the fire.

Dana had to concede to that, but she still uttered. "He won't be as excellent as you. Besides, you're going to be a brilliant healer, that has to count for something."

"Yeah, right." I muttered sarcastically. "Sorry, it's petty but my pride is still hurt. You don't have to bother with making me feel better, I'll get over it. Thanks though. You're the best friends I could hope for." I got up, stretched my limbs and pecked their cheeks before sauntering off towards the stairs. I didn't want my friends to have to deal with my moods, they didn't have to get involved into something I would live down soon. Hopefully.

* * *

Though I had given my friends an optimistic forecast, the following weeks I buried myself into my work. The library was my second home next to the infirmary because the latter was the place I felt the best at the moment. I was getting ahead tremendously in all of my classes, which was nice, but healing was a wonderful sensation and I was getting better and better. These accomplishments were the best things happening to me right now because every time I was among students I could hear them whispering about the upcoming quidditch match, pitiful or resentful glances were thrown my way and Harry Potter seemed to be most used name in the entire castle.

Surprisingly, I was strangely at peace with the rumors and the match lying ahead of the Gryffindor team.

_I was the one who quit. _I constantly chanted to myself and somehow that helped me put some distance between myself and the matter, ignoring what others thought was the case. But the silent truth haunted me that I wouldn't know exactly how I felt about all the commotion until I was actually at the game, watching it and not playing. Just as it had been with the new seeker, I didn't know how hurt and jealous I would be until Harry Potter was made the new Gryffindor seeker and took my place on the team.

I had almost come to the conclusion that it would be best if I didn't go to the match at all, but somehow I didn't have it in me to completely let go of quidditch. It was still one of the greatest sports around and I missed it terribly. The comradeship among the team, the thrilling sensation of flying, the trance of concentration you fell in during the game and lastly the pride you swelled with when you won a game holding that wicked tiny ball of gold in your hands.

The idea of not going at all was banished from my thoughts when Madame Pomfrey informed me that she needed me to go so that she had someone with healing experience on site to stabilize anyone that got hurt. I could finally understand her disapproving manner towards quidditch. For someone who has never played the game it would seem like madness to inflict such damage to your body with no other reason than winning a game. You didn't throw yourself of a tower to win a match of wizards' chess so why do it for quidditch, right? I knew why.

_Because quidditch is worth it._

Yet, somewhere deep inside me I knew I did not think that phrase with the same conviction I used to. Becoming a healer was changing my perspective and I hoped it would be enough to fill in the gap that quidditch had left in my life and in my heart.

* * *

The day of the match was nerve-wracking. Madame Pomfrey gave me last minute instructions and made me recite how to stabilize a patient before letting me go with a case filled with a variety of potions I most likely wouldn't need. Most probably, I would only give the hurt player something against the pain and then transport him or her to the hospital wing for further treatment.

Wearing a white coat with a healer's badge on the front so that I would be allowed onto the grounds. I passed the changing rooms with a friendly nod towards Madame Hooch who instantly requited the gesture with a smile having been informed beforehand that I would be coming and since she knew me from years of matches it was easy for her to identify me.

Her golden eyes took me in appreciatively and informed me. "I'll show you where you'll be standing during the game. You know the pitch well enough, so follow me and then you'll be free to move around before the game begins since you know your way around."

She led me onto the pitch and showed me to a bench situated on the sides behind the middle of the pitch where she would be releasing the bludgers, quaffle and the golden snitch.

"This space has been bewitched to ward off anything that could harm you but otherwise not hinder the players." She motioned towards the simple wooden bench. I put down the case I had been carrying and was about to settle down when Madame Hooch gave me an understanding smile. "I think it would be a nice gesture if you would wish the team good luck and show some support for the new seeker." She suggested and then turned to leave.

"Thanks, Madame Hooch." I called after her. "You're probably right."

"I think so, too." She chuckled as she bent with her wand out down to check the balls in the case one last time.

I went back towards the changing rooms and stepped in hesitantly just in time to hear the last of Wood's pep talk.

"This is our first game of the season, but that is no reason to take it easy on our opponent. Especially, since it's Slytherin." He sneered the last bit. "We'll show them where their place is. Let's go!"

The team whooped and got up with their brooms at the ready. I clapped my hands slowly and all heads turned into my direction with beaming smiles, all except two. Harry Potter looked confused and nervous and Oliver Wood looked pensive and skeptical.

_He almost forgot about me, huh?_

Before we could get into an awkward situation, I cleared my throat and said. "I just wanted to wish you all good luck and congratulate Mister Potter here on his new position. You all don't have to worry, you'll beat them and if anyone gets hurt, I'll be on the spot to patch you up."

Chuckles went through the team as they all hugged me, mumbling their thanks, and went to their positions before the gate. Last in the changing room were Potter and Wood. In an act of kindness, I went over to the first year and laid my hand on his shoulder seeing that his face was almost a bit green. He must be sickeningly nervous.

"You'll do great, Potter. Neville told me how you saved his Remembrall. If you're capable of such a feat the first time you're on a broom then this match will be no problem for you. Just watch out for the Slytherin players as you've probably been told repeatedly they like to play dirty." He looked up at me with a grateful smile. "Good luck, Potter."

"Thank you." He said and turned to go, but hesitated in the doorway. "You can call me Harry, you know."

I smiled and said. "Okay, Harry. I think you're a great person to take my place on the team. You deserve it." I didn't know where this came from but in that moment I did not know how I could be jealous of such a nice youngster. I hoped I was right and he would do well.

I had forgotten Wood was still there, but now I saw that he was looking at me curiously. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable because he wasn't saying anything just staring at me like I was some kind of oddity. So I quickly found an excuse to leave.

"I have to go. Good luck, don't get hit by a bludger." I called back at him as I walked back to my designated bench hurriedly to supervise the first match of the season. The first match that I would not be participating in and I was surprised to find that there was no sinking feeling in my gut but that I was actually looking forward to it.


	6. Recovery

**6 – Recovery**

Watching the match from the ground was a peculiar feeling. Watching from the bleachers probably would have been closer to what it felt like to be up in the air and actually playing. Down on the ground, the distance to the game was much more pronounced.

My eyes followed the chasers as they dashed from side to side either defending or attacking. The match was as intense as it always was when the house rivals played. Both sides provoked each other peaking in an occasional foul, which was instantly followed by the shrill noise of Madame Hooch's whistle calling the players back to order.

Just as I checked on how Harry was going, he had been having some trouble with his broom minutes ago, he dived abruptly and came dangerously close to the ground. The Slytherin seeker gave up when the ground came closer and closer, but Harry kept going and was now balancing hazardously on his broom as he stood and reached for the snitch that was just out of his reach. I could feel my heart pounding noticeably in my chest as I had the perfect view of how he leaned forward too much and fell from his broom now sitting on the ground. I rushed towards him with my silver medical case in hand when he spit out the snitch. I gaped at him as I kneeled next to him.

We both got up and he help up the snitch proudly and I found myself cheering for him and hugged him being the first to congratulate him as he was soon crushed by his teammates. This was what I loved about quidditch, it united people in joy or sorrow but no matter what they stood together.

* * *

I waited outside the quidditch pitch and made each player coming out of the changing rooms stop for some pepper-up potion and healed the bruises they had received. I sent a Slytherin chaser to the hospital wing because on further investigation I discovered that a bludger cracked a couple of his ribs. His fellow chasers levitated the stretcher I had laid him on in his groggy mindset that was brought on by the pain relief potion.

When the Gryffindor team came out of the locker rooms I could hardly get them to stop because they were jubilating their victory and set on ignoring me to celebrate their victory.

"It will only take a couple of minutes. This way Madame Pomfrey won't make you check in anymore so just hold still." I told them. Grumbling, they got in a line and each stood before me for a couple of seconds. I trailed my wand up and down their bodies checking for injuries, healed the occasional bruise and told them they were free to go.

* * *

After we were finished, I trailed behind them suddenly feeling tired and exhausted, all the excitement of the game washing out of my system.

Halfway to the castle, the twins stopped and waited for me, each throwing an arm around my shoulders, so I was trapped between them.

"You alright, Kat?" George asked with a laugh.

"Because you seem a bit down." Fred continued.

"Which is strange, considering…"

"…that we won the match." They spoke alternating.

"It's nothing, guys. Just a bit tired. Thanks." I replied, smiling. These boys always knew how to make someone smile. It was a rare gift.

"Well, then a victory party will be the proper way to wake you up." Fred suggested.

"Actually, I have to go to the hospital wing. Report back to Madame Pomfrey." I said with a laugh.

The twins stood before me and both saluted to me in a mock military stance. "Reporting back to the marshal you may, soldier." George said monotonously.

" But to the party you must come afterwards, soldier Kat." Fred said in the same manner.

I laughed softly. "Sir, yes, sir." I saluted and turned the corner. I was still chuckling when someone fell into step next to me. I expected it to be George or Fred but instead I was taken aback by the fact that it was Wood.

"Wood?" I uttered stunned. "You're walking in the wrong direction to get to the celebration."

"Yeah, I figured as much." He replied crisply. "I just wanted to tell you that it was nice of you to encourage the team, especially Harry. The lad sure enough needed it."

"No problem." I said skeptically. "I'm quite happy that he's doing so well."

"Why?" he asked, suddenly serious. We stopped sizing each other up.

"I've already told you. I love quidditch and I didn't want to harm the team, so I would have felt quite guilty if my replacement cost us the cup." I explained slowly.

He thought about what I said for a moment, but he still didn't look satisfied. "So this is your choice?" He asked, motioning towards the case that was still in my hands.

"Yes, healing is my choice." I said with a dreamy smile. Healing really was a wonderful feeling and I could even still be close to the team by treating their injuries. Quidditch was fun, yes, but healing gave my life meaning. It gave me fulfillment.

Wood still looked confused. "I still don't understand how you could give quidditch up." He turned and walked back the way he had come. His confession came as a surprise to me and the whole conversation stroke me as odd. Whatever answer he was seeking, it seemed that he still hadn't received it. A puzzling guy.

_How reassuring that there are still things that Oliver Wood didn't understand concerning quidditch-related topics. _I thought to myself in amusement, as I continued my way to the hospital wing.

I helped Madame Pomfrey treat the Slytherin chaser and she even let me try to heal one of the boy's ribs. He probably would have protested but since he was unconscious that wasn't possible. I took considerably longer than Madame Pomfrey but she was satisfied with the result and told me how to improve on the spell.

She offered me some tea and we chatted amicably about our week's work and she told of some cases she had treated in the past. I didn't notice how time had passed until Madame Pomfrey jumped up from her chair, knocking over a cup of tea. She cleaned it up with a wave of her wand and told me.

"Oh no, dear. It's already past curfew. I'll escort you back to your dormitory to make sure you don't get in trouble for me keeping you so long."

* * *

I thanked her and bid her good night as I stepped through the portrait hole and straight into Fred's back who seemed to be gesticulating wildly trying to reenact Harry's heroic deed of catching the snitch and ultimately winning the game.

Fred turned to me with a confused gaze and currently at loss of words. To not ruin his charade, I improvised.

"So I'm acting the part of the Slytherin seeker, ey? That means I better get off your back now and chicken out."

Laughter erupted in the common room. Fred grinned. "Good one, Kat."

I walked around him and found my way to Dana and Leila who were sitting before the fireplace with scrolls and books spread around them. I summoned my school bag and took my seat next to them. I opened my book for Care of Magical Creatures and started reading. I was mid-way through the chapter with my quill taking notes for the summary I needed to write when a tap of my shoulder interrupted me. I held up a finger, read the last words of the paragraph I was at and looked up to find Oliver Wood staring at me tentatively with a questioning look. I noticed that the common room was considerably emptier as the hour got later.

"Sorry for interrupting, Rigby, but could you help me with our Care of Magical Creatures essay?" His eyes widened slightly when he looked at the page I had been reading. "You're already halfway through the book?" He gaped.

"Yup." I chirped, not wanting to explain further to someone I hardly interacted with. "What do you need?" I asked instead. He had never asked me to help him with his school work.

"Well, I just need to check how to approach a hippogriff." He said, scratching his head nervously.

"It's a small ritual. You bow to it until it acknowledges you and then you approach slowly." Puddle attacked me right then, jumping into my lap. He curled up and started purring.

"Right. Forgot about the bowing part. Thanks, Rigby." He crossed out several sentences on his parchment and started writing again.

I wasn't sure what to make of this interaction, but over the next few weeks I came to the conclusion that Wood and I must have reached some sort of truce because he would greet me with a friendly nod or ask an occasional question considering school work whenever we encountered another. I wondered what it was he wanted, but usually simply swatted away my paranoia and figured that he was just being nice or was acting normally, the way he would usually act towards someone who was in his year.


	7. Peace of Mind

**7 – Peace of Mind**

It wasn't until some time had passed that it began to dawn on me what Wood wanted of me. At breakfast, a small note fluttered onto my plate clumsily. Dana and Leila looked at me questioningly, but I could only shake my head because I had no idea who this note was from.

_Rigby,_

_Mind giving Potter some advice for his next game. I think your words really encourage him._

_Thanks, _

_Wood_

I passed the note to Leila, who was looking at me quite curiously, and caught Wood's eye further down the table. He looked at me questioningly with a small smile tugging at his lips. I nodded and gave him a thumbs up and a small smile. Dana also read the note and sighed.

"There's nothing but quidditch on that guy's mind. Is that why he's been getting on good terms with you? That's kind of strange."

Leila giggled. "I don't think that that's his only motivation. He really needed help on his essays because he always puts them off until the very last second."

Dana and I scoffed. I spoke up. "Well, I don't mind. Stranger things happen in the world of witchcraft and wizardry."

We all nodded in agreement.

* * *

A week passed, until I finally found some time to go to the Gryffindor quidditch practice. I walked down to the pitch and wrapped my gold and red Gryffindor scarf around my neck a bit tighter to keep in the warmth against the October air.

I waved at the team and sat on the bleachers. I watched Harry as he scanned the area for the practice snitch. He circled the pitch slowly several times until he swerved his broom around suddenly and angled it towards the ground to chase a speck of gold. The snitch zigzagged out of his reach and he nearly fell off his broom when he had to abruptly come to a halt before he flew straight into the bleachers. Several minutes of this cat and mouse game continued, but in the end he caught the snitch and Wood gave him new instructions. He came flying towards me and sat down next to me.

"Hey, Harry, nice catch." I greeted him.

"Hey, Rigby." He smiled shyly.

"You can call me Katrina." I offered, to which he nodded gladly.

"George and Fred keep telling me of all the great plays you can pull off. I think they would prefer you coming back very much." He said with a slight blush.

I frowned. "The twins are such a tease. Don't worry about them."

"But I haven't mastered any real quidditch plays. I don't think I can properly replace you." He cried.

"Oh, Harry." I patted his back. "You might not be able to pull off a Sloth Grip Roll yet, but that doesn't mean that you're a bad seeker. If you were in fact a bad seeker, you wouldn't have caught the snitch in your first game."

"So it's not about maneuvers?" He asked.

"No, they're helpful at times but they don't decide a game. It's your concentration and determination that makes you a brilliant player. Like with that Slytherin guy, he wasn't willing to take a risk to catch the snitch so they lost."

"Makes sense." He mused. "What else can you tell me?" He asked eagerly, his eyes alight with interest. He was a clever boy.

"Well, let me think." I said. Boy, he was so enthusiastic it was hard not to smile. "Too much concentration's a no-go. My first game I was so focused on finding the snitch that I was knocked out cold by a bludger." He looked up at me with shocked green eyes.

"Okay, so I still have to watch out for the bludgers. But don't the beaters take care of them."

"Yeah, that's right. But they can't be everywhere at once, right?"

He nodded. His list of questions still hadn't come to an end when Wood called it quits. I told Harry to run along and that he could ask me questions whenever he liked. He thanked me and ran off. I smiled at his retreating figure. He really was a nice kid. Before I knew it, Wood took a sit next to me.

"Harry seems to have enjoyed your conversation."

"Yes, he was very enthusiastic. A very inquisitive boy."

"Listen, Rigby." Oliver fuddled with the sleeve of his quidditch kit. "I just wanted to apologize for being such a prick the last time we spoke in our fourth year."

I blinked in astonishment, but then a grin spread over my face. "Why?"

He was taken aback by my rash repercussion. "Because I think that you really do love quidditch."

"So asking me to talk to Harry was some kind of test? Wood, you are just as quidditch obsessed as everyone thinks you are." I said, incredulous but the smile was still on my face.

He blushed. "Well, probably. I'm still sorry for telling you to sod off. It's just that I promised Charlie that I would do my best to win the house cup and shortly after that you tell me you quit. That was an option I hadn't taken into account and it just caught me off-guard."

"Okay." I said slowly. This was unexpected. I frowned at his earnest expression.

Wood extended his hand and said. "Oliver."

I shook his offered hand, shortly and said. "Katrina."

"Not Kat or Rina or Rin? So I have heard." He grinned.

"Yeah, I guess. Choose one of the following or something like that." I laughed.

He stood up and offered his hand to help me stand. I mumbled a quick thanks. We walked towards the changing rooms and I couldn't help but wonder how this had come about. Walking about with Oliver Wood, even though I wasn't a member of the quidditch team anymore, though I somehow still had a part in it.

"Hey, Katrina." Wood said, scratching his head and standing in the doorway to the captain's rooms. "Want to look at the plays I've made for this year's season?"

I smiled. "Sure, Oliver." He opened the door for me and let me step in. I stepped over to a chalkboard and studied the formations on it. On the side were a list of maneuvers, one of which caught my eye.

"The Wronski Feint?" I asked, astonished.

Oliver nodded. "What do you think?" He asked, crossing his arms and turning his stare onto the chalkboard.

"Well, it's risky. I'm not sure if Harry could pull it off just now, though what he did in the match against Slytherin was pretty darn close to the real thing. It's just…" I looked up at him with a hesitant smirk and continued. "…when you're the one to patch up the other poor seeker that's supposed to be crashed, it's not that enjoyable."

He frowned. "I guess I can understand that. But it's a great move, makes the game a lot less stressful."

"I can't argue against that. Have you ever considered integrating the Double Eight Loop into your keeping?"

A small crease formed between his brows as he thought about my question. "I have considered it, but I kind of think it's a sloppy move." He said as he pulled up two chairs. We sat down and I raised a questioning eyebrow at him, urging him to continue. "Well, you just fly around all three hoops and hope that the quaffle doesn't go in. Where's the fun in that?"

I chuckled. "Well, it doesn't have to be fun when it works."

"Point taken."

"Well, it's better than pulling off a starfish and stick. Hanging from your broom by a hand and a foot is just nonsense to make you look good."

He held up a finger. "It's not nonsense when you actually catch the quaffle, then you have enough time to get back on your broom."

I scoffed. "That's arrogant."

"It will only sound arrogant until I master the stunt." He said with a lopsided grin. He seemed to also like a good challenge.

"I won't hold you to it. People get hurt during quidditch because of those kind of stunts." I said with a worried frown. I was sounding more and more like Madame Pomfrey, but then again I could understand her point of view much better as well.

* * *

After another hour or so of talking about quidditch tactics, Oliver and I walked back to the common room still continuing our conversation. We separated at the bottom of the stairs leading to the boys' and girls' dormitories and wished each other a good night's sleep. As I climbed the stairs, I couldn't help but be shocked at this turn of events. It seemed that Oliver Wood and I could actually be becoming something like friends. Who would have thought that such a thing was possible?


	8. Turbulences

**8 – Turbulences**

Whole months flew by as I settled into my new routine. Aside from studying for my first OWLs that were approaching fast and working in the infirmary, I also went to the quidditch pitch once a week to have a tactical meeting with Oliver. Harry approached me occasionally between classes when he was unsure of his seeker abilities and I was able to reassure him most of the time. I hardly stopped to breath every now and then so I was actually happy about every quiet hour in the library with my friends.

* * *

I sat across from Penny and was currently studying some Divination techniques that were boring me out of my wits. I groaned. "Divination is killing me, Pence. Care to distract me with something else?"

She snapped the book in her hands shut and I was expecting her to sigh exasperatedly, but she was in fact biting her lip on a smile. She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger nervously and spoke, timidly. "There actually is something I would like to talk to you about."

"Really?" I leaned in, interested.

She leaned in as well and whispered. "It's about Percy." A slight blush appeared on her face as she stuttered his name.

A content smile spread on my face. "It was about time."

"Well, nothing has happened so far. But…" She hesitated, her blush deepening.

"But what?" I pried.

"But I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with him."

A full-fledged grin spread across my face. "That's great, Pence!" I exclaimed.

She smiled and turned her attention back to her book, but seeing that she stayed at the same page for five minutes I was pretty sure that she wasn't actually studying. I was happy for my friend and I hoped that something would come of her adoration for Percy. It would be heartbreaking to see her hopes shattered and they did look like a nice couple after all. With a bit of luck, he would realize that as well and return her feelings.

* * *

I was watching Percy later at dinner wondering what was going on in his head as he vigorously stabbed his dinner with his fork, but when he sent a glare towards his twin brothers I was pretty sure he wasn't thinking of Penny.

I was about to ask the twins what they had done to him when a paper airplane landed on my plate from its inept swerve I could tell it was from Oliver.

_Katrina,_

_What do you think of the upcoming match against Hufflepuff? Yeah, I could have waited until after dinner to ask you but I'm bored._

_Oliver_

I searched the table for his chestnut head and found him sitting beside Percy. I hadn't noticed him earlier but now I at least knew why he was bored since Percy didn't look like he was going to converse with him any time soon the way he was mauling his steak. I gave him a thumbs-up and mouthed the word "easy", which made him smile and he gave me a glad nod.

* * *

A few days later was the day of the match and I was at relative ease since it was only Hufflepuff and I was sure it would be an easy win as I had told Oliver. I exchanged some friendly words with Madame Hooch and got onto my bench setting the case against the bench. I waved to the team and cheered them on as they mounted their brooms and kicked off. The twins winked at me and Harry waved at me with a large grin, nearly slipping off his broom in the process. I grinned, there was hardly a happier moment than this. Not in the entire world.

The game began and I was drawn in by the intricate plays the chasers were performing and I could see the proud grin on Oliver's face. He really was quite handsome when he smiled. My thoughts were interrupted when Fred dived down close to me to bat away a bludger towards one of the opponents, he winked at me but my eyes were glued on his other twin who was looking towards us.

"Duck, George!" I shouted. But it was too late and the bludger that had been steered into his direction connected with his shoulder and I flinched. I didn't hear the crunch because he was too far away but I knew there had to be a crunch with such a collision. Without thinking, I grabbed the medical case and ran ducking under Fred's broom who seemed to be petrified. With a levitating spell, I slowed George's falling process but the bludger had already done enough damage.

George was sprawled on the ground before me and whimpered in pain. I examined his wound and tried to soothe him.

"Georgie, I'm here. Don't worry I'll take care of you. I need you to drink this, George, do you understand?" I pulled the stopper out of the glass tube which contained the pain reliever potion and placed it on his lips. I held his chin in place and made him drink the silver fluid. "I know it tastes horrible, but you have to drink it all." He groaned in disgust. I started muttering healing spells that stopped the bleeding and summoned a stretcher. As I rushed him to the hospital wing, I started healing some cracks in his ribs. The pain must be subsiding because he had stopped groaning. A moment later, I realized that he was now unconscious, which made me pick up speed.

* * *

"Madame Pomfrey!" I called out when I was close enough to the hospital wing for her to hear me. She opened up the door to the hospital wing and I flew George in and levitated him onto a bed, while I explained to Madame Pomfrey. "His shoulder was crushed by a bludger. I stopped the bleeding and he's had an entire vial of the pain reliever potion. I also healed some cracked ribs and he lost consciousness on the way up here."

"You did great, darling. Do me a favor and breathe for a while, you're talking awfully fast. Go get me some more of the pain reliever out of the cabinet while you're at it."

I walked to the cabinet slowly taking deep breaths. I didn't want to panic but this was George, a friend of mine, lying there injured. I grabbed the desired potion and walked back over to the bed. Madame Pomfrey had already cleaned the wound and his skin was already healed which meant that the bone was most likely already healing right now. I started cleaning the blood off of the floor and checked George's vital signs with a wave of my wand.

"The heart rate sounds a bit feeble but that's not a problem, right?"

"Correct, Katrina. You should go back to the pitch, just in case there are any more injuries. He'll still be here when you come back." She laid a hand on my shoulder and I took a last steadying breath before I walked back towards the pitch.

"Will do." I said to Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

I took my time walking back to the pitch to clear my jumbled thoughts. I hardly registered when someone called my name, but as I looked up towards the pitch I saw the team coming towards me, still dressed in their quidditch gear.

Fred jogged up to me. "Is he alright?" He asked anxiously, fear in his eyes.

"He'll be okay, Fred." I said, gripping his shoulder to stop him from sagging in relief. "The bone has already been healed and he looks representable, but Madame Pomfrey will probably not let you see him until tomorrow. You should try though." Fred threw his arms around me nearly knocking me over.

"Thank you, Kat!" He said earnestly, his voice filled with relief. He ran straight past me and up to the castle, followed by the rest of the team. Harry was the last to walk past me so I stopped him and looked at him pointedly.

He just nodded. "We won."

"I bet you did a brilliant job." I said meekly. "George would want you guys to celebrate."

"You look like a mess." Harry said as he walked past me. I looked down and saw that my white coat was sprinkled with blood and dirt.

* * *

After the compulsory check-up on the Hufflepuff team, I headed back up to the hospital wing and sat beside George's bed, waiting for him to wake up. His pallor was still a bit ghastly, but other than that his vital signs were constantly improving.

My eyelids were drooping when his finally fluttered open. He mumbled something incoherently and I jumped from my seat and leant over his face to hear him.

"What did you say, Georgie?"

"Kat…" He mumbled into my ear. When he groaned, I gave him a glass vial with the familiar silver liquid. He drank it without complaining, but he still pulled a face at the nasty taste.

I went to the cabinet and refilled his vial. As I came back I could hear him mumbling again and leaned in close to hear what he was saying. I yelped in surprise as gently grabbed my chin and brought my mouth down on his in a tender kiss. His lips moved against mine gently and I couldn't help but kiss him back with how affectionate the kiss was. It was the perfect first kiss. His hand slipped off of my chin and I jumped back appalled with what I had just done.

"George, I…" I choked out, but I came to a stop when I saw that he had fallen into a deep slumber again.

_What did I just do?_

With a last glance at the sleeping form of George, I fled the hospital wing.

* * *

I took the stairs up to the girls' dormitories two at a time and burst through the door to find Leila and Dana sitting on their beds, talking quietly. They screamed when I almost fell through the doorway.

"Rina!" Leila shrieked as they both came over to me. "What happened?"

I looked down and saw that I was still wearing the bloody and dirtied white coat. Stripping off the coat, I walked into the bathroom and gripped the wash basin with both hands. I breathed in slowly and splashed water into my face. I dabbed my face with a towel and then walked over to sit by my friends on the bed. They knew how I calmed myself down after these outbursts from past lost games. I sat down and crossed my legs. Each of them took one of my hands, looking up at me expectantly.

"George and I…" I gulped. "…we kissed."


	9. Growing Up

**9 – Growing Up**

„Who the hell runs away after a kiss they deem enjoyable? Rina, sometimes you're a real peace of work." Penny laughed softly behind her hand. We were sitting together at lunch with Dana and Leila and, once again, we were discussing the kiss and my behavior afterwards. I groaned and bumped my head onto the table for the hundredth time I supposed. At the beginning of this year, Oliver had been the git in my life and now I had taken on that roll perfectly.

George was great, but I didn't fancy him. I actually didn't feel like I had time to fancy someone or to even consider falling for someone. Exasperated, I threw my hands into the air.

"Rina?" Leila inquired, pointing at my hands.

"I'm just… frustrated." The only good thing about the situation was that I knew how long I was safe to not be jumped by George since he was still in the hospital wing. The bad part was that I had to head there after classes. So there was no way to avoid confrontation. A small part of me wished that he didn't remember anything, but the rest of me insulted that part because that was foolish.

"You'll live. Quit whining. Kissing has never killed anyone." Dana remarked with a smirk.

"Thanks, Dana. Very helpful." I chuckled.

"I'm glad to be of assistance." She said with a slight bow as we got up to head to our next classes.

* * *

All my classes passed in no time at all while I was racking my brain for something to say to George that wouldn't hurt him too much. It wasn't like we were in a relationship or anything so I couldn't seriously hurt him, right? I walked down the hall towards the infirmary and could feel the speed of my heart picking up as I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

My face fell when I say that George's bed was crowded by the entire quidditch team. I said a quick hello and steered clear of them to ask Madame Pomfrey where she needed my assistance the most. I pulled on the white coat that a friendly elf had cleaned for me and walked over to the bed Madame Pomfrey had gestured to.

"Seamus." I said in surprise. Seamus Finnigan was the most frequent patient we had in the hospital wing. Somehow the first year had an incredibly staggering talent of turning every possible spell into an explosion of sorts. He smiled up innocently at me with a dark smudge on his face.

"Hey, Kat!" He said cheerfully. We had both become rather fond of each other. He was an adorable boy, but his talent of sorts had me a tad worried.

"What was it this time?" I asked, already cleaning his face with my wand.

"The Alohomora Charm."

"Is that even possible?" I asked, while applying a salve to his hand where he had a small burn. I could see the relief on his face as the salve took effect and cooled his hand.

"Not sure that it's happened before, but I've proven that it's possible. Thanks, Kat."

"No problem, Seamus. Be careful, will you? Wait until Madame Pomfrey says you're free to go." The boy just nodded and I couldn't help but smile to myself. The boy really was a handful.

By then, the team had cleared out. They had already been late to their classes when I came in so I wasn't surprised that they hadn't stayed longer. I warily edged towards George's bed only to find him snoring softly. His shoulder had literally been crushed so he should get as much rest as possible, but it still felt like I was putting off this talk that we should be having. I sighed and got back to work, helping Madame Pomfrey clean up the medical cabinet. It would have to wait for another opportunity to come around.

* * *

The next week, I didn't even have enough time to think about George. I wasn't actually avoiding him, was I? I had lots to do because I would be taking my first OWLs soon and therefore holed up in the library, studying and revising all my notes, which was a considerable stack. Penny was the only one who could stand keeping me company and I was thankful for her presence. Though she always dragged up the topic of George and I was getting a bit tired of it. So I might be avoiding him a teeny tiny bit, but not on purpose.

"You're sure that nothing will come of it?" She asked again.

"No. It's too strange." I replied distractedly, sifting through a book about Potions.

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" She pried patiently.

I slammed the book shut a bit too roughly, making her jump. I ran a nervous hand through my hair and tried to explain to her what I could hardly grasp myself. "It's just that he's the goofy younger student you happen to hang out with. He's a great friend and that's what I would like him to stay. I wouldn't have even considered him as dating material if he hadn't taken the initiative. Plus, I just don't feel like dating anyone right now with all this." I gestured to the books spread on the table.

She nodded. "He will be quite the heartbreaker when he grows up."

"Yeah, he is quite handsome, but I just don't want to get involved with anyone."

She waved her hand angrily as if swatting an annoying fly away. "Yes, so you've said multiple times now. But you did enjoy the kiss nonetheless."

"So you keep reminding me. It's not like I'm going to start an affair with George. I'd feel only a brink away from a case of pedophilia." I resorted, appalled by the idea. "If I was going to start anything with anyone, it would have to be serious. I don't like playing games off the pitch." I added with a chuckle.

She looked lost in thought after that, so I countered. "How's Percy?"

"No changes so far. I think he at least likes me, but I don't know what else is in store. I'm willing to wait. It's wiser to get to know someone first anyway, become friends and all that."

"Probably." I decided, turning back to my studies. The fifth school year seemed to be some kind of a turning point in the order of the universe, giving every friendly relationship between a female and a mal an edge or an odd twist. I feared that my friendship to George might not survive the affection he felt towards me and it scared me a bit.

* * *

I took my unbreakable vow right before entering the classroom that I would be spending several days in now. It was a bit spooky, but other than that it didn't affect me much because I knew that I wouldn't be jeopardizing my life by telling someone anything. I settled down into the only student's desk in the room and Professor Dumbledore gave me the honor of personally handing me my first testing papers and a quill bewitched with an anti-cheating spell. I hated cheating, in the end you were only betraying yourself so why do it. I sheepishly had to admit that I probably didn't need it anyway because I felt well-prepared, but I was still a bit nervous. You only took your OWLs once, right? Well, twice in my case.

Dumbledore smiled down on me fondly and handed me a lemon drop. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Professor."

And just like that I spent the next five days with testing. An elf would bring me food and everything I needed was summoned if I asked. The only thing I lacked was company, but all of the professors were nice enough to me that I didn't mind much. After Charms, followed Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Arithmantics and an exhausting Potions testing sessions.

* * *

When I was escorted back to the Gryffindor common room, I practically collapsed into one of the armchairs and didn't move for hours I was so wasted. Puddle was jumping around me the whole time so ecstatic to finally spend some time with me that he wouldn't hold still. He finally cuddled into my lap when Dana and Leila entered through the portrait hole and found me.

"I thought you should be done by now." Leila chirped, as she flung herself into my arms.

Dana hugged me as well and asked. "Did everything go well?"

I only nodded, feeling utterly weak but also giddy with relief that my hard work had already paid off halfway. They started filling me in on what I had missed when I interrupted them. "Could you guys take me upstairs? I'm too tired to move and I've missed my bed." They exchanged knowing glances. "And yes, I don't want to bump into George right now, I'm not up to it now." I added, sounding worn-put and drained. Dana levitated me upstairs and I got into bed and snuggled under the covers.

They sat down on my bed and we talked for another few minutes until my eyelids started to feel outright heavy and I couldn't keep them open anymore. I felt like the months of working and studying were finally taking their toll on me and I slept in long the next day since I was excused from classes and my work at the infirmary anyway.

* * *

After I got up and dressed, I went down to the kitchens and an overly caring elf made me breakfast. As I waited with a cup of hot cocoa in my hands a heartbreaking cry of pain brought me to full alertness. I scanned the kitchens and found an elf hunched over his finger that was bleeding fast. I made my way to him and held my hand out.

"May I?" The elf nodded quickly with tears in his eyes. "What's your name if I may ask?" I inquired, while casting a spell to stop the bleeding. Asking questions to distract the patient was one of the first things Madame Pomfrey had taught me and since I hardly interacted with elves I didn't have to fake my interest.

"Hobblestone, my name is Hobblestone." He replied.

I started the healing spell as I said. "Nice to meet you, Hobblestone. My name is Katrina." The wound was deep but it started healing properly and I felt proud at my achievement. There was only slight scarring but since it was in the crease of his finger it was hardly visible.

"Thank you, Miss Katrina, thank you." He said, bowing down so low that his nose nearly touched the ground. "Can I get you anything?" He asked with eager eyes.

"It was no problem. Not right now, thank you."

"Then some other time perhaps?" He asked.

I knew enough about elves to know that he wouldn't be satisfied until I gave him some possibility for redemption. "Yes, perhaps another time." I said with a smile. He nodded, determined, and I fetched my breakfast, devouring it and left the kitchens with a small wave towards Hobblestone, who beamed in return.

* * *

As I climbed the stairs I felt joy spread through my veins as I realized that he was the first person I healed on my own. It was a great feeling and in that moment I knew that all the hard work was rewarded.

With my hunger appeased my next destination was the pitch, knowing that the Gryffindor team was practicing and that I would find George there, even though he should probably take it slow with his shoulder. But it would be of no use to tell him that the way I knew the twins. I sat on the bleachers and waited patiently. I was quite happy when Harry flew down to keep me company, it would distract me from the twisting feeling in my gut.

"Harry, nice to see you."

"Same here, Kat." He said, politely. His eyes lit up with excitement as he stated. "We haven't had time to talk about the last match."

"You're right. It's been a while." I said thoughtfully, too much had happened in the meanwhile. The match had completely slipped my mind. "Well, you know I didn't see much of it so it's your turn to talk and mine to ask questions." I said, laughter bubbling to my lips with how our roles were for once reversed.

He started in a detailed recount of what had happened after George was injured and I listened, intrigued. The boy really was a good seeker from what he told me and I was glad that he had gotten my place on the team and nobody else. Before I could even start asking questions practice was finalized and everyone disappeared to the changing rooms.

I waited outside for George, drawing nervous circles into the ground with my foot. I hardly noticed as the first of the team filed out of the changing room until Angelina tapped on my shoulder softly.

"Was the testing okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm happy it's over though."

"I can relate to that." She said and waved as she walked towards the castle with the other girls that were now finished. Harry rushed out of the changing room with a quick wave in my direction and I was getting a bit impatient when Oliver came up to me with a worried expression.

"Everything okay with you?" He asked as he laid a hand on my arm.

"Tired from the testing and all." I drawled softly.

He nodded. "That's understandable. I still can't believe the stunt you're pulling off. The Double Eight Loop is nothing in comparison to that." We both smiled at each other. I could see two redheads coming out of the changing rooms.

I looked up into Wood's warm brown eyes apologetically. "I have to talk to George if you would excuse me?"

He frowned but nodded. "Sure, see you around?" I nodded merrily.

"Fred, would you mind if I borrowed George for a while?" I called out when he was in earshot.

He looked confused, but nodded and headed back to the castle with Oliver. George stood across from me and we looked at each other in awkward silence.

"How about a walk?" He suggested, gallantly offering me his arm.

"That sounds pleasant." I nodded, carefully placing my hand on his arm. Somehow I thought every touch would only encourage him and I already felt guilty enough for having dodged him successfully for quite a while.

* * *

We cut across the castle grounds and walked around aimlessly. "Have you been avoiding me?" George inquired. He didn't make it sound like an accusation, which relieved me.

"Somehow." I said softly, looking up at the sky. First snowflakes were falling and I smiled. I loved Winter. "Look, George. I don't know how to say this, but…" I was interrupted by another soft temptation of a kiss, but his lips only lingered for a moment before he pulled away.

"This won't work." I blurted out quietly. "I don't want a boyfriend right now and you would deserve as much, I think. Aside from that, I would feel like I was getting involved with some kind of child abuse if we were to go out. I don't mean to offend you, not at all. You're going to be a heartbreaker, but right now I'm not the one for you." I was rambling now so I just shut my mouth and waited for his reaction.

A humorless laugh escaped his lips and I could feel my heart break. "Well, it was more of a dream. You and me, I guess. Having a crush on the older, brilliant seeker who is also beautiful and intelligent and hoping she would like me ,too, was just too much to ask for." His head drooped and I felt helpless. He looked into my eyes and looked more than a bit sad as he said. "I'm sorry, Kat. I seem to have gotten a bit carried away when I kissed you."

We stood there in silence for a while and watched the snowflakes fall around us. He hugged me to his chest and whispered into my ear. "Don't worry, we'll still be friends. I'll just need some time to get over you." He chuckled and his hot breath tickled my now cold ear. Hesitantly, I whispered into his. "If it's of any help I'll tell you that it was a damn good kiss." He laughed throatily at that.

"That actually does sound like honey to my wounded ego right now." He said, but his expression still looked a bit wounded.

"I'm sorry, Georgie." I said as earnestly as I could.

He winced. "Could you please not call me Georgie just now? That kind of emphasizes the fact that you think of me as a child."

"I don't think of you as a child, George. Not quite. I think of you as a friend."

A small smile splayed on his lips. "I guess I'll have to live with that, Kitty."

I rolled my eyes at him at the mention of his silly nickname and he chuckled as we made our way back to the castle, keeping our distance from each other carefully.


	10. Experience

**10 – Experience**

The Christmas break came around just in time to give George the distance he needed and I was sent to St. Mungo's for my first internship there as a part of my training. It took my mind off things and I was terribly excited as I stood before the fireplace in Professor Dumbledore's office. Today, most students would be taking the Hogwarts Express back to London while I would travel via the floo network to St. Mungo's for my first day.

* * *

When I stepped out of the fireplace and into the lobby area of the hospital I was overwhelmed by the bustle of people there. This would be ten times more stressful work than our hospital wing. I stepped up to the counter to ask where I had to go, but the young man behind the counter seemed to be very busy and hardly paid me any attention.

"Excuse me." I tried again. He handed a nurse a clipboard and finally turned towards me. He was actually quite handsome with piercing blue eyes and dark blonde hair.

"Yes?" He said, already turning back to the notes flying in as small light green and red birds. He opened the red one first, his eyes slightly widened and he sent the bird into the elevator behind his desk with a wave of his wand. The others seemed to not be of a high priority because he just unfolded them and put them on a stack.

"I'm here for the training program for future healers, but I don't know where I have to go." I said with a nervous voice. He looked up in slight interest and sifted through some application sheets.

"Your name?" He barked.

"Katrina Rigby." I said, sounding a bit more confident. He just had a lot of work and didn't mean any offense when he spoke so harshly.

"You seem a bit young." He mused, as he pulled one of the sheets out and checked its contents. "Here you are. Rigby, Katrina. Hogwarts student." He read, a small smile appearing on his lips for the first time since I stood there. "A great place. I graduated there two years ago." He scanned the sheet in his hand once more. "Ah, I have seen you before. It says here that you were the Gryffindor seeker. You always beat our team. I was a Hufflepuff." I blushed at this explaination. "You have to take the elevator to the third level and then go to your left. It will be the third room on your left. You're early so there probably won't be anyone there yet. Today's a crazy day, so good luck. You'll need it. The first day is always tough." He said with a compassionate smile.

I thanked him.

* * *

By following his instructions I found the door labeled "Assessment"and took a seat in front of it. I sat there for several minutes before an instructor came up and shook my hand. He had a shock of white hair that stood up in all directions, his eyes were so dark they were almost black and his face held an elderly charm.

"I'm Elias Brock and I'll be your instructor for the day. You must be Miss Rigby. You'll be the only trainee today because the other schools the trainees are from have another week of school going." He held the door open for me and we entered a strange room. The walls were lined with three hospital beds on each side, but instead of patients there were some kind of puppets lying in them. "Today, we will assess your capabilities of healing with the help of these MAPs, short for Medical Assessment Puppets. It won't be about speed, not yet, it will just show me what knowledge you have acquired up until now."

He steered me towards the first puppet and said. "Begin."

I approached the patient and was unsure of what to do. Was I supposed to talk to the puppet like with a normal patient? When I stood right next to it, it transformed into a slightly more see-through version of a small child. She was crying and cradling her arm in her hand which sported a sizeable burn. I was instantly reminded of Seamus Finnegan and I relaxed.

"Hello there. Can you tell me your name?"

The little girl blinked and stared up at me with eyes shiny with tears, as I examined her body with a slow movement of my wand. Being careful not to startle her, I edged closer.

"My name is Katrina and what is yours?" I asked with a small encouraging smile on my face.

"I'm Rose." She sniffled.

"Rose, will you let me see your arm?" She nodded shyly and I laid her arm onto a tourniquet careful not to touch the burn. She winced slightly.

I took the salve that would cool the burning and asked her. "How did this happen, Rose?"

I started applying the green paste with a wooden applicator as she explained. "I was playing around the stove and a hot pan fell on my arm. It hurts."

"It won't hurt much longer." I ensured her. "In the future, you should be more careful around the stove. Okay, Rose?" I started healing the burn as she nodded her head.

"Probably." She watched her arm get better with awe on her face. "Wow, thank you. It's much better now."

I smiled. "That' good. You'll have to stay in bed for a moment longer until a healer in charge says that you're allowed to go because you're wound has healed properly. The skin will be a bit tender so you should still be careful."

She nodded and the doll went slack, no longer taking on the form of the girl. It was white again with its face and body featureless.

My instructor's face was unreadable when he told me to move on to the next bed. We only went to the three beds on the one side of the room, where I treated an old lady that had fallen down the stairs and sprained her ankle and a young man who had been attacked by a flock of pixies but had only attained exterior wounds, yet I had to be especially careful to avoid infections. I made sure to explain to the older people exactly what I was doing so that they didn't feel scared by the potions or spells I used on them.

"That will suffice." My instructor said and brought me to his office.

* * *

I sat across from Mister Brock and tried to wait as patiently as possible while he took notes on my application sheet. When he looked up a wide grin stretched across his face.

"You're pretty ambitious, aren't you? It's tough to get a read on you. Right now, one could think you're impassive but when you are in contact with patients your face lights up and you handle yourself exceptionally well. The healing spells you used were simple but effective. With a bit more training, you'll be a great healer. But in which department should I put you?" He mused to himself. "Better somewhere where the patients are actually conscious sine your communication skills are well pronounced and this will speed your education process as well." He checked a schedule on his wall, which I realized listed the different departments and who was working there at the moment. "Hah!" He exclaimed and I jumped at the suddenness of it. "Creature-induced injuries, first floor." He stated.

I nodded and got up. "Thank you, sir."

"I'll accompany you downstairs, Miss Rigby." He said with a kind smile as he got up as well, handing me a lime green coat. He held the door open for me and we stepped outside. When the elevator doors opened Mister Brock and I flattened ourselves against the wall to let a stretcher pass accompanied by two healers. The patient was a sickly purple color with green pustules covering the parts of his body that were visible.

"What kind of poisoning is that?" I uttered astonished to Mister Brock.

"Must be some sort of new breed. Illegal magical breeding is a dangerous feat, I'll tell you. You'll see for yourself soon enough."

* * *

Mister Brock left me to fend for myself after he introduced me to the healer in charge, Ibrahim Yale. I was assigned to another healer in training in the form of a tall, lean girl with straight black hair that went to her shoulders and kind brown eyes named Alice Winstor. She explained that I would be encountering mostly burns, bites or stings and lead me to a man with a broken shoulder from a hippogriff. I fetched a vial of pain reliever from one of the cabinets that were spaced out regularly on the walls. She nodded in thanks and the rest of the day passed in a blur.

We treated patients that had been kicked by an Abraxan horse, stepped on by a troll or burned by a fire crab. There were minor scratches and infected bite wounds, some injuries made me want to stop and stare but I controlled each of my actions meticulously to not offend any patients. I was shocked and overwhelmed by the variety of wounds, yet at the same time I was incredibly proud of myself that I didn't once freeze up becoming completely dysfunctional but it wasn't without effort.

At the end of the day, I collapsed into my bed in our London flat exhausted after ravishing in a nice meal my mother had prepared. I contemplated what I had achieved today and felt very lucky to have found an activity that made me so happy. This was what I wanted.

* * *

A week passed and I was dumbfounded at all the new spells and potions I learnt about. There was still so much to learn and Alice was a great teacher, which I told her constantly. She let me do as much as I could and didn't just explain the spells she was performing but also let me try.

We were working in companionable silence on some cuts when she looked up at me and smiled. "You've got quite the talent, Katrina."

I blushed. "Thanks, but I think that I just work hard enough to perform well."

She shook her head. "You're too modest. There are people that train for years and are still incapable of performing a proper healing spell. It's a matter of concentration. Believe me, I can tell that you have a talent. So keep it up." She said as we turned to the next patient. I gasped when I saw a shock of red hair. I glanced onto the entry form in Alice's hands and saw my suspicion confirmed.

"I'm sorry for being so bold, but are you related to Fred and George Weasley?"

The man before me chuckled. "Yes." He said and pointed to his hair. "A dead giveaway, right?"

"You could have been some sort of cousin." I noted with a twitch of my shoulders.

He nodded and looked at me curiously. "You know my ridiculously childish pair of brothers?"

A chuckle escaped my lips before I could stop it. "Now since you're not a girl from what I see, you must be Bill. I thought you worked in Egypt as a, wait a minute, oh yeah, a curse-breaker so why are you here with a giant burn mark covering you're arm and parts of your chest the way you're squirming as well?"

He winced at the pain as he sat up straighter. "Yes, my name is Bill Weasley and everything else is also just like you said. I was visiting my brother Charlie in Romania and apparently a Chinese fireball does not like it when you turn your back to it. I face it again and raised my arm just in time to shield my body as good as possible. Charlie tried to shield me but it didn't quite work."

"Charlie? How is he?" I asked excitedly at the mention of my former quidditch captain. Alice tapped on my shoulder at that moment and I hadn't even noticed that she had been distracted the whole time, otherwise she probably would have stopped my babbling immediately.

"Healer Yale wants to speak to me. Can you handle this one on your own? I'll be back soon."

"Sure, go." I encouraged her.

I turned back to Bill and handed him a vial of silver fluid that he seemed to really be in need of. "I'm sorry, Mister Weasley. Here I am gnawing an ear off you with my questions while you're in pain. Drink this, it will help. You'll get a bit drowsy, no need to be alarmed."

He nodded thankfully and after downing the potion, he accentuated. "It's no problem. Actually nice for a change. Healers usually aren't very amicable. Charlie's fine…" He said with a yawn. "Loves his dragons. A girl would be better for him thought." He added, already dozing off.

I buttoned open his shirt and winced as I saw the nasty burn on his chest. The skin was only slightly red were his arm had protected his body the rest of the skin was burnt and raw. I generously applied the cooling salve to all areas and started working on his arm with the healing spell. It took achingly long and when the skin was a glowing pink I moved on to his chest just as Alice came back and assisted me, shortening the time spent on healing him tremendously.

When we were finished and moved on to the next bed I asked her what had happened, my curiosity getting the better of me. "What did Mister Yale want?"

She sent a mischievous grin in my direction. "Just wanted to know how you were doing. When he saw you heal that man's arm, he was rather impressed. I think you can be sure that you'll keep your scholarship even if your results at school aren't as flattering."

A joyous smile crossed my face. "Really? That's great!" I exclaimed. The rest of the day I was practically bouncing through the ward with glee. It was great to be complimented about something I took lots of pleasure in doing. Healing was great as it was but I was ecstatic by the fact that I seemed to really be good at it.

* * *

Christmas came around and passed faster than I would have expected and before I knew it I was back on the Hogwarts Express. My parents presented me with a new Nimbus 2000 and I was keen on flying around the pitch in secret. It would be the perfect reward for my efforts. Puddle was trailing behind me and jumped into my lap as soon as I sat down in an empty compartment, early as usual. Dana, Leila and I were going to exchange gifts on the train and I was elated to see them again. Alice had given me one of her old medical books for Christmas and in exchange I had given her a violet scarf that looked great with her black hair. Fred and I had sent each other a bag of chocolate frogs, which was quite amusing. I had sent Penny a journal adorned with dragon scales, since I knew that she kept a diary and she had sent me a dark blue notebook for the intense medical studies I would be indulging in this year since there were no special exams this year. I had bewitched a speckled quill for Dana that worked similar to mine because she always admired mine and constantly told me how practical it was. For Leila, I had charmed a purple lily to never wither. It was her favorite color and she loved Herbology so it seemed appropriate enough.

Dana hugged me happily when she finally found me in my compartment and gave me a small wrapped box. She was thrilled by the quill and I was likewise in awe because of the beautiful necklace she had gotten me. It was silver with a tear-formed dark green pendant, matching my eyes. We both hugged each other again and chuckled when we felt a third pair of arms wrap around us. Another round of presents were tossed around. Dana received a homemade purple scarf and I dark brown mittens.

"You started knitting, Lils? I didn't think you were the type." I said in wonder as I put the warm mittens on. They matched my beige trench coat perfectly.

A soft knock on the glass startled us and I was startled to see Oliver there, waving for me to join him outside. Puddle meowed when he fell from my lap as I got up. Outside of the compartment, Oliver gave me a clumsily packaged rectangular gift. He urged me to open it, visibly nervous. It was a new copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages. _I thanked him and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you, Oliver. I'm so sorry but I didn't really think of getting you something." I said, abashed.

He just smiled. "That's fine. I just thought you might want something to remind you of your quidditch times. You'll have to keep yourself updated if we're going to talk about the team's strategy again sometime soon." He said with a wicked grin.

I mock punched his arm and grinned back. "I will, don't you worry about that. Actually, I do have the perfect gift for you, but you'll just have to wait for the right opportunity to come before you get to know what it is."

"That's mean." He said in mock horror.

"You'll just have to live with that." I said, laughing, and returned to my compartment with my friends.


	11. Resilient

**11 – Resilient**

After the overwhelming but exhausting experience at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries going back to Hogwarts was challenging and a relief at the same time. The school work was much easier compared to what I had done at the hospital and simplified by the fact that the courses I went to now actually prepared us for the exams and I didn't have to do it all on my own. Other than that things were more complicated at Hogwarts. George was ignoring, he turned the other way whenever he spotted me and though I understood his demeanor it still hurt to not have him around as my friend. Since I had afflicted more pain on him than his absence caused me I felt incredibly foolish for missing him. It was selfish, but nonetheless I simply wished for him to get over me soon.

* * *

After three weeks of being back to school and work it seemed unlikely for George to forgive me anytime soon but there was enough to distract me from that fact at the moment.

As I walked down to the quidditch pitch to talk to Oliver after some time, an unknown owl swooped down and hovered before me, screeching at me. I blinked in surprise and unwrapped the letter from its leg allowing it to fly away again. Curiously, I unrolled it.

_Dear Miss Rigby,_

_I am very pleased to inform you about the results of your first OWLs. _

_Congratulations and keep up the great work,_

_Professor A. Dumbledore_

_Arithmantics– O _

_Care of Magical Creatures – O_

_Charms – O_

_Divination – E_

_Potions – O_

A gleeful grin spread on my face. I didn't care much for Divination, it bored me to bits. I was exceptionally pleased with my Potions result since the testing had been incredibly strenuous. Skipping along the path cheerfully, I nearly ran into Oliver as he left the captain's rooms.

"Excuse me, Oliver." I said, the grin still fixed in place.

He looked a bit transfixed, but my good mood was infectious and he joked. "You don't look like you're sorry."

"Sorry. I was looking for you. Ready to talk about quidditch?"

"Um, sure." He agreed and opened up the door he had just closed and letting me in. We took our seats before the chalkboard and moved the scribbles on it with our wands to simulate game plays. After about half an hour of this, he turned to me and smiled.

"Mind if I ask you a question, Rina?"

"Go ahead." I said distractedly, my eyes still fixated on the chalkboard.

"You nearly ran me over before. Why so happy?"

I turned my head and saw that his stance suggested mild interest and he wasn't even looking at the chalkboard. "Are you actually dragging the conversation away from quidditch? That's got to be a first. But okay…" I said when I saw how chagrined he was when I suggested that he was obsessed with quidditch. "… I just got my OWL results and they're pretty good." I said with a sheepish smile.

He took the letter out of my lap and gaped after he read it. "Pretty good? These are brilliant. I have no idea how you managed to do this alongside all your other work." He gestured to the piece of parchment in his hand. "Wow, congratulations!" He pulled me up in a brief tight hug.

I chuckled as we both sat back down. "Thank you."

* * *

We continued on by talking about our Christmas break and I animatedly told him about my time at St. Mungo's and that I couldn't wait to go back in the summer. He in turn passionately told me about the professional quidditch league that I hadn't had time to keep track with.

We walked back up to the Gryffindor common room as he told me about an incredible save which had left the keeper of the Holyhead Harpies dangling on her broom by one foot. I gasped at his gesticulations of the event as we entered through the portrait hole. We both went over to join Dana and Leila sitting in front of the fireplace.

"How did you learn all this in three months, Rina?" Leila whined, looking up from her Charms book.

"I don't think Rin is human." Dana grumbled, focused on her self-writing quill and the empty parchment before her.

"I think so, too. When you take her results into account, I'm pretty sure that something is strange about the girl." Oliver laughed and lounged on an armchair.

"I'm right here!" I cried, incredulous but already chuckling softly. "And I'm completely normal. Well, as normal as an individual can be."

"You have your results?" Leila chimed in, ignoring my reasoning.

"Anything less of an outstanding in the batch?" Dana inquired with a grin.

"Just an E in Divination." I told her, picking up Puddle before he could pounce on me. He snuggled up on my chest as I leant back and purred when I stroked his back.

"Got anything new for me?" Dana scoffed. "I don't even know why you bother with Professor Trelawney. She's a complete nut job."

"She's brilliant at her subject, just not so much at teaching. As for why I bother, for your information I am widely interested." I finished with a grin.

"You're a damn Ravenclaw." Dana grumbled, starting on her essay after a moment of consideration.

Oliver piped up now, a bit shocked. "You're not even a bit impressed by her results though?"

Leila and Dana exchanged a short glance and replied in unison like it was the most natural thing in the world. "That's Katrina."

They all studied in silence while I spent some quality time with Puddle, who was growing faster than I could register. His glossy black fur reminded me of Alice's long hair and I wondered how she was doing. I made a mental note to myself to write her a letter as soon as I could. Thinking of Alice reminded me of the encounter with a certain Weasley which then made me think of Charlie and how he was living his dream in Romania training dragons. I wished that my friends would be able to do the same in their future and find as much fulfillment like I had.

* * *

A month later, I was stunned to find yet another Weasley in the hospital wing. Ron told me that he had bitten by Hagrid's dog fang but I wouldn't be fooled. When Madame Pomfrey went to get a salve, I turned on Ron, fuming.

"How in Merlin's name did you get a dragon bite, Mister Weasley?"

He looked up at me in bewilderment and struggled for composure. "Norbert didn't bite me, I mean, that's no dragon bite." He stuttered.

"Who's Norbert?" I asked, innocently.

"No one. Did I say Norbert?" He chuckled agitated.

"Don't fool with me, Ronald." I said seething with cold anger. "I've seen bites like these at St. Mungo's so tell me the truth. You could have been infected with dragon pox."

His eyes widened in fear. "Dragon pox?!" He wheezed out. "But that gives you ugly scars and then you die." His voice was so fast now, I had to raise a hand and stop this gibberish.

"Not anymore. But it could have happened. When you're sick you have to tell the healers the truth or you could react nastily to the potions you're given. May that be a lesson learned and now tell me where the hell you found a dragon on the castle grounds?" I inquired sternly.

"Okay, so Hagrid might have had an illegal dragon egg but it doesn't matter anymore because Malfoy, the git…" He spit out the name venomously. "… told on him and now the egg will be sent to my brother Charlie, to Romania. You know Charlie, right?" He asked nicely, still fearing my anger.

"As a matter of fact, I do. That doesn't change the fact that you lied to me, young man." Silence ensued as Madame Pomfrey brought the required potion, one with a vaccination against dragon pox entailed, that wicked witch just knew everything. She healed the bite and went over to the next bed.

With a small smile, I started applying a salve against infection and asked. "What kind of dragon was it? Did you see it hatch?"

"It was incredible, the way it pecked its way out of the egg. Bloody wicked! It was a Norwegian Ridgeback. A good-looking one at that." He launched into his explanation, still amazed of the whole matter.

"That sounds marvelous. Next time, please be more careful around a dragon. Even a newborn one." He nodded vigorously and I moved on to the next bed to assist Madame Pomfrey with yet another burn on Seamus Finnegan's arms. That boy was going to be my best friend before the end of the year, which was approaching fast.

* * *

The fifth and seventh years went into chaos as the end approached and I found myself issuing more pepper-up potion than ever before, but since Madame Pomfrey didn't seem very surprised I guessed that this was the norm this time of the year. I was still a bit alarmed whenever a familiar face entered the hospital wing with a sickly pallor and dark circles under their eyes, but maybe I was just so stunned because I couldn't relate to their suffering since I had survived my OWLs perfectly fine. So I guess I wasn't your everyday student, but one shouldn't torture themselves like that. These were only exams, nothing more, nothing less.

I spent more and more time at the hospital and studied longer in the evenings, mostly in the company of Oliver who was raging over quidditch plays and statistics. We both seemed to not need much sleep. Oliver was hell-bent on winning against Ravenclaw to win the quidditch cup and I was beginning to doubt his sanity. The amount of energy he spent on quidditch was unnatural, but I couldn't tell him because compared to me he was harmless. I pressurized myself just as much as he did, probably even worse. So who was I to tell him to stop and take a break?

* * *

I thought things were going pretty well until I saw them together. George and Alicia strolling past me on the way to the hospital wing, holding hands and laughing. At first, I didn't make much of this occurrence but when I peeked a glance towards where they were sitting at lunch I could feel something twist painfully in my stomach when he leaned down and kissed her. I ate the rest of my lunch mechanically and then fled the great hall.

I fetched my new broom and flew rounds out on the pitch, then I steered my broom towards the lake and just enjoyed the cool breeze on my skin and the rush of adrenaline through my veins was pure bliss after being deprived of flying for so long.

_How could I be so stupid?_

Here I was feeling guilty for hurting him while he had not already moved on but had also found himself someone new. Someone that made him happy, I could see it from the sparkle in his eyes as he smiled down on her. Dammit, I should be glad that he moved on, but instead I felt betrayed. Why would I feel betrayed? Somewhere deep in my mind I must have hoped that his crush for me was real because right now it felt as though he lied to me, acted like he was heartbroken though in truth he probably just thought that he could guilt me into going out with him.

_You sound ridiculous. _

George wasn't the type for that kind of trickery. He was kind. But why would he still keep his distance even though he got over me? It seemed like he didn't want to be my friend anymore or had just forgotten about me and I didn't want to be easy to forget. Now I felt superficial and petty. I always prided myself with being different than other girls, not as girly and independent from other people's thoughts. Now, I wasn't so sure anymore.

I hadn't done anything wrong and George hadn't either, so why was I so angry? I was angry at myself for not being the better person. The kind of person that would smile at George from across the table and show him that I was okay with what he was doing as long as he was content.

I raced across the surface of the lake and leaned down from my broom to trace my fingers along the water, spraying my clothes with the cold wetness. I flew out over the woods, just wanting to fly as far away as possible. Far away from Hogwarts, George, just anyone. But most of all I despised myself for being so selfish and moody. That's when I decided to fly back to the pitch where I saw another lone flyer cruising around the pitch.

* * *

Curious, I flew up to the pitch and was astounded to find Oliver defending his hoops from an enchanted quaffle. Just what I needed to vent off my jumbled emotions. I raced towards him and took the spell off the quaffle with a wave of my wand catching it in midair.

"Mind if I take over?" I asked , hoarsely. I must have been flying around for longer than I thought.

"Not at all." He replied with a confused smile.

I hurled the ball at the hoop to his left. He caught it but grunted at the impact. Repeating this process, I managed to score several times against him by feinting and maneuvering my broom in strange patterns across the field. After an hour of exercise, my right shoulder ached horribly and I felt more at ease than before.

"That will do." I said and flew down to the ground with the quaffle under my arm.

Oliver followed me and approached me cautiously. "Are you mad at me?"

I blinked. "No." In that instance, I thought of something I had promised him and tossed him my broom. "Try it. That's your Christmas gift." I told him before he could ask any more questions about how I felt because I didn't want to talk about it. I wasn't so sure myself.

"What? Is that a Nimbus 2000?" He asked in awe as he set his own Cleansweep against the bleachers. "And you're giving it to me?" He demanded, aghast.

"No, of course not, silly. I'm borrowing it to you."

He nodded gratefully and kicked off the ground hard. I watched him as he flew some rounds, tried some feints and maneuvers. My mind wandered aimlessly and I didn't register that Oliver was standing right before me until he started shouting at me.

"Katrina, your clothes are soaked." He pulled at my sleeve to prove his point because his fingers were left dampened. "Go take a shower before you catch a cold or an even worse cold than you've already earned yourself. You know where they're at, run along." He pushed me towards the changing rooms and I complied. He was right and I wasn't in the mood to protest.

* * *

The warmth of the shower washed away the last of my worries. Everything was going to be alright. Maybe not soon, but somehow my hurt ego would go away over time and perhaps I would be able to give George that smile that he deserved and I would feel more comfortable inside my skin.


	12. Catastrophes Renowned

**12 – Catastrophe Renowned**

The peak of my misery arrived as a mysterious patient. The person in question had suffered various scratches and cuts but what made him special was the fact that he was unconscious three days straight due to a scar that pained him.

"Such strange occurrences happen when dark magic is involved. There's nothing we can do for him at the moment." Madame Pomfrey explained to me, resting a reassuring hand on my shoulder when she caught me watching Harry Potter worriedly.

"I know, but I wished it was different. Hasn't he suffered enough?" I asked her, saddened by the circumstances this boy was born into.

"Definitely. No reason to beat yourself up, honey."

But I was beating myself up because in the meantime I would have to tell Oliver, who still had his hopes up that Harry would be able to play, that that just wasn't the case. It was pretty close to the end of the year and this was not what I needed to add to my never-ending list of things to do. Helping Dana and Leila study for their OWLs, actually studying myself, working in the infirmary and all the other things Hogwarts brought upon you like crazy quidditch captains and former friends that still weren't talking to you. The usual I presume.

* * *

So once again I found myself walking to the quidditch pitch with bad news for the quidditch captain at the end of the year. The sense of déjà vu was overwhelming. I knocked on the captain's rooms bravely and Oliver opened it, beckoning for me to sit.

"You know why I'm here." I said, apologetically.

"I fear so." He groaned, burying his head in his hands. "He won't get better soon enough?" He muttered into his hands. His voice was muffled, but he still sounded incredibly frustrated and depressed.

I tried to lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder but he shook it off. I frowned at this. "No, I fear not. I'm sorry, Oliver." I told him earnestly.

He whipped his head around and for a second I thought he would shout at me but a wild grin was on his face and he took my hand in his and shook it almost violently as he exclaimed. "You can do it. You can take his place!"

I extracted my hand from his and took a step back from his buoyant self. "What? No. No, no, no. Oliver, please don't do this." I begged him, my voice coming close to a whisper.

"Why not?" He asked with a hysterical laugh. "You're a brilliant seeker and you know the team well, so it wouldn't be a problem to integrate you. It's a great idea." He went on as I bit my lip.

"Oliver!" I shouted to get his attention. "The problem is that I don't want to be a seeker anymore." I mumbled regrettably.

"What?" He snapped at me, his face going blank.

I knew what was going to happen next, but I couldn't help myself from uttering. "I have other things on my mind. I have turned my back on being a seeker and I intend to keep it like that. So don't make me do this."

"So you're letting me down." He stated, anger and hurt burning in his eyes.

"Oliver, I…" Struggling for an answer, I realized the truth. "…I'm not that person anymore. I thought you had realized that."

He looked at me stunned, the fury draining from his face when he saw my expression harden. I was cornered but I really felt like leaving now, but he blocked my way. "Rina, I'm sorry. Rina, please. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"I thought we were friends." I screamed at him, tears in my eyes. "I thought you liked me the way I am. I thought there was more in your head than quidditch." I snapped at him finally pushing him out of the way and escaping from that bloody quidditch tyrant.

I didn't mind talking about quidditch with him as long as it was voluntary but just because quidditch was his passion doesn't mean that I had to follow that passion as well. He could be a quidditch maniac all he wanted as long as he didn't expect me to be one as well.

* * *

The day of the match against Ravenclaw, I asked Madame Pomfrey to take my place on the field. She agreed without asking further questions, one of the many things I loved about her. She was so observant that she probably had it figured out herself but she didn't say.

I checked Harry's vital signs and was glad to see that he was improving. I was examining the sweets on his bedside table, gifts from his friends, when he stirred awake.

"Katrina?" He asked drowsily, rubbing at his eyes.

"I'm here. Do you need anything?"

"No, thanks. I've got all I need right here." He laughed and grabbed a bag of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans and popped one in his mouth. "If you see anything you like go ahead and grab it. It's the least I can give you for taking care of me." He gestured to the table with a smile.

"That's my job, Harry. But I'll take you up on the offer anyway." I said cheerfully and grabbed a chocolate frog, biting off his head vigorously.

Harry gaped at me and asked, hesitantly. "Everything alright with you? That frog seemed nice enough."

"Sorry. No need to be scared. I'm just mad at Wood." I grumbled.

He giggled. "What did he do?"

I smiled at the warm sound. "He wanted me to sub for you. No, it's not like he asked nicely, he practically demanded it of me."

"Oh. You know how high-wired he is before matches. You're one of the only one who endures his moods. My sick leave probably left him devastated." We both chuckled at that.

"I do know that, but I expected more than that of a friend." I said unhappily.

"Give him a chance. He could use a friend like you. You're always grounded and think logically. He just does whatever comes to his mind. You guys are the perfect match. He destroys something and you put it back together."

"Sounds frustrating." I said, gaping at the young boy before me. The potions we gave him must have messed with his brains because he suddenly seemed wise beyond his years.

"Sounds like the typical friendship to me. Ron and Hermione are constantly bickering."

"Maybe, I will talk to him again. You clever little bugger, you just want me to stick around your practices again." I laughed, but when he blushed I realized I was right. Clever boy.

* * *

The game against Ravenclaw was lost of course and I would have cheered Oliver up but OWLs got in the way and with it came a week of testing that tired me out more than I would have thought. I was utterly exhausted alongside Dana and Leila. We all fell asleep on the couch in the common room and woke up in various states of entanglement.

I yelped when I fell off the couch with a crash causing the others to slide off as well and we laid on the ground in an intertwined mess for a while before we started getting up, feeling the weariness in our muscles from the uncomfortable sleeping positions.

Dana was the first to speak. "Get off me, Leila."

"I would, if Rina would be so kind to get off me."

"And I'm still too tired to move." I joked causing both of them to groan.

We reassembled ourselves on the couch and started laughing. It was random but it felt so good. We were all giddy with relief after all the stress in the past weeks so we were laughing uncontrollably for a long time before we could control our giggling. The drowsy students that came down the stairs stared at us oddly. We were still in our uniforms from yesterday, our hair was in disarray and we were still giggling. We must have been quite the sight.

* * *

The day we all left Hogwarts, I managed to pull Oliver aside as he was about to board the train. He looked startled and bashful as he let the other students board the train ahead of him as we weaved through the mass of people off to the side.

I turned and smiled up at him. "I'm sorry, Oliver. That you lost the game and that I acted so outrageously when you asked me to save you from that loss. But, Oliver, you still have lots of time to win the cup. Don't worry. You'll do it, I'm sure of it. Charlie would be proud of you either way."

"Thank you, Katrina. That means a lot to me." He said, eyes wide at my rush of words.

"That's what friends are for." I hugged him affectionately. Oliver and I, we had actually become friends. A feat I would have deemed impossible a year ago.

Oliver chuckled as he pulled back. "But, Rina, I should be the one apologizing. You quit and I thought I respected that decision but it seems that I haven't. I hope I actually do now, at least I'm trying. Do you know what I'm trying to say because I don't have a clue anymore?" He finished his rambling with a self-questioning look on his face.

I burst out laughing. "I think so, Oliver. That has to be good enough. Let's board the train before they leave us behind." We walked towards the train merrily and I was happy that this time the end of the year ended with a positive turn of events.


	13. Exchange of Pleasantries

**13 – An Exchange of Pleasantries**

The train ride home was uncomfortable to say the least of it. I was sitting in between Oliver and Dana, across from us sat Leila and Penny and all eyes were fixed on me. It would be an understatement to say that I was not pleased with all this attention. On the other hand, their advice might actually be helpful. I just felt sorry for Oliver who was stuck in the middle of this without actually understanding what was going on around him.

"It's just annoying as hell." I said, balling my hands into fists in my lap, which wasn't to Puddle's liking. "First, George kisses me confusing me to no end, then he says he needs time to get over me and now I find him in the arms of Alicia, which is good for him but what about me?"

I looked into their understanding faces and found Dana thinking hard, Penny and Leila gently patting my knee and Oliver giving me a small smile and a pat on the back. "Sorry, Oliver." I said sheepishly. "You really don't have to listen to any of this."

He ran a nervous hand through his hair and just smiled and said. "It's fine actually. That's what friends are for, right? Besides, maybe you chaps could use a man's opinion." He stated with a nervous chuckle and a lopsided grin.

A realization hit me right then. "Oh, that must have been the reason why I was so on edge when you asked me to sub in the match. I already felt betrayed by one friend and didn't need another that somehow doesn't accept me the way I am." I muttered to him, causing confusion amongst the others.

He just smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "It's fine. I am sorry though. I should just think first and act later."

I gently nudged his head. "Yeah, you should put that thickheaded mind of yours to good use."

Chuckles erupted in the compartment at that. Penny was the first to bring us back on track. "I don't think that George is thinking anything malicious when he acts like that. He's just up in the clouds with that head of his." She suggested, pointedly looking at Oliver's head. "It's like Oliver said. Guys tend to act before thinking it over. He most likely didn't mean you any harm." Oliver and Leila nodded in agreement, but Dana still looked thoughtful.

"Probably." I mumbled, going back to scratching the spot between Puddle's ears. His purring was soothing. "I just can't help but still feel disappointed and it feels wrong for me to feel like this. I'm most likely angrier with myself than with anyone else for acting like a fool."

Leila squeezed my knee and sympathetically said. "You're no fool, Rina. You just miss your friend."

I just nodded. I didn't dare to speak with a lump forming in my throat. I did miss him. The twins always made me laugh and their pranks were hilarious when you weren't on the receiving side. Fred occasionally talked to me in between classes during the last year but it wasn't the same when he was always looking over his shoulder fearing George might catch him. I never asked him how George was doing because I didn't want him to have to decide between George and myself.

Dana cleared her throat and I raised my eyebrows at her. "Can't you go out with someone and still have a crush on someone else?" We stared at her in shock and my eyebrows knitted together in a scowl. Dana knew what I was thinking and she shook her head indignantly. "That doesn't mean that he would betray Alicia if you came skipping around the corner, but it would also explain why he's still not ready to face you, Rin."

I nodded my head in approval after pondering this option for a few seconds. That might be it.

* * *

We spent the last hour on the train talking about our plans for the summer. Penny would be doing an internship at the Ministry of Magic to experience her future career possibilities. Leila would be spending her holidays at home. Oliver was visiting his grandparents in Scotland but would otherwise be at home as well. Dana was working in Diagon Alley at Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions to earn some money and I would be spending my time working at St. Mungo's. We all promised to write and maybe visit each other when we had time.

* * *

When I walked out of the fireplace in St. Mungo's, I was slightly agitated. I didn't know on which floor I would be placed and I was hoping that I would be able to work with Alice again at the ward for creature-induced injuries but there was no telling if that was going to be the case.

As I approached the reception, I saw Healer Yale arguing with the receptionist. When he saw me his dark eyes crinkled into a smile. "Miss Rigby, pleased to see that your back. Would you tell Elias that I request you in my ward. Go on, you know where his office is." He waved his hand dismissively and the Hufflepuff receptionist just beckoned me to go while he checked my name off his list.

I complied and found my way to Mister Brock's office, only having to avoid two stretchers with patients that were being urged to the correct wards. I knocked on Mister Brock's door nervously, hoping that he would follow along Healer Yale's request.

"Come in. Ah, Miss Rigby, I hope you are feeling well and ready to work?"

"Yes, Mister Brock. Thank you. Healer Yale has requested my presence in his ward."

"And you would very much enjoy that?" He asked with a small smile checking his schedule on the wall. I nodded carefully, still fearing he would deny my request that just so happened to also be Healer Yale's request. "I suppose your assistance would be of help."

"Thank you, Mister Brock." I said, gratefully and rushed to work.

Alice gave me a quick hug and pecked my cheek before we went to our first patient. I had missed the rush of adrenaline I felt when I saw a new injury that was to be treated. It was a great feeling and I embraced the routine at St. Mungo's, the long hours and the variety of patients we encountered on a daily basis.

* * *

Sunday was my only day off and this week I was meeting Dana at a café in Diagon Alley. We both ordered a butterbeer and exchanged our work stories. Dana was incredibly shocked by the kinds of people she had to deal with.

"This snotty lady took over an hour to decide between ruby red and scarlet. She was literally driving me nuts. I was about to scream at her that it's red nonetheless. The tiny nuance between ruby and scarlet is so minimal that she probably wouldn't be able to identify either one of them if I asked her to."

I laughed at how incredulous she looked. I wouldn't have known that there actually was a difference between the two colors so I understood her point. What kind of person worried about something like that?

"So what happened after she decided on the color." I asked, enjoying the talkative mood of my friend.

"That's the worst part of it. She just took both."

We both snickered and took another sip of our drinks.

Dana leant back and nodded her head in my direction. "What about you? Were you allowed to work in the hospital ward that you wanted to?"

I nodded contentedly. "Yes, for now. Mister Brock told me that they might put me in a different one but that he didn't think so because there are enough students like me with a scholarship there over the summer. I haven't met any of them though."

"And what about that cute receptionist?" She asked cheekily, taking a swig of her butterbeer.

"What about him?" I stuttered, taken aback by her snide remark.

She rolled her eyes and grinned at me, leaning towards me again with her elbows resting on the table. "Come on, Rin. You're turning sixteen soon, old enough for some romance." She said with a wink.

"Dana, he's at least twenty-something." I gasped. "And getting romantically involved has nothing to do with my age. I just don't have time." Was I mistaken or did I sound a bit frustrated?

I was taking a sip from my drink when Dana muttered. "It would probably be a good distraction." I nearly spit out my drink and coughed, forcing myself to swallow.

"Dana." I said exasperated. "I wasn't in love with George so there's no need to distract myself from anything."

She just shook her head. "That's not what I meant. Maybe you would be able to relate to his situation if you fell in love yourself."

I looked at her thoughtfully and mustered a smile. "I'm not going to run up to the next receptionist that comes along and snog him senseless. But I'll be open for whatever happens."

We exchanged grins but Dana's faded fast. "What is it?" I asked worriedly.

She massaged her temples and managed a weak smile. "It's nothing. Sometimes I just worry that you're missing out on something because of all your work."

Shocked, I took her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. "Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine." A smile began to form on my lips as I remembered something she had said before. "You said it yourself, I'm not human so what do I care for human memories?" I scoffed playfully.

She chuckled and nodded reassured by my careless words. We finished our butterbeers and continued a light conversation about Dana's arrogant customers, who she desperately wished to prick with the needles they used for adjustments, as she showed me where she worked.

* * *

I kept Dana's advice in the back of my mind as I approached the reception day after day and couldn't help but notice how friendly the man behind the counter was to me. It almost made me think that he was flirting with me, but I must be imaging that, right?

After an incredibly exhausting day with several cases of injuries inflicted by the results of illegal cross-breeding with magical animals my thoughts of my warm, cozy bed was interrupted by someone calling my name. I turned around and saw a dark blonde guy waving at me to come on over.

"Hey, Miss Rigby!" I was greeted cheerfully as I approached. "I was wondering whether you would like to go out for dinner with me on Saturday?"

I chuckled and retorted. "I don't even know your name and you're asking me out?"

He barked a short laugh and stretched his hand across the counter, I grasped it and he said. "Sean Dickson. Nice to meet you, is that a yes?" I blinked at his straightforwardness.

"I guess." I said hesitantly, edging back towards the fireplace with a smile.

He waved eagerly and called after me. "Meet you at six in the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Sounds good." I called back with a wave behind my back and a small grin on my face.

* * *

The day of my first date, I was terribly nervous. I had luckily only had a short shift at the hospital today and still blushed when I thought about the wink Sean had sent my way. After work, I headed towards Leila's place because I had agreed on letting her help me pick an outfit beforehand. So I knocked on her door with a bag of my clothes in hand and instantly regretted the decision I had made when Leila greeted me with an overly buoyant smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Rina, I am so excited. Come on in. Penny is also upstairs. She volunteered to do your make-up." She chirped, sounding exorbitantly pleased with herself.

"I need make-up?" I questioned as Leila ushered me up the stairs and into her bedroom. Penny was sitting cross-legged on her bed and gave me a short hug, a grin stretching her cheeks to a breaking point.

"Quit smiling. Both of you. You look like a pair of lunatics." I told them desperately.

"Oh, just shut up and let us have some fun, Kat." Penny announced, jumping off the bed and sliding a lazy arm across my shoulders. Leila started spreading my clothes on her bed, mustering them thoroughly. She picked up a black tight-fitting turtleneck sweater, a grey mini skirt and black tights and threw them in my direction. Fully dressed, I was seated before a mirror and Penny went to work on my face, applying some make-up, a light apricot blush, mascara and grey eyeliner. I blinked at my reflection and had to admit that I looked good. Penny and Leila looked awfully proud of themselves and urged me to leave again.

"Tell us everything tomorrow at lunch." Leila chimed as she shut the door behind me.

* * *

It was cool outside for July and I was grateful that my friends had settled on this sweater and nothing flimsy that would have left me shivering by now. I stepped into the Leaky Cauldron and was surprised to find Sean already waiting there for me.

His eyes took me in appreciating my appearance from head to toe before taking my hand and bringing it to his lips in a very gentleman-like gesture. "You clean up nicely. Although you look good in lime green as well, don't get me wrong." He added quickly though I wasn't offended.

"You look good as well." I offered, hooking my arm into his presented arm as we strode down Diagon Alley. He was wearing dark jeans and a dark blue dress shirt. "How did you know my favorite color" I asked, gesturing towards his shirt.

He chuckled looking down at his shirt. "I didn't, but I'm glad you like it."

We settled down in the same café I usually met my friends and ordered two bottles of butterbeer and pumpkin pastries. I blushed at the intent way he was looking at me across the table.

"You're a mysterious person." He said, tilting his head to the side.

"Why?" I asked, curiously, carefully placing a piece of the pastry into my mouth.

"You're so determined, yet completely modest. The first time you came to the hospital you were uncertain, but this time you were confident like you knew exactly what you wanted. I admire that."

I blushed, carefully chewing and swallowing my food before answering. "Thank you, I guess. I never really see it like that. But you're right, I do know what I want."

"Since when do you know that you want to be a healer?" He asked intrigued.

I froze with my fork midway to my mouth, he backpedaled. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that. Was that too personal?"

I regained my composure. "It's okay. I just wasn't expecting the question. You know that I played quidditch so I saw lots of injuries there and I have a bit of a helping syndrome. But I guess what really made me do it was a car accident I was involved in when I was fourteen. My uncle died while I sat in the back and my aunt hasn't quite been the same since. I just wished that I could have helped him." I muttered wretchedly.

A warm hand covered my cold one on the table and I looked up into sharp blue eyes that looked at me contritely through blonde lashes. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. It's been two years since then so I've made peace with it." I smiled up at him and went back to finishing the last bite of my pastry.

"Well, you know what I want to do in the future, so it would only be fair for you to tell me yours." I suggested, trying to lighten the suddenly grave mood. I was still astonished that I had told him at all. Somehow I trusted him without giving it a second thought.

He laughed and I smiled at the bell-like sound. "I'm not sure yet, which is why I'm working as the lovely, irresistible secretary of St. Mungo's. It's stressful but pays well enough and you get the feeling of doing something good, helping others help people in need."

I chuckled and took a swig of my drink. "Now, whoever told you that you're irresistible?"

He raised his nicely curved eyebrows and leaned forward slowly. Without consciously deciding to, I found myself leaning in as well, my eyes closing. A warmth on my cheek startled me into opening them again. Sean gently brushed his lips against my cheek.

We both sat back normally in our seats and I blushed a deep red and started fiddling with the checkered tablecloth. Sean was snickering behind his hand and stretched his hand out to me, I hesitantly placed my hand in his, enjoying the way it warmed my hand.

"The way that you're blushing tells me that I am at least a bit charming. Darn, how do you treat patients with such cold hands without scaring them to death?" He asked, teasingly, taking my other hand in his as well.

I laughed quietly to myself. "Honestly? I rub them together long enough until it's bearable."

"Really? I was just joking." He reassured me.

"I know." I took my hands back from him, rested my elbows on the table and cradled my chin in one of my hands. "Go ahead and eat your pastry before it's cold."

He smiled and I watched him eat for a while before I asked. "I'm sorry, Sean, but how old are you?"

He choked on what he was swallowing at the moment and coughed until he could speak once more. "What? Katrina, what makes you ask?"

"I would just like to know. It would make me feel better about what you're intentions are." I burst out, biting my lip in regret one second later.

The shock on his face vanished and made room for a mocking grin. "My intentions…" He murmured, acting like he was mulling it over carefully in his mind. My face fell and he laughed. "Katrina, I don't have any intentions up until now. I'm just enjoying a nice night out with a wonderful woman. For your information, I just turned nineteen and this is just one date so don't think about it too much."

I sighed apologetically and buried my head in my hands. "I'm sorry." I groaned and looked up at him with a timid smile. "Some date you've got yourself involved with here."

He smiled at me radiantly. "I think we're pretty even. I made you think about your uncle's death again and you made me feel too old for you. Yeah, that pretty much settles the score." He mused and I let a short laugh escape my lips. "We can always improve our performance with a second date."

"Sounds tempting." I replied.


	14. Irreconciable Differences

**14 – Irreconcilable Differences**

My summer was great. The work at the hospital was fulfilling yet stressful, I met up with all of my friends and Sean took me out on as many dates as we could possibly manage alongside work. I feared what would happen when I needed to return to Hogwarts. Not only would I miss Alice and the hospital, I had no idea what Sean and I would do.

* * *

Would we carry on this relationship that we had at long distance? Would we break up if one could even consider us a couple? Would I be able to face him in the hospital again if we did?

All these questions were haunting me as I walked along London's streets to meet Sean one last time before I took the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. I rounded the corner and smacked into someone standing before the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going." I excused myself automatically. "Sean!" I exclaimed as the person picked me up in a tight hug and twirled me around.

"Hey, stranger." He murmured against my lips as he closed the distance to touch my lips with his. My heart rate climbed and I just grinned like the happy fool that I was at the moment, intertwining my hand with his.

We walked through the scruffy bar and along Diagon Alley, weaving through the bustle of people running last-minute errands. All of a sudden Sean pulled me into an alleyway and pressed me against the wall placing a searing kiss on my lips that left us both breathless. His eyes searched mine longingly and he brought his lips back to mine. We kissed passionately until I had the sinking feeling that this would be our last kiss. There was a desperate edge to the way we clung to each other.

I pushed him away gently, a tear tracing its way down my cheek. "Sean, you're scaring me."

He looked down at me for a long moment before his shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid as well, Rina. I don't know what we should do." He hugged me close and I reveled in his embrace. He was always so warm.

"I don't think I'm the type for long-distance relationships. I hardly write letters and I…" He put a finger to my lips to stop my rambling and I gave him a small smile. His finger slid down to the oval locket around my neck, his birthday gift for me.

We stood there for a while, just enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms. After a while we moved out of the alleyway and back onto the bustling street. Sean wrapped his arm around my shoulders and wiped the tear from my cheek.

We spent a wonderful day in Diagon Alley going through the shops and talking about whatever came to our mind. As it got dark, he lead me back to where I lived and kissed my cheek on the doorstep the way he had always done after we went out.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. The finality of that moment weighed down on my heart and for once in my life I wasn't pleased to be returning to Hogwarts. I trudged along the near empty platform the next day tired and asocial. I dumped my trunk in the designated area and walked up to get into the train when a shout made me frown.

Whoever found it necessary to scream in the mornings? That was simply annoying.

"Rina, wait!" I froze, turning to see Sean looking around wildly on the platform. I stumbled towards him, confused. What was he doing here? He should be at St. Mungo's.

He took my hand when he stood before me and took a while to catch his breath. "Sean?" I questioned dumbly.

"Rina, we should try." He wheezed out, still breathing heavily. "We should at least try, even if we think we'll fail. I'll come to Hogsmeade so we can see each other. It will work. Okay, Katrina? Please say something." He pleaded.

A smile broke through on my face that actually hurt my cheeks. "Okay we'll try."

Sean pulled me close and placed a soft kiss on my lips, leaning his forehead against mine as we simply laughed together.

Sean stayed on the platform and waved to me when the train departed. When the platform was out of sight I still had a giddy smile in place on my face.

* * *

Dana nudged my shoulder and brought me back to the present. "That is one lovely receptionist. They should have more of those in the Ministry, right Penny?"

Penny sighed theatrically. "A huge drawback."

Oliver grinned at me. "So that's the guy?"

"That's the guy." I confirmed.

"He seems just as charming as you described him. I'm happy for you." Leila announced with a pat on my shoulder.

"We all are." Penny added, the others nodding their compliance.

"Thanks, Pence and everyone." I muttered, blushing.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts things went back to normal. I worked inside the infirmary continuously because this year I would be receiving intense medical training and would also be required to attend testing. I hardly noticed how much I worked until a familiar elf came up to me in between classes, carrying a silver tray.

"Miss Katrina?" A small voice piped up from behind a case of armor.

"Hobblestone." I gasped. "How nice to see you. Can I help you with anything?"

"No, no." He chimed merrily. "I am here to help you, Miss Katrina. I noticed that Miss Katrina has no time for lunch so I made her a favorite food of hers. An avocado and ham sandwich." He declared raising the silver globe off of the tray to reveal his masterpiece.

I smiled. "Thank you, Hobblestone."

His large grey eyes shone with happiness. He modestly murmured. "It's nothing. Not after Miss Katrina healed my finger."

I thanked the elf again and he disappeared again.

* * *

This was a new event to add to my routine because Hobblestone deemed it absolutely necessary to bring me lunch every day. It was a cute gesture and I thanked him every time making him giddy with pleasure. I never noticed how hungry I was until I saw him appear behind some statue with his silver tray.

* * *

After another mindboggling lesson with the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Gilderoy Lockhart, I nearly missed the sight of George waiting before the classroom. He approached me cautiously and bid me to follow him. We sat down in one of the arched windows and I waited patiently for him to begin.

"Fred said it was about time to let you off the hook." He said after a moment of awkward silence.

I frowned. Did that mean that he wasn't here of his own accord? It bothered me how offhandedly he treated me as if he always treated his friends the way he had done with me.

My anger bubbled to my lips. "What do you want, George?" I snapped.

"Why so touchy, Kitty?" He nudged me playfully.

"Cut it out, George." I told him coldly.

"Woah, why are you so mad?" He asked, putting up his hands in defense.

"Why shouldn't I be? What kind of friend doesn't talk to another friend for a year and then just comes around wondering why they're so touchy?" I mocked him, suddenly furious.

"Come on, Katrina. We never really were friends. You hardly told me anything." He spat, heatedly.

"George, you can't be serious." I retorted in outrage.

"I am perfectly serious. I can do without a friend like you." He stated and left me sitting in the window, shell-shocked.

It wasn't until Oliver shook my shoulder that I noticed I was still staring at the same spot George was just sitting in.

"Rina, you won't believe this. Lucius Malfoy went and bought the whole Slytherin team Nimbus 2001s. It's disastrous. Are you even listening?" He came to a halt with his story and sat beside me in the window, draping an arm around my shoulder. "Are you alright, Rin?"

"I think so." I gasped, a cold weight settling on my heart. "George just told me that he doesn't need me as a friend. Am I such a horrible friend, Oliver?" I asked him, tears collecting in my eyes.

He looked at me, startled and helpless. "Of course not. You're a great friend. George just doesn't appreciate your friendship enough. Don't stress about it, he's not worth it. Blimey, he's a bloody teenager. He must be shedding his friends like a snake does its skin."

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I get it, Oliver." I said with a meek smile.


	15. Horrors Unleashed

**15 – Horrors Unleashed**

Penny and I were supposed to be meeting at the library and I was in distress when she didn't turn up on time. She arrived half an hour later than we had come to terms with, her cheeks were flushed and I was grinning before I could stop myself.

"Percy finally came around, eh?" I implied snugly.

She hushed me, turning around panicked that someone had heard me. "We're going to keep it secret first. He doesn't want his brothers teasing him."

"That sounds practical, so a lot like Percy."

"Yeah." She agreed, gnawing on her lip.

"You don't like it?"

She hesitated, but I had already seen a flash of hurt in her eyes which told me that I was right. "No, I don't. It makes me think that he's ashamed of me or something like that. I don't want to be his dirty, little secret. But he just makes me so happy that I can't say no."

"Try it for some time. It could be exciting in a way." I offered, worried for my friend.

"I hope it will work out."

* * *

Every time I saw Penny sneak off to meet Percy I was reminded of the fact that I couldn't be with Sean the way I would like to. I couldn't help but wonder if he still felt the same about me or if he was already falling for someone else. I couldn't blame him. At times, I hardly felt like I actually had a boyfriend. Letters weren't enough to keep a relationship alive, especially when I hated writing letters anyway. To my frustration, a Hogsmeade meeting was hardly possibly because we could never line up his working times with our time off. On top of that were my medical studies that were leeching the strength out of me.

* * *

One night in the common room, I confided in Dana and Leila that I didn't feel like I could continue the relationship much longer like this. Especially since Sean had written me in his last letter that he would be moving to the United States after Christmas where he was going to work for the major magical newspaper there as a journalist, which meant even more maddening letters.

Wearily, I told them. "I don't know what to do."

Leila was the first to speak. "You'll have to wait until the Christmas break to tell him personally. You both knew what you were getting yourselves into." She chided me.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I knew it wouldn't work out." Dana said as unswerving as always. "He's a bit of a bore, you need someone with a spark of passion. You love healing, Sean didn't love anything."

"Maybe, I don't want to talk about this yet." I said, desperately.

"Sure, Rin." Dana said and snuggled up next to me on the couch.

"You're going to be okay." Leila assured me as she sat down before my knees and leant back on them.

* * *

The next strange event was lurking around the corner and came to the hospital wing as the petrified form of Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. Her case caused Madame Pomfrey to send me to Professor Snape to start assisting him on the medical potions he brewed since I needed to learn this anyway and every help was needed to make the potion of mandrake root that would be necessary to heal the cat. I could only think of Puddle every time I looked at the cat and was glad that he spent most of his time in the Gryffindor tower.

The news that the chamber of secrets had been opened spread through the castle like a wildfire and caused panic and fear amongst the students. My friends feared for their endangered mudblood friend and didn't allow me to go anywhere alone. Either Dana, Leila, Oliver or Penny would escort me to the hospital wing or the dungeons or wherever I needed to go and picked me back up in pairs. I found it a bit overprotective but that stopped when the next victims were found, namely the ghost of the nearly headless Nick and Colin Creevey. Their petrified forms sent a shiver down my spine whenever I saw them in the infirmary. Whoever was doing this had to be a powerful witch or wizard.

* * *

After successfully dodging Leila who was insisting on pretty much taking my hand and walking my to the toilet, it was absurd and infuriating. I took my time walking down to the dungeons because I enjoyed the silence, only interrupted by the echoes of my footsteps.

I reached Professor Snape's office and knocked, ready to wait patiently for him to meet me. He took pleasure in making me wait, I guess it was his personal vendetta against Gryffindor. To my surprise, he opened the door almost a second after I knocked causing me to jump back and almost fall over my bag I had placed on the floor. Professor Snape grabbed my arm and gave me his usual sneer, but I thought I saw a smirk pull at his lips for a tiny moment.

"Miss Rigby, why so tense? You better not knock over any of my ingredients." He turned into one of the classrooms and I nearly ran after him after I grabbed my bag from the floor.

We worked in silence on a new batch of pepper-up potions, which we were running low on in the infirmary. Professor Snape was pleased enough with my potions capabilities which was why he hardly treated me like the other Gryffindors anymore. It was strange to be on good terms with the teacher that was most disliked among students.

"Pass me the knife, will you?" He requested and I complied with a nod.

With all the bustle going on in the castle, it was soothing to work in silence in the dungeons. Professor Snape was definitely a master of potions. He knew all recipes by heart and whenever I looked them up I noticed that he made small alterations that seemed to improve the potions.

I didn't notice how much time had passed until Professor Snape's lips tugged into a small smile. "Miss Rigby, you have five minutes to get back into your dorm before you're late."

* * *

I dashed out of the classroom with a last wave and thanked the Professor for his time. He always kept me long only to send me running when curfew neared. So he wasn't quite over the fact that I was a Gryffindor but he was still nice enough so I never complained. It would still be pleasant if I could just walk back from my extended potions lessons and did not have to run back to the common room every time.

I rounded the last corner that would lead me to the pink lady's portrait but came to a sudden halt when a small voice squeaked my name.

"Hobblestone." I gasped, struggling to breathe normally again. "Is something wrong?" I inquired. There was a peculiar look in his eyes like he thought it would be wiser if he wouldn't tell me. He took several quick breaths before he looked up at me, pleadingly.

"Miss Katrina must follow me."

I knew that I had probably broken curfew anyway by now and Hobblestone would not ask this of me if it wasn't important. I let him lead me through the castle and I was astonished to hear whispers close to us. He motioned for me to turn the corner and I caught a glimpse of a body that was being levitated by Madame Pomfrey who was walking alongside Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick.

I ran up to them and pulled the white sheet from the face of the victim, a dreadful suspicion in my mind. I hardly heard the voices of the teachers around me as I stared into Penny's slack face. I swayed dangerously, tears collecting in my eyes. Professor Dumbledore supported me and helped me onto a hospital bed some distance from the one they placed Penny in.

"Miss Rigby?" Professor Dumbledore asked, waving a hand before my eyes.

"Yes, Professor." I answered, my mind still numb processing the new information.

"You should be in bed." He said softly.

My eyes snapped up to his and I urgently told him. "I want to stay."

He nodded, unwillingly, as I got up and walked over to Penny. I took her cold hand into mine and sat down next to her. I didn't pay attention to the hushed whispers behind me and soon my eyelids drooped and I settled back in the chair.

* * *

The next day, I woke up with the first rays of sunshine and was surprised to find a blanket covering my body. I peered at Penny's face and it hurt to see that it was still motionless.

A movement in my peripheral vision startled me, but it was just Hobblestone who set down a tray of breakfast on Penny's bedside table. He tried to give a encouraging smile but his eyes were glued to the still form of the young woman before us.

"Thank you for telling me, Hobblestone. And for breakfast." I said gently.

He just nodded fiercely. "I had to. Miss Katrina is a great friend and I knew that she would want to know of her friend's misery. Will she be healed?" He asked timidly.

"Yes, it will just take a while." I replied, wringing my hands in frustration. The potion could not be pushed forward before its time, otherwise it would not be effective.

"So there's nothing Miss Katrina can do now?" Hobblestone asked.

"Not really." I told him with a gloomy smile.

He pushed the tray towards me. "Then Miss Katrina should eat. Miss Katrina does not look well herself."

"Alright." I said, mainly to appease his eagerness but I felt so tired that I knew he was right about me jeopardizing my health. Hobblestone kept me company while I ate, watching me carefully.

"Miss Katrina is a rare kind of person. She is not afraid of the monster in the chamber of secrets, not for herself but she is very much afraid for her friends." He mused to himself.

"A monster?" I asked, in between bites of toast.

"Yes, this is not the work of a human being, Miss Katrina. I am afraid for Miss Katrina's safety." He said, eyes shining with concern.

"I promise to be careful, Hobblestone." I assured him and gestured to the now empty tray. "The food was marvelous, thank you."

He nodded, happily, but his eyes were still haunted with trepidation as he walked out of the hospital wing, leaving me alone with the petrified victims.


	16. A Sort of Happy Ending

**16 – A ****Sort****of**** Happy End**

The Christmas break was approaching fast and everyone was anxious to get out of the castle. Many students were planning on staying at home to avoid the horrors at Hogwarts. I didn't know what to think about these speculations. After all that had happened I was very aware of the danger with yet another victim arriving at the hospital wing in the mortified form of Hermione Granger. Yet, it still felt wrong to leave Hogwarts, a safe haven for many students.

* * *

A week before the holidays, my friends and I went to our last Hogsmeade trip before Christmas to buy gifts for our parents. After hours of searching, we were all exhausted enough to stop for drinks in the Three Broomsticks.

I wasn't prepared for the sight that I was about to encounter. Dana and I walked up to the bar to get everyone butterbeers when I was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Sean!" I choked out after he released me to take a proper look at my appearance.

With an apologetic glance towards my friends, I let Sean drag me out of the pub and out on the snowy streets of Hogsmeade. We both kept our distance from each other, barely touching. We didn't join hands the way we used to.

I tried to break the impending silence around us, but every time I came up short. What was I supposed to say? I involuntarily had to think of my talk with George and frowned. This was nothing like what I had experienced with George. I never fancied George, but I had adored Sean. It just somehow didn't feel the same anymore with the knowledge that I could hardly ever see him.

"You look like you're cooking up a plan to take over the world, Rina." Sean nudged me playfully. "Care to share it?"

"Share what? The world? Heck, no." I chuckled nervously. Sean sure was good at breaking the ice.

"Then I'll start my own attempt from the States. I was there before I came here to surprise you and everyone was awfully nice. It will probably take some time before I'm allowed to publish my first article, but since I'm used to administrative duties that will be fine."

"You sure sound enthusiastic." I remarked.

"It's great, finally finding what you want to do for a living." He said, sighing happily.

After another moment of silence, I once again blurted out the first thing that came to my mind that made sense. "We're better off as friends, aren't we?"

His eyes widened at shock and I blushed, waiting for him to say something.

He snaked his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. "It seems like it." I could hear the wretchedness in his voice and felt sad that our relationship was coming to an end like this.

Before I knew it we were standing outside of the Three Broomsticks again, but there was hardly anyone inside anymore. Was it already so late? Sean opened the door for me and motioned for me to go inside. He hesitated at the bottom of the stairs that led to the accommodation for guests, where he was most likely staying the night. He offered me his hand and left me with one last request.

"Will you stay with me tonight, Katrina?" He whispered, huskily.

When I didn't react, he went upstairs throwing a wistful glance over his shoulder towards me. I paced before the staircase nervously, trying to clear my cluttered thoughts. I ordered a butterbeer and sat down in a hidden corner.

* * *

I wasn't sure why I was actually taking his suggestion into account. We settled on ending things between us so I really shouldn't, but why not enjoy our last night together and make it memorable? I don't know how long I stared at my second empty bottle of butterbeer in a silent staring contest, wondering what I would do. I got up abruptly and hurried up the stairs in a short rush of determination. I trusted Sean so what did I have to lose, right?

After several embarrassing encounters I knocked on the last door in the hallway, noting to myself that I should have just asked downstairs in which room he was staying in.

I gaped at Sean when he opened the door. His lean body was still damp from the shower he must have taken shortly before and he was only clad in a towel wrapped around his waist. He let me in with a confused expression on his face. I followed him into the cramped room, my eyes never leaving his. Realization hit him and he grasped my arms and pulled me close, placing a fiery kiss on my lips. He drew me down on his lap onto the bed, his lips glued to mine, as he taught me the true use of a silencing charm.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up on his bare chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. I collected my clothes from off the floor after extricating myself out of his embrace and got dressed heading to the small cooking area. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks at the memory of last night. The recollection of his lips kissing my neck and his fingers caressing my body still made me shiver with pleasure. He sure knew what he was doing and I didn't regret a thing. At least my first real relationship went down in flames.

I prepared breakfast and gasped when Sean wrapped his arms around me from behind, softly kissing my neck as he murmured, sleepily. "I didn't know you could cook. Maybe I should be keeping you around."

I shook him off, laughing softly and motioned for him to sit down at the rickety table in the middle of the room since I was ready to serve breakfast. "I'm not following you to the States. If you're lucky, I might visit you since my grandparents are currently enjoying their retirement in Florida."

He chuckled and started eating his scrambled eggs. "So we're okay? I mean, I really didn't think that you would spend the night with me."

I smiled blissfully. "I didn't either. But we're fine. I hope you find what you're looking for now."

"I hope so, too. So we're friends?" He asked, carefully.

"Yeah, we're friends. But don't expect me to write you tons of letters, I despise writing letters."

"Oh no. And here I thought that this friendship was going to benefit the both of us." He said suggestively.

I punched his arm hard. "Are you playing with me, Mister Dickson?"

He kissed my cheek, rubbing the spot I had molested. "Sure thing." He said with a cheeky grin.

* * *

We said our goodbyes soon after that and he left with a loud crack, apparating to his new apartment across the ocean. I was left with a strange mixture of feelings as I hurried back up to the castle, desperately hoping that my disappearance had gone unnoticed. Luckily, it had because someone had told Professor McGonagall that I had left Hogsmeade early. Dana was shockingly good at faking my autograph.

* * *

Dana and Leila threw me questioning glances when I appeared in slight disarray to our first class, but they would have to wait until after class for me to explain what had happened.

They caught up to me as we headed towards the dungeons for our next potions lesson.

Dana grinned a mischievous grin as Leila and her looped their arms through mine. "Someone here enjoyed herself last night, didn't she?"

Leila looked up at me confused, scrutinizing my expression. "I thought you two were breaking up?"

"We did." I sighed.

"Our little Rin must have decided to make the break-up as easy on him as possible." Dana teased me, trying very hard not to laugh.

Leila gasped, a small smirk on her face. "You and Sean…" She trailed off suggestively.

I just nodded, a fierce blush coloring my cheeks. "We were both sad that it didn't work out and I guess we needed something to cheer us up." I explained in a rushed voice. "Now shut up, would you?" I said sternly, looking over my shoulder only to see that no one was watching us.

They just laughed. "Whatever you say, darling." Dana snickered.

"As long as you have fun." Leila added, smiling like an idiot.

"You guys are impossible." I muttered darkly, but I was already smiling again by the time we walked into the classroom and I feared I didn't look much better than Leila.

* * *

I moped around the next weeks, silently, not wanting to bother anyone with my hurt feelings. Even though we ended on good terms, I still missed Sean incredibly. The holidays cheered me up again because I could return to my work with Alice, but there was always a small pang in my heart when I saw the new elderly man at the reception.

But by the time I was heading back to Hogwarts again, I was feeling back on top of everything again. My first medical test had gone well and I was making good process with my healing capabilities. There really wasn't anything utterly wrong with my life currently.


	17. A New Round

**17 – A New Round**

Back at Hogwarts, I was cornered by Oliver as we got off of the Hogwarts Express. His expression was grave and I was surprised by his severity.

"Rina, I heard that you broke things off with Sean so first off I'm sorry that didn't work out." He said, patting my shoulder comfortingly.

I smiled only a bit meekly at the mention of his name. "It's okay. We decided that we are better off as friends."

Oliver looked at me worriedly before remembering that he hadn't actually pulled me aside to talk about Sean, for which I was glad. "Rina, it's just that I haven't seen you on the pitch the entire year so I guess I just wanted to remind you of that." He said, nervously scratching his head.

"Oh, you're right. It's been quite the hassle with the petrified victims and especially with Penny being one of them it just slipped my mind." I admitted, sheepishly.

"I guessed as much. That's not supposed to sound as reproachful, I just thought you could use a distraction somehow." He said with a lop-sided grin.

"And you're not hoping for something in return?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

He started grinning fully as we walked up to the carriages. "Just the occasional talk about quidditch, I suppose."

I lightly punched his arm. "Men, they always want something." I said exasperated.

"Hey, you do me wrong. Just because you've had one boyfriend doesn't mean that you can start making vague accusations against us all." He said, seriously and I couldn't help but believe those earnest brown eyes.

"I take it back." I said with a chuckle. "You, Oliver, are not like most men." I reassured him but with a grin I added. "You're worse."

Laughing, I jogged up to the carriage that Dana was standing in front of and jumped in ahead of her. I was still laughing hard when Oliver stepped in, shaking his head.

"You're impossible, Rin." He just grumbled with a small smile as the carriage started moving towards the castle.

* * *

Back at school, I found myself moping around whenever I was alone, lying on my bed at night staring at the ceiling. I couldn't believe that I still missed Sean. Actually I didn't exactly miss him but rather being around him. He always made me smile and feel special, just like George had before that relationship was twisted until it was completely unrecognizable. But other than the few sentimental moments I had, where I felt lonely, I was doing just fine.

Oliver's company helped me a lot. His prodding made me come back to practices regularly, which I hadn't done since George and I didn't get along anymore. It felt good to be able to watch the familiar team do their drills and practice matches. Later on, Oliver and I would talk about the happenings at practice. I even studied at the pitch, thankful for the familiar surroundings.

* * *

Yet my greatest discovery on the pitch was a group of students from varying houses that would play together for the fun of it. At first, I just watched them over the brim of my book but when I finally found out their practice schedule I decided to join them. A little bit of quidditch would be fun and a nice distraction as well.

It wasn't like I didn't like quidditch anymore, I just didn't want to play for a official team. So the next time I went to study and, as the little stalker I now was, knew that the quidditch enthusiasts would be there I shouldered my broom instead of my bag of books and headed down to the pitch.

When I approached the group of students they all flew down to meet me.

A blonde Slytherin girl that I guessed was in her third year at most, sneered. "If it isn't the bookworm."

The brawny Hufflepuff, the alleged leader of the group, waved for her to be silent and turned to me with a skeptical glance. "What do you want?" He asked, roughly.

I blinked in astonishment. "To play quidditch?" I answered as if it wasn't already quite obvious.

"Really?" He scoffed. "I thought you were finished with quidditch, former Gryffindor seeker?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

I just nodded, guessing that you had to earn a spot in this group just as you had to for the official teams. "I quit the team, but I still love the game. What you guys were doing looked like fun." I offered but I could see that the Hufflepuff wasn't convinced. He was still eyeing me suspiciously.

The group huddled together and I waited patiently while they discussed my fate in hushed whispers. Sometimes they sounded angry, other times I thought I heard a chuckle. I really couldn't imagine what they were talking about. Did I have some food stuck in between my teeth or what was wrong?

The leader turned to me and extended his hand towards me. "Alec." He stated with a twitch of his lips that was the closest thing to a smile that I had seen on his face.

I shook his hand and looked around at my fellow students. "Nice to meet you. It seems that most of you already know my name, but to make it official, I'm Katrina." I said with a small smile.

"Well, Katrina, we've got some good news and some bad news for you." Alec announced, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "The good news is that we'll give you a chance and let you play. The bad news is that we don't need a seeker."

I laughed at that, earning myself several sidelong glances. "I'm sorry." I said through muffled laughter behind my hand. "It's just that one of the reasons why I quit was that I never liked the position of a seeker."

Alec gave me a full-fledged grin and patted my shoulder a bit harder that anyone else would have and I had trouble keeping my balance for a moment. "That sounds great. We're a chaser short so how about you try yourself at that."

* * *

We kicked off from the ground and we arranged ourselves into teams. Yellow ribbons were given to our team and we attached them to the handle of our brooms. Everyone was wearing their own sport wear so the differentiation was necessary, but odd for me. I never had to look out for ribbons during a match.

We started warming up amongst ourselves and I passed the quaffle around to what would be my fellow chasers. I was almost embarrassed at how inept I had become and had quite the laugh with the two Ravenclaws. One was a rather small first year girl with cute dimples and light brown curls by the name of Lynn and the other was a fifth year boy with a short buzz of hair that was probably black when grown out named Finn.

Finn threw me a mischievous grin when I almost dropped the quaffle again. "I thought you were the one with the most experience here."

Lynn giggled but defended me. "Hey, she's just a bit out of practice. Don't worry, Kitty, it's like riding a bike. You might stumble at the beginning but you never actually forget."

Now, the quaffle simply hit my chest and fell down with Alec chasing after it. Not only did that exceptionally cute girl just call me Kitty, she also said some wise words along with that. She was right, I could still play but it wasn't without effort. I realized my love for the game all over again. But this was how I wanted the game to be treated. As a game. Something that was simply fun without the competition driving one nuts.

The fierce grin never left my face as we lined up for the game.

The match was anything but perfect. The bludgers were hardly in control and we were ducking out of the way more than the beaters actually hit them. The quaffle was dropped many times and every chaser at least flew down to the ground to pick the red ball up. At the end, the Slytherin girl that had called me a bookworm caught the snitch and we lost, but I had never been so happy to play quidditch before.

* * *

After the match, we all went our separate ways and I turned to Alec who motioned for me to follow him. He was a fifth year with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes with a serious air that made you follow his instructions without asking twice. We sat on the bleachers and I had a strange sense of déjà vu, reminded of the time that I was sitting here with Oliver telling him that I quit the team. That moment seemed a lifetime away.

"You did well today." Alec said with a satisfied smirk.

A exasperated chuckle escaped my lips. "Thanks, but I was awful."

He nodded, a crease forming between his eyebrows. "But that's the point. We're not perfect and we mean to keep it that way. Some of us fear that you'll destroy that with your ambition."

"I understand that. I'm just here to have fun." I tried to explain to him what this meant to me.

He turned to me and grinned. "I know, I saw it in your face. I've never seen someone so happy about a lost match."

"It just felt good to play quidditch again." I said slowly.

He just nodded, appeased for the moment, and we headed back to the castle together. I still felt like I was floating with glee due to this new turn of events.

Alec waved me goodbye, but turned around again and called. "Just because we're not as ambitious as the house teams, doesn't mean that I don't mind a bit of improvement to our technique. Next meeting is in two days, same time."

"I'll be there." I assured him and found a satisfied grin was still on my face when I took a relaxing shower to wash away the days' strain on my body.


	18. Rise and Fall

**18 – Rise and Fall**

It was vitalizing to be able to play a speck of quidditch now and then. The group of players hadn't quite accepted my presence yet but I hadn't been banned yet which seemed to be a good sign. I'd be shocked if everyone liked me and I didn't care much about most people's opinions. I didn't need everyone to be my friend, I actually preferred it not being so. But many of them hadn't made the team or were too young or shy to try out so obviously some scoffed at me for quitting so easily but I had already heard that before so it didn't hurt quite as much. Most of them shared my point of view that quidditch was fun and we should just enjoy ourselves, free of petty rivalries.

I kept the group secret for a while since I didn't know if things would work out between the players and me. But of course my ever observant friends, Dana and Leila, saw the nods of greeting I exchanged with a variety of students and before they would start snooping after me I simply told them of my new activity. They both occasionally watched us play and for the first time even Leila found quidditch enjoyable, which might have been due to her crush on Alec, but who am I to judge?

I wasn't so sure if I should let Oliver in on the secret because I feared his reaction to me playing again. So much to being a Gryffindor, sometimes I just felt like a downright coward the way I avoided confrontation. I made a deal with myself that I would tell him if he asked, which I wasn't sure was going to happen because every time I ditched him to go play he never asked where I was going. He was nowhere near as nosy as Leila, or even Dana. I was beginning to ask myself if that lad even had a spark of curiosity in him.

* * *

What I hadn't taken into account was the fact that Oliver Wood practically lived out on the pitch and spent all his free time there, so naturally he was bound to find out sometime that I was making good use of my broom again.

I had had a stressful week and hadn't made it to any of our quidditch meetings. Therefore, I was in high spirits as I tracked down to the pitch on a cool Sunday. Way too early, as usual, I kicked off the ground and flew a couple of rounds before anyone else arrived.

Lynn was next to arrive because she knew that I would already be there and somehow I had become some sort of role model for her. It was bothersome but adorable and thanks to her the nickname Kitty was growing on me. Her caramel eyes made me soften to no end so I ended up spending a lot of time with her on the pitch practicing because she was determined to make the team next year, just like I had in my second year.

I was defending the hoops rather miserably for her when the greatest part of the group arrived.

Alec flew up to me and took my place, chiding me. "Is that what you call keeping? You'll have me begging to take your place anytime."

"Let's see you defend the ball against me then if I'm so horrible." I muttered darkly.

He just shook his head. "I know that you can beat me anytime at chasing, but for a fairly decent quidditch player you look absolutely uncoordinated as a keeper." I must have still been glaring at him rather crossly because he quickly added. "But you're a brilliant chaser. Really."

"Oh, close your mouth already." I just told him, rolling my eyes at his exaggerated compliment.

He just nodded and noted. "So you're not easily flattered. Talking about that…" He said, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. To Lynn, he said. "Hold the quaffle for a moment, Lynn."

I just stared at him curiously, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't I just grinned and prompted. "You were saying…"

He scooted his broom even closer to mine so that whatever he wanted to say wasn't overheard. "You wouldn't mind if I flattered Leila a bit, would you? I don't want it to look like I'm using you to get to her. But do you think she likes me? Because I kind of got the impression that she did, which would be brilliant." Chuckling, I raised my hand to stop his rambling.

"Alec, if she did like you, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you just like that. But no, I don't mind at all if you advanced on her." I teased him with a wink.

A goofy grin spread on his lips and he turned his attention back to the hoops with a gleeful. "Thank you, Katrina."

I turned my broom around to take my place next to Lynn, who started to shoot the ball towards the Alec enthusiastically (finally having a challenge), when I spotted a familiar face on the ground.

I excused myself for a moment and flew down to meet Oliver cautiously.

"Morning." He told me when I was in earshot. His face was unreadable and it was made me anxious for a moment but then I could see the ghost of a smile on his face and relief flooded through me.

_So no shouting this time._

"This is where you've been headed to all those times?" He asked, carefully.

"So you have been wondering, huh? I was beginning to think that you weren't curious at all." I told him without thinking.

He grinned at me. "I just don't press you for answers."

"Good enough. I didn't mean to keep this secret from you. If you had asked, I would have gladly told you. But I just wasn't sure how you would react." I admitted, subconsciously pushing a strand of hair out of Oliver's eyes that was annoying me like hell. He smiled at the motion and I was taken aback by how close we had gotten to each other.

Suddenly, Oliver's smile disappeared and made way to a rather grim expression as Alec brought down his broom next to mine. I stepped back and Alec moved in front of me in a protective stance. "Is there a problem?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

I knew that Alec was protective of his group but why Oliver reacted so lividly I did not know. For a moment, I just stared at them disbelievingly in turn until a wicked grin spread on Oliver's full lips.

"Oliver was just…" I started to explain but Oliver interrupted me, bringing a hand to my shoulder.

"…wondering whether you're group of amateurs is up to the challenge of beating the Gryffindor team. " He raised his brows at Alec, awaiting an answer to his absurd request.

I just stood and watched in shocked disbelief as the boys stared at each other daringly. I was about to tell them to bring this nonsense to an end when Alec raised a hand motioning for me to keep out of this. I was stumped by their competitiveness and testosterone fueled behavior.

"We accept your most gracious offer. We bunch of amateurs should prove your arrogance wrong." Alec replied, gravely.

I couldn't help but agree with Alec that Oliver was being a haughty git, which really wasn't like him at all. The whole situation confused me to no end, especially when both of them turned on me.

Alec's body was turned back to the pitch and he looked at me expectantly. "You coming, Kat?"

Oliver's hand was still on my arm and I could feel his grip tighten as Alec asked whether I was coming. I just looked at Oliver apologetically for a moment and addressed both of them. "This is ridiculous, but I'm not going to back down from a challenge." I told Oliver with a grin on my face. I softly uncurled his hand from around my arm. "I'll see you later in the common room, okay?" I asked, tentatively.

He looked up at me from my hand, which was still resting on his, and for a moment he still looked angry and determined but his eyes softened when his met mine and he nodded softly. I was acutely aware of how close our faces were and I felt a blush crawl to my face. A fierce grin was on Oliver's face now and he pulled me into a short hug.

"You're going down, Rin." He said, loud enough for Alec to hear him. The latter simply rolled his eyes and kicked off, closely followed by myself.

I watched Oliver go and wondered what all this was about. But the whole matter seemed far away the moment Lynn waved at me to finally come over so we could begin the game.

* * *

After a ferocious game, Alec told the group that we would be playing a game against the Gryffindor team. He addressed all of us with an uncomfortable smile. "I'm sorry that this comes as such a surprise to you all. It was very spontaneous and I understand each and every one of you that doesn't want to participate in the ordeal, but you should just see it as a friendly match that will show them how much talent is out there."

Joyful cheers and confused mutters broke out at the same time and I simply rested my head in my hands. How had all this become such a mess? This was just supposed to be about having fun and now I felt as though our game was becoming serious.

"Kitty will help us, right?" I heard Lynn say and jumped in surprise.

"What? I'll help you with what?" I asked the small girl in confusion.

A fourth year boy with black hair explained to me. "You'll help us prepare so that we stand a chance."

All eyes were turned on me with an expectant gleam in all their eyes.

I sighed heavily. "I'll do what I can." They all looked up at each other, grinning cheerfully. "But.." I said loudly, calling them back to order. "…I'm not sure whether I will actually take part in the game." I said, regretfully.

"What?!" Alec and several others blurted out unbelievingly. They all started talking at once again, but surprisingly enough Lynn cleared her throat and got up on a bleacher so that everyone could see her. Everyone looked at the cute girl in astonishment.

"Of course, she's not sure whether she wants to play. Kitty doesn't want to play against her friends." Lynn said as though it was very obvious.

I smiled at her gratefully. "Yes, that's correct, Lynn." I said as I ruffled her hair endearingly.

"Okay, everyone." Alec clapped his hands together with a small smile. "All those matters will be decided on at a later point in time. We'll continue on as usually, don't fret about this. Scatter." He demanded and everyone headed back to the castle, all involved in vivid conversations about the upcoming match.

* * *

Dread filled the castle when Ginny Weasley was abducted and taken to the chamber of secrets. With her life threatened, it was obvious that Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore, but the prospect of it closing still filled me with sorrow. The only positive aspect was that the match between our nameless team and the Gryffindor one was therefore postponed to next year. Other than that, the atmosphere at Hogwarts was apocalyptic and everyone was on edge.

The news of Harry's rescue mission was one that caused such overall relief that I felt elated about the early leave we were given.

* * *

Most of that time, I spent studying viciously for my medical examination and practical testing. The first week of our actual holiday I spent literally pent up in St. Mungo's for the examination process, which left me utterly exhausted for several days. Dana, Leila and the now healthy Penny helped me pull through the worst of it and I was relieved when I went back to my usual routine in the ward for creature induced injuries with Alice, who complimented me for surviving the testing.

Everything was going back to normal after this nerve-wracking year.


	19. Abnormality Continued

**19 – Abnormality Continued**

It was hilarious to be on the other side of the glass this summer around. Leila was going on a date with Alec and I was at Penny's place with Dana to help Leila prepare. It was a strange sense of relapse when I saw how nervous she was just as I had been before my first date, though this wasn't her first. We had all had our disastrous first dates and had matured through them. I still couldn't believe that this would be our last year of school. Were we really ready for the real world?

I helped Penny with Leila's eyeliner because they all said that I had steady hands, perfect for healing and apparently ideal for applying make-up. Leila looked great in her teal colored, flowered summer dress, which was the same color her eyeliner was that made her grey eyes stand out. Her face was alight with happiness as she walked out the door a bit more confident than before.

* * *

The relationship that developed between the two was a bit peculiar to me at the beginning. Alec was always serious and grounded, Leila was lively and cheerful. But whenever we all went out together I could see how Alec's face brightened up around her and Leila quieted down a bit around him in a content manner. They completed each other and Dana and I were sure from the beginning that their relationship would last, Penny simply thought that it didn't matter as long as they were happy. Oliver was much nicer to Alec since they had gotten to know each other, but their rivalry was still focused on the proposed match and they would always argue playfully about which team was the better. I always kept out of their brawl, but it was amusing to watch.

* * *

It was late evening and I was studying the medical book Alice had given to me when the doorbell rang, which wasn't unusual in our muggle household so I went down to the door, thinking that it must be some friends of my parents. I didn't expect Oliver to be standing in front of the door. Magical folk usually came around by floo powder, which was occasionally dangerous because we actually used our fireplace as what it was.

"Oliver, since when do you use the doorbell?" I asked in delightful surprise.

A sheepish grin was on his face as he said. "I didn't want to scare your parents to death."

"Very thoughtful of you, Mister Wood." I said, cheekily, as I let him in. "But they're at dinner with some friends."

I brewed up some hot water and beckoned for Oliver to sit down at the kitchen table, while I finished making tea. While I rummaged for cups, I asked him. "How have you been?"

"Same as always, I guess." He answered, offhandedly.

I set the steaming cups before us and sat down across from him and laughed at his answer. "Quidditch. Always quidditch."

"Does it annoy you?" He asked, carefully looking up at me over the brim of his cup.

I blinked in surprise, which made him smirk. "Why should it?"

He just shook his head. "It annoys most people."

"Well, you all seem to agree on the fact that I'm not human so why would I be like most people?" I joked, taking a sip of tea which burned my tongue.

Our hands were awfully close together and the wild urge to cross that difference and take his hand came to my mind. I carefully placed both of my hands around the warm cup to avoid giving into that urge, which scared me and would also most likely freak him out.

"Well, since you're not like most people you would probably be one of the few people I've befriended that would be glad to accompany me to the upcoming quidditch match that I have tickets for."

My eyes widened and I uttered disbelievingly. "You don't mean the one I think you mean, do you?" An excited grin was on his face and was slowly mirrored on mine.

"Exactly. Puddlemere United against the Holyhead Harpies." He announced, enthusiastically.

"That's great. You really want me to come with you?" I asked, excitedly.

"Sure." He said and ruffled my already tousled hair. For a brief moment, I was painstakingly aware of my unkempt appearance with my dark blue tracksuit pants and tight-fitting white tank top. But Oliver didn't care much about appearances so why should I?

We finished our tea, talking about the performance of the professional quidditch teams until I yawned softly behind my hand.

Oliver chuckled. "You should get some sleep. I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron the day of the match and we'll go to the match from there."

I just nodded, sleepily. I set the cups on the sink and brought him to the door, where he enclosed me in one of his bear hugs and bid me goodnight. I couldn't help but notice how muscular he had gotten over the years. His obsession with quidditch had its perks. I was looking forward to the match we would be watching.

* * *

The rest of the week at the hospital went by fast and before I knew it I was meeting up with Oliver at the Leaky Cauldron. We both started laughing when we saw the silver and blue Puddlemere scarves around our necks. He gave me a high five and noted. "Now I know that you're the perfect woman to take to a quidditch match."

I chuckled and then retorted, astounded. "But you've met my cat, Puddle. Did you really think that I named him after a puddle of rain?" I questioned with a chuckle.

"Of course." He groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead.

I nudged his arm playfully, as we headed towards the fireplace. "You're a bit slow sometimes."

"I guess." He replied as he took some floo powder.

* * *

We arrived safe and sound, ready to take our places in the stands of the stadium. We were up high and I gaped at the pitch beneath us.

"Your first time around, I reckon." Oliver spoke next to me.

I couldn't tear my eyes from the sight below us as the referees came out and took their positions. "Yeah, my first time." I mumbled in awe.

We smiled at each other and turned our focus on the match enveloping below us. The match was brilliant and we cheered the team on and groaned when a chaser missed the hoop or gaped in horror when a bludger barely missed one of the players.

At one moment, the seeker of the Harpies swooshed by us so closely that I jumped and grabbed onto Oliver's arm, which made him chuckle though his eyes were just as wide as mine. I quickly let go of his arm and felt a familiar blush creep onto my cheeks, my heart pounding noticeably in my chest.

To our great pleasure, Puddlemere's seeker caught the snitch and they won. Oliver pulled me up in a tight hug and twirled me around as the stadium erupted into cheers alongside us. He put me back down carefully and we were still laughing as we walked towards the next station in the floo network.

* * *

"But did you see that save? It was bloody brilliant. It was a very much deserved victory." Oliver said, still animated as we walked along Diagon Alley since we decided to have a bottle of butterbeer before we headed home.

"The Harpie's seeker seemed to be pretty close to the snitch when she nearly flew into the stands." I noted, my cheeks still burning with excitement.

"Yeah, that was bloody brilliant. You could feel the wind of her flight." He said, bringing his hand up close to his face as if he could catch the said gust of wind.

I chuckled as we sat down in the café we always met up in and ordered drinks. "Thank you, Oliver, for tonight. It was dazzling." I said, smiling radiantly.

"Dazzling?" He asked, barking a short laugh at my usage of the word. I joined into his laughter. It was a strange word to use in such a case.

"Okay, it was overwhelming. Is that better?"

He just nodded, still laughing at me.

I just shook my head and thanked the waiter for the drinks he brought just then. I took a swig of the cool butterbeer, waiting for him to calm down again.

"But do you know what?" I asked him softly and he finally calmed down with only a playful smirk left on his face.

"Enlighten me." He said, crossing his arms on the table and leaning towards me.

Unconsciously, I mirrored his actions while I thought how best to word my thoughts. He waited patiently, studying my thoughtful face. "I finally understand why you're so obsessive. If I ever had the opportunity to fly in such a stadium, then I wouldn't know how to decline the offer. That must be a great feeling."

He blinked in surprise but then smiled a satisfied smile. "Yeah, it's probably the best feeling in the world." We pondered this in silence, each of us probably imaging what it would be like to fly for Puddlemere. He spoke up again with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'm obsessive? That hurts, Rina." He said with mock sadness twisting his features into a convincing pout.

I laughed softly, leaning back in my chair to take a sip of my drink to elongate his suffering. "You always make obsessive sound like a bad word. I'm obsessive, too. I don't feel offended. Toughen up." I told him with an impish grin. He nodded with a thoughtful expression on his face.

We drank in silence for a while before he asked, inquisitively. "Would you really decline an offer to play quidditch professionally? Don't be annoyed of me bringing it up, please. I'm not judging you, I'm just interested in what you would do."

"If I were annoyed of you talking about quidditch, I wouldn't be here now." I noted.

"Duly noted." He said with a lop-sided smile. He looked at me expectantly and I thought about his question. What would I do?

"I'm not sure." I said when he looked like he was about to urge me to answer him. "I love healing. Quidditch is great, too, but I've come to think of it more as an enjoyable game than a job perspective. I can't imagine myself in a stadium, too many people watching." I said, slightly disgusted.

He thought about what I said before he answered. "I don't like masses of people myself, but I love the game much more than that my stage fright could hold me back." He looked at me pointedly in amusement.

I gasped. "I don't have stage fright, I'm just not fond of mass attention." I added, flustered. So maybe he was right, I didn't like performing before a whole lot of people.

Just then, a familiar voice called out to us. "What are you two doing here?" Dana approached us, looking a bit tired, but other than that positively surprised by our presence. She must have been working late today.

Oliver looked a bit taken aback, much like I probably did, but he was the first to get his composure back and put on a playful grin, gesturing towards me he told Dana, who was now sitting at our table. "Just talking about how no one will ever see Rina on stage, unless we hex her." The wicked smiles on their faces were a tad frightening.

"Don't you two look at me like a bunch of evil goblins." I said, defensively.

* * *

We laughed and talked for another while, all of us finishing several bottles of butterbeer before we all headed home. It was a lovely night out, only to be completed by the fact that Dana stayed the night at my place and we talked for hours. Something we hadn't done in a long time.

When I told her about the match we had seen, she groaned. "You're not going to turn into a female version of Oliver Wood, are you?" We both laughed and shook our heads at the prospect of such a feat.


	20. Of New Fears and Old Feuds

**20 – Of New Fears and Old Feuds**

My summer at the hospital was a bit more demanding than before because now that I had undergone my first medical testing successfully, I was allowed to spend the last week in the ward for extremely grave injuries, the Dai-Llewellyn-Station. It was named after an infamous quidditch player that was eaten by a Chimaera, a rare dangerous animal with the head of a lion, the body of a goat and the tail of a dragon. A fascinating animal, but a tragic and daunting story.

The animal was my personal symbol for anything that happened in this department, fascinating extensive wounds with foreboding or bizarre backgrounds. The bites one encountered there were always dangerous, some poisoned others with much worse side effects such as the bite of a werewolf.

The station's head healer Hippocrates Smethwyck was brilliant at brewing up the necessary antidotes even for bites unheard of before. Because of the severity of the wounds at this station, I was also confronted with death for the first time at the hospital, which left me chilled to the bone but otherwise unscathed by the experience. Even healers were limited, of course I had known that but it was different when you actually experienced how incapable you were in the face of such a deathly, fatal wound.

* * *

My train ride back to Hogwarts was much more anticipated than the one the year before. It would be our last ride to Hogwarts ever, except for the ride back from Christmas, which made it extra special. I settled into an empty compartment with Puddle, waiting for my friends to arrive. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew I was crumpled on the ground between Dana's legs and everything was dark around me.

Oliver helped me back onto the seat next to him as I rubbed my eyes in confusion. "What's happening?" I asked, groggily.

"The train came to a stop." Penny whispered, fearfully.

Oliver's arm was still wrapped firmly around my shoulders as I gaped at the windows that were fogging up. When I pressed my fingertips to the glass, it was as cold as ice. "What the hell…?" My voice trailed off as all emotion was sucked out of me in an instant. I didn't see the dark shadow of the dementor pass our compartment because I saw images flicker before my eyes that made my heart go cold. The wreck of the car. My uncle's body covered in blood. The burns the seatbelt had left on my chest. Desperation. Fear. Grief. It all flashed in my mind for a moment before the lights went back on in the train and I blinked in confusion, coming back to the present.

Dana was extremely pale, her hands clutching Leila's as she was doing likewise, tears streaming down her cheeks from her stormy grey eyes. Alec was rubbing her arm soothingly, though his face was grave. Oliver looked at me with concerned eyes, his cheeks lacking any sort of color. He hugged me to his side and rubbed soothing circles on my arm.

"Take deep breaths, Katrina. You're shaking." He whispered into my ear, shakily.

I looked down at my hands and realized he was right, they were shaking uncontrollably. A small part of me came to my senses and whispered. "Chocolate."

"Chocolate?" Oliver asked, a hint of amusement underlying his quivering voice.

I shook my head, taking deep breaths to calm myself. "Chocolate helps against the dementor's chill." I said as steady as possible and distributed chocolate frogs amongst my friends. We nibbled on them in silence and devoured them completely after the first bite cast the emptiness away and made room for a ray of happiness again. We passed the bag around again and everyone helped themselves to a second round. Everyone looked healthier after the chocolate medicine.

"God, Rin, what would we do without you?" Dana said relieved.

Oliver nudged me, his arm no longer around me. "You're still shaking." He noted softly, worry coloring his voice.

"Yeah, it will pass." I still sounded miserable. I knew that the dementor's fed on misery so the memory of my uncle's death was like a feast to them. I would be just fine in a few moments, I told myself feebly.

Before anyone else could reassure me, an older man leaned into our compartment with bars of chocolate in his pockets. "I see that someone here knows the trick." He said with a reassuring soft smile, gesturing towards the bag of chocolate frogs.

"Yes, Rina saved us all from feeling miserable." Leila said thankfully, rubbing at her tear-stained eyes.

I just nodded and offered the man the bag. "You may need this." I suggested with a tired smirk.

He agreed thankfully and headed off with a polite nod to help the rest of the students aboard the train. I leaned my head against Oliver's shoulder and sighed. "If I'm not terribly wrong, we've just met our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." I remarked with a smirk.

"You think so?" Alec inquired, thankful for the new topic of conversation.

"Sounds logical." Oliver offered. "I don't think Hogwarts has students that old and since we don't know his face he's got to be new." We all chuckled at that.

"It has to be logical if it's Rin saying it." Dana said with a playful smirk. "Our genius of a hero."

"I'll have another chocolate frog to that." Oliver remarked, trying not to jostle me too much as he picked up his bag from the floor and got out some more frogs. We all were given one and held them up in a mock toast.

"Rina!" They all cheered before we bit off our frogs' heads in unison. "To our last year in this madhouse!" I added, jokingly.

* * *

My first week was exemplary for how devastating my last year would be. The medical training was reduced in comparison to last year but I still spent a large portion of my time in the infirmary, classes were demanding but it wasn't too much for me. I was pulling off another record of NEWTs, though I ditched the redundant hassle of Divination. Atop of this was the impending match against Gryffindor, which was driving me mad. I was only able to attend practice on the weekends so I was feeling rather guilty since I had agreed on coaching the team, but Alec was living up to his role as a leader splendidly. I was happy for every quiet moment no matter how short it was. Hobblestone's catering service kept me alive and healthy and no matter how much I thanked him he never grew tired of bringing me wonderful food. The look he gave me whenever I expressed my gratitude to him was as heartbreakingly beautiful as always.

The news of the alleged mass murderer Sirius Black was hardly of interest to me. If he happened to come my way, then I would fear him for the moment but other than that he would just be a dangerous piece of news that I didn't care much about because I never read the paper.

Although my schedule left me exhausted, I was also completely satisfied. Everything was going well. I would be ready to take four NEWTs by December, medical testing would be done in my first year after school so I only had to work hours at the infirmary and our quidditch group was as motivated as ever. I guessed that it was the sports on the weekend that left me much more balanced because I could vent all my emotions into it.

* * *

I was studying with Leila and Alec in the courtyard or at least attempting to do so while they were all over each other, when Oliver walked up to Alec with the rest of the Gryffindor team trailing behind him.

"Oi, lovebirds, trouble is heading our way." I murmured to them in amusement. I could feel my heartbeat pick up as I watched Oliver and his group approach. Darn, was I catching a fever?

Harry skipped towards me when the group was closer and sat next to me on the bench. "I haven't seen you around in quite a while, Katrina, heard you found a new team?" He asked with an impish grin.

I beamed in return. "Heard you defeated a basilisk?" We both laughed softly at our strange conversation.

"Yeah, things have happened. I'm glad you took care of Hermione when she was petrified by the way." He said, gratefully.

"You go on strange adventures and I'll heal the wounded, we've both got our jobs sorted out." I offered. We clasped hands and I chuckled. "Did we just swear fealty to each other?"

"Seems like it. See you around." He chuckled in return as he joined Ronald Weasley to walk towards the great hall for lunch. He was a special boy, but not by birth instead it were his deeds that marked him as out of the ordinary. He might be the boy who lived from the start but that was one heck of a life he was leading.

I noticed that the Gryffindor team had departed and threw Alec a questioning glance. He just grinned at me with a nod. "The date's set for a week after the Christmas holidays." A fierce grin spread on my face. That left us with heaps of time to prepare.


	21. Interference

**21 – Interference**

It was a sunny day out as I was heading towards Herbology and I enjoyed the feeling of this fall's last sunrays settling on my face. I had just finished my sandwich that Hobblestone had sneaked into my backpack sometime this morning and was about to enter the greenhouse when a distressed shout made me turn around back to the direction I had come from.

A third year came to a halt before me, clutching his knees and panting from his sprint. "You're Katrina Rigby, right?" The boy I recognized as Dean Thomas asked.

I nodded and worriedly looked him up and down. "Yes, I am. Are you alright?"

He just shook his head. "I'll be fine. Draco Malfoy was attacked by a Hippogriff and they're taking him to the hospital wing right now. Harry thought you ought to know."

My eyes narrowed at this piece of news. Why would a student be attacked by a Hippogriff at Hogwarts? I hoped Hagrid wouldn't be in too much trouble. I thanked the boy charming up some water for him and rushed up to the castle.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey was already bustling around the infirmary hectically and her features visibly relaxed when she saw me. "Ah, dear, I'm happy they called you. Would you take care of the other students while I treat Mister Malfoy?" I just nodded and headed towards the next bed but not without casting a glance towards the alleged victim. The wound was hardly worth the stress and I shook my head at the young boy's whining.

I helped out Madame Pomfrey without complaining and she let me go at lunchtime when all the first years had been treated. Their first flying lessons hadn't gone quite as well and Seamus came in with burns again. Some things never changed. Madame Pomfrey let me go during lunch, telling me that I needn't have to come in again today.

* * *

I was glad for the additional time off but paused outside of the hospital wing to talk to the person waiting for me there.

"Oliver." I greeted him.

He simply nodded, his expression tortured. "Please tell me it's not the way I think it is." He pleaded.

I knit my eyebrows together and frowned at the new turn of events. I wasn't one to judge someone easily but that Malfoy boy was a snotty brat. "Madame Hooch was already been informed and has decided to postpone the match against Slytherin. You'll be facing Hufflepuff instead. I'm sorry." I told him, apologetically.

He took a quick look at my face and simply shook his head, glaring at the wall. "It's not your fault. Slytherin's unfair methods are driving me crazy. How am I suppose to change the strategy to fit Hufflepuff's play with only a week of practice left?" He muttered darkly to himself.

"I'm sure that you can do it." I offered softly, giving his arm a short, hopefully reassuring squeeze with my hand, but he shook my hand off and turned away with slumped shoulders. I watched him walk away, hurt by his sudden departure.

"Oi, Kitty!" I turned in surprise from where I stood frozen to the familiar voice of Lynn who was skippin down the hall towards me. "I was hoping to find you here. Heard of Malfoy's oh-so severe accident, what an idiot." I smiled at her clever assessment of the situation. Malfoy's wound really wasn't as brutal as he made it sound. I was astounded that the news seemed to have spread quite fast.

"I wouldn't say he's an idiot, but it is exceptionally unjust behavior." I chided her language softly. "Why are you abducting my broom?" I realized with a start. How had that girl gotten into our dormitory? I guess she was a Ravenclaw for a very good reason.

"Well, since you've worked your shift today already I assumed that you would be able to make it to practice today. I'm just making sure you'll be there." She said speeding off with a cheeky grin. I shook my head with a soft laugh as I headed towards my next class. Had I been that bold when I was her age? Probably.

* * *

I was still astounded about Lynn's sassy behavior as I headed down to the pitch. She was already waiting for me with our two brooms in her hands and a quaffle at her feet, ready to take off any minute. I gratefully took my broom from her when she offered it to me and I stroked its wooden handle tenderly.

"Oh, my love, you are safe in my arms again. Did that evil gremlin hurt you?" I murmured theatrically to my Nimbus 2000.

Lynn sighed happily and giggled. "I'm an annoying, meddling fairy at the most."

We both laughed at her prank and kicked off to practice passing the quaffle before the others came around. I was always impressed by the way she balanced her ambition to make the team and the fun she had playing the game. It was wonderful to watch her make immense progress, while still being able to laugh at the mistakes she made.

* * *

Practice went well and it was becoming clear who would be participating in our first official match. The greatest portion of the group would be content with the choices Alec would make because they were looking forward to cheering their teammates on. The peaceful atmosphere was overwhelmingly serene and I was awed by the group's dynamics and team spirit. Of course, we were harmonious in my time with the Gryffindor team as well but somehow it didn't seem as true as this feeling did. Jealousy was a factor in the official team occasionally when one chaser performed better than the other but in our group we were simply thrilled by our overall performance and had lots of fun along the way.

* * *

I still met up with Oliver occasionally although I didn't visit the team's practices anymore because I didn't want it to seem as though I was spying on their strategy and I didn't like the look George was giving me. I didn't understand what his problem was. I wasn't as open-minded as he was but that didn't mean that he had to give me a defiant stare every time I came around.

* * *

Oliver was staring a hole into the chart in front of him and I was watching him concerned about his state of mind as we sat in the common room late at night. He was fretting over quidditch plays while I studied ahead in my NEWT subjects. I usually didn't worry as much about him when we sat here late at night, but he was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that I had abandoned my potions book and sat down beside him until I took hold of his hand. I guided his hand so that he set down the parchment in his hands onto the table and finally looked up at me, frowning at my hand. I crossed my legs on the couch and folded my hands in my lap while he pulled up one of his long legs and wrapped an arm around it to better face me.

A tired smirk pulled at his lips while he studied my face. "You look like you've just been told that someone stole your cat."

I blinked in surprise. "I look mad?"

He just shook his head. "No, it's more of a gloomy expression."

I pulled my eyebrows together and scowled at my hands. The guy before me was so frustrating at times or I was just frustrated with the fact that I couldn't deal with his obsession once in a while, although I accepted it. He tenderly lifted my chin with his finger and I glowered at him, making him pull back his hand swiftly.

"What's wrong?" He asked warily.

I thought about it for a moment. Groaning, I massaged my temples for a moment and said. "That's exactly what I would want to ask you but it seems like I'm not up to it."

He chuckled in amusement. "You're not up to asking me what's going on, why exactly?"

"I'm not sure. God, a sickle for your goddamn thoughts." I said with a sigh.

"Right now I'm thinking that you're afraid I'm overdoing things." He asked, watching my face intently.

I just nodded in surprise. "I'm sorry." I told him sheepishly. "I always tell you that I'm okay with quidditch being your top priority but it just worries me when you act like this." I explained, motioning to the parchment on the table.

He barked a short laugh and I stared at him aghast. "It's just hilarious that you're actually apologizing for worrying about me when it's me that's acting like a complete lunatic now and then." He said with a chuckle. A blush formed on my cheeks as he caressed my cheek with the side of his hand, telling me. "I'm flattered that you're worried for my safety, but I'll live."

I turned to stare at the fire when he dropped his hand with my back to him. I leaned against his shoulder and sighed. "I know that you'll survive but I would rather not have you hurt in the process."

I could feel him heave a heavy sigh through his shoulder. "Rin, you have to understand that this is my last shot at the cup. My last chance to fulfill my promise to Charlie. I know that you don't think that that's necessary." He added quickly when I was about to protest. "But it's important to me, personally."

I closed my eyes and yawned before murmuring. "I do understand. You're a great captain, Oliver. I don't see why you shouldn't win the cup to prove the point. You know that I'm not saying this to sweet-talk you, I'm telling you this because out of a fairly objective point of view I think that you deserve this." I stifled another yawn and before I mumbled incoherently. "I really hope you'll win next week."

I hadn't noticed how terribly worn-out I must have been because I fell asleep right there on Oliver's shoulder and only woke up when he gently nudged me to wake up. My head was now resting in his lap and he must have been working over my sleeping form for a while because it was even later than before I realized as I gazed at the last remaining embers of the fire.

I apologized to him several times but he just ushered me to my dormitory with a gentle smile and I gladly complied, telling him to go get some sleep as well, which he did do to my great relief.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to **thank **everyone who has sticked around long enough to read this! Happy reading to you all.


	22. Lurking Hazards

**22 – Lurking Hazards**

The week before the first match of the season was a grim one indeed. The destroyed portrait of the pink lady and her flight left the whole castle in distress. A search was conducted and the entire body of students was destined to sleep in the great hall heavily guarded and therefore hopefully safe. It was strange to believe that the escaped convict from Azkaban actually managed to invade the castle and nearly made it into our common room, where we might have been studying at that moment. The omnipresent news of his escape suddenly seemed much realer than ever before.

I was simply puzzled by his actions and a bit spooked by how close he had been to where I slept, but other than that I wasn't as afraid as most of the students were. It was inexplicable even to me why I was so calm. The threat of his presence didn't leave any victims like the basilisk had last year, which was reassuring. But I guessed that I was also so unfazed by the events because I wasn't going to let these happenings ruin my last year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Penny and I were settling into our purple sleeping bags when she spotted Percy making his rounds and excused herself to accompany him for a few moments.

I was left to myself and looked around at the students in my immediate surroundings. Dana was already curled up in her sleeping bag and the regular movements of her chest told me that she was asleep. Leila and Alec were talking in hushed whispers with their hands joined between them. Oliver was nowhere to be seen.

I was still searching the crowd for his face, lying on my stomach with my face propped up by my elbows, when I craned my neck to the opposite side that I had been looking at before and nearly jumped out of my skin when Lynn's face was just a breath away from mine. She must have wormed her way up to where I was laying while I wasn't looking.

"You startled me." I said with a gentle smile.

"Can I sleep next to you?" She asked with a hint of desperation in her voice. I could see the fear in her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile.

I took her smaller hand in mine and carefully asked her. "Why can't you sleep next to your friends?"

She shook her head, her light brown curls bouncing up and down. "I just don't feel safe there amongst the other first years. I saw your head among the crowd and I know that you're a brilliant witch and can I please stay next to you?" She pleaded, rambling her way through her explanation.

I just nodded and patted her hand. "Of course, you can. I just wanted to know if anything was wrong."

She sighed in relief and nestled deeper into her sleeping bag. I stroked her hair soothingly until she seemed to have fallen into a peaceful slumber. Then I cradled my head in my crossed arms and dozed off with a small content smile on my face.

I woke up with Lynn's small arms wrapped around my torso and I couldn't help but chuckle as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

* * *

We were all allowed back into our dormitories so I quickly dashed through the corridors to go change but found that I wasn't the first to enter the common room.

"Oliver, where were you?" I asked, wound up and gently slapped the back of his head. I walked around the couch and stood in front of the place where he was sitting on the couch, my hands crossed in front of chest.

"Where I was supposed to be? In the great hall." He declared with a cheeky grin.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. He wouldn't get away that easily. "I didn't see you there."

"Well, I would have come over and cuddled with you, but someone had already taken my place." He remarked with a chuckle.

I blushed for a moment and smiled. "Yeah, Lynn was adorable."

"You two looked like a cute couple." He suggested and I clipped the back of his head again and headed for the stairs to change.

At the bottom of the stairs, I hesitated and laughed. "Jealous, Mister Wood? You better be faster next time then." I shouted as I jogged up the stairs.

* * *

The day of the match Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, there was a horrible storm. The rain pelted down by the bucket load and the wind was so harsh that I was sure that it would swerve the brooms. The players would hardly see anything and would not be able to control their brooms. I was horribly anxious to get this over with because someone was bound to get hurt in this weather.

I paced before my bench having enchanted my clothes to repel water and I could still hardly make out the goalposts from where I was standing. How could they allow the teams to play in this weather?

Madame Hooch came over to me to tell me that they would begin now and that I should finally take a seat. I obeyed her words but not without hesitation and turned my eyes onto the gates where the players of the Gryffindor team was stepping out. I barely made out Oliver but I was pretty sure that he nodded reassuringly into my direction. But I wasn't comforted at all if anything it made me more uneasy that he found it necessary to console me.

Watching the match was hard because I could hardly make out the individual players and it was difficult to follow the game. Gryffindor was doing well as far as I could see. It was impressive how Oliver was still capable of saving the ball with his broom swaying dangerously from side to side. The twins stayed close to the chasers because they wouldn't be able to protect them from the bludgers any other way, but it was taking its toll on the chasers' mobility. They managed but I couldn't wait for Harry to catch the snitch.

I knew from experience that it would be tricky to locate and damn near impossible to catch, but I hoped frantically that he would make it.

Out of the blue, Oliver started waving anxiously and in the next moment Harry sped off to where a Hufflepuff player was ascending towards the sky, assumedly the Hufflepuff seeker Cedric Diggory. Time slowed down as they raced and I gasped when dark shadowy figures closed in on the stadium. A chill crept into my heart and started sucking every happy feeling out of me and I welcomed it because when I saw Harry fall I knew that Gryffindor had lost and my heart sank.

Professor Dumbledore slowed Harry's fall and a bright light from the Professor's wand chased the dementors away. I rushed to Harry's side, but misery was still latched in my mind and silent tears ran down my cheeks at yet another revival of the pained memory of my uncle's death haunted me.

I kneeled down next to Harry and scanned his body for injuries. Relief coursed through my body when I realized that he would be fine although he was unconscious. Professor Dumbledore volunteered to levitate the teen to the hospital and I gladly obliged and moved over to the changing rooms.

* * *

I treated everyone with pepper-up potion against the cold they were all catching and charmed their clothes dry and to ward off any further rain. They all thanked me generously, even George, and hurried towards the castle, all except one.

With a sinking feeling in my gut, I approached the Gryffindor changing room and knocked on the door. No one answered and I simply stepped in. I could hear the showers running and stepped in front of the door that separated the changing room from the showers and tried to calm my breathing.

I called out to the person I assumed was in there. "Oliver!"

Nothing happened, though I was sure he must have heard me. I couldn't just burst into the showers so I decided to take a seat on the wooden benches that line the walls and give him some time.

But after several quiet moments, I ambled towards the door again, calling worriedly. "Oliver, please say something. Oliver!" I was beginning to get seriously worried so I pushed the door open since I hadn't seen any discarded clothes on the benches.

"I'm coming in." I announced anyway, just to be sure.

I trudged along the sides careful to not get wet since my charm had worn off. In the back of the room, I found him under the steaming shower, still fully dressed.

"Oliver, you can't be serious." I told him, exasperated. "Please come out of the shower." I said, pleadingly.

He turned to face me slowly but he did not leave the shower, his face was grave and cheerless. My face fell when I saw his expression.

I didn't know how to cheer him up exactly, but I had to try. "Oliver…" I began, but before I could continue, he pulled me into his arms and under the shower with him. "…it wasn't your fault." I whispered what I had wanted to say before.

We stood there for several moments and I nervously tried to cheer him up. "You can still win the cup, I'm sure of it." He groaned but didn't say anything, pulling away from me slightly to kiss my forehead.

"I don't deserve someone like you. You're a wonderful friend." I felt a strange pang in my chest and was surprised that it hurt me that I would never be more than a friend for him. I couldn't really be falling for Oliver, my longtime friend and the Gryffindor captain many girls swooned over. That couldn't be the case, right?

Before I could make up my mind, he turned off the shower and pulled me into the changing room to hand me a towel. We were both soaked and I declined his offer, using a hot air charm to first dry my clothes and hair and then Oliver's. He really was attractive in his quidditch gear and I decided that that was it. I was just attracted to him, I didn't actually fancy him.

"You were crying. I didn't think that you were the type to cry when you're favorite quidditch team lost." He teased me, carefully.

"Puddlemere lost?" I asked innocently. Oliver was a great friend and I wanted it to stay that way so I would just act normally around him and ignore my racing heart and colored cheeks.

His expression turned thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, they did against the Appleby Arrows. But you know that's not what I meant." He said with a mischievous grin.

I was surprised that he was still able to tell that I had cried, my face creased in puzzlement as I sat down. "It was the dementors. They make me relive some depressing memories. It's nothing." I told him with a small smile.

But he didn't believe me. He sat down next to me on the bench and inquired softly. "Is it your uncle?"

Shock took over for a moment before I could stutter. "How do you know?"

"Dana told me on the train. I was just worried why you were so shaken and didn't want to remind you of something you might not want to be reminded of." He explained, waiting for my reaction.

"Okay. How kind of you. It's really not that bad though, I would just prefer to not relive the memory every time I encounter a dementor, if you know what I mean?" I said, giving him a small smile.

"Understandable." He stated.

"I need to go. Will you be okay?" I asked, realizing that I should be back at the infirmary by now. "Don't you dare go back into that shower." I told him, raising my index finger before his face.

"I won't. I promise." He added with a look at my stern face. "Take care of Harry, will you? His broom was destroyed and he'll think that it's his fault we lost."

"Ouch. Will do." I assured him as I got up. Losing one's broom must be depressing for a quidditch player, I wouldn't want mine to suffer the same fate and I wasn't a real quidditch player anymore.

"Thank you, Rin." He told me and pulled me in a last bear hug before he let me go.

I walked back up to the castle and wondered how I was going to hide my crush from Oliver without keeping my distance from him. I longed for the Christmas holidays even more after this string of events.


	23. Friendly Deception

**23 – Friendly Deception**

Oliver was back on track faster than I could have imagined, but I found myself struggling to act normal around him. I found myself watching him when he wasn't looking and could hardly force myself to stop staring. He was a fit bloke and I seemed to be a sucker for his good looks. I was shocked at how superficial I was but then again I did know that he was a good soul so it wasn't just his pretty face that appealed to me though I desperately tried to convince myself otherwise.

My head swam with strange thoughts about what I wanted from Oliver, so I was pretty glad that I had to focus on my NEWTs and could hole up in the library again.

* * *

Being locked up in a classroom for a week was a relief and the rhythm of the testing made me momentarily forget about my crush on Oliver. To my delight, Hobblestone was allowed to serve me my meals and his familiar face cheered me up through the tiring testing process. But I survived Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration and Charms without much hassle, except for the fact that Leila and Dana had to pick me up and levitate me into my comfy bed at the end of it.

The last week before the Christmas holidays I spent mostly on the pitch practicing with Alec and the others until we were fairly sure that we would put up quite the fight against the Gryffindor team. The team that we had decided on, of which Lynn, Alec and I were a part of to my great delight, nearly always beat the rest of our group, which boosted everyone's confidence.

* * *

I hadn't been quite as confident that I would be able to keep up pretenses before Oliver, but I was maddeningly good at misleading my friend. I had come to terms with the fact that he was too thickheaded to realize how I felt and that I was not the type of girl that was capable of making the first step, especially not when the person I fancied was a close friend of mine. I simply enjoyed being around him, though it hurt that every physical contact meant something completely different to me than it did to him.

Another shocking fact was that I was able to keep this fact from my other very perceptive friends with relative ease.

* * *

Over the summer, I avoided meeting Oliver alone, fearing that this would only fuel my crush on him or that I would blurt out something I would most likely regret. This was easy with work piling up at the hospital, which left me working until it was already long dark. Most of the time it wasn't even a lie when I told my friends that I was too tired to go out with them.

But of course I couldn't stay away from them for a long time and we were able to meet the first weekend after Christmas at the usual café in Diagon Alley.

* * *

Through the whole event I avoided staring at Oliver, who looked even more handsome since when I had last seen him in my opinion, by staring at my folded hands on the table.

I was staring at them again when Dana snapped her fingers before my eyes, making me look up at her in confusion. "You've been out of it for the whole time now and I'm sick of it. Since when don't you laugh about my pureblood customers who wouldn't know what emerald green exactly was even if it was right in front of them?" She joked and chuckles erupted around the table.

Penny raised an eyebrow at me and stated. "You really weren't listening at all, were you?"

They all stared at me with either worried or amused expressions as I shook my head. I cupped my chin in my hands, leaning my elbows onto the table and mused. "I must be more exhausted than I thought I was." Everyone except Penny chuckled, while her eyebrows shot up even higher if that was possible.

"You better be careful, Rina, we wouldn't want you to break your pretty little neck while you walked into a wall or something." Leila teased my occasional amusing clumsiness.

Alec barked a short laugh at his girlfriend's remark and I groaned while the others threw him questioning glances. "Oi, Alec, shut up." I told him warily.

"Do tell." Oliver said cheekily, making me glance into his direction. I regretted it instantly, my cheeks blushed a color that had to be close to beet red at the sight of the playful smirk on his face.

But only Penny was staring at me with wide eyes and I carefully shook my head at her and prayed that she would keep quiet until we were alone. She gave a slight nod and looked at Alec like everyone else. I was thankful that she was so considerate and made a mental note to myself to never take her for granted because she really was a great friend. Alec, on the other hand, not so much. At least not at the moment.

"Well, I thought that it was only me but I've noticed several strange occurrences on the pitch." He gave me an evil grin.

"Damn you, Alec. That was once." I told him with as much of a glare that I could muster, but there was already a sheepish grin forming on my lips as I remembered the said incident. "Oh, go ahead. You'll tell them either way."

He straightened up in his chair and let go of Leila's hand to properly tell the many tales of my ineptitude. "So, one time she was walking towards the middle of the field to kick off with a very serious expression on her face." The corners of his mouth pulled down in a mock grim expression.

I punched his arm and chided him. "I do not look like that."

"Okay, so it was more her usual dreamy expression she wears whenever she has her head stuck in the clouds. Her thoughts were definitely elsewhere because she simply fell over the box with quidditch supplies and that's a sizeable box so it's not easily overlooked. The look on her face was priceless when she got up covered in mud."

They all laughed and I had to join in though it was at my expense.

"There's more." He told us and everyone dimmed their laughter to soft chuckles to better understand him. "So she's practicing passing the quaffle with the other chasers and tells them how to position their elbows and whatnot. It all goes well for a while but then she passes it to Lynn and tells her something about not putting enough strength in her throws when…" He looks at all of us in suspense and smacks his hands together in a loud clap. "…she flies straight into the wooden bleachers and on her way to the hospital wing she's still telling Lynn that that was a weak throw."

Everyone was roaring with laughter by then and Dana was already wiping tears from her eyes while Oliver and Penny clutched their stomachs.

When they had calmed down enough to take sips of their drinks again, I simply said. "All those things happened days before my NEWT week, I wasn't liable."

"It was a darn hilarious week for us." He assured everyone at the table. "I could tell you guys even more stories but I think Leila and I will be leaving you now." He announced and shortly after they had emptied their drinks and got up from the table. Dana excused herself shortly after because she had to buy fabric for the store.

* * *

Penny looked at me pointedly as we three got up as well. "Rina, will you accompany me home?"

Puzzled, I answered the first thing that came to my mind without thinking. "Can't you just apparate?"

"No, my stomach's feeling a bit queasy so would you please?"

"Sure." I told her, still confused.

"You'll excuse us, Oliver?" She said and started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron.

He just shrugged and told me. "I was going to look at some quidditch supplies anyway. I'll see you around." I gave him a quick hug and bid him goodbye.

* * *

I hurried to catch up to Penny and she turned on her heels, glaring at me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She looped her arm through mine and guided me down Diagon Alley. "Tell you what?"

She looked at me like I was stupid and pointed back to where we came from. "That you have a crush on Oliver Wood."

I paled, shushing her. "It's nothing." I muttered quickly. She looked at me incredulously so I continued. "Look, Penny, I don't want to lose him as a friend so I'm waiting for it to pass."

She looked at me thoughtfully. "Are you sure? You two would make a great couple and god knows Oliver could use a woman by his side."

I just shook my head and we strolled along the bustling street for several silent minutes before I timidly asked. "What blew my cover?"

She huffed indignantly. "I've seen you work yourself to the bone in the library and you never got tired. It was pretty obvious that you weren't exhausted by a week worth of hospital work so from there it was easy." She said with a chuckle.

"And here I thought that I had you fooled." I joked.

She shook her head. "Never."


	24. Old Habits Die Hard

**24 – Old Habits Die Hard**

With Penny in on the secret, I felt obliged to tell Dana and Leila as well. Dana thought I was joking and cracked up while Leila stared at me like I was a lunatic.

"What?!" They screamed in unison when I stayed silent.

"Nothing will come of it. I don't think so anyway." I murmured.

"But what are you going to do?" Leila asked with bulging innocent eyes.

"Nothing. That's what I just said." I said, slightly frustrated as I pinched the bridge of my nose in distress.

"You cannot be serious." Dana exclaimed.

"I'm perfectly serious." I snapped at her. "Sorry, I've been on edge ever since I realized that I like him."

She just nodded at me, not taking offense. "Understandable. So you'll simply wing it until the end of the year and hope that you'll never see him again?" She asked, a crease forming between her brows.

"I guess." I said, slumping against the wall of Dana's room. Currently we were all sitting on her bed, discussing the matter of Oliver, the slightly dense victim of my affection.

"You can't do that." Leila piped up. "Oliver is perfect for you."

I blinked at her in annoyance. "Is he?"

"Yes, he's passionate and considerate. A true gentleman and kind at heart. It can't be disregarded that he's handsome and that you two get along perfectly. I always thought there was some kind of sexual tension between the two of you." She ticked her arguments off on her fingers, but right there I had to stop her.

"Sexual tension?" I squeaked in horror.

Dana turned her cool gaze on me and said with a shrug. "She's got a point. Remember the time on the train with the dementors, the way he had his arms wrapped around you was quite endearing." She suggested.

"Are you guys serious?" I yelled at them, growing a bit desperate because of how simple they made this sound. "Are we talking about the same man here? Even if what you said was true that doesn't change a thing because he could never confess his undying love for me all of the sudden. He pretty much told me himself that I was just a friend to him." I mumbled sarcastically, my frustration getting the better of me.

They both snuggled up next to me and wrapped their arms around me. Leila was the first to speak. "Maybe you should simply wait and we'll watch how he acts around you before deeming it impossible that he might like you, too."

Dana nodded and placed her chin on my shoulder, looking deep into my eyes. "Yeah, who knows? I think you're pretty likeable and I'm not easy to get to if I may say so myself."

I laughed at that. "Thanks, guys. We'll see and Dana's right I can always flee the country after school ends if things go badly."

* * *

When I got onto the Hogwarts Express for the actual last time ever I was excited but not because I would be seeing Oliver again but because of the upcoming match. Alec and I discussed our strategy on the whole train ride in hushed whispers and I was thankful for the distraction that pushed my love life to the back of my mind for a while.

The first week was as stressful as ever and everyone was hyped about the strange quidditch match that would be held on the weekend. I hadn't realized that we would actually have a crowd coming until some seventh years that I hardly knew assured me that they would come and cheer us on, which was oddly heartwarming since we were the underdogs in this match.

* * *

When I walked down to the pitch on the day of the match I felt the familiar thrill I had once felt before a match. We had simply settled on wearing all black to distinguish ourselves from the other team. It was more of a practical decision since everyone had something to wear that way but as I joined the rest of the team I realized that we looked a bit threatening in our attire.

The roar of the crowd wasn't as loud as it usually was at the matches but that was to be expected. We got into positions and Alec looked at me for help with a nod towards the rest of the team. They were all extremely agitated and just as the gate opened, I turned around and told them. "Don't worry, just do your best and we'll be fine. Oh, and watch out for bludgers!" I added when I was reminded of my first match and its abrupt end.

We kicked off and the adrenaline took over. As we hovered above the field in our rightful positions I watched the Gryffindor team fly towards us in streaks of gold and red. Oliver came to a halt right next to me and whispered into my ear. "Ready to go down, Rin? Harry is nervous enough to finally be compared to his predecessor but we both know that a rusty seeker is no good." He told me with a wink.

"You're right." I told him offhandedly. "But I won't be playing as seeker today." I grinned at his shocked expression.

He looped around me and took his position and I chuckled one last time at his confusion before I turned my focus solely on the game.

* * *

The whistle sounded and the game began. We were in the lead for the most of the time and I enjoyed scoring against an unsettled Oliver again and again. Lynn was exceptional as well after she got over her nerves.

We raced across the pitch when we regained the quaffle and in the last second Lynn passed it to me and I threw it vigorously towards the outer right hoop. Oliver threw himself off his broom in what looked like a sloth grip roll but held on by only his right foot and hand, catching the ball in his left. I gaped at his use of the risky maneuver we once talked about, the starfish and stick maneuver.

He passed the ball to Angelina and got back up on his broom with a lazy grin and winked at me. "I think you owe me something now." He shouted across the distance that separated us.

"Yeah, a good kick in your arrogant arse. You could have been hurt, you idiot." I chided him with a happy grin on my face as I turned my broom into the opposite direction to intercept the opponent chasers.

* * *

The game went on and we managed to maintain a lead, the score at 130 to 90 currently, but there was no way to keep up with Harry's new Firebolt and he caught the snitch just as I thought my body couldn't ache much more than it already did.

The game was over and we had lost but we were all hovering and clapping merrily. I was grinning like an idiot when I realized that I was hovering above the box for the balls and that they were charmed to fly back at the end of the match. I realized this the second that a searing pain consumed the left side of my body where a bludger must have hit me. I gasped in pain and blacked out as I fell from the skies.

* * *

The next thing I knew was that Madame Pomfrey was leaning over me and examining my ribs. I was numb from the pain reliever and apparently a bit giddy as well because I grinned up at her goofily and said groggily. "Never would have imagined to see you again this way, Poppy."

She rolled her eyes at my cheerful use of her first name, I was definitely reacting strangely to the potion and she realized this as well. "Dear, that must have been too much pain reliever. Bottoms up." She told me.

"But I thought I'd had enough." I answered groggily.

"This is to make sure you don't get internal bleeding." She replied, looking at me like I was really acting strange now.

I looked at the neon green fluid in the vial and smirked. "Oh, you're right. I should have known that." I emptied the potion quickly and pulled a face. "I'm going to have to talk about the taste of medical potions with Professor Snape. I always considered him a master of his subject so can't he go ahead and do something about it?"

Madame Pomfrey put her hand on my forehead lightly and said. "You should ask him sometime. Now rest, darling."

* * *

The next time I woke up feeling much more at ease and I didn't start babbling about having a talk with Professor Snape again. Just what was I thinking when I said that? He would kill me on the spot if I criticized his expertise.

I threw my legs over the edge of my bed and got up to get myself some pepper-up potion but was stopped by the annoying spinning of the world around me and firm hands steadied me and pushed me back towards my bed.

"Not a good idea, Kitty." A familiar voice told me softly.

"George?" I asked in surprise when I saw a speck of ginger hair through the dizzying mess of my surroundings. I closed my eyes for a while and the world went back to normal slowly. I looked over at the lanky fifth year with a confused look on my face. "I'm not seeing things now, am I? Where's Madame Pomfrey? I honestly think she's trying to drug me into oblivion with her motherly care." I muttered as I sat up in my bed to have a better look at my visitor.

"She's in the back room. Do you want me to get her?" He asked eagerly, already rising out of his seat.

"No." I waved for him to sit back down. "Not yet. What are you doing here?"

"I've wanted to see you sooner but Wood wouldn't let anyone interrupt your rest. He's a bit overprotective at times, isn't he?" George asked with a shake of his head.

I shrugged my shoulders and said. "Not that I've noticed."

"You don't remember anything, do you?" I blinked in surprise and he continued. "The returning bludger collided with your side and Wood was there in the blink of an eye to catch you before you crashed to the ground. It was quite spectacular actually. He was feeling terribly guilty for bruising your arms and legs from the impact you made with his arms, but Madame Pomfrey assured him that you would have been off far worse had you hit the ground." He told me, the words tumbling out nervously fast.

"I guess I have to thank him, don't I?" I mumbled more to myself than to him.

"I'll try to find him for you, but I'm not here to talk to you about the accident." He stated and looked down at his hands. "But when I saw you fall I realized what an idiot I've been."

I waited for him to continue but it seemed like he was at loss for words, so I pried. "What do you mean, George?" My mental capabilities were still fuzzy from the medication so I needed him to explain.

"My apology was stupid and so I'm trying to give you a real one right here. I'm sorry for saying you were a horrible friend. You might not have told me everything about you but we still always had fun, didn't we?" He said, looking up at me with his telltale lopsided grin. I just nodded cheerfully.

"You confused me to no end. I thought that we could be on good terms again after you kissed me because we talked about it all peacefully. I think I have to apologize as well for being mad at you for taking so long to get over me." I told him, tilting my head to the side.

"No, I'm sorry for not considering how you felt when things got started with Alicia. I didn't mean to abandon you, it was just so much easier than actually having to deal with what I was doing." He said, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Like snogging Alicia senseless in front of me without a care in the world?" I suggested with a soft smile.

"Yeah, things like that. I'm terribly sorry for not talking to you in so long." George said.

"That's okay. I always knew how immature you were." I teased him.

He chuckled and said. "I guess you were right then." He got up and hesitantly hugged me. "I'll let you rest now."

"Yeah, that sounds good." I felt my exhaustion pulling me under again and George turned to leave. "And George…" I said, making him turn around again. "…try to not get into too much trouble when I'm not around the school anymore."

A fierce grin stretched on his face. "You're going to miss a lot of fun after you graduate."


	25. Relentless Workers

**25 – Relentless Workers**

I was relieved to be released the next day because being in the hospital wing was boring and I despised missing out on classes and everything. Sleeping all day wasn't very productive but refreshing and I was completely healthy again when I headed towards the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

The common room was empty because it was too early for anyone to be up so I was able to sneak up to the dormitories, shower and change without being noticed. When I stepped out of the bathroom, fresh and revitalized, I took pleasure in waking up Dana and Leila by pulling their covers from their sleeping forms to watch them jump in surprise.

Leila simply sat up sleepily but Dana jumped and fell from the bed with a loud crash and a helpless yelp. I chuckled at her discomfort and announced. "I'm back."

"It was about time. Now give me back the blankets or I'll send you back to the hospital wing." Dana grumbled, unhappily as she got back up onto her bed.

"You feeling better?" Leila asked with a big yawn.

"Yup. Fit as a fiddle." I chirped.

"Madame Pomfrey sent us away when we tried to visit you saying that you were talking gibberish about going to the dungeons and teaching Professor Snape how to brew his potions." Dana explained, rubbing at her eyes vigorously.

I ran a hand through my hair and said. "Yeah, she kind of drugged me with an overdose of painkillers."

They chuckled at that and I left them to themselves to get dressed, heading down to the great hall for breakfast since I was famished.

* * *

After an appeasing breakfast, I was faced with various people checking up at me at the Gryffindor table, Alec being the first since he was an early bird and actually one of the only ones already there.

"You gave us quite a scare." He said, reproachfully as he sat down across from me and brutally stuffed a spoon of cereal into his mouth. "Not a single injury and then you get knocked out after the game. Can you imagine how hard it was to calm little Lynn down and assure her that you wouldn't die?"

I winced. "Sorry."

After another spoonful of cereal he said. "It's okay. You're better now, right?" He asked, much calmer than before.

* * *

I nodded. The great hall was filling up with hungry students by now and Dana and Leila joined us, closely followed by Lynn who threw herself into my arms with fresh tears of joy in her eyes.

"You're well again." She cheered and chided me. "You told us yourself to watch out for the bludgers and then you're knocked out by one yourself, you silly goose."

We all laughed at her cute insult and she skipped back to the Ravenclaw table when she had made sure that I ate another piece of toast. I was watching her go when I was tackled from behind, dragged out of my seat and enclosed in a bear hug that left my feet dangling in the air.

I hissed in pain and the person dropped me again. I checked my tender ribs as Oliver started one of his usual rants. "Dammit, Rigby! Don't you do that again anytime soon. No one except you would have been knocked out cold by that bloody bludger. Next time when you want a good beating why don't you come to me and I'll see what I can do?" He finished, the anger draining from his face.

"Are you done, captain?" I said, flustered by his closeness and not the fact that everyone in the great hall was staring at us.

"Yeah." He said sheepishly as he settled down into the seat next to me. "But I'm serious, you freaked me out with that stunt." He muttered as he grabbed himself some toast. After consuming it he turned to me and asked. "Why didn't I realize that you were playing the wrong position on the Gryffindor team? You're a bloody brilliant chaser." He said with a playful smirk.

I thanked him and blushed at the compliment when I realized I still had to thank him for something else. "Thank you so much, Oliver, for saving me. George told me that you saved me from making some ugly contact with the ground." I said, gratefully patting his shoulder.

His head whipped into my direction at the mention of George. "The dimwit, you're on good terms with him again?" He asked, a sour expression on his face.

"Somehow." I said carefully, running through the memory of our conversation again. I wasn't sure if we were something like friends again but it seemed like we were headed in that direction.

"Anytime." Oliver said gruffly and elaborated when he saw my confused expression. "I'll always save a damsel in distress when the opportunity arises." He said with a lazy grin on his face.

I just shook my head at him in disbelief, but I regretted it an instant later because my vision went black around the edges and I had to grip the edge of the table to keep from falling over. Dana and Oliver supported me on either sides and I laughed weakly as my vision cleared again. "That medication messed with my brain. I'm going to have to tell Madame Pomfrey to never drug me again like that."

"Drug you?" Alec asked, concerned.

"Yeah, from what she told me I was head over heels to go tell Professor Snape that his potions sucked. I guess I'm lucky that I didn't escape to the dungeons otherwise I would probably be dead by now." I concluded with a chuckle.

* * *

The weeks flew by in which the castle fell into the frenzy of NEWT preparation and there was nothing else on the seventh years' minds. I had to be the exception. I was depressed by the fact that the hippogriff that had attacked Malfoy was going to be executed because of his attack on the boy. It seemed unfair to me that Buckbeak would be killed for the disrespect the third year had treated him with.

* * *

The next huge upcoming event was the quidditch finale, Slytherin versus Gryffindor, which meant that Oliver also had other things on his mind beside NEWTs. To actually win the cup they had to win with a certain margin of points so Harry would have to wait for the chasers to have scored enough points before he pursued the snitch. It was a strategy that could only work out with perfect keeping on Oliver's side and with Slytherin's seeker failing to find the snitch long enough for a wide berth in points to be achieved.

But I was sure that the team was highly motivated, especially Harry. He was determined to teach Draco Malfoy a lesson by crushing him in the quidditch finale.

I desperately hoped that Gryffindor would win the cup because I was pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to cheer up Oliver again after I realized that I had a crush on him the last time I did so. He had hardly noticed that I was avoiding being alone with him ever since but if I wouldn't support him when he lost what was most important to him then it would be obvious that something was off. His obsession made it easy to keep my distance from him at the moment. Whenever it was becoming obvious that we would be the last in the common room I fled up to the dormitory to study and he would hardly look up from his quidditch notes as he wished me a good night's sleep.

* * *

But that wasn't the case this evening around. The quidditch finale was two weeks away and NEWTs three so the common room was still pretty full when I settled down next to the fireplace to work on an essay for Professor Snape. Ever since I didn't come around the dungeons for potions lessons anymore he piled extra work on me like my life depended on it, pulling me aside whenever he saw me. I was guessing that he had grown fond of me after all and wanted me to keep up the effort that I had put into potions. I didn't mind much, potions was interesting and he only assigned me work that was related to my job as a healer.

I hadn't noticed that the common room had emptied considerably while I worked on my essay until Oliver looked over my shoulder and his breath tickled my ear. "Potions? Didn't you already take your NEWT in that subject?"

I backed away from him slightly and mustered as much of a smile as I could. "Extra work." Why was it so easy to deceive him?

He chuckled and my breath caught in my throat at the warm sound. I couldn't do this much longer I realized as he joked. "That's why I haven't seen you around. You're fraternizing with the enemy down in the dungeons. Are you and Snape on a first name basis yet?" He asked offhandedly, but I thought that he actually looked a bit hurt. So I hadn't been able to fool him completely.

"Are you and Madame Hooch on a first name basis yet?" I shot back, rapidly.

He chuckled. "Fair enough." He turned back to his quidditch notes and I smelled my chance to escape.

I hurriedly levitated all my things into my bag and sent it to my dorm and headed towards the stairs myself, saying. "I'm off, goodnight."

My heart stopped when he called after me as I started climbing the stairs. "Rin, wait."

I trudged back over to him cautiously and friendly inquired. "Is there something you need?" My thoughts were racing and I felt a familiar blush creep on my face.

_Please let me go._ I prayed silently. My self-control was slowly slipping and I just couldn't let him know how I felt. It would probably distract him from the match, making him lose and then he would hate me. God, I was a bundle of nerves right now.

He motioned for me to sit with a confused look on his face. "Yeah, I would like to enjoy your company for at least a few moments. I have to tell you something." He pulled me down next to him before I could protest and pulled me close. With a sharp intake of breath I kept myself from freaking out when he rested his forehead on mine looking into my eyes intently. "You don't have a fever but you look warm." He mused pulling away slightly to my relief only to shock me by caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. "You are warm. Is everything okay?" He asked, dropping his hand.

I pulled up my knees to put some distance between us and replied calmly. "It's nothing. What did you want to tell me?" I asked quietly, fearing that my voice would betray me soon.

His brown eyes lit up excitedly and my heart sank. Was he purposely making it hard to resist him? He couldn't be totally oblivious to my discomfort. "I have great news." He said elated and I faked a smile for him as my heart lurched in my chest. "Puddlemere has accepted my application and I'll be trying out in the summer as reserve keeper." He exclaimed.

A real smile broke through on my face as I gave him a short hug. "That's wonderful, Oliver. Since when do you know?" I asked curiously.

"The owl came this afternoon, but I haven't told anyone. I wanted you to be the first to know." He explained with a playful smirk on his face. My face fell and the hurt must have been evident in my eyes. I had gotten my hopes up ever since Oliver saved me from falling to my death but right then I felt extremely foolish. I was the friend that understood his quidditch obsession but I would never be more than that I realized. "Rina, what's wrong?" Oliver asked worriedly, lightly shaking my shoulder.

I shook his hand off and took a deep breath before I lied smoothly. "I just realized that you'll be too busy to hang out with your friends over the summer. It's shocking that we'll all be going our separate ways in a month or so." I didn't bother to fake a smile because my explanation sounded sad enough that that wasn't necessary.

Oliver's face turned thoughtful for several moments as he took my hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I simply enjoyed the warmth of his hand for a moment as he said. "We'll find a way to make it work."

_No, we won't, you idiot._ "Sure, we will." I said aloud and I felt my heart break painfully at that moment. Not only had I lost hope that Oliver could ever return my feelings but he also made it impossible for me to escape him after school with his promise to stay friends.

"At the very least I'll get you tickets so that you can watch me play." He said with a friendly wink.

"I would like that." I told him with a soft smile as I slipped my hand out of his. Maybe it would be easier to get over him when he was a professional quidditch player and therefore out of my league. Exhaustion swept over me at the prospect of my worrisome future and I got up with a small yawn. "Congratulations, Oliver, you'll be great. I'm going to bed now. Thanks for telling me."

He looked up at me with a cheeky grin. "You're not going to tell me to get some sleep?"

"I think I've given up on that weeks ago." I said with a chuckle that made me feel like a downright hypocrite. I never knew how easy it was to fake emotions until that moment and it felt utterly wrong that I was giving up on Oliver by acting like everything was alright. That was what I was doing, I was giving up I realized as I walked into the dormitory and it felt like I was betraying only myself in the process.


	26. Strange Serenity

**26 – Strange Serenity**

Over the next week, I was in an oddly calm mood considering that I had lost my faith in human empathy because of a certain thickheaded quidditch captain that didn't realize I was in love with him. My tranquil attitude was probably due to the fact that I had enough things on my mind to distract me from my cowardice.

I spent even more time at the infirmary and had returned to the dungeons at night because I was allowed to borrow a classroom for brewing on my own. Something that I had to be capable of after my graduation and that Professor Snape had immediately agreed with to my pleasure. He would check up on me at irregular intervals to make sure I wasn't getting into trouble or, even worse, wasting his supplies. The library was my intermezzo between the infirmary and the dungeons and it was also one of the only places I met up with my friends.

On the weekend, I was meeting George at Hogsmeade to rebuild our friendship and was planning on playing as much quidditch as possible with Alec and the others. Other than working myself raw I was acting perfectly normal. I just didn't want to have enough time to think about Oliver because I was starting to get annoyed by myself for feeling like a lovesick puppy.

* * *

On Saturday, I met George in the courtyard and we headed off to Hogsmeade for a fun afternoon. He was telling me about the pranks the twins had pulled off the last year while we rummaged through the articles at Zonko's .

"You cannot imagine the look on Professor McGonagall's face when a small firework erupts out of the drawer she opened." He told me animated.

I chuckled. "It must have been extraordinary. What's this?" I asked George, holding up a grey ball.

His features twisted in horror as I pressed down on it. "Don't…" But it was too late green smoke erupted from the orb and I dropped it when a horrible stench made my nostril flare. He pulled me out of the store quickly and we made a run for the Three Broomsticks as disgusted screams erupted from the store as the dungbomb fully developed its odour.

"Whoops." I said as we looked back at the store whose windows were now clouded with the green mist. We exchanged a glance and started laughing uncontrollably as we walked towards the crowded pub. George leaned on my shoulder for support as we slowly regained control and I used a cleansing charm to make us smell normal again. He held the door open for me and thanked me, taking a sniff of his clothes.

We scanned the inside of the pub for a place to sit and my eyes fell on the table Dana, Leila, Alec and Oliver were sitting at. Leila waved at me to come over, but George pointed at a table at the far end of the room, where Fred and Lee Jordan sat, who I only knew as the commentator at the quidditch games.

I looked at Leila apologetically, but she just waved her hand at me dismissively telling me to go ahead. I can't say that I regretted not being able to sit with them. The boys at our table were all great company and kept my mind off Oliver sitting in the same room.

They bought rounds of butterbeer while they made me recount past quidditch games.

"What about Fred and George, how were they in their first game?" Lee asked me after I had told them about the fiasco of my first quidditch season, in which I was probably bruised from head to toe the entire time.

"We were brilliant, of course." Fred said cheerfully.

"Yeah, Lee, what did you expect?" George added, nudging his friend playfully.

Lee looked at me questioningly. "I'm pretty sure that your team was hit by an awful amount of bludgers that time and at least a couple times I saw that it was your fault." He said, pointing at Fred.

"That's right." I exclaimed, recalling that rutty match. "A stray bludger clipped my leg and we never found out whose fault that was?" I let the question trail off as a question and stared at the twins pointedly.

George rolled his eyes and confessed. "So that might have been me. But don't look at me like that, I can't control where the bludger goes after I've hit it." He exclaimed when I looked at him incredulously.

We all laughed at his guilty expression and I patted his shoulder, companionably. "I'll forgive you, but only if you win the cup this year."

He chuckled and assured me. "Then I'll do my best."

"Are you very nervous?" I asked the twins when I saw how serious their faces had become after I mentioned the upcoming match.

Fred answered me first, a bit uncertain. "Nervous? Nah. More like dreading what will happen if we lose." He said, motioning towards the direction behind my shoulder.

I turned around and looked straight into Oliver's staring eyes. He looked a bit angry when I turned around but his face softened when our eyes met and he raised his bottle at me. I returned the gesture and took a swig of my drink as I turned around again.

George looked at me intently, before a mischievous grin spread on his face. "Since you're on good terms with our captain, couldn't you charm him into not torturing us with early morning practices?"

"Charm him?" I repeated dumbly. A nervous chuckle escaped my lips. "I'm no charmer." I told them and gulped down a third of my drink to keep from stuttering.

"Come on, Kat. You can't even bat your long eyelashes at him for a moment to gain your friends some freedom. It worked on George, you can't be that bad." Fred offering, making George and I choke on our drinks.

When I could stop coughing, I choked out. "Bat my eyelashes? How much butterbeers have you emptied?"

"You're right, seduction would never work on Wood. His only lover is his broomstick." They all chuckled while I started feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"It was worth a try." George said, throwing his arm across his twin's shoulder amicably. "We'll survive. It's only one week left anyway and then we'll probably miss our good ol' captain."

"To quidditch!" Lee announced raising his bottle. We all chimed in and emptied our drinks, our conversation delving into the innocent depths of the events in the professional league. But this also reminded me of Oliver after a while and with a sigh I excused myself.

"I'm not feeling well." I told them as I got up. "Must have been the dungbomb." I lied and laid some coins on the table. "Next round is on me, enjoy yourselves." I said before anyone could protest or follow me as I headed back to the castle.

* * *

After retrieving my Nimbus 2000 I practically ran to the pitch, desperate for the cool gust of wind on my face to distract me from my churning feelings.

As I raced over the castle grounds, I wasn't even sure I felt anything at all. There was the physical feeling of being unwell but my mind was empty and I found it relaxing. I might have been calm on the outside the entire week but my brain was crowded with tormenting thoughts.

But they all escaped my mind as I raced around the castle, flying around the towers. I would miss Hogwarts and its beauty. This place did not only have a striking landscape but there was also no other place in the world where I felt this safe. I could make my rounds with my broom whenever I was upset without worrying about non-magical folk spotting me and dying of a heart attack.

I raced towards the ground with a sickening speed, my hair whipping around my head. I laughed blissfully as I pulled on the handle to race across the courtyard, making the students there scream and jump out of my way. I flew up to the lake and landed on the grass with a soft thud, taking a seat against the trunk of a nearby tree and balanced my broom on my outstretched thighs.

Studying the ripples on the lake was soothing and I was completely at peace as the sun went down and bathed the lake in hues of red, orange and purple. The sight was breathtaking and in that moment I was sure that there was nothing that could seriously harm me in the wake of the vision before me. It didn't matter if Oliver had broken my heart, I would be able to live this down eventually.


	27. Explosive Outcome

**27 – Explosive Outcome**

At least the weather was perfect for the quidditch finale today with blue skies and hardly a single cloud, but I still felt torn as I walked down the familiar path to the pitch for my last official monitoring of the game. I loved watching the game but I dreaded the outcome and wasn't sure how I felt about seeing Oliver again on top of that.

* * *

I patiently sat on my bench with my medical case propped up next to me, checking the content once more to make sure I had everything in case of an emergency. With a sigh I slammed the case shut again and stared up at the sky wondering what I should do next.

I settled on a light conversation with Madame Hooch as she double-checked the equipment necessary for the game. "Perfect quidditch weather!" I called out to her as I approached her.

She nodded. "I'm just hoping that the dementors will stay out of it this time. I don't think the Slytherin captain will be as considerate as the Hufflepuff one was and offer a rematch when Harry loses consciousness again."

I blinked in surprise. "Oliver declined the offer?" I concluded outraged.

"Certainly." She said, finally looking up from the box she had been inspecting. "Didn't he tell you? I thought you were close friends." She asked carefully.

"I thought so, too." I mumbled thoughtfully.

She patted my arm and motioned towards the changing room with her head. "Shouldn't you be wishing the Gryffindor team good luck?"

I nodded weakly and turned towards the changing room. Why had Oliver not told me about the offered rematch? The prospect of just being friends with Oliver hurt me but now I wasn't even sure how close friends we were. I was there after the match and he didn't find it necessary to tell me that he had been presented with a second chance.

* * *

With a shake of my head I cleared my thought as I stepped into the changing room. I could talk to Oliver after the game, right now I greeted the team with a small wave. Oliver was standing before the rest of the team ranting out last minute instructions and turned around when everyone started waving cheerfully to someone behind his back. "Rin!" He exclaimed, surprised.

"I won't bother you for long." I uttered with a wave of my hand. "I just wanted to wish you good luck for the match." I said lamely, running a hand trough my hair.

"Are you okay, Kitty? You look a bit pale." George asked, coming towards me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. He pinched my cheek and grinned. "That's better."

I laughed. "Ow, George! It's nothing, I'm just excited." I told him and shook off his arm to punch his side lightly. With a last wave, I left the team to their preparations.

* * *

The match was maddeningly long, thanks to Oliver's ambition to win the cup. The chasers were doing a brilliant job and Oliver's keeping was extraordinarily amazing. I found myself constantly staring at his handsome face with that fierce grin on his face that shone of self-confidence. He was sure that they would win and his obvious joy was infectious and Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were cheering their heads off. Their victory seemed to be inevitable and I could see that the wait made Harry restless.

Slytherin was playing foully and the penalties maintained Gryffindor's lead, but I could see that the players were tiring and Harry was struggling against Malfoy multiple times. I saw a glint of gold and tore my gaze away from Oliver to watch the two seekers race each other to the prize. Malfoy tackled Harry but he got back on course and it was going to be damn close.

The crowd grew quiet with anticipation as all eyes focused on the fight before us. Sytherin against Gryffindor, blonde against brunette, loss or victory. It was frustrating to watch them take the lead one after the other. But in a risky maneuver he inched to the front of his broomstick and Harry closed his hand around the golden snitch, balancing precariously on his broomstick. He pumped his fist into the air and the crowd erupted in a loud roar of jubilation.

I hadn't noticed that I was standing for several minutes now, but now I was jumping up and down in glee. Harry had actually done it, thanks to him the team had won the match and therefore the cup.

* * *

Luckily, I was the first to congratulate the team since I was already on the ground and Angelina, Alicia and Katie were the first that wrapped me up in a group hug. Next were the twins that swept me off my feet alternating between them, passing me around like a rag doll.

"We did it!" Fred cheered as he passed me to George again.

George held on to me and twirled me around. "Can you believe it, Kitty? We won the cup!"

"You two were spectacular, but please put me down again." I asked him nicely.

He obliged and I went over to a still dazed Harry and pulled him in a careful embrace. "It's over, Harry. You were wonderful, I've never seen anything like it." I told him, gripping his shoulders proudly.

He smiled up at me. "We really made it? I can't believe it. Thanks, Rina, for everything. You helped me a lot." He said hugging me again.

"No problem." I mumbled flustered and pushed him toward the oncoming crowd. "Now go celebrate, little hero!" I demanded with a tight grin on my face. He hesitantly obliged and was instantly scooped onto the shoulders of his teammates who carried him towards the castle pompously.

Oliver ran towards me absolutely buoyant and scooped me up in his arms, carrying me like I was nothing as he walked after the considerable mass of cheering students that was crowding the Gryffindor team.

My face was definitely a pinkish hue but if anyone asked it was due to the excitement of the victory. Oliver didn't say a word as he carried me up to the castle but there was no need for words because I knew what this meant to him. The wide grin on his face was proof enough how happy he was to have finally fulfilled his promise to Charlie to the fullest.

* * *

As we stepped into the castle my heart sank as reality hit me. I had planned on not asking him to let me down, like I had George, because I enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms cradling me to his lean chest. To my great regret, this was a day like any other to me and I had a shift at the hospital waiting for me.

"Oliver, you were brilliant by the way but could you please let me go now?" I asked nervously.

"Let you go, why should I?" He said with a chuckle, finally looking down at me.

I rolled my eyes at his cheekiness, but my heart pounded painfully in my chest at his words. "I would love to go celebrate with you guys but I've got work waiting for me."

He let me down carefully but held me back by my shoulder. "You'll come to the party later, right? Room of requirement, lots of drinks from what I've heard."

"The twin's work, huh? I'll be there." I reassured him with a smile.

He just nodded and I headed towards the infirmary for a particularly boring shift because there was nothing going on at all. I made use of the hours by studying the medical books Madame Pomfrey had so that I wouldn't have to think about tonight.

* * *

Dana, Leila and I got ready for the party together in the evening. We were all keyed up and that wasn't only due to the fact that our house had fun the quidditch cup but also because there was rarely an opportunity to dress up at Hogwarts.

We all wore light cotton dresses to the occasion. Dana's was black and strapless with a tight-fitting bodice and otherwise curved around her body nicely, Leila's a dark purple and had spaghetti straps with a swaying skirt and mine was dark blue and had one strap and flayed out to my knees.

* * *

With our hair and makeup fixed, we walked to the room of requirement with our heels clicking over the floor. We all gasped when we opened the freshly appeared door.

The room was amazing with black couches lining the walls around a dance floor. We weaved our way through the crowded dance floor and made our way to the bar, where Fred and George were giving out drinks.

"You guys have some catching up to do!" Fred shouted over the blaring music as he handed us three shot glasses filled to the brim with firewhiskey.

"Bottoms up." George called and the twins joined us with their own bottles of butterbeer.

We all downed our drinks and Leila gagged, presumably at the burning sensation in her throat. I just wiped my mouth and was glad when George filled up our glasses again because the numbing effect of alcohol would be great against the blues I had been harboring in my heart.

Leila went over to Alec after a while to dance and Dana was asked to dance by an attractive Ravenclaw. I raised an eyebrow at her and jerked my head towards the dance floor. She took the Ravenclaw's offered hand with a wink in my direction. So I resided to drinking with George at the bar and when my mind was feeling fuzzy enough we started discussing our love lives.

"George, why are you sitting here with me? You're young, go chase some girls." I told him, my speech slightly slurred.

George just shook his head at me. "I wish it were that easy."

"It's not? Yeah, you're right, love is never straightforward. It's always ruddy complicated." I complained in a whiny voice, letting him fill up my glass.

"I'll drink to that." George said cheerlessly and we emptied our glasses again.

I frowned. "Why are things complicated for you? I thought you had Alicia."

He just waved his hand dismissively. "You're not updated at all. Alicia and I didn't work out because she fell for some stupid Hufflepuff."

I blinked in surprise. "Oh, then who do you fancy?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me." He suggested.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not going to make it that easy for you."

"Then just nod when I make an educated guess, will you?"

"Deal." I agreed.

"I'm crazy for Katie." He admitted, nipping on his glass. "Do you see why that might be a problem?" He groaned.

"Yeah, I can see how being in love with your ex's best friend can be an issue." I murmured, compassionately.

"Well, I can see the problem of being in love with our favorite quidditch captain." He said, nodding towards a person behind my right shoulder. I turned around to see Oliver talking to Alec on one of the couches.

"You're good." I said appreciatively, downing my refilled glass yet again after clinking it against George's. "You still have time to swoon the girl or you actually stand a chance with her while I might as well start kissing a rock. It would do me just as much good as my feelings are doing me now."

"Come on, the guy adores you. The way he carried you in the bridal manner today was a dead giveaway." He told me, rubbing my shoulder soothingly.

"Sure." I spat sarcastically. "He's told me multiple times that I'm just a great friend to him."

He looked at me thoughtfully and then sighed. "At least you can be close to your crush, Katie doesn't even know I exist."

Now it was my time to rub his shoulder as his head drooped. "She'll fall for you eventually, don't give up. I have always known that you would be a charmer one day." I assured him, ruffling his hair.

He leaned over the bar draping an arm around my shoulder and whispering into my ear. "Thanks, Kat. I'm glad we're friends again." I smiled after him as he went over to get another person a drink and I was startled by a pat on my shoulder or more like a stab into my back.

"Ow, what the hell…?" I trailed off when I turned to see an infuriated Oliver Wood standing behind me.

"Could I speak with you for a second?" He said, glaring at me, his hands shaking with barely contained fury.

He was already dragging me out of the room of requirement while I grumbled. "Sure, what do I have to lose?" He lead me into a dark corridor and turned on me his stance livid.

"Are you serious?" Oliver fumed at me, his speech a bit fuzzy from alcohol.

"Huh?" I asked, leaning a hand against the nearest wall because my head was spinning for a few moments.

"You and George." He clarified, saying each world slowly.

"Oliver, what are you talking about?" I asked him tiredly, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I'm talking about the fact that you're flirting with him and that he'll hurt you again." He accused.

I dropped my hand and frowned up at him. "Flirting?" I inquired. I hadn't realized that I was capable of such a thing.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." He shouted.

His loud voice was ringing in my ears and his words made me furious suddenly. "Why would you care about who I dated? What does it matter to you if I go out with George?" I yelled at him.

I winced when he pushed me up against the wall roughly, pressing my wrists against the wall and pinning me in place between the wall and his body. "Because you don't know how that makes me feel!" He roared at me.

My eyes widened as his face came even closer to mine. His eyes scanned my face and I was staring at his lips that were so close to mine, close enough to kiss. For a moment, I thought he would close the distance and my heart galloped in my chest as I became very aware of how Oliver's body felt pressed against mine.

But as fast as the moment had come, it passed with Oliver running away from me. I sagged against the wall no longer supported by his weight and crumpled on the ground. Bitter tears rolled down my cheeks silently as rejection hit me square in the face.


	28. Tired of Being Tired

**28 – Tired of Being Tired**

I woke up the next day feeling miserable in both physical and psychological means. Penny had found me staring at my feet with my knees up against my chest and tears falling from my eyes. She didn't ask any questions instead she simply brought me into my dormitory, deciding that the party wasn't worth it since she was running late anyway. She waited at my bedside until I fell asleep, tired and depressed.

* * *

Skipping breakfast to avoid people in general I made my way to the kitchens sometime close to noon. I sat down before the fireplace there and Hobblestone hurried toward my side with a cup of hot cocoa, promising me food in a jiffy.

The familiar sight of the elf raised my spirits and when he returned with a steaming bowl of broccoli soup, I asked. "Why don't you have a seat for a while?"

He nodded. "If that is Miss Katrina's wish."

I blew on the hot spoonful of soup and said. "I'm going to miss you, Hobblestone. You always took good care of me." A gentle smile formed on my lips.

His eyes filled with tears and big ones started rolling down his cheeks. "Miss Katrina was always kind to me as well. I was happy to serve her."

"Don't cry." I said, softly patting his arm. His tears reminded me of my own downfall last night.

"But I won't be able to support Miss Katrina anymore when she's not at Hogwarts anymore." He sobbed heartbreakingly.

I knew I had to think of something to appease the elf. "You would do me a great favor if you watched out for my friends while they're here at Hogwarts. I won't be able to do so anymore soon enough."

His eyes brightened considerably at the prospect of a new task just as I had thought. "You mean the Misters Fred, George, Alec and Harry and Miss Lynn?" He asked, elated.

"Yes, especially Lynn." I said endearingly. I did worry for the naïve girl and her kind heart.

Hobblestone went back to work with revived vigor and I finished the lovely soup he had brought me with a content smile. At least I knew that my friends would be taken care of.

* * *

Oliver ignored me whenever he saw me, he would head into a different direction and I tried to get over the fact that he didn't want to talk to me anymore out of reasons beyond me. Of course, I couldn't make peace with the sudden deprivation of his presence, so I moped around and buried myself in studies and was glad when the NEWT testing began.

By the end of my time at Hogwarts I had achieved nine outstanding OWLs, one that exceeded expectations and nine outstanding NEWTs, which meant that I had set a new record in academic excellence. I had also lost a close friend that I just happened to be in love with, which meant that I was dejected. I couldn't believe how pathetic I was and was accordingly pretty sick of myself.

* * *

The train ride home wasn't a pleasant one. Oliver was spending his time with the Gryffindor team and everyone else in my compartment was staring at me oddly. After an hour or so, in which I tried to study for my medical examination that was drawing close, I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What is it?" I snapped at no one in particular.

Leila patted my knee softly and exchanged glances with everyone in the compartment and I noticed Dana shake her head sharply, but Leila continued nonetheless. "We've been wondering, Rina, what happened between Oliver and you at the victory party?" She asked carefully as if I was going to lash out at her if she advanced on me too quickly.

But I just sighed, I didn't have the energy to be mad at anyone at the moment. "I don't know. He started shouting at me to stay away from George, I pretty much yelled at him to back off, then I thought he was about to kiss me but before I know it he's running away from me, leaving me there." I told them in a rush and groaned. "I feel like a downright idiot."

Dana draped an arm around me, letting me lean into the crook of her shoulder as she tentatively said. "And that's when Penny found you." I just nodded dejectedly.

"You should have told me." Penny said, brushing a strand of her out of my eyes. "Your empty stare and the tears were really frightening. I've never seen you so devastated." I winced. I hadn't meant for this to weigh down on Penny's mood as well.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled and she just nodded, appeased.

Even Alec found the need to say something, his voice empathetic. "You're really in love with him, aren't you?"

I just stared at him for several moments and then let my shoulders slump. There was no use denying it anymore. "I'm afraid so." I said, my voice breaking and a tear slipping down my cheek. I felt incredibly vulnerable but I knew I could trust my loyal friends. The feeling still sucked.

"Did you talk to him about it?" Leila asked, always the optimist.

"Do you mean whether I confessed to him? Hell, no. He has been ignoring me ever since our quarrel and I'm not brave enough to confront him." I muttered darkly, wiping away the stupid tear. The sorting hat was old, I couldn't blame him for mistaking me for a courageous person.

"What are you going to do now?" Dana asked, reasonably.

I patted the book in my lap and said. "I'm going to write this examination and then I'm going to enjoy a week of vacation in the States. I'm thinking of visiting Sean." I admitted, guiltily.

Penny gasped. "Don't do that yourself, Rina. Seriously. I'm all for you distracting yourself but you're going to start hating yourself if you run off to Sean."

"I'm not going to dash into his open arms, I just miss his careless personality. I haven't seen him in a year or so and you all know how much I loathe writing letters." I tried to explain myself.

But Alec was still shaking his head at me. "If you ask me, I actually think that Oliver likes you, too. From what you've told me he just can't express it in a way you understand. Visiting another guy would ruin your chances in my opinion and it wouldn't be good for you, personally."

I gaped at him and shook my head. "That sounds good, but I just don't want to hear it anymore. Can we please drop the topic of Oliver for a while?"

They all nodded and I was glad that I had such great friends that cheered you up as much as they could but left you alone when you asked them to.

* * *

All my friends had their futures laid out before them neatly.

Leila had taken on an apprenticeship at a farm that bred winged horses and took care of them. She would be trained by the healer there to take care of all kinds of magical animals that were brought there. Somehow I had inspired her in that part.

Dana was studying robe design at a school and kept up her work in Diagon Alley to open up her own shop one day. I admired her for her dreams.

Penny was going to start working for the department for magical law enforcement and it suited her grounded, yet just character in my opinion.

I was going into my last year of training in which I would spend several months on each floor of St. Mungo's. Three months in the wards for artifact accidents, infectious magical diseases, poisoning by potions or magical plants and lastly curse damage and magical accidents.

* * *

The testing went well and Elias Brock was incredibly pleased to see me again, especially since I would be spending my first three months working full time in the department he worked in, artifact accidents. But first of all I would enjoy my week off.

* * *

My first vacation after three years was very enjoyable. My grandparents were fascinated with my work at the hospital and incredibly proud of my achievements. I took pleasure in laying around in the sun, sketching or reading, and let the week fly by me without actually doing anything productive.

Albeit my friends' advice to keep away from Sean, I invited him over for dinner. A dinner with my grandparents had to be innocent enough for them. It was my last night of freedom and I needed someone to cheer me up.

Sean arrived perfectly on time and had even brought flowers for my grandparents, a beautiful bouquet of daisies. He kissed my cheek and I saw my grandparents exchange a knowing glance.

Sean must have noticed as well because he told them. "You have a wonderful granddaughter but sadly she's decided that I'm not the one for her. We're just friends." He sighed.

"Now why would my intelligent Katrina turn down such a gentleman?" My grandmother joked as she led us to the dining room.

"I don't know. Maybe she's found someone else." Sean implied and raised a questioning eyebrow at me, which was strengthened by my grandparents who stared at me a bit too curiously for my liking.

"Is that so, Katrina?" My grandpa asked seriously.

"Not really." I stuttered, blushing. I threw Sean a reproachful look, but he just grinned at me wickedly.

"That means that you have your eye on someone? Oh, young love." My grandmother chirped.

I could see that my grandparents were nosy enough to pry, but Sean had the grace to save me. "Now I think I've embarrassed Rina enough now. A small revenge for her infrequent letters." He said with a pointed glance in my direction.

My grandfather laughed a merry laugh. "That's our girl. You couldn't make her write a letter if her life depended on it."

Sean smiled politely. "So I'm not the only one she treats that way? Then I'm relieved."

My grandmother turned to Sean and said. "So, dear, tell us what you do for a living. Katrina mentioned a job as a journalist, is that correct?"

"Yes, I'm more of an assistant for everyone up until now. But I've been allowed to publish small articles and soon I'll be allowed to hunt down stories however way I please." Sean told us excitedly.

An evening of pleasant conversation passed and I was glad that I had decided to invite Sean. His presence was enticing and turned my thoughts onto different matters. He seemed very happy in this country, which pleased me.

He bid us goodnight after dinner and made me promise to visit him sometime with a mischievous wink as he walked out the door.


	29. Midnight Confessions

**29 – Midnight Confessions**

The first month of true work went very well, thanks to Mister Brock's pleasant being. He treated me fairly but always asked how I was going when he thought that I was in over my head. The strange shifts I was working made it difficult to meet my friends but I had known what I was in for when I decided to become a healer.

Apparation made our meetings so much easier. Leila just had to work out the time shift since she worked in Denmark. I was in high spirits whenever I had seen them for a while before I fell into the familiar cycle of working, sleeping and eating. Thoughts of Oliver were strictly banished from my mind, which worked out fine for a while. But then something would remind me of him and it would ruin my day. Luckily, I had Dana and Penny close enough to call around in times like those.

* * *

I was returning home at two in the morning from a strange shift that started at noon when I noticed a strange owl sitting on my bed. He bowed down to pick up some piece of paper from my bed and placed it into my outstretched hand and flew out the window I opened for it.

I gasped when I saw what it was. It was a picture of Oliver and I at the Puddlemere match he had invited me to. A photographer took it but I hadn't realized that he had bought it. He had an arm thrown across my shoulders and we were both grinning wide, thrilled by the victory of our favorite team. I frowned at it. Why would he send this to me?

Turning the picture around, I realized that he hadn't because the messy, nearly incoherent hand that had written a note on the back wasn't his.

_Hey stranger,_

_I hope that you're a good friend of Wood's because he's wasted and needs to be taken care of. He refuses to leave and I found this in his coat pocket so I sent an owl to find the person on the photo and hope it was successful. The place is called Malone's._

_Thanks in advance,_

_His fellow teammates from Puddlemere United_

I stared at the note for several minutes, deciphering it's meaning. Oliver was out with the team and now I had been informed to take care of his drunken self. Could fate be any crueler? I couldn't leave him to his own devices but the last time we had spoken he had also been drunk and that hadn't gone so well.

* * *

I apparated close to the mentioned bar, my heart pounding in my chest. As I pushed open the door I could feel my heart clench painfully in my chest at the sight of his dozing figure. His head was resting on the bar with his arms as a pillow. The woman behind the bar waved at me gratefully.

"Are you here to pick up the young lad?" She wanted to know kindly.

I just nodded and she indicated for me to get his coat off the hook by the door. I obliged and walked over to him carefully. "Sorry for the trouble he's caused you." I told her politely as she polished some glasses.

"I've seen worse. Are you his girlfriend?" She asked, nonchalantly. She must have seen me wince because her brows furrowed.

"Just a friend. At least I hope he won't be displeased that I'm here. I didn't have much choice." I muttered, disheartened.

I was about to wake him when she spoke up again. "Wait. No normal friend comes around to pick up their drunk friend this late. And, dear, no normal friend carries around a photo of that said friend everywhere he goes if she doesn't mean a hell of a lot to him." She said, handing me a glass of water.

Usually I would have been disturbed by her meddling but right now I was exhausted enough with the whole situation that a stranger's open ear didn't sound so bad. "I didn't even know he had that picture." I uttered, gulping down the refreshing water.

"See. The man must be emotionally attached to it." She said, as I took a seat on the bar stool next to the sleeping form of Oliver.

"I wish I could believe that. The last time I saw him, he yelled at me for talking to another guy and just when I think he might like me as more than a friend he walks away from me." I told her as she refilled my glass with a jug of water behind the counter.

"Sounds like good old jealousy to me." She chirped.

"Maybe." I mused, not allowing myself to get my hopes up. "I suppose I should get going and let you close for tonight."

"Oh, I don't mind. You're the most pleasant guest I've had tonight. A healer, eh?" She inquired, gesturing towards the lime green uniform I still had on. I just nodded and she said. "Explains why you had time to pick him up. Late shift?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't have something to eat by any chance, would you?" I asked sheepishly as my stomach growled.

"I'll get you something. You're better off letting him sleep for a while anyway." She walked into a back room and came back minutes later with some hot stew and warm bread.

"Thanks." I muttered and turned to the delicious meal.

* * *

As I ate, she told me about some of her rowdy guests that day and what was going on in the magical world since I still rarely read the paper. It was a pleasant evening but I couldn't forget about the fact that I still had to deal with Wood.

He stirred awake some time after I had finished a second helping of stew. He blinked at his surroundings and asked groggily. "Where is everyone? Rin, is that you?" His eyes were suddenly wide.

"That's my cue." I told the lady behind the bar and paid for the stew, tipping her generously. I got up and handed Oliver his coat.

"His teammates told me that he lives several blocks in that direction. It's not far. Come around again if you can, dear. It was nice talking to a reasonable woman for once." She waved as I lead Oliver out the door and turned the direction she had pointed to.

* * *

"I'm guessing you've been successfully accepted in the team?" I asked him, cautiously looking up at him as we walked down the street. His expression was unreadable in the pale moonlight and I returned to looking straight ahead.

"Yeah, I've actually just played my first match because the other keeper is still recovering from an injury. Why are you here?" He asked, confusion evident in his voice.

I sighed. "Wicked fate?" I suggested. "You're teammates sent me this." I gave him back the picture and he mustered it shortly before putting it back into the inside pocket of his coat. He nearly fell over in the process and I draped his arm across my shoulder to support his still heavily drunk self.

"You shouldn't have come, but I'm happy to see you. I've missed you." He slurred. "Why haven't we talked in so long?" I had a feeling he was talking to himself so I just let him rant on. "Right, idiot Weasley. I hate the way he acts around you as if you were his possession." He spat, bitterly. "He just wants to mock me with the fact that he was so much closer to being your boyfriend than I'll ever be." He said longingly.

"What?" I uttered with the telltale blush on my face that he always induced. But this time he couldn't see it in the darkness that surrounded us.

"The day of the match I told myself that if we won, I would talk to you about it. But then I saw you giggle when George whispered into your ear and I panicked." He rambled on, frustrated.

"Talk to me about what, Oliver?" I asked anxiously, struggling under his weight.

He blinked at me in surprise as if he just realized that I was there. "That I'm in love with you of course. I haven't been able to take my eyes off you ever since I found you in that windowsill, hurt by that git. At first, I thought I just wanted to protect you as a friend. But when I saw you with Alec in the air, I knew that I was jealous, though of course you don't fancy him. He's Leila's boyfriend. How is Leila by the way?" He asked as if he hadn't just turned my world around.

I couldn't answer him. I couldn't speak at all. Was this some kind of mean joke he was pulling on me?

"What am I talking about? I don't care about Leila, I want you. You're perfect. Intelligent and caring. You love quidditch and you understand why I love it. Dammit, you even love my bloody quidditch team." He just wouldn't stop talking, as he fumbled with the key to his apartment. I took it from his hands and unlocked the door, though my hand were a bit unsteady as well.

He stumbled through the doorway and I helped him up the stairs. "And when I yelled at you for even considering George I just wanted to make you mine and you were so close. I love your body. But your eyes were wide and scared. I knew it just wasn't right, but I shouldn't have left you there either. I just couldn't face you anymore, but in the last weeks I've started to realize that staying away from you isn't going to work out."

We arrived before his apartment and he took my hands in his, swaying dangerously. "I'm not going to let any other guy have you. No one is going to take you away from me." My heart threatened to explode in my chest and I was glad when he fell backwards and had to lean against the wall for support.

I unlocked the door to his place and he looked at me with his cluttered appearance and asked. "Aren't you going to come in?"

I faltered under his glazed eyes. After all he had said I still didn't believe him, it was just too perfect. I started stuttering, backing away from his reach slightly. "Oliver, I don't think that would be right. I can't do this right now. Not like this." He could tell me that he fancied me when he was sober, then I would consider his words as truthful I decided as I jogged away from the Oliver that said he was in love with me.

I suddenly understood why men thought women were complicated and I wasn't any better.


	30. Approaching Conflict

**30 – Approaching Conflict**

Months flew by and I began working in the ward for poisoning victims. The ward for victims of artifact accidents had constantly reminded me of Oliver because we treated quidditch accidents there as well. Oliver hadn't shown up after his confession and I was beginning to believe that it was just the babbling of a drunk. It didn't hurt as much that his words weren't true because I hadn't been able to believe them for one second.

It sounded like he was telling me exactly what I wanted but I didn't know what to do with it. I was slowly forgetting about his irresistible smirk and his handsome face but then my friends got me tickets for the upcoming match for my birthday, Chudley Cannons versus Puddlemere United. It was of course no secret that the latter were my favorite team but I was sure that my friends had ulterior motives.

* * *

The day they dragged me to the match I was astounded by their cunning. Oliver was waiting in front of the stadium and greeted us cheerfully. He was acting perfectly normal and I was beginning to believe that I only imagined that mystifying nightly walk.

Oliver pulled me aside before he would have to go to the stand for reserve players and looked nervous. He ran a hand through his chestnut hair and said. "The guys on the team told me that you brought me home after my first game. I'm sorry about that, I was way too drunk."

I blinked at him. "You don't remember?" I asked, exasperated.

"No, sorry." He admitted sheepishly.

"And here I was worrying that you might have died of alcohol poisoning after all." I chuckled, hiding my discomfort. Did that change things between us?

"I just had one bloody headache the next day. I've been so busy with training that I haven't been able to properly thank you, so here for you." He said with a grin on his face as he handed me an envelope. Did he know that his grin was going to drive me crazy one day?

I opened the envelope curiously and blinked at the blue and silver ticket in my hand. "A season pass?" I said with a chuckle.

"I promised you tickets if I made the team, right?" He said, but was interrupted when I hugged him.

"I'm happy that at least you haven't forgotten that." I said, pulling back to study his face. I frowned when I didn't find anything unusual. I took a deep breath and said, steadily. "Oliver, we have to talk."

"Okay. How about we meet at Diagon Alley on Sunday? Does noon sound alright to you? I've missed you, I'm sorry for how I treated you the last time I saw you at Hogwarts." His words reminded me of other things he had told me and I blushed.

"Make that a bit past two. I have an early shift on Sunday." I told him briskly and hurried to rejoin my friends.

The match was stunning and I was glad that I could share this experience with my friends. I wasn't sure how I felt about the fact that Oliver wasn't playing today. On the one hand, it would have been interesting to watch him play but distracting on the other side as well.

Why was he acting completely normal though he said that he was in love with me? Okay, he didn't remember anything about saying so, but shouldn't he at least feel differently or something? I was at loss to what I should do. I wasn't sure how to act around him. Was it my time to tell him how I felt or should I wait for him to come around? Maybe he didn't even like me that much anymore and then we wouldn't be able to be friends anymore if I told him I was in love with him.

* * *

A knock on the table before me brought me back to the present. "Are you with us, Rin?" Dana asked impatiently, her fingers clicking on her bottle of butterbeer.

I looked around and remembered that we had decided to sit down with drinks after the game. I looked at Leila, Dana and Penny apologetically and massaged my temple with my hand covering my eyes. "I'm sorry. I've been working night shifts and I'm not used to being awake at these times." I explained. Ever since we had taken our seats I was having a hard time concentrating.

Penny ordered me some coffee as Leila said. "I know what you mean. I'm confused every time I come and visit you guys."

"Yeah, bloody bewilderment." I muttered darkly. "How are things going with Alec?" I asked carefully.

Leila sighed. "It's hard to be apart and now I can totally understand why you broke things off with Sean. But Alec and I are doing fine and I like writing letters, so it's fine." She declared merrily, teasingly nudging my shoulder.

I chuckled. "Letters are bothersome. You and Percy are alright as well?" I asked, turning my head towards the silent girl.

A slight frown formed on her face and I started sipping on my coffee as she told us. "We're great together, really. But I don't know what his problem is with his family. He just believes everything he's told at the ministry about his family and is keeping his distance from them."

Dana looked thoughtful and decided. "Well, his brothers have never been extraordinarily nice to him that might make it easier for him to turn his back on his family."

"I know." Penny said with a sigh. "I just don' think it's right."

Leila took the sad woman's hand and said, reassuringly. "Give him some time. He'll probably come around eventually." Penny smiled at that, nodding.

"How was it to talk to Oliver again?" Dana asked, her eyes intently trained on my face.

I squirmed uncomfortably in my chair and said, swiftly. "It actually wasn't the first time I talked to him since Hogwarts."

"What?!" Dana and Leila exclaimed, stunned.

"What happened exactly?" Penny asked slowly, narrowing her eyes at me.

I looked around at them helplessly before I recounted the story. "Don't be mad, I've been trying to forget about it because I was sure it didn't mean anything." I rambled.

"Just tell us what happened." Dana said with a sharp cutting movement of her hand.

"Okay, okay." I said hurriedly. "I came home early in the morning at two and found an owl, telling me to pick his drunken arse up out of some bar I've never been to before. The bar lady talked to me for a while he slept on the bar. After I had eaten something I practically carried him home and he kept talking and talking about how much he liked me and that he was jealous of George and even Alec and somehow he told me that he was in love with me." I had never heard myself talk so fast, so I simply shut my mouth and stared at my cup.

"So you're together now?" Leila squeaked gleefully, bouncing up and down in her seat.

I winced and went on hesitantly. "No. I couldn't take him seriously."

"You cannot be serious." Dana exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"So you're telling me that the guy you're in love with tells you that the feeling's mutual and nothing happens? You simply walk away and try to forget about the whole matter. What is your problem, Rina?" Penny asked, burying her hands in her dark hair.

"You don't understand." I muttered quietly. "He was completely drunk and when he didn't come talk to me again I just thought that he must have decided otherwise. Or that he probably wasn't serious at all and just babbling in his drunken state. I had no idea that he has no recollection of that night at all and now I don't know what to do." I concluded wretchedly.

"Just kiss the guy for God's sake." Leila blurted out, impatiently.

I looked at her in shock but Penny was already shaking her head. "That would be the most direct way, but I think Rina would want to deal with this delicate situation a bit differently."She said with a chuckle.

"Then talk with him. It really doesn't matter as long as you bloody do something." Dana told me seriously.

"I'm meeting him on Sunday." I told them, sheepishly.

"Good for you." Dana said, patting my shoulder roughly.

"Hooray." I said cheerlessly.

"Come on, this could be good." Leila encouraged me.

"I don't know. I just don't know anymore." I told them desperately.

"What do you mean?" Leila asked with wide innocent eyes.

Dana looked at me, upset. "But you're still in love with him, aren't you?"

"Yeah, as far as I can tell. The thing is that I'm so used to trying to live it down that I'm not sure what to do with the fact that that just might change. I've only fancied him from afar and I'm so scared of what will happen when that's not the case anymore." I told them, befuddled by my own words.

Penny looked at me like I was some kind of oddity. "So, now you're telling me that you're afraid of it actually working out?"

"Everyone's terrified of failure." Dana mumbled, staring at her hands absentmindedly.

"Even our beloved Dana?" I asked her, playfully.

She blushed and I knew that I was free of their prying when Leila exclaimed. "You've met someone!"

Dana told us everything and I didn't have to answer any more questions about Oliver that just made me question my sanity. I should be thrilled that things could finally work out between the two of us. Maybe I just needed some time to get used to the fact that Oliver actually did feel the same way about me than I did about him, no reason to panic.

* * *

But the fact was that on Sunday I started to panic as soon as I was free to go. I apparated home and got dressed in dark blue jeans and a dark green top that fit my torso loosely but still showed enough cleavage to draw a man's attention. I knew that Oliver didn't see those kind of things but it didn't hurt to feel more attractive around the guy you fancied.

I disapparated straight into the café we were meeting in, took a seat and ordered some coffee because usually I would be heading to bed now. I poured some milk into my drink and dropped the milk container when Hobblestone appeared on top of the table with a soft plopping noise.

He climbed down the table and fixed the porcelain I had just broken. I had to take several deep breaths to stop my racing heart and exclaimed. "Hobblestone, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to tell Miss Katrina how her friends are doing." He announced proudly.

"Oh, right." I said, a smile forming on my face at the thought of my friends. "Then tell me what you know." I said, motioning for him to sit. He must have been very proud of his task if he came to me at such a public place.

"Where to begin?" He mused, eyeing the biscuits on the table.

"Help yourself." I told him, politely.

"Miss Katrina is too kind." He uttered as he hesitantly took one and nibbled on it. "Miss Lynn has been accepted in the Ravenclaw team but one of the other chasers doesn't like her because she is so young. I would say she is jealous of Miss Lynn's talent." He suggested finishing the biscuit and chewing tenderly on a second one.

"That other chaser hasn't harmed Lynn in any way, has she?" I asked horrified.

"No, she doesn't talk to her at all, only glares." He said, mimicking a haughty glare.

"That's not that bad." I said, relieved.

"Mister George and Mister Fred are up to no good as usual. Does Miss Katrina care for details?" He asked, exasperated.

"No, I can imagine as much." I told him, chuckling.

He smiled gleefully and continued. "Mister Alec and his group is doing well. After your match against the Gryffindor team, the other teams have decided to play against the group as well to practice for official matches. They miss your expertise." His face fell a bit. "Mister Alec misses Miss Leila a lot, but his face lights up whenever he reads her letters and I think they will pull through."

I spotted Oliver and Hobblestone noticed my anxiety, but I still told him. "Thank you, Hobblestone. Why don't you come around my apartment next time and I'll serve you some biscuits while you tell me all stories about my friends and Hogwarts."

"Just one more thing. Miss Katrina would want to know that Mister Harry has been chosen as champion for the Triwizard Tournament." He said and disapparated, leaving me gaping with my mouth open.

Oliver sat down across from me and I shook my head to clear my thoughts. What had Harry gotten himself into now? "Was that an elf?" Oliver asked with a nervous smile.

I nodded, my thoughts still swarming around Harry and his talent to get into trouble. He seemed to be some kind of magnet for hazardous situations. "He was something like my nanny in Hogwarts."

"Your nanny? I didn't know that you were friends with an elf." He said with a small smile.

"Well, he's the closest thing to a friend I have among the elves. He always brought me food between classes since I could never go to lunch and now he's just told me that the Triwizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts this year. I bet you're disappointed that you're missing that. You would have been a promising champion." I told him with a grin.

He grunted. "Hardly. But I always wondered how you managed to stay fed with all your work."

"Fed? Are you saying that I'm fat?" I said trying very hard to stop from laughing as his face twisted in horror.

"Of course not. You have a great body, I mean you're not too skinny and I like that. I mean, you're not fat at all, I think you're stunning." He rambled on.

I raised my hand to stop him and burst out laughing. In the time that I spent laughing my head off, confusion swept over his face and he ordered two bottles of buttlebeer for us. Finally, I managed to choke out. "It was a joke. Your face was hilarious." I said, chuckling softly.

He blushed and my grin grew even wider because finally I had made him uncomfortable. It seemed like a small success in the wake of what we still had to talk about. But first, Oliver launched into a full recount of his weeks of training and told me about his first match. When he was finished I nervously turned the empty bottle in between my hands. "What is it?" He asked in surprise.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. The night I picked you up." I started cautiously.

"Did I do something I should apologize for?" He asked anxiously.

"Depends." I answered thoughtfully. If what he said to me that night wasn't true then he would have to do something because I didn't know what I should do if that was the case. I still didn't know how I was supposed to tell him what he had told me.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, clutching my hand desperately. He searched my eyes for some sort of sign and I just smiled. He really was overprotective sometimes, but he didn't need to guard me from himself.

"No, Oliver. Why would you think that?" I asked as his hand slackened around mine in relief.

"It made sense that you wouldn't talk to me if I had done something awful in my drunken state. I tend to mess things up then, don't I?" His hand was still on mine and I enjoyed the warmth of his hand.

It encouraged me to say what I said next. "You did no such thing. But you did say something that baffled me, which was the reason why I waited for you to come to me."

"What did I say?" He asked tenderly.

"You said that you're in love with me." I whispered. Our faces were so close together now that I could exactly see his reaction. His eyes widened, his cheeks reddened and his mouth formed a silent O.

When I smiled, a cheeky grin formed on his lips and he asked. "Did you tell me how you felt about me in return?"

"No, I was too shocked by the fact that you invited me into your apartment just like that." I raised an eyebrow at him, grin still in place on my face.

His fingers laced between mine. "I'm sorry about that. But could you please finally admit that you're crazy about me as well?" I just blushed and turned my head away from his intent stare. His finger turned my chin towards him again and I was met by a dazzling smile. "Since when?"

I sighed. "The time you pulled me into the shower. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything." He breathed.

"Anything? Seriously? What if I asked you to quit quidditch now?" He winced and I continued before he could answer. "That's not what I want, I'm just saying that that was cliché. What I'm about to ask you is like that as well." I realized, running my hand through my hair. "Can we start things slowly? I've been used to staying at a distance to not ruin our friendship and now I'm afraid that I'll bolt if you and I just jump into things." I looked up at him questioningly.

"Of course, Rin." He said happily. "I wasn't planning on marrying you on the spot. I'm just thrilled that we could actually become a we." He said, brushing his fingertips against the back of my hand lightly.


	31. Unexpected Opponent

**31 – Unexpected Opponent**

Oliver was a real sweetheart and I would have never imagined how patient he could be. The following three months our relationship consisted of a series of dates. He never asked me whether we could push things further than holding hands or a kiss on the cheek when he brought me home. It seemed bizarre because my relationship with Sean had been that much more physical but it was strange to get used to the fact that one of your closest friends could also be something more.

He had helped me move into a small apartment with Alice close to the hospital and would visit me whenever our work times ended similarly and I would cook him dinner and we would talk about our day, people we had met and our thoughts on whatever came to our minds. I went to every game and worried whenever Oliver played, hoping that he wouldn't get hurt. He was gone several days in a month for the games that were out of town and whenever he returned I was glad to see him safe.

* * *

I had successfully survived another day among patients with vanishing sickness and dragon pox in the ward for infectious magical diseases and was heading for the quidditch stadium. Alice took my uniform home and wished me good luck with a wicked wink. She couldn't understand how I could take it slow with such a handsome and well-behaved man and teased me about our innocent behavior constantly.

I apparated to the stadium and the man at the admission waved me through without even looking at my ticket. He called after me. "Tell the team to kick their arses." I chuckled and walked to the team's stands where I sat with the manager, coach and benefiters of the team. The coach, Ari Chester, had invited me to sit with them when he noticed me talking to Oliver about strategy, saying he would enjoy the opinion of a woman during the game.

"Katrina, you've made it after all." His booming voice called out to me.

"I am cutting it a bit close today, aren't I?" I asked with a chuckle as I sat down next to him.

"Wood will be relieved to see you." He said gruffly.

"Well, he should play well whether I'm here or not, Mister Chester." I told him flustered.

He just shook his head and slapped my shoulder a bit too roughly, as a retired beater he still had a powerful stroke. "After so many hours we've spent together here you should call me Ari. Hell, I see you more often than I see my wife, but don't you tell her that." He said cheerfully threatening me with his finger in the air.

"How is your wife?" I asked interested. She had been dealing with a strange case of bubbling flu where she coughed purple bubbles that spread the infection. She was one of the first patients that I assisted in healing.

"Better, she's no longer coughing bubbles thanks to your treatment." He said, his face twisting in confusion. "A strange sickness really."

"Yes, but if she's well again that's splendid." I told him reassuringly.

He just nodded and turned his gaze onto the pitch. "The Falmouth Falcons, why does it have to be that team of brutal baboons. Beating them is going to be tough, but if we do we'll be third in the league." He muttered darkly, clenching his fists into tight balls as the mentioned team flew out on the pitch in streaks of grey and white.

Oliver flew out with the rest of the team and hovered before me, smiling happily. "You're here."

I stood up and simply smiled back and in the whim of the moment I pulled his lips down onto mine into a soft kiss. My body reacted with a swarm of butterflies in my stomach and as I sat back down with a dazed expression I wondered whether I ever felt this strongly around Sean. I doubted it.

I was brought out of my reverie when I saw that our kiss was being broadcasted onto the ever changing screens of the stadium and I frowned. Maybe kissing him right then hadn't been the best decision I have made.

* * *

The game went well except for the usual foul play of the Falcons but that was to be expected. Oliver did extraordinarily well and Ari whispered into my ear. "Robinson will probably retire soon and your Wood will definitely be a worthy replacement." I beamed at him and he just smiled gently. "Don't tell him yet though, I wouldn't want him to be disappointed if it takes a bit longer for Robinson to let go of his days as a professional player. But I've heard his been offered a coaching job already."

"That's fantastic for the both of them. Robinson has injured his knee too many times in my opinion. He must be in pain whenever he plays." I muttered thoughtfully. Ari simply nodded at me and we turned back to watching the game.

It was a close thing. Thanks to massive penalties Puddlemere was up by almost a hundred points but when one of the Falcon's beaters knocked out their seeker it was evident that we would lose. The mediwitches took care of her quickly but the Falcons had already caught the snitch ending the game. I was still muttering darkly to Ari about the Falmouth Falcons and their morals when a burning pain consumed my stomach. I collapsed while a whisper was charmed to my ears. "If you don't want to get hurt again, stay away from the team."

Ari was calling out to me but I couldn't make out what he was saying. A wide berth was made around us and I was levitated out of the stadium because you couldn't apparate out of the stadium. I blacked out because the pain just became too much to bear before we got to the hospital.

* * *

I woke up repeatedly to strange hallucinations, distorting my surroundings and causing my head to spin. I blacked out again every time and couldn't open my eyes at all at some point, my eyelids too heavy. Cold sweat formed on my body and I realized that I was fighting a fever so something must have gone wrong when they tried to heal the wound.

* * *

The next time I came around again I was exhausted I couldn't have stood up even if I wanted to. I carefully turned my head and took in my surroundings. Bouquets of flowers covered an entire wall but I hardly saw them. Oliver sat in a chair by my bedside, his head buried in his hands. I tried to call out to him but no sound escaped my throat. I tried again and managed to weakly croak. "Oliver."

His head flew up at the sound of my voice, coming out all wrong through my parched throat, and came over to my bedside in a flash. He took my hand in his carefully, like his touch could break me apart. "Katrina, you're awake, thank God. I'm so bloody sorry, I should have protected you. This shouldn't have happened. All because of me." I squeezed his hand to make him stop speaking this nonsense of this being his fault.

Alice came in just then and I frowned at her. I hadn't been attacked by an animal so what was she doing here? When she saw that I was awake she hurried over to me and told me what had happened while she checked my vital signs frantically. I had never seen her so upset. "You were stabbed by a poisoned dagger and when we tried to close the wound the poisoning spread. Healer Smethwyk himself brewed up an antidote that closed the wound and rid your body of the poisoning. I don't know how you were able to leave such an impression on him that he would volunteer to brew an antidote for you but I'm happy you did. No one else would have managed to do it so fast. Drink this." She gushed in a worried manner.

She handed me a vial and my face contorted in disgust when I emptied it but I felt much better and was finally able to speak normally again. "Calm down, Alice, I'm fine now. Thank him for me, will you?"

"The whole staff here is in uproar that you were attacked by some kind of hooligan." She told me, her eyes still a bit frenzied searching for some sign that I was lying to her about my wellbeing.

I blinked in surprise at her statement. I hadn't realized that so many people at the hospital cared about me but it made me smile. "That's nice." I told her, suddenly tired again. She left me telling me that she would send the station's healer to me.

I turned to Oliver and said groggily. "It's not your fault. That's bullshit and you know it. Unless you bought a poisoned dagger that I don't know of?" He shook his head, appalled by the idea. "See. I actually think I brought this down on myself by kissing you."

A sheepish grin crossed his face but he still looked worried. "Yeah, where did that come from?" He asked gently, caressing my cheek.

"It just felt right." I said, my cheeks coloring. "Please don't beat yourself up because I really am fine now." I told him eagerly.

He shook his head defiantly. "You didn't see what I saw. It was horrible watching you struggle against the poison." His voice broke and I grabbed his hand from my cheek and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I've watched you play and now you've seen what I deal with on a daily basis." I told him quietly. "A bit of stabbing won't keep me away from you." I told him softly, stifling a yawn.

He bent down and kissed my lips tenderly, lingering for a short moment before he pulled back again. It was only a short kiss but it left us both smiling radiantly. A cough from the doorway interrupted our endearing moment and I looked over to see Hobblestone looking up at me with tearful eyes.

"Is Miss Katrina alright again?" He asked, acknowledging Oliver with a short nod. I was impressed with his cool manner towards the strange man because he usually avoided talking with me when others were around. I nodded and the elf looked a bit happier again. "Do you want me to catch the culprit who did this to Miss Katrina?" He asked determined with his little hands balled into fists at his side.

"You can do that?" I asked in astonishment and exchanged a glance with Oliver who nodded vigorously at the elf, an angry expression on his face.

"We would be very happy about your help." He said to the elf, a bit more cautiously than his expression would have suggested.

Hobblestone nodded proudly and disapparated, leaving us alone again. I told Oliver to leave and he obliged hesitantly, relieved that I was alright again, and I fell into an uneasy slumber dreaming of dark hooded assassins and hurt.


	32. Decisions, Decisions

**32 – Decisions, Decisions**

All my friends came over for dinner as soon as I was released from the hospital. They all still watched me carefully and worry shone in their eyes whenever they thought I wasn't looking. Especially Alice had been following me around with watchful eyes.

We went into the kitchen to get the chocolate cake I had baked and while she was getting out plates and silverware, I asked her. "Is there something wrong with me or do you just like staring at me?" I asked her jokingly.

She just gaped at me and narrowed her eyes slightly. "This is no joke, Katrina. Someone stabbed you! When someone goes to such lengths to hurt you, they must really hate you. I mean they probably wrestled with poisonous snakes to retrieve their venom." She said, her face distorting in disgust.

"I'm puzzled by the person's determination as well, but I survived and I'm fine. The manager of Puddlemere United even hired an auror to ensure the safety of the onlookers. Nothing will happen to me." I reassured he, squeezing her arm reassuringly.

"Probably. But I'll have an eye out for you anyway. Who knows what aftereffects that mixture of poison might have?" She muttered thoughtfully, carrying everything over to our dining area, which was momentarily cramped.

I set the chocolate cake onto the table and announced. "If I feel another worried glance, I'll give you reason to fret and will become an auror to hunt down that criminal myself." Their shocked faces made me laugh.

Oliver pulled me onto his lap and chuckled against my neck, making me shiver. "Rin, you may be brilliant with a wand but could you actually hurt someone?"

My lip shot out in a slight pout. "With the right motivation, I could." Everyone laughed slightly, but I frowned. "Seriously, guys. Stop looking at me like I'm a victim because that makes me feel like one even more. I would prefer if everything just went back to normal again. Alice is already watching my health and that's enough for me."

Penny nodded pensively. "I guess we're just reminding you of what happened." I kept my face as blank as possible. What they didn't know was that my nightmares were giving me enough to remember the pain by.

Leila smiled and carefully said. "According to Alec, a stabbing hooligan is nothing compared to what's going on at Hogwarts." I was glad for the new topic of conversation.

Dana groaned. "Right, the Triwizard Tournament. Torment yourself for riches and glory, how lame."

I just waved my hand at the sarcastic girl and asked Leila. "What was the first task? Normally, Hobblestone tells me these things but now he's busy with helping the aurors catch my culprit."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Oliver whispered in my ear, taking my hand soothingly.

Leila nodded and said excitedly. "Dragons. The first task was to steal a golden egg from a dragon."

"What?" I breathed.

"All four champions made it just fine. They received a few burns, nothing too serious." Leila chirped.

Alice furrowed her brows. "But if that was just the first task, then things will get worse with each following task. What's next? Perhaps a fight against a chimaera? Hey, Rin, that would mean we get a new ward." She joked.

I laughed at our little inside joke and said. "I would prefer no one dying in the tournament." She nodded but there was still a small smile on her lips. I was glad she was a bit more cheerful and didn't stare at me as gravely as before.

* * *

My friends left after dessert, promising to come visit again soon. I stopped Oliver and pulled him into my bedroom, saying. "I haven't been able to talk to you alone since the accident. Are you avoiding me, Mister Wood?" I asked, closing the door behind me. I grabbed his hands and pulled him close to kiss him but he pulled away taking a few steps back. "What's wrong?" I asked, hurt.

"I've been thinking." He told me, his expression sad but determined. "We shouldn't see each other anymore."

I sighed. "Oliver, we've talked about this before. It wasn't your fault that I was hurt by some kind of crazy hooligan."

He just shook his head. "It doesn't matter whose fault it was. Of course, I didn't stab you myself but you can't deny that if you weren't involved with me, all this wouldn't have happened." He told me monotonously.

"You're serious?" I asked, shock taking over. Was he actually breaking up with me?

"I just think that it might be better to not see you at all and know that you're safe than to be with you but having to look over my shoulder every minute." He said, walking around me towards the door.

"No." I said quietly, but I was getting angry now so next I knew was that I was yelling at him. "No, you can't just leave like that."

His face grew dark. "Why not?" He yelled back. "Someone has to be concerned for your safety since you're acting like nothing happened."

"Nothing really did happen." I said, softer than before. "I'm fine now, aren't I?"

"It doesn't matter because I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever again." He said determined and his hand was on the doorknob.

My heart sank and I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. "I never thought that you were that kind of guy." Tears were collecting in my eyes and I took deep breaths and looked up at the ceiling to stop from crying. I wasn't going to cry.

"What kind of guy am I?" He asked coldly.

My eyes focused on his and I said, calmly. "The type that runs off whenever something happens. Good thing I'm not pregnant, that would have really been heartbreakingly devastating." I muttered sarcastically, glaring up at him.

His hand twitched into my direction but he withheld the urge to comfort me. He softly said. "But that would have been something completely different, Rina."

Anger flared up inside me and I started shouting. "No, it doesn't make a difference at all. You would stay with me if I was pregnant but not when I get stabbed?" Now tears were running down my face and I turned away from him.

He grabbed my arm and turned me back to face him, his eyes devastated. "I want to stay, I really do. But who's to say that you won't get hurt again? I don't know if I could stand that." He admitted, his head drooping.

"Things happen every day. That doesn't justify giving up. I worry every time you fly for the team. No one has died playing quidditch for years but that doesn't mean that it's not possible." I told him, wiping tears from my cheeks.

"I can take care of myself." He said, hurt in his pride.

"Exactly and I can do so myself as well. You just don't trust me enough it seems." I told him, sobbing.

His arms enclosed around me and he stroked my back, waiting for me to calm down again. I tried to slow my breathing but I couldn't. I didn't want him to see me this way, but I just felt incredibly weak when he told me that he would leave me. What would I do without him? "I'm sorry." He whispered softly. "I'm not leaving. Can you stop crying please?"

"You're not?" I croaked into his shirt.

"No, how could I ever leave you?" He breathed and kissed my forehead.

"I hope you're not staying just because I'm crying." I sniffled, tightening my grip on his shirt.

It took another few minutes before I finally breathed normally again and Oliver handed me a tissue, with which I cleaned myself up. We didn't talk for a while and both simply enjoyed being in each other's arms.

After a while, I confessed. "I have nightmares every night."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, upset.

"Because I was afraid of how you would react. Your outburst right now proved as much." I said with a chuckle.

"So why are you telling me now?" He asked curiously.

I thought about it for a moment and smiled wickedly as I said. "Because I trust and I want you to stay here tonight with me."

His eyes widened for a moment but then he simply grinned down at me. His lips crashed into mine and he kissed me with such a passion that I felt dizzy after moments. He pushed me down onto the bed and I decided that we still had a lot to catch up with after several months of being together.

* * *

I woke up feeling warm and fuzzy and utterly content. Oliver's body was curled around mine and his fingers were drawing circles on my shoulder and I knew that there was a wide smile on his face just like on mine.

"Good morning." He whispered as he kissed my neck.

I turned to lay next to him and said. "Morning, how long have you been awake?"

"A while." He chuckled. "But I thought that you might kill me if you woke up and found your bed empty, so I waited. I should fight with you more often." He teased, looking me up and down appreciatively.

I just laid a hand over his face and said. "Stop talking about arguing in the morning."

He just laughed and pulled my hand off his face bringing it up to his face. "How long do you have to work today?" He asked.

"From noon until two in the morning, why do you ask?" I looked at him questioningly.

He grinned at me wickedly. "Because I want you to meet my parents." His smile widened when he saw how my face fell.

"Your parents?" I repeated.

"That's what I said, genius." He said, ruffling my hair.

I thought about it for a while and smiled. "That's unfair. You've already met mine."

"I know." He said while he got up.

* * *

We showered and got dressed before we went into the dining room to find Alice and Hobblestone talking over a cup of tea and biscuits. Their faces were serious and we instantly got caught up in the grave atmosphere.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking a seat next to Alice.

"Finally up, huh?" She whispered suggestively and I blushed before she answered. "Hobblestone was just telling me how they caught the woman that attacked you."

"Woman?" Oliver asked, puzzled.

"A Death Eater called Ascada Carrow, cousin of Alecto and Amycus Carrow." Hobblestone informed me, pointing to the chocolate cake on his plate. "Miss Katrina's cake is delicious."

"Thank you, Hobblestone. How did you find her?"

"She wasn't very bright from what Hobblestone has told me." Alice said, a crease forming between her eyes. "She hardly tried to go into hiding and the aurors hardly had to deal with resistance. She's a bit wonkers and thinks that she's serving the Dark Lord by ruining quidditch for the entire magical population. There have been more attacks in the past that she inflicted on the girlfriends of players, managing to kill three. She usually comes back to her victims and tortures them into madness. You were very lucky, Rina." She told me gravely.

Oliver clutched my hand a bit too tightly in distress and I tried to reassure him. "She's being sent to Azkaban I assume?" Hobblestone nodded proudly and I smiled at him. "Who needs a guardian angel when you can have a guardian elf?"

We all chuckled lightly, hoping that this would be the end of the fear and anxiety.


	33. A Smudge of Darkness

**33 – A Smudge of Darkness**

After my last year of training at St. Mungo's I was officially made a healer, receiving a working contract and my very own tailored uniform so I no longer had to borrow one. I was so proud of myself and Oliver's happy grin made me feel even better about my accomplishment of becoming a full healer by the age of eighteen.

The only thing that overshadowed our luck was the news of the return of the Dark Lord. I didn't doubt Harry's words for one second. Cedric Diggory had hardly killed himself, had he? The panic was omnipresent with articles proclaiming Harry a liar and an attention seeking brat, but since there weren't any attacks I was only concerned and not frightened for my dear life.

Work took my mind off my worries because problems were arising at the hospital at well. I had been so ecstatic to be working as an official healer but of course Elias Brock had something special in store for me. Sometimes it wasn't good to be on good terms with your instructor.

* * *

At first I wasn't assigned to a certain ward but was responsible for supervising the trainees because of my social competence or so I was told. To me it just felt like I was being tortured. The new healers in training were my age and had just started learning so they completely doubted my competence and never took me seriously.

I was beginning to become very desperate and walked over to Alice when my trainees were occupied by a lecture from Hippocrates Smethwyk and sighed heavily while I helped her heal a severe burn. "Alice, I don't know what to do with these healers in training. It's horrible how they look at me. Like I'm some child dressing up as a healer just for the fun of it."

Her eyes were still focused on the patient before us when she spoke. "Give them some time if you don't want to brag about all your past achievements in front of them."

I frowned. "That doesn't sound right. I don't want to sound conceited."

"It's not about being conceited, it's about earning yourself some respect." She murmured offhandedly as she checked the patient's vital signs once more. She smiled when she found that everything was alright and finally looked up at me with a smirk that could only mean trouble. "I know you're not up to it, but I know someone who is." She said cheekily and strode towards my group of trainees.

We listened in on the end of Healer Smethwyk's lecture. He nodded towards me and said gruffly. "If you have any more questions you can go on and ask Healer Rigby. Her proficiency is astounding."

"That's right." Alice piped up, acting like she was talking to Healer Smethwyk but I could see her eyeing my trainees carefully. "She's proven her aptitude fairly well with nine outstanding OWLs, plus that E in Divination but we all know that that was a waste of her precious time, and nine outstanding NEWTs, which earned her an award for academic excellence because she set a new record. Learning from such a genius must be intriguing?" She asked my students innocently, looking at each of them sternly for a few seconds.

They all nodded eagerly when Healer Smethwyk narrowed his eyes at their puzzled faces. "Is there a problem, Katrina?" He asked and I smiled at the use of my first name. Ever since my poisoning Hippocrates had insisted on a first name basis. But I rarely obliged because I highly respected him and it felt awkward to call him Hippocrates when he was so much older and more experienced. We could hardly be considered to be on the same level.

But right now his fondness for me worked to my advantage and I could see the amused twinkle in his eyes. "Thanks for asking, Hippocrates. I don't think that there is a problem anymore." I announced with a pleased smile and a sidelong glance at my students that looked a bit dazed.

* * *

The rest of the day went very well. My students still scrutinized my every movement but they looked slightly awed whenever I showed them something new. I let them try the spells as much as possible being reminded of my first time at the ward for creature-induced injuries. So much time had passed but I still adored Alice for the kindness she showed me back then.

I would to my best to leave a good impression on the trainees I had been assigned and to assist them as much as I possibly could because no matter how unfair they treated me it was the right thing to do. With all the lies spread about Harry in the paper, I just felt that someone had to uphold moral order.

* * *

Oliver and I would be spending our first weekend together at his parent's cottage in Scotland, where I would finally be fulfilling his wish for us to be acquainted to each other. I was utterly nervous as we apparated in front of the beautiful home.

Oliver looked very dashing in his dress shirt and dark jeans. He winked at me and assured me. "You look beautiful and they will adore you, don't fret."

I blushed and looked down at myself. I was wearing a brown skirt that flayed out to my knees and the dark green top I had worn on our first date. My beige trench coat kept the cool weather from my skin but my hands were still trembling slightly.

Oliver rang the doorbell and I knew that there was no turning back anymore as he squeezed my hand one last time.

Oliver's parents appeared in the doorway faster than I would have thought possible. They must have been waiting for us even though we were perfectly on time.

Oliver's father looked very much like his son with his hair a shade darker than Oliver's but as he shook my hand and introduced myself I realized that his eyes were green with a speck of light brown around his pupil. "Brian Wood, you must be Katrina." He said, his smile so similar to Oliver's that I was stunned into silence for a moment and simply smiled.

Mrs. Wood took my hand and then pulled me into a one-armed hug heartily. "So very nice to see you. I'm Melody Wood. Oliver, why would you keep such a wonderful woman secret from us?" She chided her son as she pulled him into a hug. Her shoulder length wavy light brown hair fell softly around her heart-shaped face and her eyes were a beautiful amber color with flecks of gold. She smiled warmly at us and beckoned us to come in.

"I wrote you a letter announcing our visit, didn't I?" Oliver told his mother, bewildered.

She elbowed his stomach and said. "That's not how you treat your dear mother. You didn't tell us anything about her, which I don't understand because she is such a lovely young lady. Were you afraid your father was going to steal her form you?" She jokingly said, shaking her head at her son's ineptitude.

"Mother!" Oliver exclaimed, mock punching her arm. "Don't even suggest such a thing. I'm just not good at writing letters."

They both headed towards the dining area, which was very cozy with an orange color theme and a crackling fireplace.

Mister Wood turned to me and took my coat from me and hung it up in a wardrobe near the door. "Oliver had never brought a girlfriend home so my wife is very excited. I'm sorry for any rash questions she might ask but we both just want the best for our Oliver." He told me with a conspiratorial wink and a soft pat on my shoulder.

"Thank you, sir. I can understand her suspicion if Oliver hasn't said anything about me." I told him with a shy smile.

He chuckled and said. "Please, don't call me sir. That makes me feel older than I actually am. Don't worry about Mel. She'll come around when she realizes how happy you make Oliver."

I smiled at their friendly reception as Oliver's parents settled on a couch while I sat in an armchair next to Mrs. Wood and Oliver sat in an armchair across from his parents, casting a compassionate glance in my direction. I wished I could hold his hand to reassure me.

Tea cups and a can were summoned and flew through the air and onto the table. I complimented the Woods and said. "You have a beautiful home." God, I sounded terribly nervous.

"Why, thank you, dear. Have you ever been to Scotland?" Mrs. Wood chirped, pouring me some tea and offering it to me.

"Thank you. No, I haven't." I said, sipping on my tea. It was good and soothed my nerves a bit.

We continued our conversation and I told them about my job, my parents, my background, simply everything. I think I have never talked so much at once and I still couldn't tell what Oliver's parents thought of me but Oliver was smiling radiantly and that encouraged me a lot.

* * *

At some point Mister Wood and Oliver excused themselves to visit some extended family because they hadn't seen them in a while and wanted to tell them the great news of Oliver's new job. I started to stand up and follow them but Mrs. Wood held out a hand and I sat back down. The other two left and I felt betrayed by Oliver for a short second for abandoning me but I could understand that he would want to see his family again.

Melody Wood turned her thoughtful gaze on me, her beautiful eyes were mesmerizing and made it easy to stare back at her steadily. "What are your intentions with my son?" She asked after several moments, her face unreadable.

"My intentions?" I blinked in confusion.

"Yes, your intentions." She repeated, shaking her head in amusement. "From what I've heard you are a very talented witch with a promising career lying ahead of her. I just wonder where Oliver fits into that picture." I felt like I was being reprimanded but her face was gentle and kind.

"I'm not sure what to say." I told her truthfully. "I haven't thought about where my career is heading or even where Oliver's is headed with his talent. I just know…" I hesitated and looked up at her helplessly. Could I really tell his mother how I truly felt about him.

"What do you know?" She asked, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Please don't laugh at me for saying this. But I've never felt so strongly about someone as I do for your son. If I could have magically built the perfect man for me, he would be just like Oliver. He has everything I could have wished for and so much more that I didn't even know I would need." I told her, my heart racing and my pulse quickening at the thought of how happy Oliver made me. "I feel very lucky that your son returned my feelings." I admitted, a dreamy smile on my face that I couldn't get rid off for a while as I stared down at my hands.

A beautiful laugh erupted from Mrs. Wood's thin lips and a fierce grin settled on her face. "You are very much in love with my Oliver, aren't you? I couldn't ask for more with how he's always preoccupied with quidditch." Laughter bubbled from her lips again and an endearing gaze settled in her eyes as she talked about her slightly obsessive son.

"It is amazing how much energy he can spend on the one thing but I think it's admirable." I realized, taking a sip from the fresh tea in my cup.

"Doesn't it terrify you at times?" She asked animatedly.

"Hardly, quidditch is a great sport." I told her.

She burst into laughter and I looked at her in confusion. It took several moments before she could compose herself enough to speak again, though a huge smile was still evident on her face. "Oliver is very lucky to have found someone who understands him the way you do. Now that that's settled, let's join our men, shall we?" She told me, offering her arm as we stood up.

I just nodded and Mrs. Wood took me with her via sidelong-apparation. Oliver rushed to my side and took his mother's place, placing a soft kiss on my lips. He whispered. "So you've survived the crossfire of the self-called detective?"

"You knew!" I blurted out, shocked. "You could have warned me. But it wasn't that bad." I told him with a smile.

"Well, that was just the beginning." He told me remorsefully. "Now you have qualified to meet the entire Wood clan."

He pulled towards the people close to us and the proud smile on his face was infectious. I shook the hands of what felt like hundreds of cousins and uncles and aunts and they all smiled at me gleefully, complimenting Oliver's good taste. Some were just happy to meet me, others were astounded that Oliver had finally found someone who could deal with his legendary quidditch obsession.

* * *

At the end of the day, I was just happy to settle down in the guest room at the Wood's home and I plopped down on the bead heavily.

"Was that your entire family?" I asked Oliver as he closed the door behind us.

"Nope." He said cheerfully.

My eyes widened and I propped myself up on my elbows to look up at him properly. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope." He chirped, moving over to where I was lying on the double bed.

I murmured in awe. "Wow. You're family is almost as gigantic as the Weasleys'."

I gasped in disbelief as Oliver sat on my lap straddling my hips. He kissed me hungrily and pushed me down on the bed ignoring my struggles. I managed to break the kiss for a moment and he kissed my neck instead. "Oliver, your parents are downstairs right now." I said urgently.

"Hmmm." He said, pushing up my shirt slowly. "I don't care. You look gorgeous and I already had to resist you the entire day." He said gruffly, pinning my arms above my head.

"You're impossible." I told him softly before I couldn't protest anymore because his lips sealed mine with a slow, sweet kiss.

"I love you." He whispered in between kisses and my breath caught in surprise. I felt like my heart would burst in my chest, I was so happy and wrapped my arms around him to pull him even closer though that was hardly possible anymore.

I forgot about Oliver's parents that were just a staircase away. I forgot about my worries at the hospital. I forgot about the impending rise of the darkest wizard of all times. I forgot about everything. Nothing could destroy the blissful feeling that was consuming me as Oliver pulled me on top of him, never breaking our passionate kiss.


	34. Invitation

**34 – Invitation**

_Dear Miss Rigby,_

_I haven't heard anything of you since you have left Hogwarts to my great dismay. I hope you are doing well with your job as a healer and that your life has developed just the way you expected it to._

_If I may, I would like to request your presence for a lunch meeting on Sunday at noon where you can tell me all about your achievements. As you have most likely read in the news, occurrences have made it impossible to doubt that a dark age is rising and I would like to propose a preposition to you, which concerns this new danger._

_I will not be displeased if you decide to not meet me because of the danger, otherwise meet me at the Leaky Cauldron._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

I read the letter again, puzzled. Of course, I had always idolized our headmaster because he was a brilliant and wise wizard but I hadn't realized that he was quite fond of me and wanted to know how I was doing. I didn't understand what he was asking of me with his reference to the news of Voldemort returning but I was curious to find out.

I didn't tell Oliver or my other friends about the meeting because I knew they would react badly to anything that might put me in harm's way. I told Alice that I needed some fresh air and wanted to walk around Diagon Alley for some shopping. She would have volunteered to accompany me but she was too exhausted after her shift at the hospital so she simply nodded groggily.

* * *

Nervously, I entered the Leaky Cauldron and looked around for the tall wizard who had asked me to come. I spotted him in a dark corner and went up to him and was about to greet him cheerfully when put a finger to his lips. I followed him inconspicuously out onto Diagon Alley, where he held out his hand in a dark alley.

We apparated to a street that I didn't know and I was astonished when between a series of terrace houses another appeared. "What is this place?"

"Grimmauld Place 12, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." He declared with the tiny hint of a smile when he looked at my awed face.

"Professor, before we go in can you assure me that my boyfriend won't kill me for coming along? He doesn't want me to put my life at risk with unnecessary danger." I told him with an unsure smile.

He chuckled. "Ah, young love. You mustn't worry yet."

I followed him inside and was astounded by the many dust rooms we saw. Whoever had lived here must have been very rich, but it looked like no one had lived here in quite a while. A sour looking elf was skulking around the place muttering darkly about strangers invading his master's home.

* * *

The dining room we strolled into was filled with people. I recognized Mister and Mrs. Weasley, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape and was that Sirius Black? The rest of the group was unknown to me and I sat down close to my former teachers, politely nodding, as Professor Dumbledore announced. "Now that we are complete, we must explain the purpose of the Order to our new members.

Mrs. Wealey smiled at me in her motherly fashion and clarified the situation for me. "Katrina, my dear, it is very nice to see you again. Let me enlighten you what the Order of the Phoenix is about. We are the oppositional organization whose purpose it is to keep the rise of dark magic in check."

"Yes, we detect occurrences that could be involved with the Dark Lord and try to gather followers in case of a war." Mr. Weasley continued.

"Are we actually already talking about a war?" I asked, horrified.

Professor Lupin nodded at me. "Regrettably, it seems to be inevitable. With the Ministry denying the facts, it will be so much easier for the Dark Lord to mobilize his Death Eaters." He said gravely with a twinkle of compassion in his eyes.

I just nodded, the graveness of the situation sinking in on me. "What will my part be in this organization?" I asked, a bit more confidently.

My onlookers blinked in surprise at my eagerness, but Professor Dumbledore just grinned and told me. "I knew you would want to be a part of the Order with your natural instinct to help other people without thinking twice, an admirable trait I might add. Your profession will of course play a big role in case someone gets hurt. We would have to be able to come to you at any time for assistance." He raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

I winced. "Well, I'll have a lot of explaining to do if my roommate notices anything and she is very perceptive. I'm guessing that it is not allowed to speak of the Order to any close to me?"

Professor Snape said sternly. "It is of utmost importance. You must understand that."

I just heaved a heavy sigh. "You can count me in."

Mister Weasley looked at me thoughtfully and mentioned. "It's clever. No one would expect her to be a fully trained healer and from what I hear a quite brilliant ne at that."

I blushed and blinked in surprise at the compliment. "From what you've heard?" I inquired, politely.

"Good old Elias mentioned it to me since you know some of my sons. You treated Bill the first time you were at the hospital, right?" He asked with a kind smile.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you can't escape the Weasley clan anywhere." Chuckles erupted across the table and I smiled. These were all good people, yes even Professor Snape, and this was a good cause, which was something I always felt strongly about.

* * *

The meeting was adjourned after some time and Professor Dumbledore walked me to the door and looked at me knowingly. "What is it that's on your mind?"

I snickered, he was just so cunning you got the feeling he knew everything. "I'm just wondering what I'll tell my boyfriend about all this. I don't want to lie to him." I concluded with a sigh.

"Oh, go ahead and inform Mister Wood. We might be needing him as well when the battle arises." He said, looking at me with concern as my face fell.

"You would want him to fight?" I asked in a small voice, not even surprised about the fact that the wise man knew who my boyfriend was. Oliver involved in a full on battle was something I had never imagined to happen and I didn't want to even think about it now.

The headmaster nodded slowly. "I fear so. You would be welcome as well actually if you weren't such a brilliant healer since I know for a fact that you're a bright witch."

I tried to smile at the compliment but my face just wasn't up to it. "How long do you think we have until the war breaks out?"

"Years, I hope. But in truth no one can tell with everything changing by the minute." He said pensively.

"Not even a wise wizard as yourself." I joked with a lopsided grin.

He shook his head a smile on his face but his eyes were distant, seeing something far away from where we were standing. "No, Miss Rigby, not even me."

* * *

Even though I was technically allowed to tell Oliver about my involvement in the Order, it took me several weeks before I actually could make myself do it. It was so hard because I very well remembered our quarrel after the assault at the quidditch match and I didn't want him to leave me. Not because I was doing the right thing and was for once not acting like a coward.

It was a foggy October afternoon when I went over to his apartment, determined to tell Oliver what I had been asked to do. I knocked and looked at my feet absentmindedly, trying to find the right wording that would not make him fume with anger.

He opened the door cheerfully and my head snapped up when I heard someone laugh, someone female. He wasn't alone and a sharp sting in my chest made me frown. Great, now I was a petty, jealous girl that couldn't stand her boyfriend talking to anyone else? No, I am not going to go down the green path of envy.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Was I imagining things or did he look guilty?

_No, you are not going to be jealous, just leave before you do something stupid. _"I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you about something, but it can wait. Have fun with your guest." I told him and I sounded a bit too chirpy even to myself as I turned around to escape from my own feelings.

He grabbed my arm and said. "Don't be ridiculous. Come in." Damn his keeper reflexes!

"Please, Oliver, just let me go." I begged him in a soft whisper.

"Why should I?" He said cheerfully as he pulled me into his living room, where a striking blonde stood. Her hair was perfectly curled, her eyes big and brown and her lips full and tempting with her make-up accentuating every bit of her perfection. She was lean and muscular and her body was that of a model, clad in a black short dress. "This is Evelyn Rossi, she Puddlemere's reserve seeker." Italian, of course.

She stretched out her fine long hand and said with a wink. "Well, I hope we can skip the reserve title soon enough." Oliver laughed and I shook her head tenderly but it felt like she in return was trying to break my hand. What the hell?

"I'm Katrina." I said cautiously but she wasn't paying me any attention but was instead batting her eyelashes at Oliver. I inwardly groaned, I was really trying to not be paranoid but she was making it really hard to not be infuriated.

"So, Oliver, when do you think that you'll be admitted to the team permanently?" She asked taking a seat on his marine couch. I was reminded of the conversation Ari and I had had at the same match that had left a scar on my stomach and I was suddenly glad that I hadn't told Oliver anything about it. His wait would have endured much longer than his impatient self could stand.

A frown deepened on his face and I watched Evelyn's gaze sink downwards to his muscular chest, which pained me more than it angered me. I guess I wasn't the type for jealousy after all but this might just be worse, the sinking feeling in my gut. "Well, I hope it won't take too long." Oliver decided.

"They'll have to, you're brilliant." She told him excitedly. That was my line. "Have you seen him play?"

I just nodded, staring out the window to hide my hurt feelings. He hadn't even told her that I was his girlfriend. The opportunity probably hadn't arisen in the conversation and Oliver didn't like telling strangers about his private life ever since he was a public person as a professional quidditch player. The thought was soothing because that meant he didn't regard her as someone worth telling personal things. "I said are you okay, Katrina?" Oliver called out to me worriedly.

"Um, sure." I said and he raised a doubtful eyebrow at me. He knew me better than to believe me but every second sitting here made me more uncomfortable and I suddenly felt exhausted. Why did problems always have to start piling up when I was just about to clean up the mess?

"My muscles hurt so much. Is practice always this hard at the beginning?" She whined, capturing Oliver's attention again by rolling her shoulder.

He just shrugged and said nonchalantly. "You get used to it."

"Well, I better because I'm going to work really hard to get on the team. I've always wanted to play professionally ever since I could walk because that's when I started flying." She giggled, waving her hand like it was nothing. Wow, she was full of herself. I wondered if she ever stopped talking about herself or if it was some kind of hobby I just didn't understand.

An endearing smile crossed Oliver's face as he looked at her. "My father used to say that about me, but I don't think it's true." He said with a laugh.

"I'm sure you were very talented at a young age." She assured him with a dazzling smile.

I wasn't sure if I actually wanted this goddess of a woman to know that I was Oliver's girlfriend if she was this aggressive when she flirted, then I didn't want to know how she acted around an enemy.

A perfectly white owl pecked on Oliver's window and I opened it because I was closest. The owl flew over to Evelyn and dropped a marine blue not with silver letters on her lap. She read it quickly and got up, saying. "I have to finalize my contract with the manager. I would love to stay but I can come over anytime now, right?" She said walking up to Oliver.

He just nodded. "Well, it's not far. Good luck with the manager."

She kissed his cheek and hugged him, ecstatic she said. "I'll see you soon." With those last words, she disapparated without another glance or a wave in my direction.

* * *

"What was she here for?" I asked curiously. My stomach was churning uncomfortably with frustration building up inside me. I really didn't need this right now.

"I met her today at training and I encouraged her to come over since she's moving into this building as well and she doesn't know anyone yet." He explained, placing his hands on my waist.

I pulled back from him slightly, a frown deepening on my face. "You do know that she's trying to seduce you, don't you? Her flirtatious manner was unmistakable."

His eyes widened a bit but then he simply laughed. "She was not. You're imagining things."

I groaned. "You're so oblivious sometimes. That goddess of a girl is after you, I'm telling you."

"Goddess?" He repeated with a chuckle.

"Don't fool around with me, Oliver. That woman is absolutely perfect." I snapped, my anger surfacing.

"You're the only woman that's perfectly beautiful to me." He whispered, his hands reaching out for me again.

But I was just too furious with him for not taking me seriously so I stepped back from him. "I know I'm not perfect, no matter how many times you say I'm beautiful and I really don't have a problem with that. But that woman will mess with both of our heads. The way she looks at you drives me crazy and it just depresses me that you don't see it. You'll learn that I'm right soon enough." I said with a sigh and turned to leave.

"Hmmm. Jealousy, I like it." He teased me, hugging me from behind and I could feel the smile on his face.

"It's not funny, Oliver. I just want to go home, I'm worn-out. Some of the healers caught an infection and now I'm working double shifts." I said tiredly, leaning into his shoulder with my eyes trained on the ceiling.

"Come sit down, I'll make you some tea." He suggested as caring as ever but I shook my head and tried to pull away from him but he held on tightly. "Don't go. You wanted to tell me something."

"I don't feel like talking anymore." I told him and he turned me around to face him, his arms still around me.

"I can deal with that." He said suggestively and kissed me, pulling me even closer. He pushed me onto his couch and deepened the kiss, making me shiver with pleasure. I let the kiss last several moments longer before I pushed him away.

"I might as well keep fighting with you while we're already at it." I muttered and looked into his dark orbs that looked a bit puzzled right now. He pushed himself up onto his arms to look at me properly, still hovering over me. "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to join a movement against the Dark Lord's rise and I've agreed to healing any wounded he brings along."

He frowned and then slowly said. "That doesn't sound too bad."

I sighed. "Oliver, the danger of war looms over our heads so that complicates things."

His eyebrows pulled together and he glared at me. "You mean that that endangers you and you voluntarily put yourself in harm's way. Are you trying to torture me?" He asked sadly.

"No, not at all." My hand flew up to his cheek. He was so close to me that I had to focus hard on forming words. "I just don't want to act like a coward anymore. All my life I've always kept my distance from conflict and now that it's approaching no matter what I do, I just feel that this could actually be a chance. A chance for me to do the right thing." I said urgently, desperate that he would understand.

His lips softly brushed mine. "I don't like it." His lips started moving down my neckline, my breath hitching, and his lips were above my collarbone when he whispered. "But I admire your kindness of heart. It's one of the things I love about you so much that you'll always help someone in need no matter what the situation is."

"I love you, too." I whispered and his eyes searched mine longingly. A wide smile formed on his face when he saw my insecure smile and his lips crashed into mine, kissing me hungrily.


	35. Past Acquaintances

**35 – Past Acquaintances**

It was a particularly cold night in December when I apparated to Grimmauld Place 12 for the next meeting of the Order. I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck as I walked up to the door, entering the muggle way instead of apparating because I love the cool winter air. There's nothing that clears your mind better than the chill of the night. The inside of the house wasn't much warmer until I stepped into the dining area where flames were crackling in an old fireplace.

"Katrina, dear, you must be freezing." Mrs. Weasley, the only one already there, told me kindly and handed me a cup of freshly brewed coffee, setting the milk jug down on the table as well. "It's going to be a long meeting today."

"Thank you." I told her gratefully, I really was exhausted and a bit of caffeine could only help.

She sat down next to me and patted my back softly. "You look drained, sweetheart. Is everything alright?"

I shook my head with a smile at her worrisome self. "I've just had a lot of work on my hands."

"I thought you loved your work." She said with a frown.

"I do." I said puzzled.

"Then why do you sound so miserable? Is there a problem with Oliver?" She asked eagerly. I looked up at her in surprise. "So that's it. But you're still together, aren't you?" She asked with a horrified expression on her face.

"We are fine." I told her quickly, with a sigh I continued. "But there's this woman on his team that has an eye on him and he just doesn't see it and she's a sodding maneater, like a mantis. It just worries me." I told the trustworthy woman.

"But he loves you so there's no need to worry." She told me softly.

"I know." I said, burying my hands in my hair. "I wish I wasn't going crazy because of some other woman, but the truth is that I am. However, if I tell him, he won't understand how I feel because he's oblivious to the attention he gets form other women."

"It must be hard to be the girlfriend of a professional quidditch player." She said sympathetically.

"Harder than I would have thought." I uttered with a crease forming in between my brows just as a soft plop made both of our heads snap up in agitation.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley dashed towards her two oldest sons and hugged them gleefully while I got up slowly and stood at some distance to the happy family reunion. The red haired men smiled down on their mother and curiously looked over her shoulder at me.

Charlie walked around his mother, asking. "Katrina?" I just nodded and he grinned from ear to ear, lifting me up with his arms wrapped around my thighs and twirled me around making me laugh. "You look wonderful. How have you been?" He asked cheerfully.

"Woah. You look good, too, but could you please let me down?" I exclaimed with a chuckle.

He obliged carefully and eagerly asked. "This was the last place I would have thought to see you again. What are you doing here?"

I laughed lightly and said. "Same here. I…" But I was interrupted by a cough to my side.

Bill hugged me cautiously and said, chuckling. "We've met before but I didn't realize how much my family adores you. It's nice to see you again."

I nodded, happily. "How rude of me, I didn't mean to ignore you. It's good to see you again without any sort of injury, but you on the other hand..." I said, turning on Charlie. "… seem to have gotten into a lot of trouble." I traced the long scar of a burn mark on his arm, frowning. "Were you healed by a trainee?"

Flustered, he answered me. "Well, I don't like hospitals so I might have delayed visiting the healer on our campus."

I raised an eyebrow at him and chirped. "Well, next time you can let me heal your burns. God knows I've seen enough of those at the hospital." Bill chuckled in agreement.

Charlie just looked at me, puzzled. "Hospital?"

* * *

I would have loved to catch up with my old quidditch captain but in that moment Professor Dumbledore called everyone to order and I sat in between Mrs. Weasley and Charlie, who constantly grinned at me when our glances met.

The aurors reported on what they had found out about former Death Eaters and their activities. I shivered at the mention of Alecto and Amycus Carrow, thinking of their cousin and the mad look in her eyes on the picture in the paper that announced her imprisonment. Mrs. Weasley took my hand soothingly and Charlie looked up at me with worried brown eyes, but I just shook my head.

Charlie was just talking about the matter of international relationships and I found that with his position in Romania he was ideal for building up a wide social network against dark magic. Just as Bill was about to open his mouth, a crash made me jump up from my seat, wand at the ready. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody came stumbling out of the fireplace, his clothes catching fire. Professor Lupin was the first to act and put out the flames with a wave of his wand.

I rushed over to the man I had healed multiple times before. He had made similar entrances like this one landing right in my bedroom at impossible times. "Mad-Eye, what happened?" I asked him calmly, steadying him and healing the fresh burns on his arms.

"That damn coward of Mundungus Fletcher happened! He panicked during our observation session and I had to escape via floo powder. I hate floo powder!" He raged and I saw that the fabric of his pants was soaked with blood. His good leg must be injured.

"Sit down!" I ordered and he obliged, surprised by the authority ringing in my voice. I sliced the fabric of his pants to get a better look at the wound. "Did you not notice the dagger protruding from your leg?" I asked evenly, but the older man could see the frustration in my eyes.

"Might have felt a-little something." He uttered, barely audible.

I threw my hands up in frustration. "How can you be so careless? Ever since you were captured by that Death Eater that impersonated you at Hogwarts, you've been stiff. Can't you take it easy for once?" I ranted at him. This was our usual banter but I could feel the stares of the rest of the members present boring into my back. No one generally talked back to Mad-Eye Moody, the great auror.

"Are you saying that I'm incapable of doing my job?" He yelled back at me but winced when I pulled out the dagger sharply.

"I'm saying that you're a stubborn old man." I told him a bit more softly, investigating the tip of the blade. "You're lucky that this one wasn't poisoned like the one I was attacked with." I told him with a short glare in his direction. I summoned my self-brewed pain reliever potion and told him playfully. "Drink up, you lucky old bastard."

"I hate healers." He said with a grin on his face, drinking the potion without pulling a face, a rare trait.

Soft laughter erupted in the room at the scene before them, but they were silenced with one dark glance from Moody. "Thanks, Katrina. I'm sorry for being careless." He whispered guiltily as I healed the clean, deep cut in the skin of his leg, a look of concentration clouding my face for several moments.

* * *

Professor Snape spoke up when we all took our seats again. "Are there any ingredients you need, Miss Rigby?"

I thought about it for a moment. I couldn't buy my ingredients myself because no one was supposed to know I brewed my own potions for the Order secretly in my bedroom, so Professor Snape supplied me with whatever I needed and would brew up some extra potion for me whenever he had the time to do so. "I'm low on powdered dragon skin and salamander blood, which I'll need for some strengthening solution and blood-replenishing potion."

"I can get you powdered dragon skin." Charlie volunteered suddenly. "I mean, I'm right at the source." He explained with a sheepish grin.

I nodded gratefully and Bill explained that he had been successfully transferred to the main headquarters of Gringotts Bank in London so that he could keep an eye out for the Order there. "The goblins haven't taken sides in this conflict yet, but they are cunning and calculating. If they are offered something they desperately desire, they might be swayed into the Dark Lord's favor." He told us gravely.

Other matters were discussed but none actually concerned my involvement. Sometimes I asked myself why I attended as many meetings as possible but I was curious to know what was going on and I liked seeing all the members, especially seeing Charlie again was a happy surprise.

* * *

After the meeting, I stayed behind with Charlie and Bill to catch up while Mrs. Weasley served us some late dinner. It must have been close to midnight as we enjoyed her cooking. After we thanked her she went to bed, leaving us to ourselves.

Charlie turned on me and asked accusingly. "So I'm guessing that you turned down the English national team just like I did?"

"I was never requested." I pointed out to him. "I'm a healer now. Didn't Bill tell you that I was there when his wound was healed from that, wait a second, I think it was a Chinese fireball?"

Bill nodded and complimented me. "You were brilliant. Thanks again."

I chuckled. "No problem, you were my first Weasley." He threw me a pointed glance and I lightly punched his arm. "At the hospital, of course, the first Weasley I ever healed." I clarified with a slight blush on my face. This is what I loved about the Weasley family. No matter how long you knew them, if it was just a moment or several years, their company was always comfortable and friendly.

"Yeah, Bill, why didn't you tell me?" Charlie asked, acting like he was offended.

"Maybe Katrina gave me too much pain reliever and I forgot." Bill said cheekily, which earned him another light punch.

"I did not. Do not undermine my proficiency as a healer, Mister Weasley, or you'll regret it when you need my help." I joked.

"Wait, so you're already a full healer? How does that work?" Charlie asked interested, leaning towards me from across the table where he was now sitting. Bill sat next to me and leaned back since he already knew the story.

"I quit quidditch after you left and was accepted into a scholarship that trained me alongside school as long as my grades were high enough. So my first year out of school was my last year of training as a healer and now I'm training healers-to-be that are my age and have just begun their training." I explained with a slight grimace at the thought of my ever obnoxious students.

"They must be a pain in the arse with how jealous they are of you." Charlie said with a compassionate chuckle.

I laughed at his straightforwardness and admitted. "They were, but the staff helped me gain their respect and now they look at me with these huge puppy dog eyes like everything I say is some kind of miracle. It's quite annoying." Bill and Charlie laughed at that and I turned to the man next to me.

"Do you miss Egypt? It's great to have a Weasley living in London and you're welcome to come over anytime, but I can't imagine coming back to London after working at such an exotic place." I explained my peculiar, sudden question.

He smiled a wide grin and I had to admit that he had a pretty face with those warm blue eyes and his ponytail of long, fiery hair. "I do miss the sunny weather but other than that it's nice to be among people that speak the same language."

Charlie grinned and the dimples on his freckled cheeks deepened. "I can drink to that." He cheered and took a swig of his butterbeer, which made me notice the watch on his arm.

I stood up and started wrapping my scarf around my neck hastily that I had strung across the back of my chair during the meeting. "Charles, what time do we have?"

"Almost two in the morning." He said, blinking in surprise at my abruptness.

"Damn, my shift starts at two. You guys should come around for dinner some time and we can continue our conversation. It was great to see you two again." I rushed around the table, kissing each of their cheeks in my cheerful mood and disapparated to the hospital and couldn't wipe the wide smile from my face all day.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So here comes another **thank you **to all the people that read my story and especially to those that have reviewed several chapters now. Your opinions are of great interest to me and my heart sings a gleeful tune with each lovely comment of yours. :) I'm not going to bother you with my sentiment any longer and hope you enjoy how Rina's life unfolds next! **Happy reading!**


	36. A Poisoned Wound

**36 – A Poisoned Wound**

I had hardly seen Oliver the entire week and it was souring my mood because I missed him. But it just wasn't possible for us to see each other with a wave of colds hitting the hospital staff elongating my shifts and quidditch practices and tactical meetings taking up most of his time. We just couldn't get our schedules to line up.

* * *

The mentally disabled in the ward for incurable curse damage were robbing my last nerve today because I was chasing no one less than my former Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. Gilderoy Lockhart thought that I was some dark magician out to get him and I had spent the last hour trying to convince him otherwise but his amnesia was complicating things. I probably didn't look friendly enough right now with Oliver's absence weighing down on my spirit.

A red note fluttered up to me as I searched another room for the missing patient. I unfolded it, skimmed its content and ran to the elevator, letting the note fly to the station's healer so she would know where I was.

I skidded to a halt before Hippocrates after weaving through the patients and healers bustling around the room. "What happened?" I said as evenly as I could with my heart racing in my chest.

"He was bitten by a gigantic snake and I haven't been able to brew up an antidote yet so I would like you to observe the patient and monitor his condition. You might have to calm down his family as well." He told me innocently as he walked away hurriedly. That sly man was worming his way out of having to calm down the entire Weasley clan.

* * *

There were three beds in the room that I was directed into and the three patients suffered from a werewolf bite and the other man seemed to be a victim of illegal cross-breeding because I couldn't put my finger on what had bitten him excatly. The last bed was Mister Weasley's and it was easily identified because it was the most crowded and nearly everyone that stood around the bed was red haired and worried. I was surprised to spot Harry among the family but dismissed this fact to the moment because I had to get to work.

"Give the patient a bit of room to breathe." I ordered evenly, not betraying how close I was to this family because that could jeopardize the Order's work on the long run. Professor Dumbledore had given me strict instructions on how to act when I encountered a member at the hospital.

"Kitty?" George burst out in shock. Well, there was no denying that we had been friends before I became a member of the Order of the Phoenix so there was nothing suspicious about his greeting.

I just nodded in his direction and strode up to Arthur Weasley who looked sickly pale with bandages covering most of his neck area and a slight sheen of sweat covering the rest you could see of his body. He was lucky that he was even alive with the snake attacking his arterial system directly. "How are you feeling, Mister Weasley?" I asked, worry leaking into my voice as I read his patient's admission record from the clipboard on the nightstand. "Has any dizziness occurred lately or have you felt like you're going to be sick? Answer truthfully." I warned him before he could speak.

"It's all still a bit fuzzy, Healer Rigby. The pain reliever is wearing off, I suppose." He said tiredly, looking up at the name stitched on my lime green coat, and winced as I carefully examined his bandages with my fingertips. To my relief, they didn't have to be changed. I wouldn't have wanted to do that in front of his children and sending them away would have been such a hassle.

"The fever is still running high." I said absentmindedly as I weaved through the Weasley clan to get more pain reliever potion, which I then handed to the hurting patient. "Don't worry, Mister Weasley. Healer Smethwyk is a brilliant healer and he will find an antidote to the poison running through your veins soon." I assured him, patting his shoulder reassuringly. He nodded weakly, already looking drowsy.

* * *

When his eyes had closed completely I turned to the expectant stares of his visitors. "I assure you, he will be much better off as soon as he's given the antidote. He was lucky to be found quickly enough because otherwise he wouldn't have survived this attack." I looked around at them gravely. "I'm not even going to ask how he received these wounds because I don't enjoy being lied to. But from now on he'll only be allowed to have one visitor at a time to reduce the strain on his body." I added with a sigh, looking down on his twitching form. The pain must be greater than he let me know.

Most of the Weasleys nodded seriously, but some still wanted to protest. Charlie was one of them and he opened his mouth several times and closed it again before he started. "But…"

"No buts." I interrupted, shaking my head regrettably. "This is a great exception that you were all allowed to see him at once and Mister Weasley knows how much you support him and wish him well. However, poisoning is confusing at times for the patient itself and it's horrible for people close to the victims to watch them suffer. He'll wake up not knowing where he is, maybe even hallucinating." I explained to them.

Mrs. Weasley's tear streaked face grew horrified and a sob escaped her mouth. Bill rubbed her back soothingly with his expression grave like those of the other Weasley children and Harry was deep in thought.

"I'm sorry that I can't tell you anything more encouraging." I told them earnestly. "But for now, there's nothing you can do but wait. You should go home or wait on the fifth floor in the cafeteria and I will inform you as soon as we make progress. His condition is life threatening still but other than that his chances are very good." They nodded their heads slowly and retreated out of the room.

* * *

After the end of my shift I apparated to Oliver's apartment because I needed his comfort after the shock of Arthur's admission. His condition was very disturbing because I knew he had been working for the Order, guarding the department of mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. It was the second incident in this department already.

One of the secret keepers of this department, Broderic Bode, had been attacked with the imperius curse and had resisted to such an extent that he had gone mad and had walked around our ward for permanent curse damage, thinking he was a tea kettle before he was murdered by a pot of devil's snare that had been sneaked in on false pretenses.

Thanks to these events, I was quite upset when I knocked on Oliver's door. He opened it with a puzzled expression and let me in, hesitantly. "You won't believe who I had to treat today, it was horrible." I told him upset.

"Ummm…" He answered uncertainly and I was puzzled by his indecision until I saw Evelyn sprawled on his couch as if she owned the place, sipping lazily on a cup of tea.

Her face darkened when her eyes met mine but she managed a polite smile to appease Oliver's nonexistent suspicion. "Katrina, what a surprise to see you here." She sounded like it was a very inconvenient surprise to her plans of advancing on Oliver. My heart stung at the thought of all the time they were able to spend together and now that I actually desperately needed Oliver for myself, she was here as well.

"Evelyn, how are you? How has the training been?" I asked friendly and I was shocked at how easy it was for me to keep my cool.

"Same old, same old. But I'm getting tired of my brilliant performance and tiring efforts not being rewarded." She said aggravated, staring into her cup.

"Well, they can't just kick the old members off the team, can they? I'm sure Ari has you on the top of his list." I suggested tentatively. In the wake of this woman I just felt so vulnerable and insecure. Everything about her made her a perfect match for Oliver and it freaking scared me to death, even though I was sure if I pent up anymore emotions I would explode.

The forewarning of the impending war weighed down on my soul. The advancement of Voldemort's Death Eaters horrified me. The pain of the patients I treated made me feel helpless at times. The secrets I kept for the Order messed with my head and I was constantly on edge that one of the members would show up at my apartment severely wounded to an extent where I might not be able to help anymore. On top of all that, I worried for my friends' safety amongst all these occurrences they didn't even know of yet and I felt like my relationship with Oliver was tearing apart with Evelyn clipping each of the strings that attached us to each other.

I suddenly felt wobbly on my feet and swayed dizzily. My mind was on overload and my body couldn't keep up with its musings. I felt close to fainting and my vision was blurred with black spots. Oliver caught me at the last second and I could feel him picking me up somewhere in the back of my mind and mumbled weakly and quietly enough for only him to hear. "I need you right now, Oliver. Please."

"Move over, Evelyn." He told her impatiently and set me down on the couch. "What can I do for you, Rina? Talk to me. Do you want some tea or some ice?"

I shook my head, my mind clearing and massaged my temples. "I just need to rest. Too much happened at the hospital today." I said carefully, fully aware of the fact that Evelyn was still present and her watchful eyes were trained on my face.

"I'll get you some water." Oliver told me and got up from where he had been kneeling before me.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Evelyn spoke up. "Very clever, playing the weak damsel in distress, deeply in need of Oliver's attention. At least now I know how to pique his interest." She told me in an even way with narrowed eyes.

I sighed, realizing that I had been right all along about her intentions. "For your information, I'm actually too worn-out to deal with your devious scheming, Evelyn."

"Whatever. Now that I know that you'll hardly get in my way, I'll leave you two alone to talk about your oh-so depressing day. Next time, Oliver can comfort my broken heart that's in dire need for some solicitation." She said, dramatically.

A painful sting in my chest hurt me as Oliver walked back into the room with three glasses and a bottle of water in his hands. Evelyn got up and bid Oliver goodbye with a kiss on his cheek and an overly eager hug and I decided that it was not my job to criticize Oliver for being attractive. That wasn't his fault and he was old enough to decide whether he wanted to act upon a woman's offers or not. I would trust him to turn down Evelyn when the time came around. Hopefully.

* * *

Oliver sat down next to me on the couch, where I sat with my arms curled around my legs that I had pulled up to my chest. "What's wrong, love?"

As soon as Evelyn was gone I was his love again? I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly and in doubt of his ulterior motives. "So you can act like my boyfriend as soon as Evelyn is out of the room? No, never mind." I said, waving my hand. "I don't want to fight with you today." I said with a tortured smile on my face as I once again downplayed hoe much Evelyn's presence hurt me.

"I'm sorry. I'll always be there for you when you need me, no matter if Evelyn is here or not. I would have sent her away soon." He said, contritely. His eyebrows shot up suspiciously. "You didn't say anything to her that encouraged her to leave, did you?"

I sighed, recalling our bit of conversation. "No, she left of her own accord. So that I could cry my eyes out in front of you because of my dismal day." I mocked her, pulling a face.

He laughed at that softly before he asked, concerned. "What happened today that left you so shaken?" He pulled me closer so that he could put an arm around my shoulders, forcing me to let go of my legs but I was glad to lean into his warm body again.

"I've missed you." I told him with a small smile as I pulled his face down to kiss his lips softly.

He pulled back with a grin on his face. "Stop stalling and tell me already. Has something happened in the Order?" He asked alarmed.

I just nodded weakly. "Another incident at the department of mysteries. This time it was Arthur Weasley and he looked as pale as a ghost after a poisonous snake attacked him." I shivered in horror and looked up at him with wide eyes. "It was horrible to see the worry in his family's eyes, they were all terrified to lose him."

He pulled me even closer, tucking my head under his chin now. "I can relate to that. Poisoning is terrifying. Please be careful, Rin. I don't want to have to be scared for you again anytime soon."

I looked deep into those warm, brown eyes and mustered an encouraging smile. "I promise to be careful." His lips closed the distance again and he kissed me lovingly, taking my face in both of his hands.

"You better be because this beautiful head is very precious to me." I smiled into his fervent kiss as he started pushing me down onto the couch, caressing my cheek, my collarbone, my waist, my hips. My hands were traveling over his body simultaneously and I marveled at his muscular torso and his powerful arms and legs.

I felt so lucky that such a wonderful man loved me just the way I was.


	37. Of Promotion and Standstill

**37 – Of Promotion and Standstill**

It was around eight in the evening on Christmas Eve when I got off work and followed the request I had received via owl to meet Ari at the stadium, curiously wondering what he wanted. We usually only saw each other at the matches or when his wife invited me over for dinner, still grateful for my treatment at the hospital. I very much enjoyed their flamboyant parties with all the wonderful food and interesting conversations with even more intriguing personalities.

But this was not the case today and if he wanted to invite me to another of these events he would have just sent me an invitation and not requested my physical presence so it had to be of utmost importance. For a moment, I worried whether his wife had fallen sick again but if that was the case, he would have apparated to the hospital immediately.

I found Ari in his chaotic office and he gestured for me to take a seat. His booming voice filled the room as he announced. "It is time, Katrina."

Puzzled, I asked. "Time for what?"

"Well, for Oliver Wood's promotion to an official member of the first squad, of course. Don't you remember? We talked about it the day of the assault on your life." He said, beaming.

I smiled at this piece of news, his voice reverberating in my skull. "How could I forget? Ari, this is great." I chirped, standing up.

He rounded the table and pulled me up in a bear hug. "It is, certainly. Oliver is a great addition to the team with his skills as a keeper and as a tactician."

I was put down and grinned cheerfully. "Yeah, he'll be amazing."

He chuckled and patted my back, making me stumble. "Glad that you're so happy for your man. I wanted you to be the one to bring him the official letter of promotion, gal." He told me, handing me a huge marine colored envelope with extravagant, silver writing on it.

"Thank you, Ari. That was very kind of you." I told him, heading towards the door with a wave.

"Hope to see you around soon, Katrina." He told me with a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

I was totally excited about this piece of news, Oliver would be ecstatic. To make this a special day for him I rushed through Diagon Alley and bought his favorite brand of firewhiskey in a crystalline carafe. With a silver bow I attached his Christmas present to the bottle, two tickets for the next World Quidditch Cup, which would be held in a bit more than three years.

It was a daring move because there was no telling if we would still be together until then but I very much hoped so and if not he could chose to go with someone else. This was like getting a dog together, it spoke of commitment and I didn't know how Oliver would handle it.

I got dressed in a tight-fitting, simple black dress and applied some makeup since we were planning on spending Christmas with Oliver's family later on. I apparated into Oliver's apartment and searched for him elatedly, eager to tell him the wonderful news.

* * *

Setting the bottle on the counter, I moved over to the bedroom and opened the door, shouting happily. "Oliver, great news…"

I stopped in my tracks at the scene before me. Time seemed to slow down as I registered that clothes were scattered on the floor and Evelyn and Oliver were kissing heavily, their nude bodies entwined in each other. At the sound of my entry they both looked up at me, Oliver in shock and Evelyn just looked smug, a deceitful smile on her lips.

I disapparated to the first place that came to my mind which was my apartment but hectically decided to go somewhere else because he would look for me here. But I wasn't even sure he cared enough to follow me anymore. Tears were falling from my eyes silently and I wiped at them furiously, knowing I still had something to do.

* * *

I apparated into the Woods' kitchen directly and nearly scared Mrs. Wood to death with my sudden appearance. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Wood, I won't be coming tonight." I told her, heartbrokenly.

She couldn't speak for several moments. "Katrina, dear, what happened?" She asked cautiously, reaching out to comfort me but I just shook my head and disapparated again.

* * *

There was nowhere to me to go. It was Christmas and I had no one to come home to anymore. I walked through the streets of London, crying and trying to calm myself down again but there was no way I was calming down anytime soon.

How could I have been so naïve? With each step I got angrier and angrier at myself, at Oliver, at Evelyn. I trusted him, I gave him all the freedom in the world and he used it against me. What for? How could he do this to me? I always thought of Oliver as kind and loving, but it seemed that he didn't deserve my love because he was far from the perfect man I thought he was.

Should I have yelled at him to finally listen to me? Couldn't he have just believed me that I knew of Evelyn's intentions? And Evelyn, why would she do this? I guessed that she probably enjoyed destroying other people's relationships because she didn't get enough attention as a child or something like that. I would have never thought that Oliver would have fallen for such a person.

It seemed that I didn't know him at all and all the things he said to me seemed like lies. Our whole relationship was shattering before my eyes. Was it my fault that he needed another woman's attention so much that he would go behind my back?

* * *

My thoughts were gloomy as I suddenly took in my surroundings. I was standing before the headquarters of the Order and my body was shivering uncontrollably from the cold because in my haste I had only grabbed my trench coat.

I entered through the door, not really knowing what I was doing when an overly cheerful Sirius greeted me. "Finally! Left alone on Christmas, what kind of a godson does that? Oh, Katrina, I wasn't expecting you here." He admitted in surprise as he drew closer.

I frowned absentmindedly at the fact that Sirius and I seemed to have both been abandoned on Christmas. "I don't know where to go and somehow I ended up here. I'm sorry, should I leave?" I asked, my voice breaking from all the chilly air it had breathed in on my nightly walk.

"Of course, you can stay. Come along, what happened?" He asked, his face creasing with worry when he saw my doubtlessly horrible looking face. After he steered me into the kitchen and sat me down in one of the rickety chairs, he moved around the kitchen with practiced motions to brew up some hot chocolate.

"I didn't know how good of a housewife you were, Mister Black." I teased him, wiping my face with my hands. My voice sounded dead to me but right now I was in no right mind to feel anything at all, I just felt numb with pain. No one had ever hurt me as much as Oliver had and I did not know what to do with all my hurt feelings.

"Well, being pent up in this house has its unusual perks, I guess." He said gloomily as he set a tall beaker of hot chocolate, two cups and a bottle of firewhiskey on the table. He filled the cups halfway with the warm, brown liquid that reminded me of Oliver's eyes and began to fill the rest with firewhiskey, Oliver's favorite and I barked a bitter laugh. The irony was palpable only to me because Sirius was raising a questioning brow at me. "You look like you could use a good drink. Will you give me the honor of drinking with me, my lady?" He asked, kissing the back of my hand.

"Of course, dearest gentleman. But tell me why are you alone today?" I asked him, sipping on the hot liquid, surprised by how good it tasted.

Sirius sighed, gulping down his drink. "The whole bunch is out, visiting Arthur at the hospital for a wonderful Christmas at St. Mungo's." He sneered. "Nothing against the place, I'm sure you love it but I enjoyed having the house filled with people besides Kreacher and now it's depressing to be alone on such a merry holiday."

"Yeah, it sucks." I consented, downing the last of my first cup which was immediately refilled by Sirius. We drank in silence for a while, finishing our second and third cup after clinking them together in comradeship. The hot chocolate was empty now, so there was only pure firewhiskey left.

"You haven't told me why you're alone on Christmas, Kat?" Sirius slurred.

I leaned my head on the table with my arms flaying out around my head, enjoying the cool wood on my heated cheek. "Would you cheat on me if I were your girlfriend, Sirius?" I asked abruptly, leaning my chin on the table to look up at his nervous face.

"I can't tell you that. I would be one lucky old idiot if you were my lover but there's a reason I'm not married, Kat, I'm not good at relationships." He explained in a rush.

I chuckled as I lifted myself up from the table again, leaning on my elbows. "Lucky, huh? I guess Oliver didn't think so since he would rather sleep with some blonde than spend Christmas with me."

"What?!" Two people bellowed in unison. I looked up at the now standing Sirius and his outraged face, just to see his stance mirrored by Charlie who was standing in the doorway. Obviously, the Weasleys had returned from their hospital visit.

"Charlie!" I exclaimed gleefully and ran into his arms, throwing my arms around his neck. "You wouldn't betray me, right?" I asked, looking into brown eyes again and my face fell. "Who am I kidding? Of course, you would cheat on me with some Romanian chick. I hate long distance relationships. Why do you look so mad?" I chirped, breaking off my drunk rambling.

"That arrogant arse cheated on you?" He growled menacingly. "I'm going to bloody beat him to a pulp."

"No, Charles. Please don't go. I don't want Oliver to get hurt, I love him." I said sorrowfully, resting my head on his muscular torso.

Charlie wrapped his arms around me and gently stroked my hair. "Don't worry, Rina. Everything is going to be alright."

"I'm not so sure about that." I whispered, my heart hurting.


	38. Two Make a Couple

**38 – Two Make a Couple**

My friends supported me grandly the next few weeks. I was hardly ever alone because either Dana, Leila and Penny would meet up with me in our traditional café or Charlie, Bill and his new girlfriend Fleur Delacour would come around for dinner to entertain me. Had this been any other situation I would have gotten annoyed of their caring devotion, but right now I preferred not being alone with my thoughts.

Alice kept Oliver away from me, I hardly answered the door anymore when I was alone because I feared confronting him and all I wanted was to distance myself from him as much as possible and mope. I was good at moping and I was beginning to hate myself for that new trait.

Why did it have to hurt like hell? My mood swayed from sorrow to fury and back again whenever he intruded into my thoughts, which was way too many times than I would have liked. There were just so many things that reminded me of him, which really wasn't a big surprise after one and a half years of being with the same guy.

* * *

Charlie and I were meeting up at Malone's tonight and I was happy to finally be distracted again by his steadfast character. He really was the perfect big brother who looked out for you and I was happy that I had seen him again through the Order.

When I examined myself in the mirror and was aghast to see that there were dark circles under my eyes and my hair was a mess, growing out to touch my shoulder by now. I took a deep breath and pointed my wand at my hair in determination. After several minutes I was happy with the result of my efforts. My hair was as short as it used to be when I played quidditch with the longest strands reaching the lobe of my ear.

* * *

I entered the bar, wearing a hooded sweater and some jeans, and greeted the familiar bar lady. By now I knew that her name was Marybeth because Dana and I would occasionally go out for drinks to this bar and she was always very nice to us. Charlie wasn't there yet so I took a seat at the bar and asked Marybeth, softly. "How is it going tonight?"

"It's all good. I haven't seen you around in a while, Katrina. Where is your friend, Dana was her name, right?" She asked, polishing her counter.

"Dana won't be coming tonight, I'm meeting another friend tonight." I told her with a smile.

She set a bottlebeer on the counter before me and I thanked her with a nod. "A guy friend?"

"Yeah, but it's not the way you think it is." I told her with a grin.

She just nodded knowingly, while I sipped on my drink. "Does the new hairstyle have anything to do with your quidditch boyfriend, who I've seen drinking his head off recently?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Ugh. I hadn't thought about how cliché that was." I groaned.

"So it does. What happened, dear?" She asked, setting aside her rag.

I flinched. "I don't want to talk about it." I told her, shaking my head in denial.

"That's too bad. He was a good-looking fellow…" She said, turning back to her glasses.

"Wait." I interrupted her. "Did you say that he's been heavily drinking? Great, so he is having lots of fun, partying like only quidditch players can. How could I have been so stupid?" I groaned miserably.

"Katrina, he's not having fun. He looked downright depressed, more like he was drowning the pain in alcohol." She told me sternly. "Since when are you so whiny?"

"I don't know." I said blankly. What was it supposed to mean that he was unhappy? Was it because he missed me and regretted his mistake or was it because he finally realized that Evelyn only used him for some kind of sexual kick. My head was spinning again because I sodding missed the arse of a man that broke my heart. But on the other hand I wanted him to suffer like I was at the moment.

* * *

Marybeth gave up trying to talk to me and went to serve another customer as I stared at the wood of the counter. Wood, it was following me around everywhere reminding me of what I lost. After I broke up with Seth, I hadn't felt this alone and it was driving me crazy. I woke up at night, staring at the ceiling, and missed his warmth next to me in bed. No matter how many people embraced me with affection, it wasn't anything compared to how I felt in Oliver's arms.

Someone slapped my shoulder, bringing me out of my reverie. "Charles." I said tonelessly as the Weasley took his seat next to me while Bill sat on my other side with Fleur. "Bill, Fleur, I didn't know you were coming as well." I said, trying to sound a bit more cheerful. Wiping at my eyes, I was astonished to feel the wetness of tears. "I'm sorry. It's really nice to see you though I don't sound like it , I suppose." They just smiled at me compassionately.

Bill shook his head with a smile. "I was wondering why I haven't seen you cry yet. It's okay." He told me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Fleur nodded as well and strung an arm around Bill's shoulders to pat my shoulder as well. "It hasn't been very long since you broke up with him. No one blames you, but yourself." She told me with her dazzling smile and it actually made me feel better because she was right. Everyone was treating me with utmost concern, expect myself, I was beating myself up within.

Charlie hugged me from the side and Bill and Fleur dropped their hands with a chuckle. "I can still beat him up for you, just say the word and I'll do it, I swear."

I actually laughed now, Weasleys were the best people to cheer you up. "No, thanks. I still think I have to apologize to you guys. It feels like I've been abusing you as punching bags for the last weeks."

"It's not a problem." Fleur said, waving her hand elegantly.

Bill grinned at me. "It's okay as long as you buy the first round."

"Consider it done." I told him with a grin.

* * *

We drank and we laughed, talking about strange incidents with the goblins at Gringotts and gaped at Charlie and his stories of dragons and their habits, which had to do with a lot of his burn marks on his body. Bill and Fleur left after some time for some alone time and Charlie and I were pretty drunk so we started talking about relationships.

"Bill and Fleur are a cute couple." I told Charlie with a soft smile.

"If cute means annoying, then hell yes." He told me with a chuckle.

I punched his arm. "Hey, don't you believe in love, Charles?" I asked him with a pout.

"It's not some kind of religion. I love dragons, that's true love so I guess I'm a believer. How about you?" He asked tentatively.

I sighed. "Whenever I see Bill and Fleur I'm reminded of Oliver. Not in a bad way. I just think about how madly in love we were at the beginning and even after all that's happened I still love the guy. I guess that makes me a sucker for love." I replied, running a hand through my hair.

"Hmmm…" He said and his face grew pensive.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I have wanted to talk to you about something, but I know that you're going to kill me as soon as I say it but I'm drunk enough to blurt it out anyway." He announced, turning towards me with serious eyes. "I think you should speak with Oliver about your breakup."

My eyes widened and I scowled. "Didn't you want to punch his face for me?"

"I still do. So that he comes to his senses and sees what he's missing out on." He told me, gesturing up and down at me. "The way you're sulking around just shows me that there are a lot of things that have been left unsaid. You know what they say, it takes two for a pair." I glared at him and he rushed on to explain. "I'm not saying that there can be a good reason for him to have cheated on you, but you should just… talk?" He suggested, lamely.

I groaned instead of staring him down with a death glare. "I've been avoiding him for so long that I don't think I can muster up the courage to dive into that conversation. I've thought about it but I'm not sure that I'm ready for it yet." I told him.

"Then wait until you're ready, but talk to the man. You must love him a lot if it pains you so much to be apart from him." He told me, cautiously.

I leaned into his shoulder and he draped his arm around my shoulder. "You're right. Will you walk me home, Charlie? I need some fresh air." I asked, tiredly.

"Sure, let's go." He told me gingerly and we supported each other on the way home.


	39. Like James Bond

**39 – Like James Bond**

On New Year's Eve, I went to a party with Alice on the fifth floor of St. Mugo's where the cafeteria had been redecorated for the occasion with silver decorations everywhere and a gigantic clock counting down the time until the new year began.

Somehow, I was looking forward to a new start. I told myself that in the next year I would finally pick my dignity up off the floor and gather the courage to talk to Oliver. The situation couldn't actually get worse so I had nothing to lose.

* * *

Alice and I danced for about an hour, having fun and just enjoying ourselves. She pulled me over to the bar after a while and said. "I'm happy that you came with me instead of staying home with Hobblestone." She smiled at me radiantly and I smiled in return at my stunning roommate who had been hit the worst by my groveling and moping around.

"I'm happy that you don't hate me after all the mood swings you've had to endure lately. It's the least I could do to have some fun with my home psychologist." I told her with a wink.

She was looking over my shoulder at someone and her eyes widened. I was about to ask her if she just fell in love or something. Her eyes widened in shock when someone violently grabbed my arm and spun me around, making me spill my drink all over a poor trainee.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked and with a flick of my wrist got rid of the last drops of the drink on my hand.

Oliver grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the cafeteria and into the elevator roughly. I couldn't help but oblige because I was just too shocked to see him again. "You are going to talk to me now, if you want to or not." He told me aggravated, but his face looked terribly tired.

* * *

My hands were trembling when he grabbed my shoulders and apparated to his apartment where he stared into my eyes intently until I couldn't stand his gaze anymore and tore away from him. I had wanted to talk to him but now it just seemed so hard. My first urge was to simply kiss him and forget all about his betrayal, but how could I?

"I don't know what to say." He told me desperately. "I'm sorry will never be enough but what else can I say?"

"What else there is to say?" I asked him with narrowed eyes and I tried to contain my wrath from boiling up and making its way across my lips but that was the complete wrong way to start this conversation off. "Maybe you could tell me why you ripped my heart out on the floor and stomped on it? Just maybe you could tell me how you could sleep with another woman on Christmas Eve of all days? You could also tell me if anything you ever told me was actually true or if you were just waiting for someone better to come around the corner?" I screamed at him as loud as I've ever screamed at someone and I was stunned by myself. I hadn't realized how angry I still was.

"I know I messed up." He roared at me.

"You didn't mess up, Oliver, you broke my heart." I said wretchedly, tears rolling down my cheeks. He took a step towards me, reaching out for me but I just firmly said. "Don't touch me."

"Okay, just please listen, Rin, please." He begged and I just nodded. "We hardly saw each other and I was lonely. Evelyn came around with some story about her boyfriend leaving her, now I know that those were just false pretenses. It was just nice that she was attracted to me and I enjoyed the attention she gave me. You don't know what it feels like to know that someone else has already kissed you, slept with you. Your first times were all with Sean and mine were with you. It just felt like I was missing out on something." He explained, rushing out the words that were supposed to make me feel better.

But they didn't. They just hurt me even more. "So I was holding you back?" I whispered.

"No, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. Please believe me. I don't know why I did it. The opportunity presented itself and it didn't seem like you cared anymore that I hung out with Evelyn so it all came as a surprise when she practically tackled me." He uttered, nervously.

"I didn't care?!" I yelled at him in disbelief. "I told you from the beginning that she was after you, but you wouldn't believe me. You're so oblivious to the fact that you can have any girl you want, Oliver. There are thousands of women out there who would kill to spend a night with a gorgeous man like yourself. But I trusted you to turn them down, I trusted you that you wouldn't betray me." I told him, frustrated. "I was just avoiding having to fight with you whenever Evelyn came around because I knew that I couldn't keep her from you. She's on your damn team! What was I supposed to do?" Fireworks exploded outside the window and reminded me of my anger, exploding sparks that faded out just as quickly as they lit up.

"You should have told me how you felt." He told me, a desperate expression on his face.

"It's too late for that." I told him, wiping the tears off my cheek.

In a flash, Oliver was right in my face, kissing my lips desperately. For a moment, I succumbed to the familiar feel of his lips on mine but then I pushed him away and slapped his face. But he just grabbed my wrists and anxiously told me. "Please forgive me, Rin. I'm begging you to take me back. I can't stand being without you, I miss you so much."

"Oliver, I don't know how to forgive you. I miss you more than you can imagine, but how can I ever trust you again?" I asked, my voice trembling.

He looked pained and his expression was so heartbreakingly sad. "I'll prove it to you that you can trust me. I won't give up on you and I would do anything to have you back with me again." He said firmly, taking my face into his hands, his fingertips gently brushing my tears away.

"Oliver." I whispered, resting my hand on his heart. "It hurts so much to imagine your lips kissing hers the way you kissed me. I don't know how you could do that to me." I whimpered when he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Please give me a second chance. Can't we start over, please?" He whispered gently, his lips edging towards mine.

"I can't forget what you did. I don't want to be the paranoid girlfriend that ends up hating her boyfriend for being attractive. How is that supposed to work?" I asked him carefully, staring into those dark brown orbs that made me shiver and gave me goose bumps.

His hands traced my neck and ended up around my arms, holding me in place. "I'll make it work. Evelyn did not mean a thing to me, but you. You mean the world to me and I hate myself for hurting you." He assured me, his eyes haunted with grief. "I love you."

Those three words made me jump back from him. How could he say that so easily after he was able to betray me? When you loved someone that shouldn't be possible. "I don't know how to believe that anymore." I said, tears falling from my eyes again as I stepped back from him even further and disapparated, back to a frenzied Alice.

* * *

A week had passed since I talked to Oliver and I was currently on another mission for Professor Dumbledore and I was incredibly nervous because I had not been on many missions for the Order because I had always declined the offered jobs to be safe for Oliver. After he cheated on me, there was nothing that was holding me back to engage in the work. I was supposed to be guarding the department of mysteries together with an auror called Kingsley Shacklebolt, a pleasant man who I had done this with before.

Usually there weren't any occurrences during our shifts but this night was different to my great dismay. The moment the two wizards shrouded in dark cloaks rounded the corner I knew that there was something off. Silver masks covered their faces and they raised their wands, attacking Kingsley first because I was hidden by a disillusionment charm but I dropped the charm and threw a stunning curse in their direction.

Kingsley engaged one of the wizard's in an invigorating duel, curses flying everywhere. I concentrated on the dark figure closing in on me and protected myself from a green spark of curse and threw a stunning curse back, but it missed and bounced back off the walls. Ducking under the flying curses, I backed away, taking cover in a doorframe down the hall.

I turned around the corner to cast the next spell when a levicorpus spell hit me and I found myself dangling helplessly in the air by my feet. A wild cackle came from the witch that stalked me and she sneered. "Well, well. Who do we have here?" I frowned at the person's face trying to find out why those beady eyes were so familiar to me. "How's your boyfriend?" She asked, menacingly.

I gasped when Ascada Carrow took off her mask, revealing herself to me with a wild grin on her face that gave me a sinking feeling in my gut. Her face was so close to mine now that I could see every bead of sweat on her unattractive face as she scowled at me, her eyes shining with animosity.

"You and your little elf of a friend ruined my life. You took everything from me and now I'm going to make you suffer for it. Afterwards, I might visit your elf, the annoying bastard." She roared at me and screamed. "Crucio!"

I fell from the air but I didn't feel the impact my head made with the ground because excruciating pain was blinding me and I heard an earsplitting scream reverberate from the walls and echo through the black halls. My body contorted in agony with all my muscles on fire and my throat hurt like hell. I was the one screaming and I couldn't stop. The pain level was rising further and I curled up in a ball, my fingernails digging into my arms drawing blood but I couldn't feel it. Something was kicking me hard in the side, stomping on my arms and legs and it took me several moments to realize that Ascada was laughing like a lunatic while she let out her pent up fury on my body with a wild furies of kicks.

Whimpering, it was a relief when dark spots started blotting out my vision and I embraced unconsciousness. Anything to escape this horror.


	40. Learning to Crawl

**40 – Learning to Crawl**

When I woke up I felt like I had been beaten by a baseball bat, my whole body ached. It hurt too much to open my eyelids and they only fluttered open after I focused all the willpower I could muster to move them. There was only a bed lamp on but it was enough to blind me and I could hardly keep my eyes open, brining my hand up to shield my eyes.

After a moment, my eyes could focus on my surroundings again and a gasp escaped my mouth, that sounded more like a strangled cough to me, when I saw my hand. Blue and purple bruising covered my skin, some spots verging on black even. The rest of my body didn't look much better and I panicked when I felt that I could hardly move a single muscle, I ached so much.

Bleak terror overcame me as a picture appeared in my mind of me curled up on the black tiled floor with Ascada Carrow towering over me, laughing in a distressful way. I never knew much of torture but her laughter made the pain so much more unbearable because what kind of a person could bring you so much pain and then laugh like it was nothing? A very messed up person.

I couldn't stop my body from shivering uncontrollably and fearful tears started falling from my eyes. Why was Ascada free? Why wasn't she in Azkaban? She could come back for me anytime and finish me off or just torture me some more. I would never be safe again.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley stepped inside the room with a steaming bowl of soup in her hands and she rushed to my side when she realized I was awake. "Katrina, dear, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" She cooed, pushing a strand of my hair out of my face soothingly.

But I couldn't speak, I couldn't move with dread rendering me senseless. The trembling made me hurt all over again with my muscles feeling like they would tear off my bones any second, but I couldn't make a sound because my throat felt too raw to speak. I looked up at Molly Weasley's face with tearful eyes and just shook my head in panic.

"Take deep breaths, my dear, deep breaths." I tried to do what she said but it took a while before my breathing slowed and the trembling came to a halt. "Good girl. Now open your mouth and have some soup. No need for false pride now, dear, open up." She told me softly, holding up a spoon of soup to my mouth. "You'll feel better afterwards and then I'll get you whatever you need for you to heal yourself."

I let her feed me hesitantly, but I was so ravenous that I had no time for pride. Molly was right I did feel better after I emptied a second bowl of the delicious soup. "Thank you." I croaked, my throat was still parched. "Could you bring me my bag?"

Molly nodded eagerly and went to get my purple handbag which I had enlarged magically on the inside. She rummaged inside and pulled out a silver medical case and set it on my nightstand. "What do you need?" She asked me, a frown on her face as she stared at the different corked bottles and vials with different colored fluids.

"Blood-replenishing potion and the salve against swelling and bruises." I told her in a whisper because I couldn't manage anything else.

"Nothing against the pain?" She asked me in surprise, setting aside what I had asked her for. She filled a portion of the potion in a vial for me to drink.

"Thank you. No, I wouldn't be able to heal myself because it makes you drowsy." I told her in a raspy whisper before I downed the disgusting potion, wiping my mouth with my sleeve.

Molly helped me sit up, making me groan because of the pain. She helped me strip of my shirt and applied the salve according to my instructions. Healing yourself was tricky, especially when you could hardly concentrate.

* * *

Molly helped me heal myself three long days and there were still spots on my back that I hadn't been able to reach. The hospital and most of my friends thought that I had a flu and the Order stationed a guard for my safety to be at my side at all times.

* * *

On Saturday, Charlie was over to take his shift and he helped me wobble around my apartment because I still ached all over which made it hard to walk. A knock made me look up in horror gripping the counter of our kitchen. Charlie went to open the door and I tried to calm the trembling of my hands that came up whenever someone apparated into my apartment or knocked or some other strange noise occurred.

_A Death Eater would not knock on your door, silly._

I heard a commotion and then Oliver burst through the door, stomping towards me angrily. When he saw me he stopped in his tracks, staring at me apprehensively. "What happened to you?" He asked, anxiously.

Charlie came to my side and slung a supporting arm around my shoulders and I leaned into his side heavily letting him help me to our kitchen table and into one of the chairs. "Thanks, Charles." I told him and he sat down alongside Oliver with a worried expression on his face. "Why are you here, Oliver?" I asked him, quietly ignoring his question.

"Leila told me that you were sick and I wanted to see if you were okay, which you obviously are." He sneered, motioning towards Charlie who just blinked in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, perplexed by his accusation.

His hands were clenched into fists as he slowly said. "That you've moved on quite fast. You shouldn't have brought my hopes up that we could make up again if you're already dating someone else." He glared at Charlie.

Charlie and I exchanged a confused glance and then burst out laughing. "Ouch. That hurts." I exclaimed, my hand flying to my throat. "I'm not dating Charlie, he's guarding me right now." I told him with a grin.

"Guarding you?" Oliver asked in shock, looking at each of us in turn.

"Damn, I shouldn't have said that." I groaned, summoning up my pain reliever and a vial as the pain resurfaced again. I poured myself a tiny portion and downed it, pulling a face. "I'll never get used to that taste." I murmured to myself, darkly.

"Will someone finally explain to me what's going on?" Oliver asked desperately.

"Rina was attacked by Ascada Carrow on her shift, guarding the department of mysteries." Charlie explained before I could protest. I winced at the mention of my persecutor's name.

"Charles, shut up." I snapped at him, my hands trembling.

"He has a right to know." Charlie snapped back at me, but when he saw the fear and dread on my face he took my hand to reassure me. "Calm down, Rin. I'm here, you're safe." He told me urgently.

I just shook my head and ran my hands through my hair to calm myself, taking deep breaths. I was about to tell Charlie that I would be alright when my thoughts were interrupted by Oliver who sprang up from his seat and came around to shake my shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Puzzled, I answered. "Because you're not my boyfriend anymore and I'm tired. Charlie?" The red head helped me up and I hobbled towards my bedroom, the pain reliever finally taking effect. I crawled into my bed and took a swig of the strengthening solution on my nightstand.

* * *

Charlie took up his seat next to my bed. I was about to fall asleep when Oliver sat on the edge of bed, tracing my cheekbone with his fingertips and gently whispered. "It's okay if you can't take me back as your boyfriend, but I at least want to be your friend so that I can make sure you're safe."

"We can't be friends." I whispered back, my voice heavily slurred by drowsiness.

"Why?" He whispered sadly, leaning in closer his ear hovering over my mouth to hear me and his hair tickled my nose.

I laughed and the potions had to be really messing with my head because I giggled and told him. "Silly goose, I just love you way too much. Being friends would be worse torture than the cruciatus curse." I fell asleep after I kissed his cheek tenderly.

* * *

Overcoming the physical problems wasn't as hard as getting over the panic that I felt whenever I stepped out of my apartment. My throat tightened in distress, my palms became sweaty and I looked over my shoulders every few seconds to ensure that no one was following me. I knew that I was acting paranoid but I couldn't help myself I was just so afraid.

The familiar work at the hospital calmed my nerves a bit but as soon as I was allowed to leave, I was incredibly agitated. Other than that I was getting back on top of everything again fairly well since there had been no further assaults on my life again.

The Order was slowly integrating me into their work again for which I was grateful. I had decided that I didn't want Ascada Carrow to dictate my life with the fear she had induced with her madness. My new missions had nothing to do with the department of mysteries which suited me fine.

My next mission would be to accompany me Hagrid to negotiate with the giants and I was very excited to see my former Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

But before I left I decided to talk to Oliver again because we hadn't seen each other since I told him that I still loved him at my apartment and that was now several months ago. Spring came around the corner and I was happy that it wouldn't be as freezing when I went on my trek with Hagrid.

* * *

I met up with Dana and Penny to discuss what I should do. Honestly, I told them. "I don't know what to do."

Dana threw her empty bottle of butterbeer from hand to hand as she thought about it. "Well, I would say go have some fun. Bed guys you'll never see again, get drunk, enjoy yourself."

My face fell and Penny exclaimed. "Dana, just because Raymond is out enjoying himself doesn't mean that you have to throw yourself out there as well. That's bland."

"I know, I should just kill the guy and get it over with." Dana murmured absentmindedly. Penny's eyes widened in shock while I just chuckled. Dana had broken up with her boyfriend and now she was in an incredibly dark mood because he was making good use of his time.

Penny just rolled her eyes and turned to me again. "What is it that you want?" She asked intently.

"I'm not sure." I said, exasperated. "I want Oliver, but I don't know if I could live with myself when things go wrong again. On top of that, I don't know how I'm going to act when other women swoon after him. That would just hurt too much." I told them, the frown deepening on my face.

"I would just leave him." Dana said, as sensible as always.

I chuckled while Penny looked even more outraged than before. "Before it actually happened to me, I would have been sure that I couldn't be with a guy who betrayed me. But now I don't know anymore." I shook my head in uncertainty. "We were both so busy and I hardly showed him how much he meant to me. If I were in his place, I might have done the same thing." I told them sadly.

"But you didn't." Penny told me cautiously. "Haven't you thought about falling in love with someone else?" My mind flashed to Charlie, who had taken care of me so generously. But I don't think that I could ever be with him, he was more like a big brother to me than anything else.

"I have." I admitted. "But aside from the fact that no one has flirted with me for a long time, I just can't stop thinking about Oliver. I've never felt so good with someone, not even Sean." I explained with a small smile on my lips.

"You're still in love with him." Dana uttered blankly.

"How can you still be in love with him?" Penny asked quietly.

"Because whenever I'm around him I feel like everything is going to be alright, no matter what." I chuckled. "I stayed with him when I was literally stabbed and I guess know I'll stay after being metaphorically stabbed in the heart. It makes sense."

Dana's wide eyes told me that what I said was not making sense at all to her. "In whatever universe does that make sense to anyone?" She burst out.

"In mine." I told her with a determined grin.


	41. Appreciation

**41 – Appreciation **

It was incredible how nervous Oliver made me even now, but it also showed me that my decision to give him a second chance had to be the right one. For once my hands were trembling out of anticipation and not fear, though a bit of that was mixed in as well. I was scared of making a huge mistake but on the other hand I was so excited to finally see him again.

I dressed in the same tight-fitting, black dress he had last seen me in, which was a bit absurd since that hadn't been a happy moment but somehow I felt that it was right to wear it. It was a nice dress and I wasn't going to not wear it because of past events so it seemed fitting to wear it to the occasion, on which I would tell him that we could start over.

* * *

Penny assured me a hundred times that I looked stunning but I was still nervous, pacing my room like a wildcat. "Quit pacing, you're giving me a headache." Penny groaned.

"Sorry." I mumbled, clenching and unclenching my fists to cool my nerves. "It's still too early to leave, right?" I asked her eagerly.

"It is. You still have half an hour. Maybe you should walk off your agitation. You're going to scare Oliver to death if you pounce him like that." She suggested, a bit more cheerfully.

"Good idea. Thank you, Penny." I chirped, kissing her cheek. She just shook her head in amusement and disapparated as I walked out the door to follow her advice.

* * *

When I arrived at the usual café, I was still fifteen minutes early and as wound up as ever. I ordered two butterbeers when I sat down, drumming my fingers on the table. Oliver knew me well so he arrived soon after and I jumped up and hugged him enthusiastically, surprising him.

"Well, hello there." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"It's great to see you." I told him with a joyous smile.

"I wouldn't have thought that you'd be so thrilled to see me." He told me in confusion as he sat down. "Have you changed your mind and decided to be my friend after all?" He asked with a polite smile.

"What? Well somehow." I said, now confused myself. Why was he so distanced? "Oliver, I…" I hesitated to look up at his face, grinning up at him widely.

"What is it?" He asked with a soft smile on his face.

I frowned, I couldn't tell him I wanted him back when he acted like this. "Why are you acting so strange? Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

He groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Rin, of course I'm not alright. I'm trying to not get my hopes up, I'm really trying. But you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress and the way you're smiling at me makes my heart race." He rambled, but stopped when I tried to pull his arm away from his face.

When he finally met my eyes, I smiled at him radiantly. "Oliver, I'm trying to tell you that I still want you. How could I not?" I said with a laugh as his eyes widened into an adorably awed expression.

"You...? But I thought…? Really?" He stuttered and I realized I think that I had never heard him stutter, which made me smile even more.

"Really." I told him softly and took his hand, lacing my fingers in between his.

"I don't know what to say." Oliver breathed, leaning back in his chair. He clearly hadn't been expecting this. "I'm ecstatic, but why now?" He asked interested, a grin slowly forming on his face. I had missed the warm glow of his eyes whenever he smiled.

"Well, my bad case of flu made me sort out my priorities and I realized that I would regret it if I didn't at least try to save our relationship because you're important to me. No one makes me feel as good as you do, so it only seems fair that only you can make me feel such pain." I explained to him, gently tracing the lines of his palm.

He winced. "I'm so sorry. But I'm going to make it up to you no matter what. I'll prove that I'm worthy of your trust and love. You're not going to regret this." He told me and the determination in his eyes were almost intimidating.

"I'm sure you will." I murmured, smiling again. "But for now, it will have to wait. I just wanted to tell you this now because I'll be traveling around for my special friends."

His expression turned desperate and he clutched my hand tightly. "You're still doing things for them. I thought you wouldn't after what happened the last time."

I just shook my head. "I'm still one of them and I won't be going alone. The keeper of grounds will be coming with me and he'll protect me." I told him with a wink.

He gasped and leaned forward to whisper in disbelief. "Hagrid?"

I nodded and pulled him up by his hand, dragging him out of the café. "Walk me home, will you?"

* * *

He didn't speak for several moments and I simply stared at his thoughtful face, taking in every single one of his features and committing it to memory. Who knew when I would see him again and I wanted to remember his face wherever I went. "I don't like this, but I guess I'll have to live with your helpful character if I don't want to lose you, right?"

"Exactly, Mister Wood." I chirped.

He came to a halt and I glanced up at him in bewilderment. He winced. "Speaking of Mister Wood. Am I allowed to tell my parents that we're together again? They have been devastated about what I'm capable of and watch me with disappointing glances whenever I come to their house." He looked up at me with insecure eyes.

I hesitated for a moment but then started walking again and decided. "We might as well make it official. I'm not planning on taking flight at the first chance anyway." I told him as we arrived at my apartment door.

"That sounds nice." He told me, brushing his hand along my cheek. "Oh, I almost forgot." He exclaimed in astonishment and started rummaging in the pockets of his coat. "Your Christmas gift." He told me gently, placing a small red box with a golden bow slung around it in my hand. It must have packaged in the store because he was absolutely incapable of wrapping presents.

"Thank you." I told him quietly as I started opening his gift.

"Don't thank me yet. It's a symbol of my jealousy." He told me as I took a beautiful silver oval amulet out of the box with floral patterns decorating the exterior and a picture of Oliver and me smiling on the inside. "You still wore the one Sean gave you and I just wanted it replaced with something that would remind you of me." He admitted abashedly.

"It's beautiful." I whispered in awe.

He gave me a lopsided smile. "I'm glad you like it. Dana helped me pick it out." He told me as he clasped it around my neck. His lips brushed my neck and I stiffened as the familiar pleasure surged through my body at his touch. I turned around abruptly and he apologized quickly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

I silenced him with a kiss. I had thought that this would be hard but my body still reacted to his touch without taking into account that he had kissed another girl because it really didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that he would always come back to me because he loved me, only me for some inexplicable reason.

Our lips moved softly against each other, careful to not scare each other away. But as our kiss lasted longer Oliver started taking over and pushed me up against the doorframe carefully, deepening our kiss that had been long overdue. I wrapped my arms around his waist, slowly moving upwards to his powerful shoulders. I gripped onto them as he slung my legs around his hips, his hands gripping my waist to pull me even closer.

In that moment I didn't care if our relationship worked out or not. All I cared about was to savor the wonderful feeling of his lips on mine.

I gasped when Oliver kissed my neck and looked up to look straight into Alice's amused eyes. "I thought I heard something. I would say get a room, but since yours is upstairs I'm going to say take the stairs." She said with a bubbly laugh as she closed the door behind her again, leaving us alone once more.

My legs slipped down Oliver's slowly, gaining ground again. I looked up at him cautiously and saw that he was grinning wildly and I returned that grin, falling into his arms. My head rested on his chest and I could hear the steady beat of his heart. "I've missed you so much." I whispered lovingly.

I could feel his chuckle vibrating in his chest and he kissed the top of my head and said. "After that kiss I believe you without a doubt and I missed you so much, too. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." I told him apologetically.

He shook his head with a soft laugh. "So you let me off the hook at the last chance. I deserve it and I'll wait for you like a loyal dog, I promise."

"Sounds good." I told him, kissing his lips one more time before I bid him farewell.

* * *

Hagrid, Olympe Maxime, headmistress of the magical school Beauxbatons, and I trekked miles through the rough landscape of the mountains until we found the giants. Giants are terrifying creatures with powerful limbs and a bad temper. We learned this the hard way when after two days of trying to win over the Gurg, their title for their king of sorts, a fight broke out amongst the gigantic monsters.

I had never seen anything so horrid. The sound that the impact of their bodies made was like boulders crashing into each other in an avalanche. Blood poured from their wounds like rain and in that moment I knew that I was no soldier. I couldn't stand the chaos of the battle and if a war ensued I would do what I was best at, which was healing the wounded.

In the heat of conflict, I got separated from my other companions and when I saw that the new Gurg brutally attacked them I fled into the nearby woods, in hope of being able to observe what would happen next from a safe distance. I climbed a tree, scratching up my arms and legs in the process, that overlooked the valley the giants lived in and watched them regroup. The next few days I watched the Death Eaters win over the giants with no possibility to stop them.

* * *

After the horrors I had experienced I was glad to be able to return home after reporting to Dumbledore and Healing Hagrid's wounds. I snuggled into my bed with Puddle and was for once not curious but glad that I didn't know what other creatures were out there. Ignorance was bliss at times and I was relieved to be able to go back to my normal routine again.


	42. Rollercoaster

**42 – Rollercoaster**

To my own surprise, I kept my distance from Oliver after I came back from my failed mission, sudden doubt haunting my mind. I must have been mental when I thought that we could work out again like nothing happened because no matter how much I raked my brain for an answer I couldn't come up with a scenario where we lived happily ever after.

I would always doubt his sincerity and I would never be able to let him go out alone again without having to fear that some woman would seduce him. Hell, I probably would never be able to sleep with the guy again without second thoughts about who else he had slept with. What if I desperately needed him and he decided to betray me and let me down again?

* * *

My tactic to avoid him worked out for a bit over a month before he came and hunted me down at my apartment, fuming. I was just lying down on my bed ready to fall asleep any moment now when a soft plop alerted me of someone's presence. At first, I thought it was Hobblestone reporting to me how my friends were doing at Hogwarts but when I saw Oliver's angry face I simply sighed and got up again.

"What the hell are you doing to me, Rin?!" He bellowed. "You kiss me senseless and assure me that everything was going to be alright, that we could pull through this sodding mess. Then I owl Bill to find out whether your mission with Hagrid is going well because I am freaking worrying my head off, thinking that you must be captured or dead, and he tells me you've been back for quite the while."

I winced at his loud voice but stood before him unmoved otherwise. I sighed, laying my hand on my forehead then dropping it to my side again. "I don't think I can do this, Oliver." I told him evenly.

He blinked in surprise. "Do what? Wait. Are you breaking up with me again?" He growled in frustration.

"I'm sorry, just let me explain. I've thought about our relationship a lot and I've come to the conclusion that you were never actually committed to it. You see, the only reason you ever noticed me was because I played quidditch fairly well and then you liked having me around because I understood how you felt about quidditch. You only fell in love with me because I was the only one who understood you and then you slept with someone who was just like you when I wasn't around and that can't be a coincidence." I looked up at him with sad eyes. "I think you're too scared of seriously being with someone that you sabotage yourself."

"That's bullshit and you know it. I want to be with you, but you're making this so goddamn hard because you're the one that's frightened of what will happen if I betray you again. That you'll shatter to pieces or something but that's not going to happen." He yelled at me, grabbing the tops of my arms.

"How can you know that?" I shouted back at him. "I know that I'm going to drive you insane with my paranoia and that's going to ruin our relationship so why should I put up with such a bloody mess in the first place?"

He sealed my mouth with his and once again I succumbed to his alluring charm and his gorgeous body. Before I could even muster up a spark of willpower to push him away, he pulled back again and stared down at me intently. "Because we drive each other crazy for a reason. We belong together. You can't tell me that you love me but can't see me anymore. I'll be there for you no matter how hard you try to push me away and I will put you back together when you feel broken. Even when I'm the one who hurt you in the first place." He added with a frown on his face.

"I don't think I'm strong enough to hold you." I told him meekly after a few moments of silence.

He brushed my cheek endearingly and said. "You don't know how strong you are, Rina. I might not bind myself to you permanently by proposing on the spot but you're still the only woman I want to come home to and that's got to be worth a lot. Otherwise, you would have never given me a second chance in the first place."

I leaned into his brawny physique and let him curl his arms around me. "This is not going to be easy, is it?"

"No. But how about we just have some fun until you feel safer being with me again?" He suggested, his hands running through my hair.

"That sounds easier than only having to deal with all the serious issues." I murmured, as he tipped my head back and kissed me tenderly, making me forget all about our worries because I did feel safe in his arms, regardless of what he's done.

* * *

Our relationship was a strange one the following months. Whenever possible Oliver would jump me and we got to know each other physically again, kissing and loving each other in a pure simple way. There were no questions asked and no doubts to be fueled, we were just enjoying each other's presence.

We didn't talk at all at first but soon we told each other about our days' events and very slowly we gained each other's trust and grew more confident about what we had. We fit together perfectly in a physical way and piece for piece we realized how the rest fit together as well. We had our throwbacks where we would scream at each other, only to make up again afterwards. It was a precariously balanced situation and it didn't exactly feel secure yet but it felt right.

* * *

I was just coming home from work when a frenzied owl flew in the door alongside me, dropping a note into my hands.

_The department of mysteries is under attack. All members are called to order immediately. There are students of Hogwarts in danger to my utmost concern._

_D._

Dropping my bag, I immediately apparated into the department of mysteries and rushed from door to door in a worried frenzy. I was pretty sure that Harry would be one of the students in need and I couldn't let him down. It didn't matter that I got hurt whenever I got involved in these kinds of missions, he needed to stay safe.

Entering the chamber of death, I saw Neville writhing in pain on the floor with Bellatrix Lestrange towering over him with a content smile. "Just like his parents." She cooed and her relaxed manner made me so angry, I advanced on her just as other members of the Order rushed the room.

I threw a stunning curse at her but she jumped out of the way, hurrying away from me and over to her cousin Sirius to taunt and mock him. He stood before Harry protectively and I turned my attention to Neville, helping him up. "Are you okay?" I asked carefully. His nose was broken and his whole body was shaking. "I know how much it hurts, but I'll take care of you."

A familiar laughter made me look up, straight into the face of Ascada Carrow. "Yes, my dear, you would know how much it hurts, wouldn't you? How did your recovery go? I hope it was painful." She screamed at me defiantly and raised her wand but I was prepared this time.

Pulling Neville behind me I said. "Protego."

Ascada's curse bounced of the protective shield which made her even angrier. "You bloody bitch. That's not going to get you far." She screeched, throwing curses at me wildly. I became utterly calm and blocked every single one of her spells with my wand because I had to protect Neville whatever it cost. We backed away slowly while Ascada advanced on us, cackling wildly.

"I'm going to make you suffer so much until you beg mercy of me." She sneered and I saw an opening as she raised her wand in an imposing way.

I threw a stunning curse at her and it hit her squarely in the chest, throwing her backwards against the nearest wall which she slid down and then crumpled on the ground, unmoving.

I let out a sigh of relief and turned to Neville who was staring in horror at the archway in the middle of the platform. Dread filled me as I followed his gaze. The duel between Bellatrix and Sirius wasn't going well and she was able to land a hit on him and he started falling backwards through the whispering veil of the archway and the empty look in his eyes told me that he was dead. As he disappeared behind the veil Harry's screams of protest filled the room and he pursued the fleeing form of Bellatrix in a frenzied rage.

* * *

Sorrow hit me as I tended to Neville's wounds and tears started flowing from my eyes at the thought of never being able to see Sirius' cheerful face again. I would never be able to drink his hot chocolate and firewhiskey mixture with him and I would never be able to return the favor he did me when he cheered me up on that Christmas evening. He was gone forever and I hadn't been able to stop it.

"Katrina, you're shaking." Neville remarked as I finished healing his broken nose. He rested a reassuring hand on my arm.

"Is anyone else hurt?" I asked him, trying to gain control over the tears leaking out of my eyes but they wouldn't stop.

He winced. "Yes. Are you sure you're up to it?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes, thank you, Neville. But I really need something to do now." I told him weakly.

He just lead me through the rooms with a compassionate nod and he helped me take care of Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Ron. It was grotesque to see such young people with wounds from a desperate fight to escape the Death Eaters. It made me sick to my stomach to imagine how I would have felt if one of them had died tonight. But they fought for a noble reason and I valued their courage but I simply wished that all this wouldn't have to happen at all.

The public return of the Dark Lord weighed down on my mood and I was downright miserable when I remembered that Oliver and I were supposed to have our first date tonight of all nights. I apparated to his apartment to which he had undoubtedly returned since I was hours late.

* * *

When he saw me in my bloodied and depressed state he instantly rushed over to me, taking me into his arms. "What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked anxiously when he saw the blood on my sleeves.

I just shook my head, my mind still feeling detached from my body. "It's not my blood." I explained meekly. My eyes wanted to start crying again but there were no tears left. "They attacked the ministry." I whispered weakly. "Death Eaters invaded the department of mysteries and now the Dark Lord has officially come back to power and Sirius, Sirius is dead." I mumbled, too upset to say anything else.

"I'm so sorry, Rin. But I'm just so happy to have you unscathed here with me now." He whispered, running his hand along my back soothingly.

I realized that I needed him so much right now in dark times like these. I tightened my arms around him and just felt utterly at ease in his embrace. When you've found someone that can make you feel safe when nothing is certain and nowhere is actually secure, then you had to hold on to that someone I decided. I looked up into his worried brown eyes and smiled softly. "I forgive you, Oliver. There's nothing you could do that could actually drive me away because you can make me feel protected even when the darkest wizard of all times has just declared war on us."

"I feel the same way about you and I'll make sure that at the end of the day you can always return safe and sound into my arms." He told me gently and leaned down to kiss me affectionately.

I pulled back to look up into his face as I whispered. "I love you."

A warm smile spread across his face and he leaned his forehead against mine before he whispered. "I love you, too."

I smiled at the thought that amidst all the horrors that were being unleashed around us we had finally found the courage to move on. We might not make it forever but at least we would be there for each other and neither one of us would be alone as the world went down.


	43. Brimming with Secrets

**43 – Brimming with Secrets**

_Dear Katrina,_

_I am terribly sorry to inform you that I have fallen ill and I must ask you to pick up the ingredients you need at my apartment, the street is called Spinner's End. Be prepared to pick up a lot of baggage. Today, 3 pm and don't be late._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus_

I patted the black owl's shiny feathers and gave it a treat as I read the note, puzzled by its content. A lot of baggage? Was that some kind of code? All I had asked for was some peppermint twigs and the powdered claw of a phoenix, which I needed for the Felix Felicis potion that I wanted to brew up for my friends. A bit of luck in the right situation should keep them safe.

Oliver wrapped his arms around me from behind, peaking over my shoulder and burst out laughing. "You're actually on a first name basis with Professor Snape, possibly the scariest man alive besides the Dark Lord himself. Why is it that everyone absolutely adores you? If even the master of potions starts taking up your time, I'm going to get really envious because I just want you all for myself. I don't want to share." He murmured, kissing my neck softly.

I laughed softly and squirmed around in his arms to be able to kiss his lips. "Severus is not my type." I whispered against his lips in amusement.

After kissing my lips once again he smiled and said. "Right, you only like extremely fit quidditch blokes. I better keep you away from the team from now on, don't want you to be tempted." He joked, a mock expression of worry on his face.

"Oh, please don't. Whatever will I do when I'm not able to stare at their gorgeous bodies anymore?" I asked in mock horror.

"You'll just have to be satisfied with only seeing mine, but you can see mine whenever you want." He whispered into my ear huskily and started kissing me again, his lips capturing mine in a searing kiss that left me breathless when his lips started moving down my neck. "You're going to be late by the way." He uttered, smiling at how I shivered when his hot breath made contact with my skin.

"What?" I blurted out jumping away from him. He was right it was almost 3pm already. Severus was going to kill me so I quickly kissed Oliver's cheek and told him. "I'll be back soon."

He just shook his head at me in amusement. "And Alice and I will be waiting with dinner for you. Now go before you shock me even more. You're never late so that's my proof that you're totally crazy about me." He concluded with a satisfied grin.

I just laughed and apparated into the described street.

* * *

When I finally found Severus' apartment I was a bit late and after I knocked he pulled me inside roughly, hissing. "I told you not to be late."

"I'm sorry, is everything alright?" I asked in astonishment.

He started pacing nervously and told me. "I'm about to get some guests and they shouldn't see you here. You'll have to hide. There's something I want you to see." He was already pushing me towards a wardrobe and I didn't protest seeing how agitated he was.

"Okay, Severus, calm down." I told him softly as I pulled the door of the wardrobe closed again, leaving a crack for me to see through.

He just shook his head at me with a smile that I had never seen before on his face, it was almost endearing. "You're too kind." He whispered in my direction and then got ready for his guests, taking a seat on the couch with a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

When the doorbell rang, he jumped up and smoothed his robes. He strode towards the door, perfectly composed. I watched in horror as a gloomy Narcissa Malfoy and a suspicious Bellatrix Lestrange entered his apartment. My eyes were about to bulge out of my skull as I witnessed Snape swearing an unbreakable vow to protect Draco Malfoy and help him fulfill his mission. A mission so impossible that it was supposed to only be a punishment for Lucius' failure to obtain the prophecy.

What was this mission about and why was Severus doing this? I knew that he was a double agent because that wasn't really hard to figure out but swearing to help the enemy with the price of failure being your life seemed to be a bit too much. Why would he do this and even more important why would he tell me? Did he expect me to stop him? But that would mean his death, I couldn't be responsible for his demise.

* * *

I was beginning to suffer a panic attack in the closet when the two women finally left but I couldn't move. Wormtail was still hanging around cleaning up here and there until Severus sighed angrily. "Get out of my sight, Wormtail. I can't stand your ugly sight anymore." He sneered at the man who had betrayed Sirius and was responsible for the death of Harry's parents. I was glad that I wasn't in any way comparable to that coward anymore because I had a backbone of sorts even if I wasn't the bravest person in the world.

Taking deep breaths, I finally calmed myself down enough to step out of my hiding place. Severus smirked at me and said. "And I was about to think you had fallen asleep in there."

Ignoring his joke, I asked him with a still quivering voice. "What was that about, Severus?"

He sighed heavily and gestured for me to take a seat across from him, summoning two cups of steaming tea. He took a sip before he spoke, gravely. "The Dark Lord has given young Draco the task of killing Albus Dumbledore."

"What?" I exclaimed, interrupting his further explanation. "Why would you agree to help him?" I gasped in horror as realization sunk in. Was this some kind of trap? If Severus was actually a Death Eater, he would be able to finish me off easily now. I jumped up but froze when Severus simply shook his head.

"Dumbledore is already deathly sick, he doesn't have much longer anyway." He said sadly and this piece of news made me trip and fall back onto the couch in shock, my throat tightening in distress. "Black magic has made his wandhand useless and he will grow weaker soon, the poisoning slowly spreading through his body. I've contained the sickness to his hand as best as I could but he may need your assistance soon when I can no longer help him without raising suspicion."

"He's dying?" I asked in a small voice. On my own, I could have never imagined a scenario that the old, brilliant wizard couldn't master, he always seemed invincible to me.

He just nodded and I took a swig of the tea, burning my mouth but I couldn't care less in the face of such tragic news. I just couldn't believe it. "After his death, I will not be able to return to the Order. You understand that, right?"

I just nodded. "I admire your abnegation and selflessness. But do you really have to do this?"

"Yes, no one but me is in the position to accomplish this though I don't know what it's worth." He said determinately but I could see sorrow in his black eyes.

"May I ask you something? It's okay if you don't answer but if you trust me enough to show me what has just happened then you might as well tell me this as well." I uttered nervously.

"Just ask, Katrina." He said, slightly annoyed by my gibberish.

"Why do you treat Harry the way you do?" I asked, cautiously. The man before me stiffened and I knew that I had found a loose chink in his armor. He always acted as though he hated the boy but one of the tasks of the Order was to protect Harry and Severus Snape went farther than anyone else in the fulfillment of this duty.

He blinked at me in surprise but then blurted out. "I loved his mother and when she died I swore to myself that I would protect her son. But no matter what I do, it seems that the boy is doomed." He told me in desperation.

"Why can't Harry be protected?" I asked, cautiously.

And to my great surprise Professor Snape told me all about the Dark Lord's attempts at invincibility with the creation of horcruxes. Voldemort had killed people and torn his soul to bits, which destabilized his condition so when his killing curse backfired when he tried to kill baby Harry, something happened. Something terrible. A part of Voldemort's soul rested in Harry's body now, so if the Dark Lord was ever to be defeated Harry had to die.

Tears started sliding down my cheeks as I listened to Severus telling me of Harry's fate. He was so young, how could he be destined to die? I could understand Severus' sorrow and I was astonished that he had decided to confide in me.

"Why are you telling me all this? Besides the fact that I asked." I asked weakly, wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"Because in case something goes wrong, you will have to tell Harry what he has to do. I need someone to know this or I won't be able to sleep soundly at night. Albus is risking too much by only burdening me." He told me precisely and evenly.

"I understand." I murmured absentmindedly, thinking about how I would deal with this new weight settled down on my shoulders.

"Swear it to me. Vow that you will keep my secrets until I die or am otherwise hindered on telling the boy what he needs to know." He asked of me sternly, stretching out his hand.

I blinked up at him shocked but then I nodded, knowing that this was necessary. "Who will bond us though?" An unbreakable vow always needed a third person.

"Ah, I heard you have an elf for a friend. He won't tell anyone if you ask him to." Severus said with a smile.

Hobblestone bound us unwillingly and promised me to not tell anyone about this but I could see the worry shining in his eyes as he disapparated after fulfilling his duty.

When soon after Severus bid me farewell I hugged him fervently and told him. "There should be more people like you out there. Good luck." I would miss the dark haired man who everyone only saw as the typical villain. How could the masses be so wrong about him?

* * *

I apparated back to my apartment and Oliver looked up at me expectantly but I just shook my head. "Nothing out of the ordinary." I told him, holding up the ingredients Severus had given me.

He narrowed his eyes at me in suspicion. "You were gone quite long for a simple pick up job."

I just sighed. "There are things I can't tell you, Oliver. All I can say is that Severus Snape is not the man everyone thinks he is." I murmured absentmindedly as Oliver lead me to the dinner table.


	44. Wedding Bells

**44 – Wedding Bells**

I picked up Bill from work and we walked along London streets together because with dark times arising the members of the Order stayed together as much as possible. I hardly saw Charlie anymore because he had lots of work piling up in Romania so Bill and I met up alone more often and I really enjoyed the older man's company. He was considerate and reserved, much more like myself than his other brothers and we got along grandly.

Whenever he had a problem with Fleur he would turn to me because his brothers weren't real experienced with women and his sister was for one thing too young to confide in and on the other hand Molly and Ginny did not approve of Fleur. Even I had to admit that she was a bit superficial at times but at her core she was a lovable person who would do anything for those she loves.

"How are things going with Fleur?" I asked Bill cheerfully, looping my arm through his offered arm.

He chuckled. "Wonderful actually, I couldn't have asked for anyone better than her. I'm pretty sure she's the one for me and…" He hesitated and looked at me curiously, withholding a grin from break across his face.

"And what?" I asked expectantly.

"I'm going to propose to her." Bill announced blissfully. The smile on his face spoke of true delight and I was so happy for the two of them.

"Congratulations, Bill. That's magnificent." I told him ecstatically, pulling him into a hug.

When I released him, he nervously played with the end of his ponytail. "Well, I kind of have to ask you a favor. You know that I can't cook and I can hardly ask Fleur to cook up a meal for an event that's meant to surprise her." He explained, bashfully.

I just laughed at his discomfort. "Of course, I'll help you. Just tell me when you need me to come around." I promised him cheerfully.

"You're the best, Rina. Thank you. I think you're the first person that's actually pleased about my intentions, but then again I haven't told anyone besides you yet. I already know how my mother will react. She's always so caring and warmhearted but she still won't be able to be glad one single bit about our engagement." He mused, a frown creasing his face.

I chuckled and tried to cheer him up by reminding him. "Fleur has to say yes first, you know. But I'm sure she will." I assured him when he winced. "Molly will come around as soon as she realizes how much Fleur loves you or as soon as you gift her with her first grandchild. Then she'll be heads over heels for your fiancé." I told him thoughtfully and he chuckled.

"I hope you're right. A bit of happiness would be good for our family with all that's happening." He muttered, darkly.

"Everything will be alright, I'm sure of it." I told him compassionately, patting his back. We had arrived at his apartment and he bid me farewell and promised to owl me about when he would need my help.

* * *

I apparated home and was struck by the irony of my words before to Bill. Because the picture I was greeted with at home told me that nothing was going to be alright. Ascada Carrow stood there in her dirtied and ripped rags of clothes, holding a knife to Alice's neck and grinning up at me like the maniac that she was. The knife drew a drop of blood from Alice's neck, rolling down the creamy skin of her neck in stark contrast and for the first time in my life I understood the meaning of seeing red. My fury nearly blinded me but I didn't dare to move.

How dare Ascada intrude on my normal life and disrupt it without a care in the world? Alice was innocent, she had nothing to do with the Order and she was therefore only a tool for the Death Eater before me to torture me again. Things were going well in my life and then she just took control of it and ruined it.

"Let her go." I sneered angrily and she just laughed. How could she have the nerve to laugh at me? I pulled out my wand and was about to lash out at her when Ascada spoke up.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's not a good idea. You wouldn't want me to have to hurt the neck of your pretty little friend, would you?" She told me in her cheerful voice that just made me want to beat her to a bloody pulp.

Alice whimpered in the madwoman's grip and whispered wretchedly. "What's going on, Rin?"

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I never wanted to get you involved." I told her heartbrokenly.

"Touching." Ascada sneered.

"Shut up." I yelled at the Death Eater in fury. "Just tell me what you want and then get out of my life."

"Now don't give me that attitude." She chided me, waving her wand in her other hand. "I was thinking of taking your little friend with me and maybe I'll bring you her mutilated corpse after a few weeks of pain." She told me wickedly.

I stared at her in terror and without thinking twice I begged her to take me instead. "Please don't do this. You can have me, I don't care. I won't give you any trouble, I'll come with you of my free will. Just please leave Alice alone, please." I pleaded, taking a step forward.

My personal enemy apparated over to me, placing the cold blade of the knife against my neck and I didn't dare to swallow in fear she would cut me. She leaned her mouth down to my ear and whispered into my ear. "Your wish shall be granted. You're so predictable." She cackled her wild laugh and a sinking feeling settled in my gut. What did I just get myself into? "There's just one problem." Ascada mused and pure dread settled upon my mind as she pointed her wand at Alice. "Your friend got in my way and now she has to die." Ascada whispered into my ear indifferently. "Sectumsempra."

"No!" I screamed, struggling to get out of Ascada's grip as my friend looked down at the gaping wounds on her chest. The blood soaked through her shirt and she collapsed when I felt the blade on my neck sink into my skin painfully and Ascada disapparated, taking me away from my dying friend. This could not be happening.

* * *

I killed Alice. She died because of my secrets and her friendship to me was the death of her. God, had she never met me she might still be alive. It was all my fault.

My gloomy thoughts kept me from realizing my new surroundings and I didn't grasp the fact that I had been kidnapped by someone that hated me with a vengeance until I crumpled in pain, screaming in agony. But somehow it wasn't as bad as before but the screaming would satisfy Ascada's lust for power over me. The real pain was deep inside of me, the throbbing ache in my chest was far worse than any pain Ascada could inflict on me.

I would never see Alice's smiling face again. I would never be able to cook dinner with her, laughing when we ruined a recipe. I would never be able to ask the more experienced woman for help at the hospital. I would never be able to turn to my friend when I had a problem with Oliver. I would never be able to give something back to her for all the things she has given me.

The hurt that knowledge brought with it was far greater than that of Ascada's curse but screaming out my sorrow was the only thing I could do right now. I was so exhausted when Ascada finally stopped her ridiculous cursing. I bet my hate towards her was greater than hers could ever be. If I were to inflict the cruciatus curse on her now, I was sure that she wouldn't be able stand the pain it caused her.

But I was in no position to hurt her now as I laid crumpled on the floor, my muscles felt like they were on fire and my mind could hardly focus on a single thought so I let sleep pull me under and hopefully when I woke up none of this had happened. This felt more like a nightmare than anything that could possible real.

* * *

In the next few weeks, I recognized just how real my situation was. Alacta made sure that I was too weak to escape. After she realized that her cursing didn't inflict enough hurt on me she started cutting fine lines across the skin of my arms and they were covered with fresh, bleeding wounds and roughly, scabbed marks. It was a grotesque sight but I never broke my silence. My thoughts were torture enough so it was undemanding to ignore Alacta's constant questions about the Order.

I hoped she would get tired of this game soon but my only sense of time was the tolling of a bell that sounded strangely familiar.

"You're wasting your time." I told her, my voice sounding oddly detached as I stared at the ceiling.

She kicked my side in frustration and I winced when the impact reverberated into my mutilated arms as she mumbled darkly. "This is no fun when you're sporting some kind of death wish."

"Sorry." I said with a weak chuckle. Why was I laughing? This wasn't exactly amusing and now I felt that there were two madwomen in this room. Was I slowly losing it? Had the torturing finally cracked my mind? Whatever, I didn't care anymore.

"I'll make you realize what real pain is." She roared and rammed her dagger into my thigh, making me gasp in pain, biting my lip. I tasted blood as she started ranting at me. "Bloody hell, you're going to tell me what the Order is planning against the Dark Lord."

"Yeah, right." I told her sarcastically, making her livid with wrath. She twisted the dagger in my leg and I found that I was still capable of screaming even though I thought that I didn't have the strength for it anymore.

After another session of cutting up my arms, she inserted the dagger into my leg again and left me to bandage myself. Pulling out the dagger took me several minutes because I had lost too much blood and felt extremely weak. If I kept provoking her, I was sure to die soon. After wrapping up my leg and arms in white bandages that were immediately soaked with blood I felt myself slowly blacking out.

My last thought was that there was a reason I didn't want to die. I had almost forgotten about the people that still cared about me through the sorrow Alice's death had brought upon me. I whispered, painfully. "Oliver." As I fell unconscious, I knew that I had to stay alive for his sake. The time I had had with him just wasn't enough and there was still so much I had to experience with him.

I remembered Bill's happy face when he told me he would propose to Fleur. I hoped that someone would rescue me soon so I could see Oliver make that kind of face for me.


	45. An Elf for Every Occasion

**45 – An Elf for Every Occasion**

Terror gripped my heart when I heard another pair of footsteps come along with Ascada's and my heart stopped when Severus leaned down and looked at my broken body. What was he doing here? Of course, he had to fulfill the duties of a Death Eater to keep up pretenses but I hadn't expected to see him again here.

His cold eyes focused on mine and for a moment I thought I saw something like regret wash over his face but he composed himself too fast for me to be sure. "You're a savage, Alacta." He sneered.

The wild woman just laughed hysterically and snapped. "So can you help me or not?"

"Veritaserum takes months to brew but if you want to elongate her suffering, I can give you something the muggles used to use to disinfect their wounds." He suggested, glowering at my kidnapper.

"Sanitize her wounds? Why would I want to do that? I don't want to help her, infections will pain her even more. That sounds good to me." She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion.

"Iodine, it burns like hell." He told her with a devilish grin, handing her a bottle of a dark red substance and I shivered. With the amount of my wounds, rubbing my wounds with the disinfecting substance could be interpreted as torture. But I knew that Severus was doing me a favor because an infection would be excruciatingly painful.

"Alright, but hurry up with the veritaserum. I'm getting tired of her screaming without giving me a shred of information to please the Dark Lord." She told him impatiently.

"Doesn't he think you are wasting your time?" He mused, stepping up in front of her challengingly.

Alacta crossed her arms defiantly. "He'll award me grandly when I hand over a member of the Order of the Phoenix to him."

"Whatever you say." Snape sneered before he disapparated, leaving me alone with a gleeful Acada that started cleaning my wounds with the fiery substance.

When my entire skin felt like it was on fire, she screamed. "Crucio!"

My muscles contorted as they were set on fire and I writhed in pain, my screams echoing in my skull. I couldn't tell how long she stood there, laughing at the spasms that rocked my body, but when she finally left me on my own the ghost of the pain she had inflicted on me haunted me and kept me from falling into a reviving slumber. The burning sensation hadn't left me because of the disinfection prickling in my freshly opened wounds.

* * *

It felt like years passed as I endured Alacta's vendetta but it couldn't have been that long because then she would have already forced me into drinking Severus' veritaserum and then I would have no choice but to tell her all I knew about the Order and I could never forgive myself such a betrayal. I was beginning to seriously panic because I couldn't escape and the Order had to find me soon because Severus had to keep up the pretense of being a loyal Death Eater so he couldn't be of much assistance to me.

* * *

A soft plop made me shudder at the thought that Alacta had already returned to torture me again. I wasn't ready to face her again, I had hardly had time to compose myself from the last time and I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of showing her just how weak I had become.

"Mistress Katrina!" Hobblestone gasped in terror when he saw my condition and relief washed through me so powerfully that it made me giddy with happiness. I had never been so happy to see someone in my entire life. "I'm so horribly sorry that I didn't find Mistress Katrina earlier. Professor Snape led me to where that horrible woman hid you away behind magical wards." He told me in a frenzy.

"Mistress?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore decided I should be your elf and he released me out of his service to find you." He told me proudly.

"That's nice of him." I said weakly.

"Yes, I am so happy to be of service to Mistress Katrina." He told me, taking my hand. "I'll take Mistress Katrina home now, alright?" I just nodded and let him apparate me home.

* * *

Hobblestone tried to help me up, supporting my weight but I just couldn't stand because my legs were to weak. The wound on my thigh was still bleeding and I had just lost too much blood to be able to walk around.

Oliver rushed me, tears streaking down his cheeks. "You're alive. Oh bloody hell, I am so happy to see you. Thank you, Hobblestone, thank you so much." He thanked the elf, taking my weight of his shoulders and supporting me instead of my small life savior.

"What did that horrible woman do to you?" A familiar voice piped up and my head snapped up making my vision blur and I was sure that I had to be hallucinating because that could not be Alice standing before me, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Alice?" I sobbed and Oliver caught me when I tried to walk over to the girl I believed to be dead. I fell into her arms and she started sobbing as well. "But you were dead, I practically killed you." I told her in a rush, my voice breaking.

She patted my hair softly and told me. "It wasn't your fault. I called Hobblestone and he took me to Professor Snape who was able to reverse the spell, saving my life. I'm so relieved you're alright, you were gone for so long I was sure you must be dead." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"I thought the same of you. Wait, are we even safe here? If Alacta notices my absence, she'll hunt me down." I gasped in horror, panic making my limbs tremble and Oliver picked me up so I wouldn't have to bring up any more energy for half-standing in Alice's arms.

"Dumbledore himself placed countless wards around your apartment and mine as well. Since you were taken security has been sharpened." He told me soothingly, pressing me closer to his chest.

My arms started throbbing again and I let Oliver put me down onto one of the chairs in our kitchen. He wouldn't let go of my hand, holding on as if I would disappear again any second. The tear tracks on his face shimmered in the dim light of our dining room and I tried to wipe them away but my trembling hands couldn't get the job done. "I was so scared I wouldn't see you again." I told him quietly.

He scooted his chair closer to mine and draped an arm around my waist, being careful not to touch my arms. "I've never felt so miserable in my life. Ari suspended me from the team until I sorted out my personal issues, I hardly functioned properly I was so worried." He told me, caressing whatever part of me he could reach without hurting me.

"But I'm here now." I told him with a small smile. The first real one I mustered up in months, I supposed. I was actually free I realized. No more torture from that madwoman for me and I was fiercely proud of myself that I hadn't given her anything to hold against the Order while she was at it.

"Yeah, I'm still overwhelmed. So many people in the Order worried for your safety and many members put as much extra effort into finding you as they could without neglecting their actual tasks." He told me thoughtfully.

I turned around, trying to find Hobblestone and he stepped up to my side and looked up at me expectantly. "Where exactly was I, Hobblestone?"

"Mistress Katrina was held in the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade." He informed me politely.

"I knew that tolling sounded familiar." I mused and then asked him. "Could you bring me my purple bag? Since we won't be able to go to the hospital Alice will have to heal me." Alice just nodded eagerly in agreement and immediately went to work when Hobblestone brought her my hag and she found the medical case.

"You brewed all these yourself?" She asked in awe, staring at the content of the case. "You really have kept a lot from me, haven't you?"

"I'm sorry, I only wanted to protect you. But I failed." I uttered, dropping my head in defeat.

She just laughed softly. "You silly girl, if you hadn't sacrificed yourself for me I would have never survived. I can't stand one bit of pain and would have shriveled in the face of what that woman put you through." She told me seriously.

"I still put you into danger and I can't forgive myself for that." I told her miserably.

She just shook her head at me in disbelief. "No need for that. I forgive you. What you do for the Order is amazing and I admire your courage." She had completely unwrapped the bandages around my left arm and winced. "You're going to be left with some horrible scarring." She told me as she started healing what could be healed.

"I don't care much as long as I survive. It will be a reminder of why we have to fight against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, they're greedy savages." I said in disgust.

* * *

Alice finished healing my wounds and I was left with white lines crisscrossing along my entire arms and an hourglass shaped scar where Ascada had twisted the knife in my thigh but I had seen worse. Hobblestone made us dinner, cleaned our apartment and helped Alice take care of me.

I couldn't believe how bloody lucky I had been to heal his finger in the kitchens of Hogwarts because if I hadn't I was pretty sure that I wouldn't be alive to live through this year's winter, which meant I had been at Alacta's disposal for almost three months and had lived to tell the tale.


	46. A True Sage

**46 – A True Sage**

Life goes on, right? It took a while until I realized that that was true for me as well. I felt so vulnerable and weak after what Ascada had done to me. It was obvious that I wouldn't live this down in a matter of weeks but I would have never thought it to be so hard. Everyone around me was ready to do anything for me and get me anything I needed but that just made me feel more like the emotional cripple that I was.

My mood would swing from depression to fury at why this had happened to me and all through it Oliver was by my side, enduring whatever feelings I was going through. He and Hobblestone were real sweethearts to me even though I didn't deserve it because I was acting like a bitter victim of the oh-so cruel world. The scars on my arms were a constant reminder of the cruelty I had had to tolerate as Ascada's prisoner. But whenever Oliver kissed my scars carefully he showed me that I could pull through all the nightmares and the constant paranoia I felt.

His love made me feel stronger and more like the person I used to be than the scared, defenseless girl I acted like now and that I tried so very much to suppress. After a month of living in safety I also felt protected enough to act more like myself. I felt horrible for how I had acted around my friends but once again I was the only one blaming myself.

* * *

I invited everyone over for dinner. Dana, Leila, Alec, Penny, Bill, Fleur and even Charlie made it over to celebrate my first month in freedom again. Oliver, Alice and Hobblestone assisted me in the kitchen and enjoyed my good mood. "You look so much better." Alice told me, hugging me from behind and kissing my cheek.

I chuckled. "Are you implying that I did not look good at some point in my life? How could you?" I asked of her in a mock offended manner.

"Mistress Katrina did look quite thin." Hobblestone offered timidly. I was always utterly shocked when he talked in a way that made him look like he thought I would beat him when he said the wrong things. I wanted him to feel comfortable at home with us and not like the servant he supposedly was. It was despicable how some people treated elves.

"I know, Hobblestone." I told him, softly patting his back, which was clad in new clothes so that I had technically freed him but he decided to stay anyway.

Oliver kissed my cheek endearingly and said. "Alice is right, you look much more lively than I've seen you look this entire week." One of the hardest things was to open up to Oliver's touch once more, not because I feared his caress but because my body looked absolutely wretched after weeks of abuse. Even I was disgusted with how thin I had gotten but Oliver's eyes still filled with adoration whenever he saw me, which made it easier to get over my condition.

Gaining weight had made me feel more animate and I was sure that I could turn back to a version of myself that was closer to how I had been before, with my body looking more like it used to. "I just feel like I can finally breathe again." I told my strange little family and they all nodded in encouragement.

* * *

Our guests started arriving and I honestly enjoyed the buzz going on inside our apartment. I might not take pleasure in crowds but having all my friends around me was a real pleasure and it was nice to feel that there were enough people out there, who cared about me and would help me through anything. With each friend that hugged me and asked how I was doing, I felt my grin broaden on my face.

Charlie pulled me up in a bear hug and twirled me around. "You finally don't look like a ghost anymore." He cheered, straightforwardly.

"And you have a new burn mark." I accused, tracing a scar on his forearm. "You promised me to let me heal you in such a case." I said and punched his arm. He squirmed uncomfortably and the worried expression slid off my face. "I wasn't available, right. Sorry."

"Next time." He told me affectionately and jabbed my side playfully.

Oliver tried very much to not look overly protective from his seat at the kitchen table. He rarely let me out of his sight lately and I noticed his subtle dislike of the elder Weasley. I walked over to him and kissed him softly, startling him. "No need to be jealous, Oliver." I whispered into his ear and a soft blush colored his cheeks as he was caught in the act.

He pulled me down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist possessively and I just laughed at his green-eyed behavior. A soft kiss on my neck made me look at his beaming face and as I took in the content smiles around me I realized that I hadn't honestly laughed in quite a while.

* * *

Hobblestone served dinner and everyone eagerly told me what had happened in their lives while I was gone. I was glad to hear that Alec had been offered a job as the assistant coach of a minor league quidditch team and he was very satisfied because they still enjoyed the game for the sake of the game and not competition.

All my other friends were very pleased with their jobs and Charlie entertained us with some more stories about his adventures with the dragons on his reserve. It was after dessert when the attention was turned to someone completely different.

* * *

Bill coughed nervously and everyone piped up to turn to the tense young man who pulled Fleur up from her seat and a wild grin spread on my face because I knew what had to happen next. He got down on one knee and looked up in the face of the woman he loved most in the world and she looked at him, blinking in utter surprise. It was quite amusing to watch as realization hit her as Bill asked her. "Fleur, will you marry me?"

"Of course, yes, yes, yes!" She exclaimed flippantly in her soft French accent and applause broke out as she kissed Bill fervently, only pulling back so he could slip the engagement ring on her finger, a silver circlet with a small deep blue stone that matched her eyes perfectly. They looked flawless together, glowing with happiness as they stood before us and let us congratulate them.

I kissed both of Fleur's cheeks when it was my turn and beamed up at her before turning to Bill who pulled me into an endearing hug. "I'm so sorry for delaying the proposal." I told them both. Fleur blinked in surprise and Bill chuckled while he shook his head at me.

"I just couldn't do it without you." He told me, a sad smile on his face as he thought about my captivity without a doubt.

"I'm glad you waited until I could witness this wonderful event." I told him and kissed his cheek as well. He just hugged me again and thanked me for the wonderful meal we had prepared and the perfect opportunity to propose.

* * *

Everyone left soon after because I was exhausted and Alice left for her shift at the hospital. I was glad that I had already finished mine today as Hobblestone, Oliver and I cleaned up the table and washed up the dirty dishes. When we were finished Hobblestone excused himself, politely giving us some space.

Oliver pulled me into a soft embrace and I just enjoyed his closeness for several moments, something that I had believed was forever lost to me when Ascada interrogated me. Oliver rested his chin on my head and I could imagine the playful smirk on his face as he said. "Does this mean I will have to buy a ring for you soon enough as well?"

I pulled back in confusion to look up at his face, his arms still wrapped around my hips. "Why would you have to do that?" I asked, a small smile of amusement on my face.

He blinked at me in confusion. "I thought every woman in her right mind would want her man to get down on one knee for her as soon as possible. Your face lit up when you watched Bill propose and you looked so radiantly happy that I just assumed." He explained, nervously.

I just shook my head at him and rested my head on his chest again. "No, I don't think we're ready for that yet. I haven't even thought about marrying with everything that has been going on." I looked up at him in horror. "You're not offended, are you?"

His chuckle told me I could relax and he hugged me closer again. "Of course not. The thought just came to me when Bill made his move on Fleur. Do you think it will last?"

"I hope so." I muttered. Marrying at a young age did seem more than a bit naïve to me but I simply hoped for the best because Bill deserved it. A speck of happiness would give us all some more optimism in the face of war and renewed strength to fight for those we loved.

* * *

When I entered Dumbledore's office I was still puzzled about why he had requested my presence. I brought along my medical case in my purple bag just in case because Severus' words still echoed in my mind, telling me that Albus Dumbledore didn't have much time left.

"Professor?" I asked politely, my eyes fixed on Fawkes, the beautiful phoenix that was Dumbledore's constant companion.

"Ah, Katrina. Early as usual." He greeted me with and amused chuckle, gesturing for me to take a seat before his desk while he sat down behind it once again.

"Is there something you need?" I asked him and my scrutinizing gaze fell on his blackened and shriveled hand. I had of course seen worse at the hospital but knowing that this wound would be the death of such a great wizard made it seem more grotesque in my mind.

He blinked in surprise and then burst out laughing, making me stare in amazement. It was impressive how a man on the verge of death could be so cheerful. "I should have known that Severus would trust you with this piece of information." He told me, still chuckling.

I got out my medical case and rounded the table to take care of his hand, applying several salves and giving him the potion that Severus had brewed to contain the poisoning. "Well, it makes sense since I am the only actual healer in the Order." I told him softly, shocked by how serious his condition was.

"I actually ordered you here to talk about how you were doing and not about my disease." He said, compassionately. "So how have you been feeling lately?"

I was still occupied with studying his hand so I answered truthfully without thinking much about what I was saying. "From miserable to irate, I think I've lived through every single emotion there is in the last month but I'm getting better now."

He nodded in sympathetically and uttered. "That's good. I think I couldn't live with myself anymore if another young life was ruined due to my beliefs."

I studied the exhausted man before me curiously before saying. "Without your beliefs there would still be a lot of young people suffering because cruel human beings will always oppress the weak until someone has the guts to say it's enough."

Albus Dumbledore just shook his head, miserable in defeat. "Some sacrifices just seem too spiteful for the supposed good side in this war."

My thoughts immediately jumped to Harry and grief took over my mind as I mumbled. "I'll miss him, too, but he's a good boy and he would want to do what you ask of him no matter the cost."

"Ah, yes." He uttered and to my greatest astonishment tears collected in his sharp blue eyes. "That doesn't make it right to sacrifice his life for the greater good." Even the wisest man crumpled in surrender when he didn't know how else to save the world than to let a boy close to him die. I suddenly felt like I was intruding on a moment I should not be witnessing because I could not imagine Albus Dumbledore in a weak moment.

But I guess sometimes the burden on his shoulders got too heavy even for him to carry on without a spark of sentiment concerning what he had lost in the past. "Professor, I think you're doing what has to be done." I told him, setting my hand on his shoulder reassuringly as I finished up the work on his hand. "Even though I know too much for my own good, I still don't disregard you as a the greatest wizard of our time. I respect your foresight, sir." I told him and walked out of his office with an acknowledging nod in his direction.

I hoped that I might have given him a spark of strength to do what had to be done.


	47. Snowfall

**47 – Snowfall**

My first Christmas with Oliver was wonderful. We stayed with my parents in the afternoon for a cup of coffee and some cake and they were thrilled by Oliver's charming allure. The evening was spent with the Woods and their extended family with their beaming smiles. They told me how they had missed me last year but that everyone was happy to see us together now. There was some gossiping and a few sidelong glares but other than that everyone actually did seem pleased to see me, which felt exceptionally soothing to my wounded ego.

* * *

At some point, I was dragged away by Oliver's younger cousins who giggled as they pulled me out onto the surrounding grounds. For a short moment, I was completely paralyzed as I was reminded of Alacta's hot, sticky breath on my neck when she forced me to come with her after I thought she had killed my roommate. But as soon as I saw their friendly faces I was able to compose the terror that gripped me and calmed myself with deep breaths.

_You're not being kidnapped again, so breathe._

When we stepped outside I gaped at how beautiful the star filled sky was as they chirped cheerfully. "Katrina, how much do you love our cousin?" The cute girls pulled me down onto the patio and looked up at me with round expectant eyes, making me forgot how much they spooked me by grabbing me unexpectantly.

"What…?" I asked in astonishment, tearing my gaze from the stunning sky.

They tried to look serious and leaned their chins onto their propped up elbows, which just looked plain comically. "Well, we're one family and we have to make sure that you don't hurt our big cousin."

It was strange how ironic their statement was because in truth Oliver had been the one to break my heart first, but no need to explain that to these young girls in front of me. "Okay, so what do you want to now?" I asked with an encouraging smile on my face.

They looked at each other and then one of them exclaimed. "Will you marry him?"

They took their turns, telling me how they imagined love to be with dreamy eyes. "Is he your prince charming on a white horse coming to rescue you from the dragon's lair?"

"He's the only one who truly understands you."

"And he would do anything for your love." The girls squealed in delight and I cracked up laughing, this was just too hilarious.

They stared up at me in disbelief for several seconds before they joined into my laughter, rolling on the ground before they could compose themselves again.

"Okay, girls, I'll tell you a secret that not even Oliver knows." I told them and they leaned in closer with curious faces and a fierce grin spread on my face. "I really think that I might marry your cousin, maybe not soon but I don't see why not." I said, embarrassedly.

They tackled me in a tight group hug and cheered. "Then you'll be our cousin, too." Their carelessness was refreshing and it washed away all the fear of the last weeks even if only for several moments.

* * *

"Oi, Lisa, Moira, give me my girlfriend back!" Oliver hollered from the doorway. I got up with two girls still hanging around my neck and chuckled as their feet dangled above the ground helplessly. They jumped off when we almost reached the door and raced to get inside as Oliver wrapped his arms around my waist, asking compassionately. "Everything alright? Hope your kidnappers weren't too annoying." He joked and I smiled silently as he bent down and kissed my lips softly for several moments.

His hands trailed along my sides slowly when we pulled apart and they finally rested on my hips as he stared into my eyes with such an intensity that I blushed and looked down at my feet instead. My gaze snapped back up to his when his hips crashed against mine, closing the minuscule remaining distance between us as he grinned down on me cheekily. His hand tangled into my hair drawing me to his lips in the flash of a moment, pulling me into a searing kiss that made me want more.

My eyes closed when his tongue traced my lips playfully and my arms wrapped around his neck eagerly. His lips attacked my neck and my heartbeat fluttered in my chest as his grip on me tightened, locking me into place in his arms. When I opened my eyes for a moment I was stunned to find that we were back at his apartment without me even having noticed that he had apparated us back. He looked up at me questioningly, desire still burning in his eyes, when he realized my muscles were locked into place as I stared at my surroundings, momentarily frozen. He went back to kissing my collarbone as he unzipped my dress when I finally breathed out. "Oliver, what do you think you're doing?"

He pushed the straps of my emerald green dress from my shoulders and purred amusedly. "I thought I was being quite obvious." As his tongue traced my collarbone slowly an involuntary moan escaped my lips and I could feel him chuckle against my bare skin.

I briefly lost my ability to speak when his lips captured mine in another passionate kiss but as he rid me of my dress in a frenzied hurry to press his body up against mine again, I managed to gasp. "But we didn't even say goodbye to your parents." My weak protest was in vain as he wrapped my legs around his waist, hoisting me up in his arms as he headed towards his bedroom.

We both landed on the bed with Oliver hovering over my body, careful not to squish me with his weight. "We can return soon enough." He whispered huskily, returning his attention to my body and I just sighed in defeat but couldn't help smiling like an idiot.

This Christmas was definitely a happier one than my last one.

* * *

The next day I woke up blissfully encircled in Oliver's arms while he was lightly snoring. I was craning my aching neck, carefully dislodging myself from his grip, and tiptoed around the room picking up my dress from last night and hastily pulled it over my head with a goofy grin seemingly fixed on my face permanently.

We had been able to make it back to the celebration after some time alone but our slightly cluttered appearance was a dead giveaway and I blushed at all the mischievous grins that were turned in our direction and the amused glint in the eyes of Oliver's dad still had me flustered when we told them that we would be heading home because we were tired.

Surprisingly enough, Oliver had practically pounced onto me again and I had the suspicious feeling that he was trying to make up for how badly our last Christmas had turned out. But I was ecstatic enough to go along with his longing because after all this was our first Christmas that we spent together and it did feel like a special event of sorts.

I smiled to myself as I poured myself a cup of the freshly brewed coffee and was interrupted by an incoming owl that nearly had me dropping the cup with its hot content if Oliver hadn't steadied my hands with an amused glint in his eyes. He kissed the nape of my neck softly and wrapped his arms around my waist lovingly without saying a word as I opened the letter the owl had brought curiously.

_Hey Rina,_

_You wouldn't believe who came along to rain on our parade on Christmas Eve of all days! How about we meet for a chat at Malone's and I'll tell you all about the awkwardness I've had to endure? Tonight, 9pm. You can take along your lover since you guys seemed to be joined at the hip for the time being._

_Actually, on second thought, leave him at home if you can I don't think that I can stand any more of the omnipresent romantic atmosphere. You know, too much phlegm around radiating absolute joy. Bill was right, mum's not pleased at all._

_Your Charles_

My face twisted in disgust at the annoying nickname Ginny had found for Fleur, calling her phlegm all the time. But other than that I was glad to hear from Charlie because I hadn't spent any time with him alone since before Alacta had abducted me.

Oliver cringed when I handed him the letter so he could read it but encouraged me to meet up with Charlie anyway since he would be at Malone's later on in any case for Puddlemere's Christmas party so he could check up on me. His jealousy amused me so I agreed and bid him farewell to leave for my shift at the hospital.

* * *

"You're kidding me, right?" I exclaimed, slamming the empty bottle of butterbeer onto the counter to earn myself a glare from Marybeth.

"I wish I was." Charlie replied cheerfully and downed his probably fifth glass of firewhiskey while I was on my third butterbeer. He ordered another two glasses of firewhiskey, ignoring my protests, and he continued his story after we clinked our glasses together. "Rufus Scrimgeour came scouting to our house with no one less than my dear stuck-up brother Percy trailing his every step like a lost puppy." He grimaced and downed his glass with a deep swig and Marybeth simply handed him the bottle to refill his glass on his own.

"I can't believe it." I murmured absentmindedly as I downed the rest of my drink and let Charlie refill my glass. "Wait. What do you mean that our new Minister of Magic was scouting at your house?" I asked in confusion.

"He wanted to recruit Harry as some kind of political starlet to give the magical population hope or whatever." He slurred, his expression darkening into a displeased frown. "He even bribed him, telling him he would help him become an auror, it seemed quite desperate to me. Not that anyone cares about what I think?" He grumbled, staring down at the counter intently as if he was trying to burn scorch marks into it with his glare alone.

"Quit acting like you're Superman, you don't have a laser glare." I exclaimed slightly annoyed and slapped his arm roughly to get his attention. "What the hell are you talking about anyway? For one thing, I care what you think otherwise I wouldn't be here, right?" I told him reassuringly, patting his back.

"Yeah, right." He answered sarcastically. "You probably just pity your old quidditch captain for having to spend his time alone in a bar one bloody day after Christmas."

"Charles." I whispered worriedly. "What's with the self-pity?"

He groaned and frowned up at the ceiling as he said. "Lately, I just feel like everyone has moved on and they're living their perfect lives while I'm stuck. Just look at you and Oliver, you got over all the shit he put you through and now you can hardly keep your hands off each other. Bill is marrying a stunning woman and what about me?" He asked wretchedly, burying his head in his hands. "Sorry, I'm drunk, I guess." He told me but I just got up and wrapped my arms around the elder Weasley.

"Why didn't you tell me that you felt lonely?" I asked cautiously as he buried his face in my hear. "And you're wrong, I'm not living a perfect life. I still wake up screaming from my nightmares, I still feel like Alacta has a hold on me wherever I go. But we can't just wallow in shame of how cowardice we feel because being scared isn't something to be ashamed of. It just proves that we're human." I told him, softly patting his back as he held on to for dear life, clutching me tightly to his chest.

He released me after several silent moments and I thought I saw him blink tears away but then he simply smiled at me. "God, I've missed you. You always know just what to say to make me feel better."

I hopped back onto my stool and raised my glass in his direction, laughing softly. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Exactly." He said with a wide grin on his face as we clinked our glasses together and emptied them with one big gulp, letting the alcohol burn down our throats.

* * *

I choked on my drink when I saw someone come through the door that I was sure I would never see again. Evelyn Rossi walked into the bar with a cocky grin on her face and the arm of a brawny, handsome man wrapped around her shoulders, who I recognized as one of the reserve beaters of the team.

My coughing continued when our gazes met and she made her way through the crowd after shaking off the guy, whose gaze raked her body shamelessly as she walked away. Charlie gently patted the spot between my shoulder blades, saying. "Take it easy, Rin."

"Dammit." I cussed when it was clear that Evelyn was definitely coming our way. Charlie glanced at me anxiously, worry creasing his face when the blonde woman finally stood in front of us, curiously scrutinizing the arm that Charlie had wrapped around my shoulders protectively.

"Is this the next guy I can steal from you? At least you got over the last one even although he was tough to convince. I'm sure I won't have to spike this one's drink." She sneered turning her tone into a seductive one as her finger traced Charlie's chin. He looked dazed for a short moment but as he processed her words I could see his face twist into a deathly glare.

He got up rapidly and advanced on the curvy woman and without thinking I put a restraining hand on his chest and exclaimed warningly. "Charles, don't!"

"Why not?" He scoffed angrily. "She hurt you so why shouldn't I return the favor?" He said menacingly and popped his knuckles.

"She's not worth it." I told him evenly but he could see the desperation in my eyes as I forced him to sit back down on the bar stool. He just nodded, still aggravated and refilled his glass with jerky movements, which told me that he was still fuming.

"You wound me deeply." Evelyn mocked, placing an elegant hand over her heart and was about to turn away again when my hand latched onto her shoulder, turning her back to face me as realization hit me.

"What did you mean, Evelyn? About spiking Oliver's drink?" I asked her urgently, my brows furrowing. When she hesitated I glared at her and snarled. "Spill."

She pulled my hand off her shoulder in a swift movement and I could see Charlie twitch but he restrained his urge to have a go at her. "Nothing much. Just a bit of amortentia to speed up the process. He would have fallen for me one way or the other. The love potion just helped." She exclaimed haughtily and sped away from us.

I turned back to the bar in a daze and gladly took the glass that Charlie had nearly filled to the brim with firewhiskey and swallowed the drink in several gulps, making my vision go hazy. Or had my head already been spinning? I didn't care, my thoughts were only revolving around Oliver's betrayal and how Evelyn had put it into perspective for me, even though I was sure she didn't want to do me the favor. She probably never did anything that didn't involve satisfying her own selfish needs.

* * *

Charlie and I finished another bottle of the scorching liquid in brooding silence before he spoke up again. "She's a bitch. Probably just likes to make other couples suffer no matter what the cost is." I just shrugged and was taken aback when Charlie slapped me across the face. It wasn't a hard strike but it was enough to have me rubbing my cheek in astonishment. "Say something." He told me sternly and I looked up to meet his concerned eyes.

"Thanks, I needed that." I said with a chuckle finally resurfacing out of my reverie. "I just can't believe what she said. This changes everything." I uttered, nipping on my glass again.

"Yeah, I guess he's not as bad as I thought. I was really pissed that you just forgave him after what he'd done to you. But now I guess your instinct was right, it wasn't completely his fault." He told me thoughtfully, pinching my already flushed cheeks teasingly.

"It seems like you're right." I replied surprised at his sincere confession. "Charles, I'm too wasted to think about this anymore." I groaned, burying my face in my hands to try to stop the spinning of my head. "Whoa!" I exclaimed when he pulled me up onto my feet and dragged me onto the makeshift dance floor. The spiraling of my thoughts was still not improving but I definitely knew that something was off about this situation. "We never dance." I told him, disapprovingly.

"Well, I'm bloody wasted, too, and I can't stand your pensive face anymore so would you do me the honor?" He asked with a smirk as he twirled me around, making me giggle. "You never giggle, so make an exception and just dance with me." He told me in amusement.

"Alright." I said, smiling up at him with any thoughts of embarrassment vanishing from my mind when I saw the silly grin on his face as he pulled me closer.

* * *

We swayed to the music, enjoying ourselves immensely before someone stepped up to cut in between us, making me frown until I recognized Oliver's face and flew into his arms, smiling widely.

"I hope you didn't have too much fun without me. I've never seen you dance." He told me with a slight pout on his face but he seemed otherwise unfazed by the fact that I had been dancing with another guy.

"I'm drunk, Oliver." I told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world and rolled my eyes at his silly statement. It was ridiculous, right? I never dance, wait, but I was. I frowned in confusion and Oliver just chuckled warmly as a slow song came up and he pulled me close, draping my arms around his neck and wrapping his arms around my middle.

* * *

After another couple songs we danced along to, I felt incredibly tired all of the sudden and rested my head on Oliver's chest lazily. "Evelyn drugged you so you would sleep with her." I blurted out quietly but I knew he heard me because he stiffened when I named the reason we broke up a year ago. We swayed to the beat until I looked up at him and frowned. "But don't think that you can whore around just because I took you back either way, I'm not that big of an idiot." I told him, digging my finger accusingly into his chest.

He just caught my wrist and kissed my palm softly. "I wouldn't dream of it." He assured me, pressing his lips against my forehead tenderly before he led me towards the door. "How about I take you home? There's something you'll be thrilled to see."

I waved my farewell towards Charlie who sprinted over and kissed my cheek, swaying dangerously, before he stormed back to the dance floor turning his attention to some female I didn't know and I was too drunk to concentrate on who it was. Oliver led me out of the crowded pub with his hand guiding my shoulder and I gasped when we stepped outside.

I spun around gleefully, only to be caught by Oliver's strong arms when I couldn't keep my balance and was bound to fall to the ground. "Easy." He said with a chuckle as he steadied me.

"It's wonderful!" I exclaimed cheerfully, hardly able to contain the laughter from bubbling to my lips as I spread my arms out to catch the snowflakes in my outspread fingers. I watched them melt on my fingertips in fascination and Oliver looped his arm through mine but I just couldn't stand on my feet anymore. The alcohol and excitement was getting to my head but Oliver was there to catch me and I giggled when he scooped me up bridal style and carried me all the way home, letting me enjoy the frosty weather that he knew I loved so much.

"I love you." He told me with a content smile on his face as he stared down into my jovial face and leaned down to kiss my lips softly.

"I know." I retorted with a satisfied smile on my face as I snuggled up against the cozy warmth of his chest, playing with the buttons of his coat.

He burst out laughing and murmured. "You are absolutely hilarious when you're drunk. I'd like to see you more often like this." I just ruffled his hair in return and pulled myself up to kiss his lips again, letting myself fall into a peaceful slumber settled into his arms.


	48. Misery Loves Company

**48 – Misery Loves Company**

The new year came and flew by me just as quickly and even though I had known all along that the day would come when Albus Dumbledore would die, Lynn's letter still tore at my heart. She informed me when the funeral would be held and the words were blotched by tears she had cried while writing it but I was thankful that the girl had informed me either way. It was peculiar how estranged I was from everything that was going on at Hogwarts ever since I graduated and Hobblestone stayed with Alice and me, no longer able to gather information for me.

* * *

Oliver and I decided to take a day off from work to take part in the funeral since we both couldn't believe that such a great wizard had fallen by the hand of Severus Snape. I guessed that Oliver blamed the fact that I was grieving over the brilliant headmaster of our former school that I was not cursing the name of the raven haired man who had proven himself a traitor in the eyes of many. But then again, I knew the truth. I knew that Severus had been merciful to his victim since the latter would have died one way or the other, considering the black magic that poisoned his body. The killing curse was probably less painful than the shriveled, blackened hand that had burdened the elder man.

I felt terrible for Harry, knowing that he had been close to the headmaster because it seemed like the people in his life were dying by the minute. Sirius had been ripped out of his life last year, just after they had had some time to get to know each other and now his mentor of sorts was murdered in what would seem to have happened in cold blood to him by the very man that Harry had never trusted anyway. I desperately wished that I could tell him the truth about the man he thought hated his guts but I wouldn't risk my life and besides the unbreakable vow I had sworn, there was also the fact that I most likely wouldn't have it in me to tell the young man he was destined to die either way. He had enough weight settling down on his shoulders for now.

* * *

While I settled down into one of the many chairs before the lake on Hogwarts' grounds, clinging onto Oliver's hand the whole while, I couldn't help but be astounded by the masses of people that had gathered for this heartbreaking event. There were students, teachers and even members of the Ministry of Magic, including the Minister himself with his lion like mane and the ever pink presence of Dolores Umbridge, about who I had only heard terrible things and decided that I despised her for her cruelty and the hypocritical, endearing smile on her face.

I just felt like jumping up and punching her oh so sweet face for what she had done to the students of Hogwarts with her legendary detentions, but tried to calm myself down in vain when I remembered that this was a funeral and not the right time to be throwing punches at people in high places. But I was sure she deserved it and if I got the chance some other time I would enjoy it while it lasted, of that I was bloody sure.

I searched the crowd for familiar faces and was pleased to catch sight of Lynn who sat down several rows down from where we were sitting. It took several moments of waving until she noticed my presence and then a delighted smirk spread over her tear streaked face when she pointedly looked at our joined hands. A smile spread across my face and she gave me a thumbs up while I mouthed a silent thanks in her direction as I turned to the lake once more as an eerie but horribly beautiful song floated over to us from that direction.

The merpeople of the lake sang a heartbreakingly beautiful song to honor Dumbledore's death and pay their respect to the great wizard, who had such an effect on the people around him that by the time the funeral was over, I even spotted the centaurs on the outskirts of the woods. They let arrows fly through the air in a respectable distance for the highly reputable wizard who had always tolerated their presence and had even welcomed Firenze as a teacher among his staff.

I jumped when flames erupted around the corpse and the sorrowful screech of a phoenix was heard, making the tears I had been holding back the whole time finally flow down my cheeks freely. Even Fawkes would miss his companion more dearly than any of the Ministry baboons that just were here out of political gain. Their presence angered me more than it should have but they had no idea how great a wizard Albus Dumbledore had been.

To my great surprise, he had shown me how much he suffered because of the decisions he had made in the past and the deaths he felt responsible for in the future. He had been nowhere near the perfect man that some people described him as in their speeches in his honor but he had always tried his best to balance his foresight with the high sense of morality that had dictated his entire life. I would miss his carefree laugh that he had been able to establish despite what he knew and his ridiculous love for sweets, which would never allow me to eat lemon drops without being reminded of him.

How were we going to win the looming war that was ahead of us without his aid? He was one of the only people Voldemort feared and now that he was dead I was beginning to lose hope that the magical population would be able to pull through these dark times. But I would make his death worth something and resist the darkness as hard as I could so that his sacrifices weren't in vain after all.

* * *

We were slowly making our way through the thrum of people when fury blinded me when I caught sight of a sour looking Harry who was being stalked by Rufus Scrimgeour, without a doubt urging him to become a symbol of hope, a tool for the Ministry to control the masses. I stormed towards them without caring about the people I pushed aside to reach Harry, the boy destined for greatness.

My hand latched onto Harry's shoulder a bit more violently than I intended and I hissed at the current Minister of Magic, my wrath getting the better of me. "I think it's time you left. This is not the time for political scheming, this is a funeral for heaven's sake!" I exclaimed, irately.

Scrimgeour's face darkened and I knew he was about to protest about how foolish I was to cross him but Harry chirped up cheerfully. "You see, Minister, there are many people whose loyalties will always lie with Albus Dumbledore. We're living proof for the fact that he will never be forgotten. His presence at Hogwarts and in our hearts will never disappear as long as we stay devoted to his cause." He told the man before him evenly, gesturing between the two of us.

"As you wish." The politician sneered and turned on his heel to walk away from us, agitation causing his movements to be jerky and obviously fuming.

I didn't notice that I was still glaring towards the man's back as he retreated until Harry tried to pry my clenched hand from his shoulder, nervously saying. "I appreciate your help, Rina, really. But your death grip on my shoulder isn't going to change the fact that the guy is an arse. You're stronger than I would have thought." He mused with a shy smile on his face as I hurriedly released him, rubbing my hands together in embarrassment. I really shouldn't be letting my anger control my actions like that but then again who wouldn't snap when the Minister was acting so outrageously towards a friend of yours?

"Sorry." I mumbled, turning to look at where the withdrawing figure had been a moment ago. "I just can't believe that he would bother you today of all days." I grumbled in frustration.

"Yeah, sucks." He mumbled incoherently, grief pulling his face into a miserable mask of sadness and I wrapped my arms around him reassuringly as he admitted, hollowly. "I can't believe he's dead."

I pulled back to wipe my cheeks with the back of my hand and was able to pull my lips into a gloomy half smile to say. "Always seemed invincible, right?" Harry just nodded feebly and tried to smile back at me but failed miserably. "I'll miss him, too." I told him before he went over to his friends and I returned to where Oliver was standing and waiting for me patiently.

"For a moment, you had me fooled. I thought you would punch the dear Minister's face and was about to stop you." He told me with an amused gleam lighting up his dark eyes. "Of course, only to prevent you being sent to Azkaban for assaulting a dick of a politician. I'm guessing he would have deserved to make contact with your fist?" He asked, wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulders as he steered me towards Hogsmeade so we could apparate out of here.

"Definitely." I grumbled, darkly. He kissed my cheek softly and I managed a small smile for his sake to keep him from noticing just how badly my blood was boiling. I would need to punch someone soon before I exploded into someone's face and regretted it.

* * *

Somehow my experience with Alacta had changed me into something close to a fighter. I wasn't aggressive or anything but my will to fight against the Death Eaters had been fueled by her cruel treatment of my body because now I knew that I shouldn't pity them for being sired to the Dark Lord. They still had a choice to defy him, like Severus, but most of them enjoyed giving into their dark desires and hurting others just because they had the opportunity to do it. I wouldn't cringe away from a possibility to lash back at them, not anymore.

My eyes narrowed as I watched Fenrir Greyback from afar, a devilish werewolf who enjoyed making others suffer immensely. Remus was among the werewolves that had gathered as a spy while Bill and I stayed back and watched the ongoing events through magical binoculars so that they wouldn't sniff us out. Bill noticed my dark mood and threw me a questioning look, both of us to riled up to speak. I just shook my head with a small smile and turned my attention back to the men below in the valley.

The werewolves were regrettably siding with the Dark Lord, fearing Greyback's wrath if they didn't but also because they were creatures of the night. I wouldn't have felt very comfortable around people that enjoyed tearing into human's flesh even if they had decided to assist us so I didn't think it was a great loss. But we still had to keep a close eye on their movements.

* * *

It grew dark with only several beams of sunlight separating us from nightfall and we settled down on the rocks around us waiting for Remus to report back to us but when he didn't return at the designated hour I started pacing nervously, a sinking feeling settling in my gut. "His cover must have been blown." I muttered, fearfully to Bill.

"Ever the optimist." He joked, rolling his eyes at me but I could see the alarm in his eyes and knew that he was just trying to cheer me up because he was most likely just as close to freaking out as I was.

I stopped pacing and tried to just hold still for several moments, taking deep breaths and focusing on the stars above us to calm myself but it was no use. Remus was probably in danger and I couldn't help the fact that terror gripped my mind and made me think up horrible scenarios, imagining what a pack of wolves would do to him when they discovered his intentions. Spying on werewolves was simply a stupid idea.

Relief washed through me so strongly that I could hardly stay on my feet and leaned against the rock wall close to me as I watched Remus approach our campsite, weaving through the pine trees. A smile spread on my face and my head turned to find an equally comforted expression on Bill's face who got up and took several steps towards Remus, but my face fell when I saw the empty expression on Remus' face. His eyes were milky and his stance rigid, the telltale signs of the imperius curse but it was too late to warn Bill as a horrible scene developed before my eyes.

Fenrir Greyback knocked Remus down to the ground brutally, overrunning the man and sprinting towards us with inhuman speed. The wild grin on his face displayed all of his sharp teeth and a feral growl escaped his curled back lips as Bill took a protective stance before me, shielding me from the oncoming threat as I stood there momentarily frozen with dread consuming my being.

The vicious man tore into Bill's face with his yellowed claws before he could even pull out his wand and Bill fell to the ground with an earsplitting howl of pain, rolling on the ground before he fell unconscious, leaving me to fend off the crazed man on my own.

The fact that Bill needed medical assistance immediately pulled me out of my unmoving state and I had my wand in my hand in a flash, throwing a stunning spell at Fenrir as he stalked over to where I was standing, an evil gleam twinkling in his soulless black eyes. The spell hit him square in the chest but it only threw him back several spaces and he was still standing with his arms protecting his face, deep ridges formed in the ground forming two perfect lines from where he had been standing a moment ago and where he was standing now.

I stared at him in shock, unnerved by his strength when he ran over to me in a flash. He slammed my head into the rocky wall behind me and my vision blurred with dark spots as he took a hold of my hair and craned my neck to the side painfully to expose my throat. He emitted a low growl before speaking in a terrifying throaty rasp. "You smell delicious, sweetheart." He inhaled deeply with his dagger like teeth a hairbreadth away from my neck. "Now that I've knocked out your partners in crime, you and I can have a little fun. Go ahead, run! The chase excites me." He growled eagerly, giving me room to escape him.

In a feeble attempt to subdue him, I threw a full body bind curse at him and was surprised that he actually fell to the ground but I was sure it wouldn't last so I ran over to Bill's bloodied form and apparated him into my apartment before I returned for Remus. Rushing to his side, I noticed that he was coming around again. His eyes widened and he managed to weakly blurt out. "Behind you!"

I whirled around only to be meet with a searing pain as Fenrir swiped his claws across my stomach. I didn't even have time to scream, it all happened so fast. "Big mistake." Fenrir snarled with his low animalistic voice and started stalking towards me again, a sadistic smile on his face. "We could have had so much fun, sweetheart." He purred, dangerously.

"Hardly, pup." I mocked him, causing him to snarl furiously as he leaped through the air to take me down. His clawed hands closed around my forearms and he drove his nails into my flesh brutally, chuckling menacingly before he bit down hard on my neck. My vision went white and I tried to scream but no sound escaped my mouth except for a pained moan.

"Hmmm…" Fenrir mused as he stepped back and licked the blood off his fingers delicately. "You're as tasty as I thought, I'm going to enjoy you while it lasts. Feisty enough to defy me, I like it. But you're going to regret it." He noted with a low growl, his dark eyes were like black holes trying to lure me in.

Taking a step back while I gasped in pain, my trembling muscled no longer supported my weight and I stumbled over Remus' body who grabbed my ankle to apparate us away from the seething werewolf.

* * *

We both crumpled on the floor of my apartment when I remembered Bill was in dire need of my help. It took all the self-control I had to pick myself up off the floor to make my way over to him and I nearly gagged at the sight of his wounds, that made it hard to recognize the young man's face. "You're bleeding." He mumbled weakly, his hand twitching. The fact that he was worried about me even though he was the one with wounds, that made his voice gurgle as though he was choking on his own blood, was almost amusing. But only almost.

I groaned in pain as I levitated him onto my bed to heal his wounds. Collapsing next to him, I moaned as I crawled over to him. "Don't speak." I commanded weakly, the blood loss taking its toll on my body as I felt the burning of the poison inside of me. It was weakening me by the second and if I didn't occupy myself quickly I knew I would black out.

But I had to ignore the blinding pain, just for several moments and then I could fall unconscious, hoping Alice would come home soon. Bill whimpered as I applied a salve to his face and I tried to soothe him as best as I could through my gritted teeth. "You're not going to die, I promise. Think of Fleur and hold onto the happiness you feel around her because I'm not going to lie to you. This is going to bloody hurt." I gasped out, applying some of the salve to my own gashes before my head started spinning and I was hovering close to unconsciousness just as Alice stormed into the room, a determined look on her face, which told me that I was going to live to attend their wedding.

* * *

I helped her heal Bill's face with some essence of dittany to cure the claw wounds and was glad that other than black scars across his face, he would be fine. Scars are sexy, right? They showed off how tough a guy really was. But now I would have to brew up some new dittany, it was just such a helpful potion and it smelled of lemons. Lemons are nice, no, lemons were awesome.

I frowned at my bizarre thoughts and tried to clear my head but a fever was already clouding my thoughts. Alice looked utterly horrified when I swayed and nearly fell if she hadn't steadied me, making her notice the blood that was seeping from the wounds in my stomach and neck. She screeched at me for keeping them from her and got to work immediately before darkness finally took over, letting me escape from the excruciating pain that was slowly taking over my entire body.

My last thought echoed through my head and I couldn't help but smile in amusement. _Spying on werewolves was already a bad idea, but talking back to one was definitely worse._


	49. Corruption

**49 – Corruption**

While the Dark Lord was slowly infiltrating not only the Ministry of Magic with the usage of the unforgivable curses but also claimed a dread filled corner in the hearts of every magical creature that existed, I was fighting a losing battle against my own inner demons. The aftereffects of the werewolf bite I had sustained ran far deeper than the darkened layers of skin that left grey tinged scars covering my neckline and stomach, along with the ones that were added to my already scarred arms.

Bill had been lucky enough that the only thing he craved was rare cooked meat, which suited his French soon to be wife just fine since their cooking intended meat to be prepared bloody one way or the other, without Bill having to request it that way. My case was a whole different matter since I had taken the most wounds from Fenrir's violent outburst as I courageously tried to protect Remus and Bill from further harm.

Not only could I smell blood and flesh but I also never got angry anymore. No, my anger was always pure sizzling fury with my eyes flashing an unnatural ocher hue, startling whoever became the victim of my smoldering wrath with its intensity.

* * *

The first time I snapped was when I went to buy food supplies and the cashier whined about how I didn't have the correct change and that she needed some new coins. I furiously yelled at her about how irresponsible she treated her customers and that she should know how hard it was to earn enough money since she never got anywhere in her life and was stuck in this dull job forever because she was a nagging imbecile. I came to my senses again when she ran away, sobbing.

I was slowly trying to control these fits but it was like an innate instinct, it came naturally to me and I only regretted it afterwards when my victims broke down or in extremely ill cases started shouting back at me, which made me want to kill them on the spot. That usually shocked me so much that my eyes slowly darkened into their usual moss like pale green shade and left me devastated. At first my mood swings made me think that I was pregnant or something like that but when the testing came up as negative we finally found out what was happening to me. I wasn't even sure what would have been worse, but then again there was always a way for things to go downhill even further than I thought was possible.

The only upside was that neither Bill nor I turned into werewolves on a full moon. I had always enjoyed the soothing calm of the glowing surface of the moon but when the first full moon came around after the evil werewolf's attack, I was utterly terrified and I nearly passed out when I was relieved of the tension that had been building up inside of me ever since I realized that it was a very real possibility that I could turn into a mad beast, craving to tear into humans like there was no tomorrow. I was happy that I still had the free will to decide who was friend and foe, even though my anger management problems occasionally got in the way.

I was especially tempted when it became quite obvious that I was forced to heal Death Eaters at the hospital and no matter what I did there was no bloody way to get them arrested because the new Minister, Pius Thicknesse, was a puppet of the darkest wizard of all times. It was true torment but once again Oliver was constantly by my side to endure my moodiness and calm me down whenever he could, but he couldn't be around me all the time.

* * *

Right now, an extremely annoying maniac was attempting to harass me as I treated the minor cuts on his body. I hardly remembered his name because I was hell bent on treating him as fast as possible before his hand slipped any further down my waist and reached my bum. My temper was on the edge of tipping and I loathed myself for losing control all the time so my concentration was fixated on getting this done as quickly as possible.

"Done." I exclaimed, joy evident in my voice as I turned away from his ever roaming hands. Why was it always me that got the Death Eaters? It was incredibly nerve wracking and annoying, pushing me closer to the edge of my sanity than I ever intended to be. Giving into my dark desires was incredibly attractive right now. Maybe some of the healers even secretly hoped I would so that someone would take care of the dark wizards that were crowding us lately.

"Hey, honey, come back. No need to be rude. Aren't you going to ask how I was wounded? You healers are supposed to be real dedicated to the wellbeing of others." He said suggestively as he licked his lips, making me want to beat the annoying smirk right off his face when his hand caught my wrist and he pulled me back.

I glowered down on the evidently amused man and snarled through gritted teeth. "Don't test me, I'm not in the mood for your games."

"Scabior, but you can call me whatever you like, hon." He chirped, apparently ignoring the death glare I was sending his way.

"Shut up." I growled at him as I could feel a migraine building up. This happened whenever I tried to fight my natural instinct to lash out at whoever tampered with my temper. My hands massaged my temples as he smirked up at me, unmoved by my warning. Couldn't he take the hint and leave me alone?

"You're a real tiger, huh? Honey, I'm at your disposal whenever you like." He snickered, motioning at his body. His hand made a grabbing motion, his fingers forming unnatural claws, only to purr. "Rawr."

"I'm not your honey." I snapped angrily and by the look he gave me my eyes were flashing in an unnatural hue. My fists were clenched at my side and shaking as I fought back the urge to hurt him badly myself. But then again, that wouldn't be very productive now, would it? Because in the end I would be the one that would have to treat him. Again.

"So the rumors are true. You're Fenrir's latest snack, I bet he's still looking for you." He mused and I whirled around to put as much distance between us as possible. His statement cooled my anger a bit because the thought of Fenrir Greyback hunting me down was unnerving enough to keep me from becoming a bit more like him by delving into my anger and letting it get the better of me just because of some creep. "If it makes you feel better, I believe I would kill to have a taste of you as well." Scabior called after me, cheerfully.

"You're free to go." I retaliated, ignoring his comment as I turned to the next patient awaiting me. Just a typical day at the hospital, that proved there was a definite down spiral consuming the magical population.

* * *

Molly was pacing around the kitchen at the Burrow and I was drumming my fingers on the table relentlessly but at least I was sitting still. I was so exhausted that I didn't have it in me to get annoyed with her fidgeting around but I feared that I would just snap and say terrible things to her while she waited for her sons to return safely from their mission to retrieve Harry from the Dursleys. Yet I was taking Wolfsbane potion in a low dose weekly and I felt pretty in control, for the moment at least.

My heart was thumping in my chest irregularly as my own anxiety peaked. So many people I cared about could be hurt tonight and I completely understood how Molly must be feeling because most of the people out there were her family. A bond even stronger than the ones I felt between her sons and me. I admired her for not breaking down completely.

* * *

I started relaxing when our desired company was slowly returning to our safe haven here but the moment I saw the blood seeping from George's unconscious form time seemed to trickle by slower and I didn't care who else was there in the room. That was my favorite twin bleeding on the couch and I would be damned if anyone stopped me from coming to his aid in a flash. It seemed like he just couldn't stay out of trouble, he was like a nuisance of a magnet attracting the wrong attention from people he shouldn't annoy.

The healing of his ear was an easy matter since Severus had taught me the reversing spell to his invented spell and as soon as I recognized the telltale signs of his work I couldn't help but smirk to myself. The twins had infuriated the potions master one too many times and George should be happy that he was only missing an ear considering all the pranks they had pulled off at the expense of Professor Snape.

I scoffed at his joke about being hole-y and my eyes turned the familiar ocher hue in irritation. He always had to be reckless, didn't he? George gaped up at my abnormal eye color and smirked up at me cheekily. "You don't like my jokes, huh?"

"Not considering the situation you're currently in." I noted, glaring at him before a small smile broke out over my face, seeing my theory proven that people don't change unless they're bitten by a magical creature, I suppose. I closed my eyes in concentration and willed my anger to go away as Bill stepped into the room and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, knowing my struggle.

Ever since we wore the same scars we had grown incredibly close, but there was more than knowledge twinkling in his eyes. He looked at me with pity, which he usually never did because he knew better than to anger me with such sentiment. I didn't need his pity, I needed his compassion more than anything, but when he spoke I knew that his gaze had nothing to do with my condition. "Mad-Eye is dead."

Grief tore at my heart and I was instantly blinking back tears. The man I had grown so fond of while I worked in the Order was dead, throwing me off course again. Were great men always destined to die? First, Albus Dumbledore and now Alastor Moody, I felt like the world was revolving backwards because surely this couldn't be happening. He always seemed so in control of the situation but I guess even he was helpless in the face of betrayal.

Mundungus Fletcher better not cross my path any time soon because I just felt that I wouldn't care about the fact that my violent nature was contained at the moment. He deserved whatever my fist would feel like doing in his presence.

* * *

That night, I wandered around Diagon Alley aimlessly, trying to get rid of the squirming feeling in my chest by walking it off. Needless to say that it was a pointless attempt. But when I say Penny strolling before me, I piped up and rushed towards her, thankful for the opportunity to talk to my friend about my misery.

When she turned around, my face fell because Percy was with her. His arm looped through hers in his perfect gentleman act that he only held up around her. Fury blinded me momentarily and I knew that I had to increase the dose of the potion I was taking because my fist collided with the side of his face before I could stop myself.

After a confused yelp escaped his lips he stared at me disbelievingly indignant as I started ranting at him, my voice dangerously even. "I don't know how you can live with yourself anymore. The world is falling apart and you're still not standing by those who love you. How could you turn your back on your loving family? You're going to regret it soon."

I apparated home with a proud grin on my face. Maybe it wasn't the werewolf bite taking over me, maybe Percy just had it coming. Without a spark of regret I kissed Alice's cheek cheerfully in greeting and skipped into my bedroom, feeling a whole lot more balanced than I had in weeks even though I now owed Penny an apology. Perhaps she wouldn't mind that much.


	50. Celebrate Good Times

**50 – Celebrate Good Times**

I arrived at the Burrow a day before the wedding to celebrate Harry's birthday. Through the entire meal I noticed that Harry was squirming uncomfortably and I had a feeling that he was keeping something secret but I didn't want to push him into telling me. I guess I would find out eventually, he was having a rough time currently.

* * *

There was not a lot of time for brooding because the twins took advantage of me and dragged me out of the house and into the garden, summoning several bottles of firewhiskey to celebrate my 21st birthday and catch up with all that had happened in their lives. I was shocked to say the least.

"Wait! You dropped out of school for what exactly?" I blurted out in bewilderment.

George slapped my arm. "We've told you like three times already!" He exclaimed.

"We opened our own joke shop." Fred chirped cheerfully as if what he was saying wasn't completely crazy. They had to be joking and they were going to crack up laughing at my perplexed expression any moment now. But as I looked at their identical gleeful grins it began to dawn on me that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"You're kidding me, right?" I whispered thoughtfully and when they only exchanged knowing glances I let myself fall into the grass with a groan, staring up at the starry sky, grumbling. "You two are impossible. But I assume you know that?"

They laid down in the grass on either side of me and they entwined my arms with his before George spoke up again. "Actually, you're the one that's impossible."

"Yeah, my brother is right, even though he is nowhere as good looking and charming as I am." Fred chimed in.

"You haven't visited us."

"Not one letter."

"We're disappointed."

"Yeah, we're real hurt. You know deep down here." They both pounded their fists over their hearts and I laughed at how they seemed to be able to read each other's minds and completed each other's sentences. If they weren't blood related they would make a stunning couple. No, on second thought it would just be creepy.

George propped his head up on his elbow and looked down at me with a fond smile. "At least you're still laughing after all that's happened." He offered cautiously.

Fred mirrored his twin's actions and it was beginning to freak me out. "That's not it, Georgie. We just haven't lost our charm to make her laugh in any situation." He said with a chuckle.

"Correct. You two are just fabulous." I complimented them with a roll of my eyes, but somehow what they said was true. They were always ones to make me laugh and I felt extremely guilty about literally abandoning them after I graduated.

But before I could apologize, someone ripped me up from the ground severing our linked arms and crashed me against a well toned chest vigorously. "Charles!" I gasped, the wind knocked from my lungs and he immediately dropped me. I stumbled over Fred's leg and landed on the ground with a surprised grunt escaping my mouth. Charlie took a seat in front of me and we sat in a loose circle, passing the bottles around for the rest of the evening.

* * *

I frowned at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were alight with dark green eyeliner and mascara, my cheeks were slightly blushed with rouge and my lips were highlighted in a dark red hue. In slight waves my hair fell across my forehead in a sideways fringe that Ginny had styled my hair into and I was surprised at how she could even do anything with my short hair since I never did anything with it. I loved my dress, it was emerald green with a tight bosom that flayed out to the middle of my thigh hugging close to my body. Silver high heels elongated my otherwise rather short legs. I was wearing Oliver's silver amulet around my neck and traced the designs on the silver absentmindedly with my finger, still not moving to join the others downstairs.

I had always been proud of my independent mind that didn't care about the what others thought of me. Superficial was one of the traits that never surfaced in my personality, a belief I shared with Oliver but right now tears were swimming in my eyes as I inspected my reflection.

The scars that covered my body were a horrible sight and I knew that people would stare at me for them. I wasn't sure if I could stand their judgment at the moment, their stares suggesting that I was an atrocious oddity. I wrapped my arms around my torso and tried to breathe calmly but I was hyperventilating with my head spinning and I couldn't control my rapid breathing.

* * *

I hardly noticed that someone had stepped into the room I had isolated myself into until that person tried to pry my arms from where they were wrapped around my chest. "I'm here, you're alright. It's okay, Rin. You're safe with me." Oliver whispered urgently while he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against his chest softly.

"Oliver!" I gasped, desperate to control my body again. I despised losing control but Oliver was able to calm my shaking body down by kissing my neck softly. His warmth brought me back to reality and I leaned my head back against his shoulder as I whispered. "It's like he's following me around, still controlling my life without even being here."

He nodded in understanding, knowing that I meant Fenrir Greyback, the Death Eater that had changed my personality and haunted my nightmares. "He won't hurt you, I won't allow it." He told me and I turned around in his arms and looked into his serious eyes, tracing his cheeks with my fingertips. I knew that if Fenrir wanted to hurt me again, Oliver might not be able to prevent and he knew it , too. But his reassurance made the weight around my heart a bit lighter and I kissed him gently as he drew soothing designs on my back.

We stood their several moments before he chuckled and told me, happily. "You look incredibly beautiful and I'm not going to let you out of my sight before someone falls in love with you tonight."

A disbelieving laugh bubbled across my lips as he steered me towards the door to take me with him down the stairs and into the living room where everyone was waiting. "Thank you. I thought you didn't care much about appearances." I said with a chuckle.

His eyes widened in disbelief and he barked out a charming laugh, wrapping an arm protectively around my waist before he leant down and whispered in my ear, seductively. "You have no idea what you're doing to me. We can go back upstairs and I'll show you how crazy about you I am."

He looked at me appreciatively as I slapped the back of my hand against his chest, noticing how gorgeous he looked. "You can pull off a suit nicely." I told him as my eyes raked over his elegant appearance, aside from his slightly messy hair that would never do what he wanted but it added to his charm.

"Thanks. I thought you didn't care much about appearances." He teased me, straightening out his emerald tie that matched my dress perfectly. I thought it was a bit cheesy but I guess he wanted to mark his territory.

"Oh, you're so full of yourself." I told him, chuckling again.

He pouted up at me and mocked me back. "Oh, you think I'm just cute and adorable."

I laughed at the look on his face but abruptly came to a halt when his arm around my waist tightened considerably. I was about to ask him what his problem was when I noticed we had reached the bottom of the stairs and every pair of eyes locked on us. On me actually, making me gulp nervously and I wanted to bolt back up the stairs that very moment but Oliver's arm held me in place.

Charlie was the first too break through the trance like condition and the grin on his face eased the tension building up inside of me. "You look too bloody pretty for your own good. We're going to have to lock you up." He joked and the entire room erupted in cheerful chuckles, laughs and smirks.

I stood still, rooted in place because I couldn't believe what he was saying. So they were just staring at me because they thought I looked good? My hands started trembling again but I looked up in confusion at Oliver to find an unpleasant scowl on his face. "Pretty." He scoffed. "You look damn perfect, pretty doesn't even cut the chase." He muttered more to himself than anyone else.

A smile broke through on my face and I cupped his chin so that his gaze met mine in surprise. I pulled him down into an affectionate kiss before we blended into the crowd enjoying the festivities.

* * *

The food was wonderful and I danced with countless people, staggered by the fact that so many people asked me to dance. I wasn't used to this kind of attention but I decided to enjoy it for this one day or rather night. The stares still made me uncomfortable because they really weren't all pleasant and I didn't even want to know what they were whispering behind my back because I was just going to have fun, without second thoughts.

* * *

George stepped in and took over Bill's position as my dance partner with a cheeky smirk. I was astonished that he was such a good dancer, much better than me and let him spin and twirl me around chuckling and grinning the entire time. His gaze captivated mine and he was leaning down towards me, making me arch my back to put some distance between our faces.

He caught on quickly and asked with a sad smile. "Wood, huh?" He didn't make it sound much like a question, more like he was stating a simple fact so I just nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. "And you're sure?"

"As sure as I can be." I told him carefully.

We danced in awkward silence for several moments before he chuckled and admitted. "I never thought he was the type." I looked up at him questioningly and continued to explain. "There was never anything but quidditch on his mind and now there's you."

"Yeah, never thought he'd fall for me either." I replied sarcastically and felt a bit hurt the way he said that.

"No, that's not what I meant." The words tumbled out in a rush. "You're brilliant, breathtakingly attractive and loving. If he was to fall for anyone, it would be you. Holy guacamole, you could probably make the Dark Lord himself fall for you." He teased me.

I burst out laughing and he joined in as well. We danced with small smiles fixed on our faces and when the song ended I tentatively asked. "So we're good?"

He sighed, but the smile was still in place. "We're good. But he won't be if you don't visit us soon or at least keep some kind of contact with me." He threatened with a disapproving look on his face. I nodded eagerly and he pulled me in a hug, his grin reassuring me that things were finally sorted out between us.

* * *

Oliver took my hand again and we stood on the outskirts of the dance floor watching the twirling couples. He tugged on my hand and the serious expression on his face scared me for a second because the thought occurred to me that he might be mad at me for my exchange with George who had tried to kiss me nonetheless. He looked a bit torn and nervous, biting his bottom lip on the words he wanted to say.

But that all didn't matter anymore when Kingsley's patronus warned us and the Death Eaters crashed the party. He held onto my hand as we pulled our wands out, ready to defend ourselves. We fought our way through the throng of people to make sure the youngsters could escape unharmed. The crowd dispersed and Hobblestone appeared to apparate us out of there concerned for our safety.

I was very glad that my apartment was already protected by powerful spells and hoped that for the moment they would suffice to protect us.


	51. Sticky Gum

**51 – Sticky Gum**

The next month was very strange. So many people were on the run and I simply stayed where I was, kept up with my work like nothing happened even though the world had been turned upside down. Technically, I was in grave danger as a muggleborn but up until now nothing had occurred to sway me from the path I had chosen. I couldn't leave the hospital, I just couldn't. There were so many patients in need that had nothing to do with what was happening outside of the hospital. They were innocent and I was going to take care of them even if it meant that I was jeopardizing my own life.

Oliver didn't like this at all although he felt similar when it came to quidditch and I wasn't going to stop him from indulging in what he loved most. Second most because in times of need we were still together and as happy as ever. He made me feel safe when no one else could and I felt incredibly lucky ever since he moved in with me. Our apartment was cramped with four people living in it instead of the destined two, but we were all content to have each other's cozy company.

* * *

But there was one person that wouldn't leave me alone and always tried to get on my last nerve to see my golden eyes, as he described them. That alone would not be very frightening but the fact that he was a Snatcher, a bounty hunter of sorts, and worked together with Fenrir Greyback of all people to catch muggleborns or other desirables that the Ministry wanted to punish. Every time Scabior came along my eyes shot in every single direction, fearing that my worst nightmare would just happen to come along to my workplace and decide to snack not necessarily on me but on my patients, my helpless patients.

"Honey, I'm home." Scabior called, lying in one of the hospital beds and waving at me to come over. I felt my blood run cold but the werewolf was nowhere around and I sighed heavily. This man was really annoying me.

"This is ridiculous. What now?" I muttered, examining his body and coming up with nothing.

He clicked his tongue and looked up at me with round, seemingly innocent eyes but I knew better than to believe his act. "Shouldn't you be pleased to see me?"

"What the hell! Why would I?" I exclaimed in disgust and shock.

"Ah, there they are, my favorite golden eyes. Such a turn on." He murmured huskily.

My eyebrows shot up in perplexity and I just stated. "I'm so leaving. There's not even anything wrong with you, no wounds, nothing."

He chuckled darkly and I was frozen in my position standing before his bed as he said. "But, hon, we wouldn't want my dear friend Fenrir to find out your whereabouts so you better be nice to me while I'm here." I was wondering when he would start threatening me because I knew that he wasn't just here to sugarcoat me. But what did he want from me? "I'm going to need a favor." He mused and I could feel my expression go cold and harden.

"I'm not going to be your little plaything so if it's anything sexual you can just go to hell. Actually, you can do that no matter what you want from me because I'm not going to do anything for you." I sneered at him, knowing that I was in no position to make demands but not really caring at the moment.

"Feisty, I remember Fenrir liked that about you. He'd be so pleased to see you again so you're going to have to suck up that attitude and do whatever I say. Do you understand that?" He told me sternly, pulling me closer by my lime green coat. "So you will do whatever I want whenever I want."

I nodded grimly and walked away stiffly, trying to fight against my growing fear because I didn't want to seem weak in front of the man that enjoyed having power over me. I wouldn't allow myself to crumble and break down, not now. I just had to live through a couple more hours before I could let Oliver's arms comfort me because he would know what to do. I didn't know the way out of this one and it scared me senseless.

* * *

But instead of apparating straight home when my shift ended, I went over to my parents' apartment because I was terrified that some Death Eater would hunt them down just to get to me. My already frenzied state of mind set into full panic mode when I found that no one answered my calls.

I ran into my parents' bedroom and woke them up, having not considered that it was early in the morning and hardly anyone was awake around this time. I explained to them what was happening in the magical world and told them to go into hiding because I could not ensure their safety any longer, leaving out the part that I was no longer safe as well. I didn't want to needlessly alarm them and let them pack their bags in peace.

Bill thankfully took them in at Shell Cottage without asking questions and I was able to return home, exhausted from today's events.

* * *

I had decided to not inform Oliver about my predicament yet. We could always flee when Scabior had told me what he exactly wanted from me but I had a feeling that we could no longer act as if nothing was going on in the magical world and we could just live our lives without a care in the world. But I couldn't give up my job just yet, it was just so hard.

It conflicted me internally because I didn't want to standby while other people suffered, helping people in need was a deep part of my being and it felt like I was tearing myself apart by simply giving up. My dilemma tortured me the next week and made it hard for me to concentrate on anything else other than the fact that Scabior could show up at any moment to ask for his favor.

I hadn't felt this paranoid since Alacta had taken me prisoner and it was driving me crazy because I had sworn to myself that I would never feel that way again, that I would be a stronger person from that moment on. But now my intentions were crumbling to dust before my eyes because I could no longer keep up with this game of never knowing when I was to be used for some dark wizard's purposes.

* * *

My determination to tell Oliver grew with every faltering step I took towards my bedroom where he was currently resting. He had the right to now because I was also putting his life in danger by not reacting to the risk at hand. His life, Alice's and even Hobblestone's, I just couldn't bear putting them in hazard's way just so that I could be selfish enough to keep my job. It meant a lot to me but they were my family and they had to come first.

By shaking his shoulder lightly I woke him from his peaceful slumber and his speech was still slurred by sleep when he murmured. "Rin, is something wrong?" When I didn't answer he drew himself up quickly and came to full alertness, taking my hand anxiously. "Tell me what's going on."

"Oliver, something came up and I don't think we can stay any longer." I told him slowly, looking down at my hands. Why was this so hard?

He gripped my forearms, his voice urgent. "Is someone hurt? Oh God, did something happen to Alice or Hobblestone? What about our parents, are they safe?"

"Oliver, calm down." I said, setting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "No one is hurt, not yet anyways. But do you remember the Death Eater that stalks me at the hospital?" I asked him, my eyes not able to meet his worried gaze. I shouldn't have kept this from him and now I felt incredibly guilty.

"Is this why you have been so anxious lately?" He asked, soothingly caressing my cheek. "Because you're afraid of him attacking you?"

"Not exactly." I admitted, resting my hand on his.

"Then what is it? You know that you can tell me everything and I can see that you're terrified."

Tears started leaking out of my eyes and a miserable sob escaped my lips before I could stop it. His arms pulled me against his chest in a comforting way with his hands threading through my hair as he let me cry into his shoulder. I didn't even know why I was reacting so badly but I had just been so freaked out lately by not knowing what would happen if Scabior turned up. He would bring me back to Fenrir and the evil glint in his eyes still haunted me until this day. I just couldn't face his penetrating gaze again that could see every fearful expression on my face and laugh about it. His cruelty outmatched anything I had ever experienced, even with Alacta.

* * *

My voice was wretched when I managed to speak again, though it was more of a hushed whisper than anything else. "He threatened to tell Fenrir where I was. I didn't know what to do."

"It's okay, I'm going to take care of you. I knew that we couldn't just pretend that nothing was going on around us as the world is falling to pieces." He murmured, pushing pieces of my hair out of my eyes.

"Oliver, I'm sorry." My voice broke as I uttered my useless apology and anger flashed across his features. But his expression softened as he wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"You should have told me the second that bloody idiot took a step into the hospital, but I understand. You must have been terrified. Is this why you ushered your parents away?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

I just nodded carefully and settled back into the safe haven of his arms. So many questions were spooking through my mind but they could wait until the morning. Would we be on the run from now on? How would that work out? Oliver didn't seem mad at me for tearing him away from his career, but how long would that stay that way?

Whatever would happen, I couldn't do anything about it now but that didn't mean that the future didn't scare me to death. As long as Oliver was with me, I would be as okay as I could be in this situation.


	52. Comeback

**52 – Comeback **

The first several weeks of forced freedom were spent rebuilding the Burrow with many helpers since it was burned down after the wedding was crashed by Death Eaters. You could still see the deep shadows on Molly's face as she watched us work to rebuild her home and her sorrow made us all work even harder to give her at least a small sliver of happiness. But with her family scattered by persecution I knew that she would first be truly joyful when all this was over and she could have a normal family dinner again, no matter how chaotic that would be.

I could understand her longing for a piece of familiarity since Oliver and I were out camping ever since we gave up the quarters of our apartment. Alice took leave and joined her family since they were a pureblood family they were hardly in danger. Hobblestone commuted back and forth between the two parties because he felt responsible for us all but I just wished that he would stay with friends or family thought I never mentioned it when he was around because I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

* * *

After most of the construction was finished, I decided to go through with my promise and visited the twins in their shop. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes was an impressive sight and outshone the rest of the shops in Diagon Alley that had closed down to save themselves from persecution. I stepped in to be surrounded by the chaos their mother so dearly missed and warmth flooded through my being. Their shop gave people hope because there really wasn't much to joke about in times like these, but they did it anyway. They really were an extraordinary pair.

"You came!" Fred exclaimed, cheerfully. He ran around the counter he had currently been working behind and rushed towards me, pulling me through the doorway I had paused in. "George!" He hollered.

"I might only have one ear but I'm not deaf, dear brother." George grumbled while he strode out of presumably a storage room, carrying several boxes in his hands.

"But apparently your eyesight is a bit limited." I snickered from my position next to Fred.

George's head snapped up in surprise and just stared at me disbelievingly. Fred nudged my side and chuckled. "Well played. He's speechless." Fred took the boxes from George's petrified form and started sorting through the articles inside.

"Am I going to have to brew up some mandrake potion or will you snap out of it without help?" I asked, settling a hand on his arm and smiling up at him.

His arms encircled me stiffly and he asked, dumbly. "Kitty?"

I punched his chest playfully and turned to help Fred fill up the shelves and George joined us shortly after as well, a satisfied grin on his face.

* * *

We spent a couple more hours in the shop before the twins pulled me into their apartment above the shop and filled me in on what had happened in their lives.

"So, you guys are staying here for the moment?" I asked, curiously.

Taking a sip of his butterbeer, Fred smiled up at me and nodded. "Up until now nothing has given us reason to leave."

"And the magical population needs a bit of Weasley spunk." George added with a fierce grin and the twins slapped their hands together in a cheerful high five.

"Well, it's nice to see that at least several people are still standing their ground." I muttered, my eyebrows knitting together in a frown.

"It's not like it was your fault that a Death Eater was intimidating you by threatening your life." George told me sympathetically.

"I know." I said with a sigh. "But I still feel guilty for leaving the hospital. I just feel like it's the place I should be right now."

"Well, we're happy you're here right now, so no hard feelings, please." Fred suggested with a lopsided grin.

I just nodded, feeling a bit more reassured. George spoke up again after exchanging a knowing glance with his lookalike. "We would like to tell you something." He said excitedly.

Fred piped up with a gleeful twinkle in his brown eyes. "Yeah, our master plan."

"Well, it wasn't our plan exactly but we're going to help Lee go through with it."

"Yeah, why didn't we come up with that idea?"

"I know, we're the ones brilliant enough to come up with it but I guess it's Lee's area of expertise."

They looked like they could have continued their batter for quite a while, but I interrupted them by waving my hands in front of their face to turn their attention back to me. "And the master plan is…?"

"Oh right, sorry." Fred came back to attention. "We're starting a radio station." He declared gleefully but I just looked up at him in puzzlement. A radio station? What good would that be?

George noticed my confusion and explained it to me. "An illegal one that will support the resistance movement by telling the world the truth about what is going on and no half lies and made up stories like the newspapers are doing."

"Won't that be dangerous?" I asked in awe. I admired their courage to go against the Ministry but at the same time I was terrified that they would willingly put their lives on the line for letting others know the truth, which was by all means important but I didn't want to lose them because of a radio show.

"Everything's dangerous nowadays." Fred said seriously and we all nodded grimly.

"So are you with us?" George asked, the cheery grin on his face again as he looked up at me with round, chocolate orbs.

"With you?" I asked in astonishment before realization hit me hard and I jumped up from my chair, staring at them in shock. "Wait a minute. You seriously want my help?"

"Calm down and take a seat again." George told me, clearly amused.

I sat back down slowly, my heartbeat fluttering in my chest in excitement. The prospect of a new perspective actually wasn't that bad but I didn't know if I would actually be of use for their cause. "You don't have to help us if you don't want to but we thought you would be a nice addition to our team." Fred told me quietly.

"It sounds interesting." I admitted cautiously. "But I might want to talk about this with Oliver, just in case he's against the idea of me putting my life in danger's way again." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"He could come, too. Having a professional quidditch player on our side might support our sincerity." Fred proposed with a shrug and George agreed hesitantly with a curt nod.

I chugged down the rest of my drink and got up to leave. "I'll be sure to bring it up." After a second of thought, I stopped in the doorway to look back at the two gingers. "Your mum really misses you." I told them with a timid smile.

Of course I knew that they didn't mean to neglect their mother but then again they didn't understand just how much she needed to know that they were safe. It was a desperate motherly instinct to keep one's hatchlings safe. I knew that I didn't understand this myself but I had developed a strange attachment to my patients that I thought was close to a mother's instinct.

The twins hugged me goodbye and I swear they looked a bit guilty so maybe my words would take effect and that they would take care of their mother a bit better from now on. It was great to see them again but I wasn't sure if I was going to take them up on their offer. Their project sounded fantastic but I wasn't sure if it was what I needed at the moment.

* * *

Oliver and I moved into the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix since the protection spells around it were as strong as ever and we would be protected there though I had no idea what we were going to do the entire day. Oliver probably had an idea but we really couldn't take pleasure in each other's company all day, could we?

"It's hard to be so close to our workplaces." Oliver stated at dinner, twiddling his fork between his fingers.

I looked at him in astonishment. Could he read minds? Because I had been thinking about the same thing the moment we stepped into the dusty house. "You're right. I'm so tempted to go to the hospital I can hardly take sitting here." I told him with a smile gracing my features. When he didn't say anything in return I looked up to see hurt evident in his expression. "That's not what I meant." I told him urgently, taking his hand in a swift movement.

"Right. Sorry for being such bad company, I bet you'd rather be over at George's right now, eh?" He asked bitterly, vigorously stabbing a potato with his knife.

"Why would you say that?" I whispered softly, upset by his jealousy.

He scowled as his eyes met mine and continued on without taking into account that his words were slicing right through me. "Well, you seemed oh so happy when you returned from your little visit, but you can't stay being in this house with me alone for one single bloody day. What am I supposed to think?" He growled, furiously.

"It's not like that and you know it. George is just my friend and nothing more." I told him, frustration leaking into my tone. I thought that we had gotten over this a long time ago. Did he really think that I would just jump up and leave him to be with George? That was ludicrous.

"That might be what you think, but it's certainly not what that idiot believes. I hate the way he looks at you." He spat, angrily.

* * *

We were both standing now and facing each other off but were interrupted by three familiar people walking into the kitchen, staring at us wide eyed. "Harry?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

"What are you three doing here?" Oliver asked, just as astonished as I was.

"We could ask you the same thing." Ron said with a relieved grin on his face.

Before any other explanations could be exchanged, a soft plop alerted us of yet another presence. Someone who I had been waiting to see ever since Alastor's death. I lunged at Mundungus and he was too slow to react because there were two elves clinging on to him. My fist crunched into his nose and drew blood while I growled. "Payback time." I stepped back and clamped my hands over my ears as a high pitched ringing sound alerted me of the fact that I was letting the werewolf bite have its way with me again but it passed in a moment. Rubbing my now sore knuckles, I grumbled dejectedly. "You let Mad-Eye die."

Oliver wrapped an arm around my torso protectively, keeping me away from Mundungus' shabby figure but I was done with him anyway. "I'm sorry, I overreacted." Oliver whispered into my ear as Harry started interrogating the thief before us. "I guess we're both a bit on edge with everything happening around us, but at least we still have each other, right?" He asked, his tone one of reconciliation.

I just nodded weakly, settling into the familiar embrace. "Yeah, I'm glad we do."


	53. Of Queasy Feelings and Storms

**53 – Of Queasy Feelings and Storms**

The pit of my stomach was churning uncomfortably as I watched the youths leave the apartment to go through with their ludicrous plan to get back an amulet, a horcrux around the neck of Dolores Umbridge. The scenario was as horrific as it could get because breaking into the Ministry of Magic when it was being corrupted thoroughly by dark magicians was my definition of pure madness. But still I couldn't bear letting them leave alone, purposely running into their demise. I was sure that this mission was bound to fail and still I was taking part in it.

* * *

_I must be going crazy as well. _I thought to myself as I stood near the statue that burned a hole into my soul. Muggles in the place where they belonged, beneath magical folk in servitude because as it read on the statue: Magic is Might. I felt sick to the stomach, this was not how magic was supposed to be handled. Momentarily it felt like a curse and not a gift, persecution made most people bow their heads and do whatever was asked from them, fearing for their families.

I watched the gloomy faces that passed me where I was standing, calmly observing my surroundings and my whole body tensed when I caught sight of Scabior and Fenrir with their group of Snatchers, dragging along helpless victims right before my nose. My eyes followed their moves and I was sure that Fenrir's eyes zoned in on where I was standing. If I weren't frozen on the spot, I would have run away immediately as fast and as far as I possibly could.

I had given up everything to escape from their grasp and the one time I set foot in a magical institution, there they are as if they had known I would be there all along. When someone gripped my shoulder and shook it softly I nearly jumped out of my skin before registering that this was Ron's transformed and disguised form standing next to me. When I saw his concerned face I suddenly fervently wished that I had taken some polyjuice potion as well but I didn't want to knock out a worker of the Ministry for my own gain so I settled with baggy robes with a hood disguising my features.

"You okay?" Ron drawled when Hermione and Harry caught up with us as well in their transformed forms.

"Yeah, but I have to keep a low profile." I said, slowly regaining my composure again, my hands rubbing my face tiredly.

Harry tried a reassuring smile and said, softly. "They're not looking for you specifically so you should be alright." He looked over at Hermione questioningly and she nodded carefully, her eyes fixed on the statue that had sliced through my being as well.

I rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's devastating what has become of this place, isn't it?"

She just nodded absentmindedly, her face contorting in pain at the cruel sight. We all shook off our uneasiness and made our way to the elevators but were interrupted by a rude man assaulting Ron and telling him to take care of the constant rain in his office if he didn't want his wife to suffer for his ineptitude.

* * *

I followed Ron without arising unnecessary attention and found him drenched in the mentioned office. An amused chuckle escaped my lips and after trying several spells we were able to stop the steady drizzle coming from the ceilings and went to make our way to the dungeons that held the courts, the department of mysteries and who knows what other kind of horrors.

"Thanks, I don't think I could have done that without you." Ron stated, happily.

"You did fairly well, I'm going to visit someone. You'll be fine on your own, right?" I asked, inconspicuously.

He just nodded and I stepped out of the elevator to find Penny in the department for Magical Law Enforcement, hoping that she could give me some insight on what had happened to the Ministry because I was simply shell-shocked by all that was going on here.

* * *

I slipped into the office she worked in cautiously and slipped the hood off of my head as I made my way over to the place where she was brooding over some paperwork.

"Pence?" I asked, carefully turning her attention on me. There were only two other people in the room and they were bustling around busily but I was still anxious.

Her eyes widened and she couldn't speak for several moments, taking in my odd appearance. "Katrina, you shouldn't be here." She whispered, her eyebrows pulling together in worry as she cast glances towards the people working next to her.

She took my hand and squeezed it tightly, letting me know that she was glad to see me again. I hadn't seen her in months and was in high spirits to see that she was well aside from dark circles beneath her eyes that were telltale signs that the dark times weighed down heavily on her as well.

"And you shouldn't be associated with me, I guess." I told her sheepishly and moved to leave again, but she stopped me and pushed a brochure over to me before nodding for me to go, a weak smile on her face as she watched me go. I wondered when I would see her again and sent her another wistful smile before I looked down at the pamphlet in my hands.

_MUDBLOODS and the Dangers They Pose on a Peaceful Pureblood Society _I read and my eyes nearly bulged out of my skull in disbelief. What kind of danger did I impose on society? What the hell was going on in the magical population that anyone would believe this kind of crap? It seemed like I was a weed that kept the beautiful flowers from growing if I were to believe their metaphorical pictures. Mudbloods stole the powers of the people born wizards, they were the only real deal. We were thieves and hypocrites that envied them for their power. The nonsensical statements angered me immensely as I stalked towards the court rooms and I crumbled the foolish pamphlet in my hands and chugged them at the nearest wall in frustration.

* * *

All my anger seeped right out of me when I caught sight of my mortal enemies standing outside of the courtrooms, making sure that their prized victims did not escape from their punishment. And there was the fury again. Why would someone be punished for being born? It was ridiculous, no, it was absolutely stark raving mad. This whole trip was unnerving and really shaking me up. What was the world becoming? This was not like the magical world I believed in and I hated every minute of it.

I usually didn't hate anything. Hate was a petty word that too many people used on a daily bases in my opinion and hardly anyone actually hated someone or something. Hatred was a cruel feeling but right now it was boiling inside of and I felt like an oven filled with the ill feeling.

That was until Fenrir Greyback's eyes locked with mine and my body went numb. This couldn't be happening because the glint of recognition in his eyes told me that he knew who I was and the evil smirk on his face made my blood run cold.

He started striding towards me with a feral growl and time didn't slow down for me this time, it sped up in an explosive cloud of dementors that billowed out of the doorway like black clouds and the three teens that I had come to protect ran before them. Harry conjured up his white stag of a patronus to keep them at bay but there were just so many that I couldn't believe that he could pull it off.

Without consciously deciding to do so my legs started running, fleeing from the treacherous scene developing before me. _We are not going to make it. How an earth are we supposed to escape from this? _My legs worked faster than I knew was possible and at some point the burning feeling in my thighs was all I felt, everything else washed away in exertion. My fear of being caught didn't matter anymore only the gasps that kept the oxygen going through my longs. My anger against the Ministry was washed away and I was only focused on the elevator that would bring us to safety or at least ensure that we escaped the dementors for the time being.

I collided hard with the interior of the elevator and was crushed by the other youths stumbling into the elevator, that were also not able to brake their sprint enough to stop the impact. We all groaned as the elevator rushed to the main floor. We still weren't safe yet, more like halfway there. Getting through the main hall would be the real challenge especially with Harry looking like himself again. Someone was going to recognize his face.

* * *

We separated to look more inconspicuous but of course it was no use and once again we broke out in a run. Wanted posters with Harry's face on it flew everywhere when Harry cast a spell to keep one of the Ministry goons from catching him.

I was first to get to the floo network and tapped my foot impatiently when it took almost a minute before the others appeared. Oliver must have heard me because he raced down the stairs, causing quite the racket as their jumbled up bodies appeared and I was terrified to see that the guy form the Ministry was among them, tearing at Ron's arm. But I only caught a glimpse before they were gone again.

* * *

I panicked when they didn't come back and I couldn't locate them anywhere and it wasn't until Oliver gripped my arms and shook me slightly that I noticed that I was hyperventilating. Tears were on my cheeks and my muscles were trembling, every part of my being shaking as all emotion whooshed from my body. Oliver caught me and I pretty much collapsed into his arm, ranting of nonsensical things that came to my mind. "They're gone. Ron is probably splinched and they won't be able to heal him. I don't know if they got what they came from. We're not safe here anymore, they know. They know." I whispered weakly as he tried to soothe me by combing his hand through my hair and drawing patterns on my back.

"Calm down, please calm down. I don't know what to do." He said desperately, continuing his attempts to soothe me.

"We have to leave. Where will we go?" I whispered, the shaking gradually stopped but the tears were still flowing down my cheeks.

Oliver wrapped his arms around me tightly and spoke softly as if talking to a frightened animal. "We'll find a place to go. My parents can take us in for the time being." He wiped the tears from my cheeks and simply held me until I finally calmed down completely.

When I could finally speak without my voice cracking I chuckled faintly, making Oliver look at me questioningly. With a soft laugh, I kissed his lips and told him. "I think there will be a wanted poster with my face on it now."


	54. A Smooth Criminal

**54 – A Smooth Criminal**

„Here's Rocket for you with a new list of verified names." Oliver spoke into the microphone attached to our magical radio, which we used to broadcast Potterwatch when it was our turn.

As he droned on the list of dead people that was depressingly long, I cleaned up around our tent since we were now forced to move around in order to take part in our illegal mission to support the team of broadcasters. Remus, Kingsley, the twins and Lee were the ones that did most of the work, though at the moment we only knew the exact location of Remus who was staying with Tonks' parents most of the time.

I didn't understand why he got involved when he had a family to protect at home. Harry and I had discussed the matter since Remus had come to him hell bent on helping the trio and going out about how his marriage was a mistake even though Tonks was expecting and I knew that they loved each other. The worry was probably driving him crazy but I still couldn't understand why he would willingly put his life in danger just for the thrill of a new adventure. I was glad that he had found a way to fight for the cause without endangering his life too much.

Oliver waved at me frantically to come over. It seemed like it was my turn now so I sat down on his lap and his arms encircled my waist as I began my part. "Merry Christmas first of all and in case your oven explodes I have some tips for you how to heal your burns." I gave a full explanation of herbs that could be used to keep the pain at bay and how the incantation to heal the wounds worked out exactly. "May that be all from me, Recovery. Good luck to you all. Over and out."

* * *

After turning off the radio I leant into Oliver's shoulder, sighing heavily. "What's wrong? Are you not enjoying our Christmas celebration?" He asked lightly, kissing the top of my head.

"Christmas with just the two of us is great but I'm just wondering when all of this will finally be over." I murmured, placing a gentle kiss on his jaw line.

"I like having you all to myself." He whispered, brushing some hair out of my face. His loving smile turned into a frown as he said. "But you're right. Being cut off from everything we used to have is starting to be a habit, just like glancing over our shoulders whenever we go somewhere."

"Yeah, not even Hogwarts is still the same. I always thought that it was a place that would always stayed untouched by anything dark, it always felt so safe." I replied, my brows furrowing at the thought of what had become of our once so pure school.

"I thought you liked Severus in some strange, twisted way." He teased me with a mischievous grin.

I mock punched his chest. "Yes, but I never imagined him to be headmaster."

"But he's still not Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, kind of ironic." Oliver stated and we both laughed, trying to get over the heavy atmosphere we had created by reminiscing old memories. Memories of places and people that would never be the same again.

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't meant to be." I murmured pensively. My thoughts revolved around the dark haired man for several moments and I couldn't help but think that his life was the typical tragedy because nothing actually worked out in his life. He did not get the woman he loved so much and had to watch her die. He did not get a spark of freedom because he always had to hold up his pretenses to either side of this war. He did not even get the bloody job he had wanted his entire life.

After all that had happened in my life I had been scarred inside and out but I still felt that life would go on and that there were still too many people I cared about to simply give up. But I didn't know where Severus came up with the strength to keep up his intricate web of lies that weighed several tons by now. Would I still fight for Oliver's cause when he was long deceased? With a shake of my head, I rid myself of thoughts of death and ill fortune because I knew I wouldn't be able to bear it if Oliver was torn out of my life right this instant.

* * *

I didn't notice that Oliver was watching me intently, fiddling with strands of my hair, until I loosened the hand I had clutched around his arm. My small hand wouldn't even come halfway around his muscled arms and my attempt to hold onto him seemed strangely feeble. A gentle smile formed on his lips and he placed a kiss on my temple, murmuring. "What's going on in that head of yours? You look like your head is about to explode with all the hard thinking you're doing."

His tone mixed amusement with worry and I looked down at my hands as I answered, hesitantly. "I was just thinking about what I would do without you." Somewhere deep inside me I was quite the romantic but I still felt oddly embarrassing speaking my sometimes very cheesy thoughts aloud and I felt my cheeks burn with a familiar blush.

Oliver pulled me against his chest softly, placing his chin on the top of my head as I nestled into the crook of his shoulder. I couldn't see his expression but I could tell that I had struck a chord of melancholy because he was trying very much to not take what I had said seriously. "Well, you would mourn me of course for a decent amount of time but then you would probably succumb to the enormous amount of attention you would get from way too many blokes, to my liking anyways. But since I can't allow you to be in someone else's arms, I'm just not going to die, okay?" He teased me gently, his fingers trailing along my arms.

I chuckled against his chest with my hand over his heart, feeling its even beats. "Sounds like a plan." I murmured, a tinge of amusement finding its way into my voice after all even thought the topic was too depressing to dwell on.

Oliver burst out laughing, rocking me with him as I felt the vibrations through my close contact with his body. "Did you really think I was going to make it that easy for George or Charlie or some other Weasley to steal you away?" He boomed cheerfully, tousling my hair endearingly and when my curious green gaze met his warm brown one he turned serious, a small smile still gracing his lips. "Seriously, Rin, I'm not going to leave you. I'm planning on spending the rest of our normal lives together after this war, doing plain, boring things like buying a house in Scotland, of course, no arguing about that, getting a dog for our children, sorry, Puddle, and annoying you with my rants about quidditch until you push me into my grave yourself." He told me cheerfully, his fingers scratching in between Puddle's ears who was purring around us just now.

I looked up at him in awe and I couldn't stop the wide grin from creeping onto my face at his words. He seemed to have put a lot of thought into our future, something that I hadn't thought a man would do in times like these and I liked every single thing he set out for us but one topic left me incredibly stumped. "You're thinking about children?" I asked him nervously, my head spinning a bit at the thought. Of course, it had crossed my mind as well but with danger looming around every corner I had pushed it further from me, seeing it more as a distant dream than anything else.

"Yeah, I like the ruddy brats like my cousins." He admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in a nervous matter. "You know how big our family is, the prospect of not having kids would be stranger than having a dozen of the little buggers. Not that I'm saying that I want a whole dozen, hell no, but it's just…" He looked up at me carefully, trying to stop brattling on and asked. "Don't you want to have children?"

My eyes were still wide at the prospect of bearing a dozen children. As an only child it had never occurred to me that there actually were families with so many children, not that I judged them because of it but it was simply unusual to me, not so much to Oliver it seemed. "I do." I stuttered after his intent gaze turned worrisome when I didn't answer for some time. "I just haven't actually considered it right now, you know?" I said, a bit flustered.

"No, no, no. Of course not now." Oliver replied urgently, a grin threatening to break his cheeks as he cupped my face with both of his hands. "After all this is over, we can think about what we'll do. I'm not trying to pressurize you into something you don't want, it just came to my mind." He whispered lovingly, pressing his forehead against mine. I closed the distance and kissed his lips gingerly, closing the last hairbreadth of distance between us as he deepened our kiss. He pulled back after several moments and said. "I love you, I hope you know that."

I nodded happily and pulled his lips back onto mine, my hands tangling in his hair while my other hand started unbuttoning his shirt clumsily. When his lips started trailing down my neck I giggled and said. "I love you, too. Way too much, just so you know."

"I know." He chuckled against my skin as his hand slipped under my shirt, raking at my bare skin. I loved the way our bodies moved in synch , it was the greatest felling in the world at the moment and I couldn't imagine being anywhere else right now.

* * *

Some kind of noise woke me from my peaceful slumber and I got up groggily, pulling on Oliver's button down shirt. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got myself a glass of water with slow, sluggish movements, momentarily forgetting why I got up at all. Nightmares occasionally still robbed me of my well deserved rest with images of fights haunting me and the reminder of the pain I had endured in the past kept me up at night, not wanting to face my subconscious again.

The snapping of twigs reminded me that that had not been the case tonight and I couldn't even remembered what I had dreamed, if I had dreamt anything at all. I downed my glass with nervous gulps and braced myself to leave the tent and check what was out there. It was probably just an animal but the proposition of what else it could be scared me nonetheless. We were protected from view of course by charms and protective spells but who knows what kind of constructions the Ministry could invent to circumvent our protective measures.

I didn't want to believe that they had actually found us but my fatalistic mind couldn't help but bring up pictures of Fenrir Greyback in my mind with his animalistic snarl twisting his features until they hardly resembled anything human at all. Edging towards the exit, I debated with myself whether to wake up Oliver or not but decided against it immediately. I was no defenseless, little girl that could not handle facing the dark alone.

Ever so careful, I lifted the flap of the tent noiselessly to push my body out of the tent. As my bare feet met the frozen ground, I cursed myself inwardly for not putting on some clothes but then again it was in the middle of the night and I wasn't planning on staying outside in the chill air for long. It was probably just my imagination that I had heard anything at all. My mind was playing tricks on me I decided when nothing happened for several moments.

The trees stood still, covered with snow and there was no movement among them that I could make out. The tranquility of the night was soothing and my frantic thoughts eased a bit as I squinted into the darkness, trying to make out anything at all that would explain what I had thought to hear. Was the paranoia catching up with me again, making its way back into my being after being banned from my thoughts?

My teeth started clattering involuntarily and I was reminded of the fact that I stood in the snow with nothing but my undergarments and Oliver's shirt to shield me from the frosty weather. Before I could completely berate myself for my fruitless attempt at locating the source of the sound I had heard, I caught sight of movement in my peripheral vision and turned my head to see Puddle in the snow, a brown field mouse hanging from his mouth.

* * *

I sighed in relief and pushed the flap of the tent entrance aside for both of us to come in. Once inside, he looked up at me innocently and put his gift down before my feet. I patted his head affectionately before turning my attention back to my glass of water, refilling it. Puddle jumped into my lap and I noticed that there was a note bound to his hind paw with a piece of string.

Puzzled, I untied the knot carefully and unrolled the piece of parchment. My eyes widened as I read the note and a content smile formed on my face.

_Merry Christmas, Katrina!_

_We found Puddle roaming in the woods but you were nowhere in sight. I'm guessing your location is protected so I'm using your cat as a messenger since he will find his way back doubtlessly._

_I just wanted to tell you that we're alright since we haven't seen you two since the last attack. Maybe we'll see each other close to the sea sometime. We'll be moving on now so don't bother with a reply._

_I wish you all the best,_

_Lee_

_P.S.: There were some Snatchers on our tail but I think we threw them off._

We had been separated from Lee and the twins after a ministerial attack and Hadn't heard much of them since. It was nice to know that they were alright and that we might see them at Shell Cottage some time since it was hard to find each other again with protective spells guarding your every move. They didn't only protect you from your enemies but also made it hard to locate one another in case someone got lost.

It was also reassuring and terrifying at the same time that I had not imagined the sound that had woke me up. It might have been a Snatcher but hopefully they had moved on without becoming suspicious. I had never imagined ever being in the situation that I would be living on the run but I guess I had never gotten in enough trouble for that to be the case up until now. At least it was only partially my own fault.


	55. Madhouse

**55 – Madhouse**

Fleur set a cup of tea down on the wooden table in front of me and smiled tiredly. By the crowd of people in her kitchen I could not blame her for being worn-out by the situation so I tried to help her out as much as I could to take a bit of weight off of her shoulders. We had finally been able to meet up with George, Fred and Lee after we kept missing them at Shell Cottage.

I took a careful sip of the hot brew and thanked Fleur again before I turned to the conversation before us. George and Fred were gesticulating wildly, demonstrating how they had escaped from a group of Snatchers. "We jumped over some logs and boom!" George announced while Fred smacked his hands together.

"One of them ran into a tree, it was hilarious." He said, grinning wildly.

The twins looked at each other with a wicked glint in their eyes before they turned back to us, saying in unison. "Only two more to go!"

Soft chuckles erupted around the table but I could tell that we were all drained by the constant running and fearing for our lives. I leaned my head on Oliver's shoulder and he rubbed my arm reassuringly as Fred continued the story of their turbulent escape.

"Suddenly, Lee was caught with some chains and we turned back to help him." Fred said excitedly.

"It was a two against two situation so the odds were in our favor, of course." George added with a sly grin.

"Being brilliant and all helps in these kind of situations." Fred added nonchalantly, earning himself a punch from Lee and a couple of rolling eyes before he continued. "We took out the first one with a stunning curse."

"He didn't even see it coming." George interrupted, laughing at the Snatcher's obvious ineptitude.

Fred held up his finger, gaining our attention once more. "But the other one was a clever one."

"A rare thing." George scoffed, pulling up his feet to rest them across my lap.

"And fast." Fred said, eyeing his twin sternly for interrupting him again. "He blocked each of our assaults, slowly taking steps back away from us."

"But he forget about Lee."

"Yeah, Lee wriggled his hand free and caught hold of the guy's ankle, catching him off guard." Fred said, dramatically grabbing George's shoulders causing him to topple off his chair backwards.

We were all fighting back a laugh and I finally couldn't hold it back anymore when George came up with a cute surprised expression on his face. The others followed my example and the room burst into cheerful laughter, the mood immediately lightened by his accident. I doubled over with laughter my stomach cramping from not being able to stop laughing. It was a nice feeling seeing the joyful tears spring in Fleur's eyes and Bill leaning against doorframe, a hand covering his mouth. Amusement shone in all eyes and once again the twins had pulled it off to lighten the mood and performed their personal sort of magic.

"End of story." George grumbled with a quiet half smile. We were able to dim our laughter to chuckles but the smiles couldn't be wiped from our faces and we were all thankful for the realease of tension in all our troubled minds.

Fleur insisted that we stay for dinner and we agreed happily, knowing how great a cook she was but after the spectacular feast we decided we no longer wanted to crowd Bill and Fleur in their small cottage anymore. There were so many people passing through their home like it was some kind of train station that we decided they deserved the rest.

* * *

Oliver and I were sitting outside our camping site, gazing up at the stars while George, Fred and Lee were broadcasting the show inside the second tent that was now standing next to ours. We had all decided to stick together but I wasn't sure how long it was going to work but this time we were prepared for any oncoming attacks. Several meeting points were already established so that we would be able to find each other again without Puddle's help.

The night was quiet and still and the warm breeze that blew made it very tempting to simply spend the night sleeping outside under the dark blue evening sky. A piercing scream echoed through the woods and we were on our feet in a second, looking around wildly for the source of the terrible sound. Oliver motioned for me to go alert the others while he ran out of our protective circle, making my heart want to leap right out of my chest in worry.

I burst into the tent to find George, Fred and Lee staring up at me in horror. Lee was the first to utter. "What was that?"

Fred frowned deeply as we all got up to leave the tent again. "The better question is: who was that?"

We all nodded in agreement and relief washed through me fervently when I saw Oliver race back to where we were standing. He gasped, his face worrisome. "It's a little girl with her family. She fell and her wrist looks broken. Rin?"

"Already at it." I called as I entered our tent and retrieved my medical case. Sternly, I looked at each of their faces, that weren't as fearful as before. "You guys are all staying here. I'd rather handle this on my own, understood?" They would just annoy me with their frantic voices that told me how horrible the wound looked, even though they had no idea how a horrible wound actually looked like.

They all nodded and hesitantly, except for Oliver who stayed behind as the others retreated back into their tent. "Are you sure about this?" He asked carefully.

"I'll be done before you know it." I told him cheerfully and kissed his cheek before I briskly walked into the direction he pointed me to.

* * *

I easily found the girl in the shabby dress that was still wailing in pain and bent down to softly reassure her. "It's going to be alright. I'm a healer, we'll have that wrist of yours healed in no time." I smiled at her while I examined her badly bruised wrist as she looked up at me with round, teary eyes, still whimpering. Her wrist was a clean break, no chips of bone which made it incredibly easy to heal after I made her drink the pain reliever potion, which she spit out almost half of.

Her grey eyes were still wide when I had finished healing her arm and her parents thanked me before they all hurried off. I was still watching their retreating form when I was knocked out. Black spots blotched my vision and blood trickled down my forehead.

The last thing I heard before I fell unconscious were two voices I had fervently wished I would never hear again. "Sweetheart, no need to panic." Fenrir Greyback growled into my ear leeringly.

My hands twitched but I couldn't move them to protect myself from the group of Snatchers surrounding me like I was attempting to do. Weariness was taking over my body and I couldn't control my muscles anymore, they wouldn't obey my orders. "Yeah, honey, I've missed you so much." Scabior sneered, hoisting my limp form over his shoulders. "We're taking care of you now."

"Lemme down." I mumbled incoherently, before blackness took over once again. I guess I would always protest when Scabior's hands were on my body even when I wasn't the master of my own mind anymore.

* * *

I punched the wall hard in frustration and growled. "Where the hell am I now? Kidnapped, again?! Seriously." I mumbled angrily, inspecting the cracks the impact had left in the grey cement walls and the damage I had inflicted on my knuckles, though I couldn't care less at the moment. I had woken up from the darkness with only anger boiling in my being and if I couldn't throw a punch at one of my kidnappers, this wall was going to be their substitute.

"You should calm down before the Nargles make your brain go all fuzzy. They must be all over you. Wow, your eyes…" A white blonde girl mused, stepping closer to me. I jumped at the sight of her but quickly grew puzzled when I took in her strange appearance. She wore an orange overall and had small radishes as earrings, her voice sounded soft like that of a fairy with a halo of light hair surrounding her head. I hardly noticed how she stared into my flashing eyes in wonder.

"And you are…?" I mumbled, still berating myself inwardly for being caught again by those freaking Snatchers of all people, that could hardly tell the color gold from ocher yellow. I kicked at the wall in aggravation and snarled. "Dammit!" I rested my forehead against the cool wall and watched the girl out of the corner from my eyes, whispering dejectedly. "Sorry." She was probably a prisoner just like myself and didn't deserve to be ranted at by my grumpy self.

"I'm Luna by the way." The girl chirped delicately, kindly ignoring my outburst.

I took several calming breaths before a new voice made me whirl around in surprise. "Don't worry, Katrina, dear. Anyone in our situation would be a little mad at the world." Standing right in front of me was no one else than Garrick Ollivander, the wandmaker, who had sold my first wand to me years ago.

"Mister Ollivander?" I whispered softly, my brows furrowing in sorrow. Why was he here? He was one of the kindest men I had ever met and he certainly didn't deserve this kind of fate.

"Yes, dear." He told me with a sad smile. "Now what brings you here, Katrina?"

"We did." A sickeningly satisfied looking Scabior announced from the doorway to our prison. He strolled over to me and pulled me along by my arm but I struggled against him. "Your services are needed. Cut it out, hon, or I'm going to throw you over my shoulder again." He threatened with a wicked smirk and I ceased moving at all and let him drag me along, glaring at him darkly the whole way up the stairs. So they held me in a basement. The richly decorated interior of the house told me that I wasn't living among the Snatchers, which would have been the worst case scenario.

"Are you stalking me?" I suddenly asked in amusement, looking up at Scabior's shabby form who looked at me like I was going completely mental. I probably was but I was on my second round of being taken hostage for Merlin's sake so how was I supposed to act? My mind was numb so I was going to make the best out of the situation and annoy my captors as much as possible because there really wasn't anything that could shock me now.

"You're a strange woman of sorts." He replied in confusion but then the malevolent grin returned and he spoke cheerfully once more. "I actually should of thought of that myself, using a helpless child to lure you in."

"You're right, that would have worked grandly but I always knew that you weren't the sharpest tool in the box." I retorted, sarcastically and earned myself a slap across the face. I tasted a pearl of blood on my now split lip and pressed my finger to the wound, staring at the crimson drop on my finger mesmerized by its sweet scent. Licking it off my finger, I grinned up at him mischievously and thanked him, which would have made him lash out at me again if we hadn't arrived before Bellatrix Lestrange by now.

* * *

The aroma of blood wafted into my mouth and even thought I was being confronted with one of the most terrifying scenes I had ever seen, my thoughts wandered around the fact that blood used to simply taste coppery to me. Oh, how wrong I had been.

"You're a healer, huh?" Bellatrix sneered at me in her annoyingly high pitched voice, poking her wand into the soft skin under my jaw. If I had her voice I would have gone insane as well. Really, how could you blame her when every time she spoke that screeching noise came out? People had gone crazy over lesser matters and I guess being associated with the darkest wizard of all times did that to you after a while of not being able to earn his affection. Well, she was the only one offering him his love so I didn't understand why he didn't just accept whatever she offered.

_He must have other things on his mind, just like you should at the moment. The woman threatening you is worse than the mad hatter. _I nodded, finally answering her question and her hand encircled my forearm, wrenching me out of Scabior's grip and over to a victim of a stinging hex.

"Heal him." She ordered me coldly, cackling over her ingenious idea. Taking a timid glance around, I took in the rest of the people in the room. My eyes widened considerably when I saw Ron and Hermione, making it rather obvious who was kneeling before me. My eyes narrowed as I peered down at Harry's obscured face. How could I help them out of this? Actually, the real question was how they got themselves in these kind of situations. "What are you waiting for?" Bellatrix screamed at me, tapping her foot impatiently.

I could always just stall and win them some time so they could wing the rest of the situation. "If you would quit interrupting me with that horrible voice of yours, I might actually be able to concentrate on the task at hand." I retorted angrily, mouthing the first thing that came to my mind. Those words were probably the worst I could have said, causing the present Snatchers to chuckle and Bellatrix to finally lose her formerly tranquil behavior. Because that had been her calm behavior I had to realize as she descended on me, dealing me a blow that shamed the one Scabior had given me moments before. My neck snapped to the side violently and my cheek burned. I imagined that you would be able to take her fingerprints from the mark that would form of Lestrange's hand on my face.

"Shut up and do what you're told!" She screeched, making me want to cover my ears but I knew better than to provoke her again. I rolled my shoulders to relax the soreness of my burning muscles in my neck and shoulders. One thing was for sure, Bellatrix Lestrange sure knew how to throw a punch.

"I can't." I informed her, my tone still annoyed and angry. This really wasn't a very good day and she was bloody getting on my nerves. "No need for violence as long as you can give me my medical case." I said urgently when she loomed over me as if she was about to strike me again. "It's not like healing a hex can be done with the wave of a wand." I told her defiantly.

_Aren't you pushing things a bit far now. _A small voice warned in the back of my head, fearing the insanity of the woman before me. Alacta had taught me what torture felt like but I was sure that she was capable of so much more than my previous captor. But I wasn't even lying. Not much anyways. Healing Harry would be so much easier with my different brews and potions, which I gambled had been lost in the hassle of capturing me.

Bellatrix whirled and stalked over to the Snatchers but before she could even ask them about my medical case, she noticed Godric Gryffindor's sword in the hand of one of the Snatchers and her screeching doubled in volume. Something that I hadn't thought was actually possible. Her voice was starting to give me a migraine.

* * *

She viciously attacked the people in the room and sent the prisoners back into the basement to interrogate Hermione about the break in into her vault, where the sword was supposed to be at the moment. Harry and Ron struggled frantically but I just hurried away from the crazy woman that had lost a huge piece of her humanity, in my opinion. My small glimmer of happiness was that those Snatchers would also suffer at her hands.

We would come up with something to help the poor, screaming girl up there. We just had to.


	56. Angels Travel in Flocks

**56 – Angels Travel in Flocks**

Hermione's screams brought up some bad memories that I was desperate to fight back from resurfacing because I really didn't need a fit of recollections rendering my brain useless. I sunk down against one of the cool walls and buried my face in my hands as I pulled up my legs, my breathing becoming a rapid series of gasps.

Someone rubbed my back soothingly and I looked up into Ollivander's kind, wrinkled face, who was watching me without the usual curiosity my panic attacks usually brought about but with a knowing glint in his light blue eyes. They reminded me of Dumbledore's piercing gaze that could tell just what you were feeling at the moment, no matter how hard you tried to hide them from him.

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings at all when a loud cracking sound interrupted my desperate thoughts. An elf stood before Harry and nodded happily about whatever Harry was instructing him to do. Leave it to an elf to save you whenever you were kidnapped. Why hadn't I thought of calling Hobblestone?

Apparently the elf was taking us away first and I stumbled over to him with the help of Mister Ollivander's helping hand. I set a trembling hand onto his shoulder while Luna and the wandmaker took one of his hands each, glad to be taken away from this gloomy basement. I hadn't noticed before how haggard their faces looked but it must mean that they had been here for quite the while. I could definitely relate to the glee they must be feeling to finally be free again.

* * *

Dobby apparated us to Shell Cottage and Bill ran outside to meet us, throwing my arm over his shoulders to support me. All the excitement and adrenaline was rushing out of system, leaving me utterly exhausted and I gladly accepted his help. He pushed me down onto one of the chairs in the kitchen and rushed back outside before I could protest that I wasn't feeling that bad but he was already gone so it would have been no use.

Oliver rushed to my side, his face a mask of worry and settled into the chair next to me. He never let go of my hand as I sat there and let Fleur treat my wounded face. My hand was pressed against Oliver's lips, making me smile. But smiling hurt at the moment and I grunted in pain, making him start drawing soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb as he watched me intently.

Fleur started dabbing my face with a disinfecting gauze and I groaned when my face burned as it made contact with my split lip and the probably horribly looking bruise on my cheek. There was another cut on my eyebrow from Bellatrix' punch that I hadn't even noticed. "I lost my medical case." I stated in dismay.

"You didn't." Oliver said with a weak chuckle.

"I didn't?" I asked slowly, my mind still fuzzy from the migraine that woman had given me with all her ear-piercing screaming and the rush of her moodiness had made my head spin as she jumped from emotion to emotion without taking a second to breathe.

Fleur shook her head in amusement. "You look like you've been beaten with a baseball bat and all you worry about are your potions?"

I swatted away her hand and swayed towards the door, Oliver's arm immediately snaking around my waist to keep me from falling over. "Would have made the healing easier." I mumbled my feeble attempt of an explanation but the truth was that my medical case was one of the only constant companions I still had and I wouldn't let anyone steal it away from me. Especially when those thiefs were Snatchers that had no idea what to do with the precious brews inside.

"Take it easy." Oliver warned me and as he guided me towards the door that I was heading for gently told me. "The Snatchers that took you left it behind and it was the only thing I found on that clearing. Was the little girl some kind of trap?" He grumbled, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"No, there was nothing you could have done." I told him and shook my head, which was a mistake because my head still hurt.

"Come on, let's get you back inside and you can properly heal yourself." He pleaded gently, but still supported most of my weight as we stepped outside.

"I can look like a mess for several more moments but the others haven't returned yet and I'm worried." I told him, biting my sore lip nervously as I scanned the sandy terrain around us to only find Bill pacing anxiously. He was obviously also still waiting for the return of his younger brother and Ron's best friends, the concern was clear on his face. But I understood his demeanor perfectly because I wouldn't want to be the one to tell Molly that one of her sons hadn't returned from the grasp of Death Eaters.

A loud crack alerted us of the arrival of others and we all hurried towards the source of the sound, hope driving us to move faster than would have been possible otherwise. The desperate worry about people you cared for was something that could drive you to extreme measures, I supposed.

We found Harry holding the dead Dobby in his arms with a dagger protruding from his small chest and blood soaking through his ragged clothing. Sobs racked Harry's body as he closed the empty eyes of the elf that had saved his life and the life of his friends without taking into account that it could cost him dearly. Tears slid down my cheeks as I observed the heartbreaking scene and I nestled into Oliver's warm embrace, glad that I wasn't alone at that moment.

* * *

The burial was touching and I couldn't imagine it any more beautiful. Dobby had certainly deserved the respect and I couldn't help but think that the world would be a better place if everyone held those in high regards that acted accordingly, no matter if they were an elf or a centaur, a pureblood wizard or one of lesser lineage. What was wrong with the magical population that the majority didn't realize that other things mattered besides categorizing whoever crossed your path? Nothing mattered anymore when someone dear to you dies tragically. The first thing you would think of would only be how much you will miss that person's presence and not that he might not have been genetically perfect or highly regarded by society. Was it only possible to realize a person's worth in the face of death? I dearly hoped that that wasn't the case because then it would be too late for anyone else to realize what a great being was before him. Dobby was such a wonderful being with a pure heart that outshone any doubt that you might have that he could do great things.

* * *

Oliver apparated me to our new campsite and I was welcomed heartily by the twins and Lee, who had all been worried about my wellbeing when I had disappeared without a word of farewell. I enjoyed the guys' cooking and let them pamper me for the evening, fetching me whatever I needed before I even asked.

I was sad when the twins and Lee left us to take shelter at great-aunt Muriel together with the rest of the Weasleys that were being moved from the Burrow into the new safe haven, protected by the fidelius charm just like Shell Cottage. I had enjoyed traveling with them very much. It was one of the few advantages of being on the run, the company of friends and the fact that you could still laugh with them although there were horrors going on all around us.

* * *

Oliver and I would only be spending another night camping out before we would visit Oliver's parents. We started up a fire when it was only the two of us and I sat in between Oliver's legs with my back up against his chests and his arms around me as I stared into the crackling fire, the flames climbing up towards the sky like fiery tongues of some chained beast that was desperate to break free.

"I don't think that Harry Potter is actually desirable number one." He mumbled, placing a kiss below the lope of my ear.

"And what would make you think that?" I asked smiling, knowing perfectly well where this was going.

He groaned, resting his forehead against the back of my head to bury his nose in my hair. "I don't know how you can take this all so lightly. If I would earn a galleon every time you were kidnapped and I was left going crazy…"

"Then you would have two by now." I finished his sentence gleefully before he could say anything else.

He sighed, grumbling. "Those are two galleons I would gladly have gone without."

"Only because you're an extremely dashing and very successful professional quidditch player and you could afford it. That is, when the world isn't going down in flames at the moment." I joked, trying to lighten his mood before his words made me feel even more guilty than I already was feeling for making him go through this uncertainty a second time.

Silence ensued for several moments and I started squirming in his arms to have a look at his face when his arms tightened around me. Huskily, he whispered into my ear. "Extremely dashing, eh?"

I gulped as he started trailing a line of hot kisses down my neck and simply nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. He chuckled against my skin and the warmth of his breath made my skin tingle, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I guess I'll have to forgive you for being irresistible, won't I?" He murmured, turning me around in his arms so I was now kneeling before his sitting form. His gaze bore into mine as our heads moved closer together slowly and my gaze fell on his lips before I looked up at him again only to find him doing the same thing. My eyes closed when our faces were so close that the tips of our noses touched softly. Just as I was growing impatient to finally feel his lips on mine, he pulled out of my reach again, laying flat on his back in the grass. I frowned in confusion before he pulled me down onto his chest, smiling up at me wickedly. His hand cupped my chin, forcing me to look into his earnest gaze as he said. "Next time I won't be so merciful."

"Well, then I'll just have to persuade you that I'm worth keeping around." I whispered softly, hovering over him a moment longer before he urgently brought his lips up to mine, not able to resist the urge to kiss any longer. We rolled around in the grass, our lips glued to one another and I giggled when he kissed a sensitive spot on my neck, his teeth grazing my skin in a teasing manner.

He pushed me down into the grass and whispered. "Just try not to get in trouble all too much. Please." He sat up, straddling my hips as he looked down at my face seriously.

"I promise to try." I told him as I pushed his shirt up, my hands trailing over his perfectly chiseled chest as he pulled it over his head and discarded it onto the ground. "Trouble just seems to come looking for me so it's really not my fault." I said innocently, a huge smirk on my face.

He hissed in frustration and kissed me hungrily, the tip of his tongue running across my lips before capturing them in a searing kiss. My legs wrapped around his hips to pull him even closer but he drew back way too soon for my taste and I tried to close the distance again but he just shook his head. "Woman, you drive me nuts."

"That's the point." I answered, propping myself up on my elbows so that I could kiss him again, my heart thundering in my chest, before he could put any more distance between our bodies.


	57. Phoenix

**57 – Phoenix**

Staying with the Wood family was the same as ever. There were always a ton of people at their home and all of them were friendly and polite whenever you talked to them. It was like gaining back a piece of normality, this family would always stand up for each other no matter what was happening in the rest of the world. They lived in their only secluded world, a world that was a bit too crowded for my taste.

I wasn't used to so many people living in one spot and to tell the truth I really wasn't coping well. Small talk wasn't my strongest trait and I liked being on my own, something that was quite impossible in this full home. Oliver was used to the chaos but I needed some time on my own, desperately, to think, to breathe, to just be me and not the smiling idiot I was around his family who was always polite because that was the least that they deserved for treating me in such a kind manner. It just felt too much like an act to me and I despised people who had the need to always be perfect just for the sake of stranger's opinions. What did I care what unfamiliar people thought of me?

* * *

Running an anxious hand through my hair, I escaped the house in a brisk jog and with a deep sigh. Relieved to have several moments on my own, I laid down in the grass and let it tickle my bare skin to simply stare at the gigantic columns of clouds that passed by above me. With closed eyes I enjoyed the silence and let the cool air swoosh through my lungs while the hours passed.

I must have dozed off because when the sound of apparition woke me up I was more than a bit confused and took several moments to figure out what was going on. Oliver was sitting beside me without me noticing that he had joined me. I had expected that he would stay with his family but he would be the first to notice that I simply disappeared although I wasn't far this time and had left of my own free will, not because someone had taken me hostage.

A wildly grinning Remus Lupin was kneeling in front of me, shaking my shoulder gently. "Wake up, Healer Rigby! Your services are required." He announced cheerfully.

I groaned and wanted to lie back down but Oliver placed a steady hand on my back, keeping me from escaping. "The last time someone told me that I was caught by Snatchers, don't blame me for not being in the mood."

"Not a morning person, huh?" Remus turned to Oliver with a mischievous glint in his eyes, completely ignoring my protests.

Oliver chuckled and I stared at him with a mix of frustration and amazement. "Let's just say it's better to keep quiet in the morning, then it's bearable."

I wanted to protest but I really didn't enjoy conversing in the morning so I just let the men talk while I gathered my bearings. "Well, I never enjoyed dirty talk in bed. Better to just get on with it." He chirped, making my eyes nearly bulge out of my school. Who was this guy and what did he do to Remus because surely he would never talk about his sex life this openly, didn't he? "I'm teasing you, Katrina, keep blinking." He told me, clearly enjoying himself, and ruffled through my already messy hair.

I got up surly and brushed the pieces of grass from my clothes and entangled them from my hair, grumbling. "Can we get going or are we going to make fun of me all day?"

Oliver kissed my cheek and smiled down on me as he wrapped his arms around me. "No need to lash out at the poor man for interrupting your snooze. It's not his fault that you've been sleeping all day." He chuckled while I squirmed in his arms. I wasn't going to let him insult me but I calmed down again when he murmured, compassionately. "You should have told me that you felt uncomfortable with my family crowding you."

A smile formed on my face, he really was considerate but I wasn't going to cause a scene. "I know. I just didn't want to be a burden for anyone so I simply fled the scene." Oliver smiled down at me and nodded, kissing me gently.

But I was torn from his grip way too soon by an impatient Remus. "That's nice and all, but you're coming with me now."

* * *

Oliver apparated along with us because I was still holding on to his arm when Remus apparated us away from the Woods' and over to where Tonks was staying with her parents.

Panic gripped me when I saw her father wipe at spots of blood on the wooden floor. Was Remus just going insane because Nymphadora was dead? I glanced over at the carefree man who led us away from the scrubbing man and into the kitchen. Oliver and I exchanged a confused glance but he beckoned for me to follow Remus without questioning what he was doing, yet.

It didn't make any sense that his wife was dead because then there would be no reason for him to stay here, especially when this was the place she was attacked. Tonks' father wouldn't be so calm and why the hell would he have called us?

When my eyes fell on the form of Tonks in the kitchen, the tension flowed right out of me. Of course, where was I thinking? She sat on a high stool and was nursing a small boy although she looked exhausted her face was a mask of utter happiness with the small bundle pressed up against her lovingly.

He had golden ringlets and amber eyes but as Tonks cradled him against her chest he started sobbing and his hair transformed into sleek, raven hair and his eyes darkened, making me laugh in admiration. He took after his mother and was also a metamorphmagus.

Tonks waved me over to her eagerly, thrusting the crying form of her son at me vigorously, exclaiming. "We're so glad you're here, we need you to check whether Ted's a werewolf."

I carefully cradled the child and gently swayed back and forth to calm it. "Ted?" I asked softly, looking at the toddler, whose hair changed colors constantly.

Remus threw an arm around his wife and pulled her close. "Yes, this is Ted Remus Lupin." He announced proudly, looking over at his son endearingly.

"He was born today?" I asked, examining the child with my wand but was unable to detect whether anything was wrong with him. "Oliver, could you fetch my case?"

"Sure." He told me with a nod but his grin was fixated on the infant in my arms before he disapparated.

"Is he okay? You know how clumsy I am and I've never been a mother before. I'm so scared I'll do something wrong. He's so tiny, I think he might break in my arms." She blabbered, her insecurity clearly shining through in her tone.

I shook my head, smiling radiantly at the new parents. "Let me assure you that babies are not made of glass, they can stand quite a lot. Of course, you have to be careful but not too careful if you know what I mean." I told them gently, mesmerized by the infant's magical abilities as his hair went from vibrant red to a deep, emerald green.

"Is the werewolf gene strong in him?" Remus asked and the pain in his eyes was almost too much to bear, the worry for his son causing him true anguish. Most people could handle their wolf side fairly well but the societal issues were a whole other matter. Werewolves were never truly accepted and it was hard to blame those that excluded them from social activities because they feared for those close to them. A werewolf could be very unpredictable but I still wished that they were better integrated into the social order because it was fact that the lycanthropic disease could be kept in check. I was living proof.

* * *

Oliver appeared before I could answer Remus' question and he took Ted out of my arms so that I could open the medical case before me. I gave him a drop of pepper-up potion and thoroughly examined all his limbs once more. "The testing normally takes several hours but I'll try to speed up the process a bit." I murmured absentmindedly as I mixed contortions and elixirs, completing the procedure by cautiously plucking a hair from Ted's head and adding it to the murky brown potion. After swirling the glass' contents around counter-clockwise twice for a minute, the liquid turned a clear purple color.

I rummaged through the contents of my case before drawing out several charts that I flipped through before I found the correct one. Skimming its content, a small smile started forming on my face until it stretched into a fierce grin, finally looking up into the expectant eyes of my onlookers. "He's got less than a quarter of the active gene, which is even less than I have. He'll be just fine." I informed them happily.

Jubilant cries erupted in the room and I passed Ted back to his joyful parents, who looked so blissful that they might just burst with happiness any second now. Oliver's arms wrapped around me as we observed the beautiful scene before us- The happy grandparents and parents of the child all together in one spot, a scene unimaginable in times like these.

So many people were being killed before their time had actually run out but the birth of little Teddy reminded us of the fact that new life was being born as well. We were going to make a better future possible for these children, no matter what it cost.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So here's another big, huge, gigantic **thank you **for all the people who are currently following this story or have reviewed or favorited my story. You all make me very happy and I appreciated each and every one of your clicks and words! ;) My first story is coming to an end and I don't know whether that makes me happy or sad. Happy reading to everyone, enjoy!


	58. The Final Countdown

**58 – The Final Countdown**

I was pretty sure that I had lived through all a person could ever experience in one lifetime. I was kissed by someone I didn't love, then dated an older guy and broke up with him. Then I fancied a guy who I thought didn't return my feelings but he did. Another girl wanted to seduce my boyfriend and succeeded, but we pulled through. My job fulfilled all my expectations and I loved it. A madwoman abducted me and then I was snatched away again.

Really, I had lived through a lot but somehow life always has another bump in the road, one you didn't expect. The only question is what happens next and what more does life have in store for you? I would like to file a complaint.

* * *

When Bill and Fleur got married I had been well prepared because Bill was planning the proposal with my help so I had had lots of time to get used to the proposition of a friend of mine marrying.

Leila's letter shocked me to no end. It was like a hot iron being knocked against my head and a freight train crashing into my body. The thick parchment in my hand felt like it weighed a ton as I read over the golden calligraphic letters once more.

_Dear Katrina Rigby,_

_we are joyous to inform you that we have decided to celebrate the holy bond of matrimony and we would like to share this moment with you._

_Please inform us whether you can attend on the first of May._

_Love,_

_Leila & Alec_

* * *

I was absentmindedly tracing the letters when Alice joined me where I was sitting in the Woods' kitchen, waving a hand before my distant eyes. My attention snapped onto the lovely woman in front of me and the concerned expression on her face.

"Are you alright? Nobody has died, right?!" She asked, panicked and snatched the letter from my hands to scan its content. Relief washed over her features and happy smile spread on her face. "Leila and Alec are marrying, that's wonderful."

"Yeah, just wonderful." I said sarcastically, burying my face in my hands in frustration. Alice had shown me the proper reaction but somehow I just didn't have it in me to be happy about this turn of events.

It was just so strange to me to marry in times like these. Was it because you desperately wanted the one you loved even closer to you or just because you were afraid that you might not get another chance in this life to marry at all? I wasn't sure how much a sacred union was still worth when it was more an act of desperation than one of love.

Alice grasped my shoulder and gave it a violent squeeze, making me yelp in surprise. "What's wrong?" She asked sternly.

"I don't know." I groaned, shaking off her hand and massaging my temples with rigid fingers. "It just seems so wrong to me. They're young and they don't know what they're doing."

Alice frowned at me but I could see her biting her lip to hide a smile after several moments of tought. "You sound like an old woman." She admitted, her chime like laugh ringing through the room. "Back in the good old days, things were so much better." She mocked me, imitating a deep voice.

I slapped her arm, annoyed by her amusement. "I'm serious." I exclaimed in exasperation.

"I know." She wheezed in between her laughter, leaning on the counter heavily for support while bouts of bell like laughter shook her slender frame.

"Quit laughing." I told her seriously, staring at her like she was an idiot. Well, she was acting like one so I guess it was well placed.

She waved her hand in a jerky movement, trying to get her laughter under control. She was still chuckling slightly when she said. "Rina, you're ridiculous." I just stared at her with wide eyes, waiting patiently for her explanation. "Are you sure that you're not just jealous that your friend is beating you to the point?" She asked curiously, cocking her head to the side to watch my reaction.

But I was very sure that there was nothing to see because my face felt completely blank. "Beat me…? Jealous?! Wait, I am most certainly not envious of my friend's rash decision to get married." I cried out, defiantly. This was probably the moment where the small child stomped its foot because it wanted a piece of chocolate. I felt dangerously close to acting similarly.

"Sure, you're not." She pointed out and rolled her eyes at my response. "But you really should ask yourself why it bothers you this much to see your friend spoken for." She said softly.

"You're just too smart." I grumbled and turned to a plate of vegetables that needed to be chopped so I turned my anger on the knife tending to its duties. We took care of dinner just like we used to in our little apartment and my movements became less and less brutal as I simply enjoyed my time with Alice. I imagined that all this darkness would dissipate from our lives and that we would be able to do this every night again or whenever we could match up our shifts at the hospital.

I greatly missed the hospital and my work there. I missed normality and most of all I missed my friends. We were never able to meet up in the café we used to go to all the time and I hardly saw them at all. Currently, I would hardly know where half of them were at and that was what scared me the most, no longer being a part of their lives.

* * *

When dinner was finished and we helped Mrs. Wood clean up afterwards, Alice and I decided to take a walk on the grounds. I looped my arm through hers and we strolled along in silence, enjoying the cool night air and admiring the twinkling stars above us.

"When will you finally marry Oliver?" She asked, cheekily nudging my side.

I smiled gently but couldn't help a frown from forming. "I haven't actually considered it." She was about to protest but I cut her off with a sharp movement of my free hand. "Of course, I have thought about it but it's kind of postponed in my mind."

She turned her thoughtful gaze towards the sky and mused. "So you would rather make a lifetime decision in a normal situation rather than in one that has actually tested your life and your relationship, that is, strenuously over and over again. The latter sounds more romantic to me." She said, turning her head, that was bathed in moonlight, back towards me to smile at me radiantly. She never looked more stunning with her raven hair.

I chuckled and admitted. "It sounds much easier when you say it like that."

"It is that easy." She exclaimed with a soft giggle.

* * *

"Rin, Alice!" Our heads snapped into the direction of the house where Oliver stood waving for us to come over. But a soft plop made me whirl around again to face the woman that was stalking me for months.

In the blink of a moment I realized that we must have stepped out of the protective boundaries during our stroll and Alacta was able to track us once more, track me. How could I have pushed her from my mind? I pushed Alice out of the woman's reach and whipped out my wand to perform a protective spell the moment I saw that mad grin that still caused the occasional nightmare.

Carefully, I edged away from the protective boundary because if she crossed it there was the chance that one of her spells might hit someone dear to me. I ran off across the broad plains in search for someplace to hide, someplace she couldn't hurt anyone but me, preferably. Realizing there was in fact nowhere to go I spun around to meet Alacta, who was indeed chasing me.

Her cruciatus curse hit me square in the chest because I was unprepared in my panicked frenzy to lure her away and I must say that I had not missed the sensation of pain that made me curl up in a ball on the grass covered floor, writhing in agony with an ear-splitting scream. But my misery was cut short and I looked up through bleary eyes to see Oliver pinning Alacta down on the ground, presumably having tackled her to the ground.

"You're going to pay for this." She screeched, her limbs flaying around wildly to shake off Oliver. A red light flashed and he flew through the air due to her stunning curse. I wanted to come to his aid but Alacta's stone like grip on my forearm stopped me. "You did this to me. This is all your fault." She shrieked, her voice pitching through several octaves, making me want to bury my head in the sand.

"I never did anything to you!" I screamed, ripping her hand off my arm and pushing her back, throwing a stunning curse into her direction that she blocked.

Spells flew through the air and I was deeply concentrated on the steady rhythm of offence and defense as she murmured darkly. "The Dark Lord is unforgiving and the fact that I had you in captivity for weeks and you escaped has not gone unpunished." I couldn't help but notice how frail her body looked. There were deep circles under her eyes and her skin stretched painstakingly over her bones. She had always been a poor sight but now I knew that she could actually look worse than I had already seen her.

But anger boiled up deep within me and I could feel the werewolf bites amplifying my fury as I lashed out at the madwoman that had scarred me in a different way than Fenrir Greyback had. "It's your own bloody fault." I roared, heatedly.

My feelings were getting in the way of my focus and Alacta jubilated when she hit me in a bodybinding jinx keeping me in place while she stared at me with round, wild eyes as she pulled out a dagger and unstopped a leather pouch in her belt to dip the blade into the nasty, yellow liquid. "You shouldn't have said that." She cooed, dangerously.

The dagger gleamed in the moonlight as she lifted it high in the air and I could only watch in horror as she ended my life. She was about to strike when a small bundle of cloth jumped in the way but Alacta just swatted Hobblestone aside brutally and I heard the crunching sound of bone, probably his collarbone.

The hilt of the knife was buried into flesh and I was released from the spell, only to find my hands curled around Alice's limp arms and we both fell onto the ground. Her blood flowed freely and tears were already running down my cheeks without me noticing at all. Alice had jumped in the way of the knife. She had saved my life.

_This can't be happening. This can't be true. No. No. No. _My thoughts screamed inside my head and blinding hatred burned in my mind directed towards the woman still looming over me. I pulled the dagger out of my friend with shaking hands and thrust it into her arm cruelly but as I released the hilt she apparated away from me, cackling evilly.

"I'll see you soon at your last fight ever." She gasped out, clutching the gaping wound in her arm before she disapparated once again.

* * *

I couldn't care less, her words hardly registered in my empty chest. Alice's weight was holding me down and I tried to wriggle out from her until she rested in my arms. "Alice…" I whispered with a broken voice, sobs already building up in my chest. "No, I can't cry, I have to help you. I have to…" But I couldn't heal her wound it wouldn't close and I realized that the poison was spreading way too fast from the wound that was way too close to her heart, her beautiful, kind heart.

"It's too late." Alice rasped out weakly and I knew she was right but I couldn't accept this. Alice would not be taken away from me, not like this. Please not like this. "Not …" She tried to speak but the sound was gurgling and she opened her mouth repeatedly only to close it again, unable to talk anymore.

"Alice. Alice, please!" I exclaimed wretchedly. "Don't die, please." I begged, teardrops falling from my face onto her chest. "No, this can't be. Please, I can help you. I have to. It's my fault." I hysterically ranted, wildly looking around for help and my eyes were glued to Oliver's unconscious form.

Alice squirmed in my arms moaning in agony as her body deteriorated. Her head jerked from side to side and then she went limp, right in my arms. I closed her eyes, devoid of any life and sobbed uncontrollably, clutching her in my arms tightly as if I could hold her together that way.

She couldn't be dead. Why? But a nasty voice in the back of my head knew the answer because I had been lucky up until now. Most people would deem me crazy for thinking such a thing but I knew it was the truth. All the terrible events in my life had never resulted in death and no one this close to me had died, which had been good fate up until now.

But I hadn't been careful enough with my friend. We stepped out of the secure area and brought this upon us and now she was dead. I dully noted that there were more people crowding me but in my head I could only see Alice's kind smile and imagined all the things that she would not be able to experience, all the people that would miss her.

Why did she save me? She shouldn't have. Alacta was my demon to face and had caused collateral damage in the wake of causing me pain. The dark times seemed so much darker to me now and I gladly embraced the blackness of unconsciousness as it dragged me under, letting me escape the horrors before me.

* * *

My nightmares intensified and I hardly slept a single night without either waking up crying or screaming or both at the same time. The death of my friend was taking its toll on me and I hardly did anything at all but stare at the ceiling for an entire week without a single tear. Emptiness was the only feeling that consumed me, tearing holes into my soul.

Hunger drove me to the kitchen and out of reflex I helped Mrs. Wood only to break down crying when realized that this was one of the last activities I had done with her. I couldn't even think her name because it simply hurt too much. Oliver carried me back upstairs into the room we were staying in and calmed me down as much as possible by timidly stroking my back.

Not once did he tell me that everything was going to be alright because he knew that I wouldn't think that it was true. It wasn't because Alice was gone forever, she had died to save me but as I slowly awakened from my emotional stupor I realized that she wasn't going to have given her life for nothing.

I wouldn't let her die in vain. I would grieve but I wouldn't let myself fall into a deep hole, incapable of doing anything at all. The entire family watched me warily as I seemingly went back to normal. I hardly smiled but other than that I tried my best to do what had to be done.

* * *

Oliver and I visited Leila and Alec's wedding and the look of utter joy in their eyes made me crack my first smile but also made tears fall from my eyes because Alice would have loved to see this. Oliver held my trembling hand tightly during the ceremony and I was once again very glad that he was by my side through all that had happened.

He wrapped his arm around my waist supporting my weight and gave me an encouraging nod as we made our way up to the front of the church to congratulate the newlyweds. Leila looked breathtakingly beautiful in her strapless dress and a real smile of endearment spread on my face and it actually felt good to be able to smile again.

"We're so glad you two came." Alec announced as we drew close and he looked like the happiest man alive.

"Glad that you tolerate my presence since I wasn't invited." Oliver scoffed with a mock pout. The rivalry between these two men was never-ending but refreshing in its continuity. You could always count on their little banters to cheer you up because they were always quite amusing, even thought I couldn't understand the competition going on between them. I was always ambitious but I never did it to be better than everyone else but just to satisfy my own needs.

"You look absolutely stunning." I told Leila earnestly as I embraced her happily.

Leila looked up at me with gleaming eyes but I could detect the telltale crease between her brows that told me that she was worried about me. "Thank you. You look better." She remarked carefully.

"It's okay, I feel better as well, at least a bit." I admitted sheepishly as Oliver pulled me into his arms to kiss the top of my head softly.

* * *

The two celebrations we took attended in rapid succession could not have been more different. Alice's funeral was a grave collection of sayings that were supposed to make you think that the demised had gone on to a better place. I hoped it was true but it still left me with a broken heart that I would never again see her again. The wedding spoke of the life that lies ahead of those joined by the matrimonial bond. It induced hope in all our hearts and made me feel relatively calm again.

I had experienced immense pain that still echoed in my chest when I thought of her but now that I saw another of my friends in one of their happiest moments, I felt much better than I had in weeks. After all this was over I would allow myself to grieve and live through every emotion I felt but right now I needed to be in control. I needed to keep all my other friends safe, for Alice's sake and for mine, of course.

* * *

Oliver and I were about to go to bed and I cuddled up to his warm chest and placed a kiss under his chin, mumbling. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked in confusion, his brows furrowing. After all the things he helped me through he still didn't see a reason for me to thank him because he didn't mind.

I shook my head with a small smile gracing my lips. "I don't deserve you."

He burst out laughing, stroking my hair absentmindedly. "That's what I almost thought about you when we went to school. You always took care of me no matter what. I'm just returning the favor and I like taking care of you thought I wished there was less reason for me to have to do so." He mumbled, pressing me even closer to his body.

Several moments of silence endured before I whispered. "I love you and I'm very glad I have you in my life."

"Me, too." He chuckled, pulling my lips up to his in a loving kiss but we were interrupted by an unexpected sound.

"Lightning has struck, I repeat. Lightning has struck." An ecstatic voice announced over the radio and my heartbeat thrummed in my chest nervously as my gaze locked with Oliver's eager brown eyes. This was the announcement we had been waiting for. This was it. It was time for the showdown of this war.


	59. Of Greater and Lesser Evils

**59 – Of Greater and Lesser Evils**

The vile taste in the back of my throat was not due to the upcoming battle. It had been clear from the start that I would not be participating in it though I always thought that the reason would be that I had to support Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing. This was still the case but as I gripped the toilet seat in front of me and emptied the remains of my empty stomach, I realized that there might be another condition that made fighting no longer an option.

I washed out my mouth and splashed the cool water from the tap onto my pale face, trying to regain some kind of composure. Dabbing myself with a paper towel, I leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't deal with this right now, no matter whether this was morning sickness or just excitement because of the upcoming events, it had to wait. There would be people that needed my help and I had to be on top of things so they wouldn't be scared out of their minds by my ghastly appearance.

It was just too ironic. Here I was, a sucker for traditions and doing things in the right order and whenever you were ready. Here I was, always trying to make logical decisions and not act on rash whims. It was just too much, I couldn't handle this.

I placed a light hand on my stomach and imagined that I could already feel a bump forming there, which was ridiculous of course. Another wave of nausea took over and I flitted back into a bathroom stall to throw up whatever my body wanted to get rid of at the moment. My stomach acid was the only thing left and my throat felt like it was on fire, tears jumping into my eyes.

My vision was blurred by tears as I repeated the process of washing out my mouth, no longer feeling like I would puke again anytime soon. I looked way too pale for my taste and I had to smack my own face with my hands to look a bit more lively and to be able to concentrate on the task at hand.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom in the back of the hospital wing and started chewing on some mint leaves to get rid of the disgusting taste in my mouth and hopefully of the smell as well. There was only so much that I could explain and the vile smell of vomit was not included in those things.

Madame Pomfrey came back levitating some blankets with her and so many stretchers that tears shot back into my eyes. I knew what I had to expect since I watched Professor McGonagall and the other teachers prepare the castle for the battle but it was different when you actually saw how many people were expected to get hurt. We moved every cupboard with potions into the Great Hall where we would be setting up a collection point for injured people. It was easier accessible and would hold the large amounts of people that had come to fight in this battle, to protect Hogwarts, to protect their families, to protect the world from the darkest wizard of all times.

* * *

I stationed myself in front of the doors to the Great Hall and started chanting protective spells to keep anyone malevolent from intruding. I repeated the process with all the windows and finally settled down into a chair, exhaustion taking over and making me want a few seconds of serenity before chaos would ensue.

A light hand rested on my shoulder and my gaze snapped up to meet Madame Pomfrey's knowing and worried gaze. "You look awful, dear." She spoke softly, as if any harsh words would make me bolt.

"Can you blame me? Our situation isn't exactly wonderful." I said with a sigh, not able to meet her eyes.

I risked a glance and regretted it instantly when I saw her eyes narrow in suspicion. "It's more than that. Wait here." She ordered, which was a bit hilarious since I had just sat down here so it wasn't like I was planning on going anywhere either way.

She came back with a glass vial, whose shape reminded me of a pear, filled with a clear purple substance. Of course, I knew what this was. "Is it that obvious?" I asked in a small voice.

"Only to an experienced healer, my dear." She explained with a calm smile as I took the vial from her hands, staring at it with mixed feelings. "Go ahead, sweetheart. At least you'll know for sure." She suggested, quietly placing a soothing hand on my shoulders as I uncorked the vial.

I pressed the cool glass to my lips and hesitated for a moment before I emptied its content without swallowing though. I swirled the bitter tasting liquid around in my mouth and then carefully let it flow from my mouth and back into the vial. It took all of my self-control to not just spew it out because its horrid taste was bringing back the nausea. "What now?" I asked, when I saw that the liquid hadn't changed its color.

"It will have to sit for a while, but I'll get you something against the nauseous feeling you're probably experiencing." She explained, corking the vial once more and placing it onto a table on the far side of the hall that we had pushed to the sides magically so that we had more room.

* * *

Just as she disappeared from my view to rummage in one of the cupboards the first injured were delivered and a horrific night began, one that I would never forget in my entire life.

The worst part wasn't that I knew some of the people brought in but that they were too young to be living through this terror. They should be studying in school, laughing with their friends and enjoying a carefree life away from the troubles of the world. But instead they were assaulted by Death Eaters, explosions shaking the castle, causing grabble of stone slaps to fall from the ceilings. The wails of young students made me feel like my ears would start bleeding anytime now and I wanted to go out there and protect them from the oncoming threat but I couldn't because I was needed here.

* * *

I locked my gaze with Madame Pomfrey and when she gave me a curt nod, my whole world tumbled down as I made my way over to her. The liquid had taken on a vibrant, yellowish green. The pregnancy test was positive and that changed everything.

As I raced out of the Great Hall, I was not only endangering myself but also my unborn child but I could no longer stay rooted in place. I had to find Oliver, I had to tell him. The worry for his safety was making me feel sick again. What if he died and left me alone to tend to our child? He would never know that he would be a father at all. I had to know whether he was safe and I had to know right now.

The battle was even more ferocious than I could have imagined after seeing its victims. Curses were flying everywhere with green and red lights battling for dominance. There were thestrals in the air, giants on the ground, magical plants wringing the life out of attackers and stone knights fighting to protect the castle they were a part of. Bodies lay strewn across the floor as if they didn't matter anymore and were simply disposed of, lying there like there would be no grieving family. The carelessness made me so angry that I no longer felt mercy for the ones who did this. They deserved death and much worse fates, in my opinion.

It wasn't that I suddenly enjoyed killing but I had to admit that it felt a lot easier when it was just a green light hitting a Death Eater, that then crumpled to the floor lifelessly, than killing someone with a knife or a gun, I suppose. My wand whipped out of its own accord and I started firing curses and jinxes around me while I scanned the skies for any sign of Oliver, my heart drumming in my chest painfully when I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Hobblestone." I spoke determinately, knowing that he would appear soon enough as I watched Fenrir Greyback being thrown off a girl he was feasting on by Hermione. I dashed over there and pushed her away. "I'll take care of him." I told her, my voice sounding scary even to myself. She nodded shakily, her eyes never leaving the gruesome wound on, I presumed, her friend's neck. Fenrir was stalking back to where his prey was still lying when he caught sight of me, taking a protective stance before the girl that might already be dead but she would still no longer be a snack for him.

A malevolent smirk formed on his lips but I did not allow him to speak and instead murmured. "Sectumsempra." I left him writhing on the floor as the blood seeped from deep gashes across his chest after magically binding him with a rope, hoping it would keep him from inflicting any further damage on the students of Hogwarts. Hobblestone appeared next to me, his eyes round and drops of blood on his white sash. Studying him closely, I realized that it wasn't his blood and was relieved as I whispered, sadly. "Find Oliver, please." He just nodded and disapparated on the spot to fulfill the duty he felt towards me. Ever since her death he had become more vigilant to take care of me because her demise had saddened the elf deeply. No one could comfort him and I hoped desperately that after all this was over he could become a bit more lively again. Maybe the prospect of a new addition to our little family would cheer him up again.

* * *

I turned my attention back to the battlefield and leaned against a nearby stone pillar for support because the horrors were beginning to become too much for my pregnancy induced heightened emotions. My determination had blocked out the realization from hitting but I had never seen so much death in one place, not even at the hospital. My breathing became quicker and soon enough I was hyperventilating, slowly sinking down on the ground with my arms wrapped around my legs as my body shook with the sobs that just wouldn't tear through the terror that was gripping my body.

I didn't want to be a part of this anymore, the killing, the fighting. I couldn't do it anymore. This wasn't right and no single wizard should be able to unleash such horrors on magical society, to kill so many innocents in his quest for power. I slowly got back up, realizing that no one should be allowed to pull off such a terrifying feat and I wasn't helping anyone by curling up into a ball, wishing I was somewhere else. Cowards like me made it possible for lunatics like Voldemort to trample down anyone in his path. Taking deep breaths, I braced myself for what was about to happen because I needed to live through this for my unborn child at the least. Because he or she deserved to grow up in a world where these horrors were part of the past and not the present.

* * *

At the fray of the battle, I supported whoever was in need by throwing well-aimed curses at their opponents without actually being attacked myself as I hid behind walls or the trees in the courtyard. The only injury I had obtained was a cut on my forearm from an exploding window, the shard having cut deep into my skin but I had already healed it although I was still blood smeared.

At last, I spotted Oliver as he descended from the skies and landed neatly close to the spot I was currently hiding, his head whipping from side to side as he searched for me. I ran over to him and threw myself into his arms, letting myself get carried away with the joy I felt of having found him safe and sound before pulling away and facing off the Death Eaters that had followed him here.

We stood back to back as we battled against the swooping figures that flew around us, working in perfect harmony. "There's something I need to tell you." Oliver shouted over the commotion, stunning one Death Eater that flew into a nearby tree and blocking the attack of another.

"Me, too." I yelled, just when a figure clad in dark robes flew down too low to get a good shot at me and collided with the ground, my stunning curse throwing the person even further away as he crashed into a nearby wall. It collapsed and buried him under an avalanche of stones as a surprised shriek escaped the Death Eater's lips, cut short by his demise. "But you go first." I told him, anxiety building up inside me.

What could he possibly have to tell me? A sarcastic voice echoed inside my skull. _Well, he can hardly tell you that he's pregnant, can he? _An amused smirk crossed my face at the thought as we knocked out the last of our oncoming attackers and I could finally turn around and look into the face I loved so much. Although I was smiling at him happily, I really wasn't sure how I should tell him and I was even more insecure about how he would react. We had agreed on waiting and now it seemed like the world was moving at a faster pace and I couldn't keep up anymore.

Oliver got down on one knee and pulled a black velvet colored box out of the inside of his coat. My heart must have been trying to drum its way out of my chest because never before had it beat this fast against my rib cage. Was this really happening? He opened the box first to reveal a beautiful silver ring, adorned with a dark green round stone that was framed by brilliant small diamonds that covered half of the silver band, and then took my hand in his as I looked down on him with round eyes. "Katrina Rigby, will you marry me?"

"I… You…" I stuttered, momentarily losing the capability to form proper sentences as my cheeks flushed a deep scarlet color. "Is this really the right time?" I whispered, cautiously. A movement behind Oliver made my head snap up and I stunned the Death Eater that had crashed into the tree and had started moving again before my gaze met Oliver's amused brown eyes again.

"I've been carrying this ring around long enough to realize there will never be a right time. Something always gets in the way." He grumbled, getting up again to caress my cheek softly and I could feel the smooth metal of the ring brush against my cheekbone as it still lay in between his fingers.

"How long?" I asked, dumbly, still too shocked to form a proper, long sentence as his face hovered close to mine.

"Since Bill proposed to Fleur." He replied with a shrug and my eyes widened in response. That was a year ago, wasn't it? He had kept this secret from me for so long and I never noticed anything different. He knew that he wanted to make me his wife and left me clueless all this time? "But every time I thought that this could be the perfect moment, tragedy hit and I just couldn't go through with it. This battle has put things into perspective. I know that you're a rational person and you want to think things through and I really have. I'm not proposing because we might not have the chance to marry. I'm proposing solely because I want to. I want to know that after all this is over, you'll be ready to marry me and be with me forever, no matter how cheesy it sounds when you say it aloud. I want to know that you believe that we will have a future." He ended his speech to me and a nervous smile was glued to my face but there was still something he didn't know. "So will you engage yourself to me?"

"Yes." I uttered happily, the word slipping out of my mouth before I actually decided to speak. He slipped the ring onto my left ring finger and kissed me fiercely, closing the remaining distance between us. It was actually a good thing he didn't know I was pregnant yet because if he had, he might have just married me because he felt like it was his duty but now I knew that his purposes were truly out of love, not that I had actually doubted him but it was still nice to know. I pulled back slightly to look up into his blissful face. "I love you, but there's still…" I started but was interrupted with a booming face that reverberated in my mind and felt like it was cutting through it in the process. My hands clutched at Oliver's shirt as I buried my head in his chest as he did likewise in my hair, obviously hearing the piercing voice as well.

"Your resistance is futile. I regret every drop of magical blood that has been spilt. I hereby grant you an hour to dispose of your dead in dignity. All your suffering will come to an end if only you deliver Harry Potter to me, you may all live. In any other case, all of you will die a painful death." The Dark Lord's voice announced in a voice that sounded like death itself was speaking to you. I couldn't believe one word of what he was saying. The last year was proof enough that no one was safe when he was in control and that would never change if we didn't resist him.

I could see the same determination in Oliver's eyes as his arms encircled me tightly, reminding me that there was still something he had to know. I chuckled softly, something that was seemingly completely inappropriate at the time but it made perfect sense to me. Here we were, talking about our future while a powerful, mad wizard was threatening our lives and I was worried sick about the fact that Oliver might not want me anymore when I told him I was carrying his child. He looked at me in confusion and kissed my forehead in encouragement for me to continue what I had been saying before we were interrupted so rudely by the declaration of the death of thousands.

"There's still something I have to tell you." I murmured, uncomfortably taking a step away from him. Why was it so hard to say the two words that would explain my strange behavior? My head was spinning from all that was going on and I let Oliver start leading me up to the castle because I would be needed in the Great Hall. A weight lifted from my heart and I frowned, not knowing what was the cause as I mumbled. "I just found out that…" I looked up at him as we stopped in front of the entrance to Hogwarts and he looked at me expectantly, an amused smirk on his face due to my nervous rambling. "…I'm pregnant." I said slowly. It still didn't sound real to me even after I had said it aloud, it seemed alien to me that there was a small being growing inside of me without me actually feeling it yet.

His face went completely slack and I started to worry whether he might leave me now. It's not like I lied to him since I really hadn't known about it up until a few hours ago but he might still feel betrayed in some way. "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say. Just please say something." I begged, only to be stopped by his lips crashing down on mine, his husky laughter bubbling against my lips as he picked me up and whirled me around.

"You don't have to be sorry. For what? I'm going to be a father, really?!" He asked jubilantly, placing his hand on my stomach curiously as if he could actually feel that there was a small human inside. I just nodded, a radiant smile breaking through on my lips as I felt giddy with exhilaration. Everything was going to be fine. "I am angry though that you went out into the battle at all." He said gruffly, throwing an arm around my shoulders as we kept walking but the smile never left his face.

I flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, but I had to know whether you were alright and I had to tell you. So you still want to marry me?" I added, quietly.

"Hell yeah, this just makes it so much better." He told me as we walked into the Great Hall and came to a stop before the dead bodies lined up against the wall. "Oh God." He whispered, the happiness flowing right out of the both of us at the sight before us.

* * *

We carefully trudged down the aisle and even though I didn't want to actually look at the dead bodies before me I couldn't tear my eyes away from the corpses. All these people were dead? I really couldn't grasp the sheer number of victims and tears were already flowing down my cheeks again even before I spotted the thrum of people with ginger heads and dread fully took over as I registered their weeping forms.

My feet moved faster of their own accord and I skidded to a halt before the dead form of Fred, covered in his own, dried blood. It felt like my heart should stop beating but it was still beating steadily in my chest, a hypocrite that wouldn't match up with the turmoil inside of my mind. George latched around my neck, sobbing into the nape of my neck as I shakily wrapped my arms around him to comfort him but I knew there would be no comfort for him in my embrace. He had lost his doppelganger and things would never be the same for him again. Why did it have to be Fred? Not that I wished someone else had died in his place but he was such a wonderful person without ever realizing so himself.

The tears had dried up on my cheeks even though I felt miserable, witnessing this scene. I would have loved to share the news of our engagement with the Weasleys but my happiness felt out of place in the wake of this tragic turn of events. George fell back into the arms of his father and I could hardly stand the sounds of his distress, no one could relate to his suffering.

I spotted Percy grieving with his family and our eyes met in a short, loaded exchange as if he was telling me that I had been right when I had assaulted him in Diagon Alley, but I didn't care whether I had proven my point or not as long as he now knew where his rightful place was, alongside his family. We exchanged a curt nod, tears streaming down his blotchy face as he tried to comfort his mother.

My eyes scanned the close surroundings and rested on another pair of dead bodies, their hands joined in death. My body sagged and Oliver caught me as I whispered painfully. "Oh no." Remus and Tonks were dead, poor Ted would never get to know his wonderful parents. He would grow up as an orphan just like Harry with his parents torn away from him by dark wizards. They had known the risks but still thought that the cause was worth it but what would that help their son? He would still be alone and panic gripped me as I imagined our child could die along with us, I couldn't bear it. I just couldn't.

My terrified eyes searched Oliver's, trying to find out whether he was thinking the same thing but his gaze was still glued to Remus' still form, his face already ashen in death. I clutched his forearms desperately and when he tore his gaze away from the corpse his eyes softened when he looked into my face, resting his forehead against mine. The contact with his skin soothed the alarm I felt and I had to remind myself that I wasn't alone, there were people here that would go to great lengths to protect those they loved and I would hold them in high regard by attempting to do the same.

I took deep calming breaths when I spotted Harry out of the corner of my eyes, his face solemn as he stared at the dead as if he wanted to remember each and every one of their faces to haunt him forever. He felt like this was all his fault, I could see it in his pained eyes but it wasn't. Voldemort would have done horrible things either way just because he wanted to and Harry could not have done anything to change the cruelty inside the Dark Lord so there was no way he could have saved these people.

He turned on his heel and walked back out of the Great Hall and by some instinct I knew I had to follow him. "There's something I need to do." I told Oliver distractedly, my eyes following Harry's retreated form. Warm lips crashed down on mine as he kissed me deeply, capturing my attention once more. I broke the kiss after a moment and gave him another quick peck on the lips and sent him a hopefully encouraging smile before I dashed towards the doors to catch up with Harry.

* * *

I followed him into Dumbledore's office inconspicuously, curious about what he was going to do. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even register my presence as he turned his attention on the Pensieve, diving into a memory. It took several moments until he returned and I tried to prepare myself for what he had seen and how he would react.

"Katrina?" He asked, completely dazed.

"Severus is dead, isn't he?" I asked, my voice breaking on the last word. I knew that he must be dead because the weight I had felt lift from my heart had been the unbreakable vow taken from me. He was dead and had left his memories to Harry so I no longer needed to explain his fate to him. Harry probably would have loved to ask me what I knew about this but I needed to know whether my gut feeling was right.

Harry just nodded, wrapping his arms around his torso and staring into space. "You knew?" He asked numbly, breaking the heavy silence.

"I swore an unbreakable vow to tell you if Severus was unable to." I choked out, tears once again rolling down my cheeks. Who would remember Severus for who he really was? The world should know what a brilliant man he was but I somehow had the feeling that the majority would still not accept him for who he was. He was a Death Eater, how good a man could possibly be?

_The best. _No one understood what he had given up to protect Harry, the son of the woman he truly loved but who he could never be with. Not many people were capable of love that outlasted death and that changed you completely.

"I have to die." Harry said slowly in an attempt to make it sound more like reality and less like a nightmare. "I don't want to die." He said, painfully and I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his shaking form, allowing him a moment of weakness. A moment to curse whoever brought this fate upon him because it wasn't fair. There was still so much he should be allowed to experience like finding true love like his parents, giving birth to a child, raising his child knowing that this was what it would be like if his parents had survived but no. Now his life was being cut even shorter than that of his parents and there were no words to describe how horrible this was.

"I know it's a tad morbid." I whispered, trying to smile but I just didn't have it in me. "But I know that you can do this. You of all people can because Professor Dumbledore believed in you. The fact that he couldn't save you haunted him deeply and I saw a glimpse of his despair but nevertheless did he believe in you. You're a great man, Harry. I just wished you could be so a bit longer." I admitted, a small smile breaking through.

He shouldn't be met with only grave faces on his way to his own doom and I sincerely wished that I could give him some piece of mind but I knew that it was up to him from now on. He wistfully nodded and murmured. "Thank you." He paused in the doorway to look back at me with the ghost of a smile on his face. "Congratulations." One of his hands pointed to his ring finger and I looked down at the ring, glistening on my finger and I smiled gently down at the silver band.

"Be strong, Harry." I told him, my face turning serious again. "Don't give him the satisfaction of thinking that he owns you because he doesn't." I said fiercely, my brows furrowing. It seemed like giving in to the Dark Lord's request but it was so much more than that. Harry was giving up his own life to save thousands of others, it was a noble act. One that I hoped no one would ever have to do again.

"I'm sorry about Alice." Harry told me before he left and I winced at the mention of her name, a sharp twisting feeling tearing in my chest. My feet no longer supported the rest of my body and I swayed before I simply sat down on the ground, crossing my legs and burying my face in my hands.

* * *

I stayed behind in Dumbledore's office, reminiscing how I had met Harry as the seeker that took my place. He was so much more than that and maybe it was not overdoing it to say that he really was the Chosen One though I still wasn't quite sure what task had been set out for him. The tears fell constantly down my cheeks and I chuckled huskily at my own predicament. I usually didn't cry a lot but in the past years I had cried enough tears for a lifetime and I didn't regret a single tear.

The horrors I had seen deserved to be honored by the wetness I now wiped off my cheeks. I took several calming breaths, trying to imagine what could possibly happen next but in truth I had no idea what to expect.

I dragged my feet lazily as I walked through the halls of the school I had always loved. The rubble strewn across the floor did not fit into the image I had of Hogwarts in my mind and I desperately wanted it to be turned back into what it used to be, a safe haven for its students.

As I walked up to the Great Hall I realized that I hadn't encountered a single person on my walk and that hit me as strange. Where was everyone?

* * *

My pace quickened as I walked out of the castle and I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me. Grawp was attacking vigorously, thestrals and hippogriffs were flying down onto the oppositional giants, dropping stones and clawing at them , centaurs galloped our way from the forest with their bows at the ready, the elves were a comical sight as they swung their kitchen knives and there were so many people that it took me a while to recognize that Aberforth and many villagers from Hogsmeade had come and joined the fight, taking a last stand.

All hell broke loose and I found myself dodging and retaliating in a fighter's instinct I didn't even know that I had. When Alacta stepped into view with her trademark ugly, maniacal smirk on her face I didn't hesitate when she raised her wand to attack Oliver who was standing with his back to her. The killing spell flew from my wand and hit her square in the chest but I had no time to feel relieved that she would never haunt me again because there were always new Death Eaters storming around me and I feared that we wouldn't make it much longer.

I backed up against someone and was relieved to see that it was Oliver who immediately grasped my hand to keep me close to him. My eyes widened considerable as I watched the always kind Molly kill Bellatrix Lestrange and they nearly bulged out of my skull when I saw Harry appear out of nowhere to challenge the Dark Lord to one last duel.

The attacks stopped around the two as Harry's expelliarmus spell met Voldemort's killing spell and we all watched in fascination as red and green sparks erupted from their wands and met in lines like molten lava. The two colors fought for domination and it wasn't until Voldemort's wand flew into Harry's hand that I let out a breath that I did not know I had been holding. The Dark Lord let out a long moan and his body crumbled to dust, his remains scattering in the wind just like the remaining Death Eaters that fled the scene in a panicked frenzy.

* * *

Happy cries of joy erupted and I fell into Oliver's arms letting him pick me up and spin me around, both of us laughing. After the year of being on the run we were finally free to live our lives again without the fear, the anxiety or the dread that had followed us around wherever we went. My arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist as we kissed fiercely, smiling into the kiss the whole time. A tap on my shoulder made me pull back and look into the charming grin of Charlie.

He pulled me into a tight embrace and Bill, Fleur, Molly and Arthur joined us, even George hugged me even though he wasn't quite as joyous as the others. His twin's death would leave him scarred for life and I feared the outcome of the war hardly mattered to him right now since Fred wasn't there to share the moment with him. But he tried to smile at us when Oliver announced our engagement and pulled me against his side. "My fiancé is pregnant."

"What?" Charlie exclaimed, the grin frozen on his face before he swooped me up bridal style and laughed. "Did I allow you to do that?" he asked teasingly, putting me back on my feet so the others could congratulate me.

"That's wonderful." Fleur called out happily, kissing my cheeks. Molly just nodded, unable to form words with tears of joy in her eyes as she pulled us in a group hug.

Arthur clapped our shoulder gruffly with booming laughter. "The next wedding, this is great. Although I would have preferred for you to marry into the family officially but I guess I can't help that, eh?" He joked and laughter shook my frame, bubbling from my lips until I hiccupped making the others laugh even harder.

* * *

We apparated into Oliver's apartment, exhausted but content. There were still so many things I had to deal with now that all this was over. I had to cancel Alice and my apartment because I couldn't stand being there. I had to talk to Hobblestone about the future because I wanted to know what he actually wanted to do and not what he felt obliged to do. I had to go to the hospital again to get my job back, without Alice.

There were still several loose threads to be tied up but right now the only place I wanted to be was snuggled up against Oliver's chest, lying next to him in bed while he stroked over my still flat stomach. All this could wait because at the end of the day all that mattered was that we had made it and that there would actually be a tomorrow.


	60. What's next?

**60 – What's next?**

The war was over but to most of us it seemed like it was still looming close, waiting to tear us under again. Life did not just go on because life wasn't the same for those of us who had lost someone special to death's cold clutches. We might have been working the same jobs as before this fateful year but whenever we encountered a place where they should be right now, it seemed like it would be easier to be back in the woods, running from forces unknown to us than to experience this surreal situation of being in a familiar place without the right people.

After a seemingly endless session at work, which was especially painful because I had been working in the ward for creature injuries without seeing her delicate features and raven hair, I apparated over to George's apartment over the joke shop. We were two lost souls, I guessed, though he was worse than I was but how could I blame him? But I just couldn't leave him alone.

* * *

I walked through his messy apartment, picking up empty bottles of firewhiskey to discard them in the bin and then turning my attention to the clothes strewn across the room, picking them up and folding them in a neat pile. George stumbled out of his bedroom, having heard my entrance and groaned. "You don't have to do that."

"Yeah, thanks for asking. My day sucked, too." I said sarcastically, setting down his clothes on the maroon armchair as he plopped down on the couch, sloppily. "Drunk before noon, huh?" I asked, somehow making it not sound like an accusation and more like a question I would ask every day. His depression was worsening and there was nothing I could do but be there for him.

"What happened today?" He asked, kindly with a slurred voice.

I sat down next to him on the couch, resting my elbows on my knees and burying my face in my hands. "So now you're ignoring my questions?" I asked in amusement.

"Kitty, it's just…" He started, his brows furrowing.

"No." I interrupted him firmly. "No, George. I can't do this. I'm really trying to help you, I really am but please. Please talk to me. I don't mind you drinking or whoring around. I don't even mind that you really stink but I can't stand your silence." I ranted, tears forming in my eyes. Stupid hormones.

"What am I supposed to say?" He yelled, jumping up from the couch, only to sway dangerously. I jumped up to steady his arm but he took a step back to avoid my touch, making my insides squirm. His rejection hurt. I knew that it wouldn't be easy to help him but I was trying to be close to him and he was pushing me away harder than he should for someone who was attempting to help him. He kept yelling at me unaware of the tears on my cheeks, the stupid, hypocritical tears. "That I miss him. Of course, I do! He's everywhere in my mind but he should be here. He should be here!" He roared, punching the nearest wall as frustrated tears brimmed in his eyes.

"I know." I whispered, wiping at my wet cheeks in annoyance. I hated crying, it made me feel weak and useless, traits that I didn't want to possess at all. I needed to get my act together because George needed me more than I needed him and I had to show him I would be there no matter what. Whether he cared I was there or not. His family was there for him, too, but their resemblance only reminded him of what he lost. I understood why he couldn't face them because he wasn't the George they knew right now.

Warm arms encircled me, distracting me from my roaming thoughts. "I'm sorry, please don't cry. I don't want to be the reason you have to cry." He whispered huskily, his voice sore from shouting and drinking.

I melted into his embrace and hugged him back, enjoying the peaceful moment before he pulled back to study my face. I rested my hand lightly on my stomach, caressing the bump their softly. "Being pregnant has its perks but also its downsides so it's not completely your fault." I encouraged him, cautiously.

"May I?" He asked hesitantly, stretching his hand out. I nodded, replacing his hand with mine, watching his awed face as he felt my baby move. "Wow." He murmured, his wide eyes looking down at me.

"It's a miracle." I whispered, lovingly. We both just stood there for several moments and forgot our sorrow as we pondered the beauty of new life. As terrible as death was there was always a light that shone at the end of the tunnel, whether that was a baby that was on the way or a wedding that would be held in the near future or simply the passing days that eased our suffering tiny bit by bit. "George, I think we can do this." I told him softly.

"I think so, too." He sobbed, wiping at his eyes furiously. "But it doesn't seem right. I shouldn't be able to move on after losing him." He admitted, wretchedly.

I rested my hand on his arm lightly and gave him a small smile. "I'm sure Fred wouldn't mind if you learned to be happy again." He nodded and shook his head in turns, unsure of what to think at all. I just gave him another hug and left him to fend for himself for now, hoping that his head was a bit clearer now.

* * *

Throughout my life I have experienced a fair amount of pain, not only in the last year but also from several quidditch injuries and other things, but to give birth to a child was a whole new level of pain, something that you could only experience in labor.

But when I held my beautiful girl in my arms I knew that it was all worth it. Light brown wisps of hair were still damply pressed to her head and it was the most curious sensation to touch her tiny fingers. Her eyes were a captivating hazel color that would probably darken when she grew older.

Oliver crawled into the hospital bed next to me, carefully placing his arms around my shoulders to hold me and our daughter in his arms. One of his fingers traced her soft cheek as he murmured. "She's beautiful, just like her mother." He kissed my cheek gently and I allowed my head to droop against his shoulder, exhaustion making my body feel heavy and immobile.

"And she's not a werewolf in the tiniest bit." I said tiredly.

He chuckled. "Did you actually think she would be?"

"No, I'm too smart for that. I just had to think about Remus." I said sadly, remembering how worried he had been about little Teddy when he was born. "I'm scared." I admitted, not wanting to think about depressing memories for too long.

"Scared that our girl might want her meat bloody? I think we can handle that." He teased me, mesmerized by the small bundle in my arms as it started crying.

"No, I'm afraid of making a mistake with her." I said softly, adjusting her gently in my arms before I fed her for the very first time. "I never thought that I would be a mother this early. Not that it's too early and I'm not too panicky but now that she's here, it's real." I whispered, playing with the fluff of her hair as she drank greedily.

"I know. I'm not exactly sure whether I will be the perfect father but I know that I'll do my best for her. For Joyce Rigby soon to be Wood." He declared, carefully taking Joyce out of my arms and cradling her against his chest as I took a well deserved nap, the happy smile not leaving my face even in my soft slumber.

* * *

This was the day, the one day that so many girls dreamed of ever since they were children but I wasn't one of those girls. I never imagined my wedding and planned even the tiniest details of what was supposed to happen but now as I stood before the door that would lead me down the aisle and to Oliver. The same man that I had been with for almost ten years now and with whom I had a beautiful daughter that was currently confused because she couldn't sit on my lap at the moment.

Joyce was three years old now and already walked and talked, which made Oliver and I the proudest parents. "So Momma and Dad are merruin?" She asked, trying to mouth the strange word.

I couldn't blame her for being a bit amazed about what was going on. There were so many people and it was hard to explain to her what marrying actually meant, even I didn't understand why we did it at times. "Yes, Joy, you know what you have to do?" Dana intervened, rolling her eyes at me as she spared me the hassle of attempting to explain it to her once more. She was in that age where she wanted to know everything and her curiosity was seemingly endless.

"I'm the flower girl!" She exclaimed, happily and twirled around in her mint green dress with her white basket filled with the heads of lilac crocuses. Marrying didn't make sense to her but throwing flowers as the flower girl did, making me laugh. "Auntie Dana, when will you merru?"

"Whenever I want to, you cheeky little bugger." Dana exclaimed, snatching Joyce up and tickling her until she squealed helplessly.

Leila placed a calm hand on my shoulder as we stood before the full length mirror and said. "You look beautiful." My champagne colored dress had one strap that was adorned with beautiful crimson roses that covered most of the scars on my neck, a tight bodice that was stitched over and over with glimmering floral designs and the trail flowed out behind me elegantly. The crimson of the flowers on my shoulder was the only splash of color in my near white attire and the veil was worked intricately into my short dark hair. "Are you alright?" Leila asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm actually nervous." I admitted sheepishly, shaking my head at my own silliness. All I had to do was walk down the aisle and repeat what the priest said but marrying was a big decision and I was ecstatic. I took another deep breath and took the bouquet of white roses from her hands before I said. "I'm ready."

As I walked down the aisle with Joyce merrily throwing flowers around in front of me I wondered whether this was really what I had been visualizing when I had agreed on marrying Oliver during the battle of Hogwarts. Of course, I had really wanted to marry him but once again the reality of the event was so overwhelming that I could have hardly imagined it to be like this.

This was the next milestone in my life. Oliver, Joyce and I would officially become a family in the eyes of bureaucracy as Woods. It seemed so insignificant because we were already a family but it did mean something, it actually meant a lot.

The priest droned on about joining our lives and being a part of one unit and I just stared at Oliver's handsome features, taking a hold of his hand. His hair was a bit messy but other than that he looked impeccable in his tuxedo with the crimson tie, just the way I loved him and just the way he would always be.

"Do you, Oliver Wood, want to make the here present Katrina Rigby your wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, to honor her in good times and in bad until death do you part? Hence answer with yes, I do."

"Yes, I do." Oliver said, his eyes crinkling in a delighted smile as he gave my hands in his a gentle squeeze.

"Do you, Katrina Rigby, want to make the here present Oliver Wood your husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, to honor him in good times and in bad until death do you part? Hence answer with yes, I do."

" Yes, I do." I said with a slight quiver in my voice but a radiant smile on my lips.

"I hereby declare you groom and bride. You may now kiss the bride." The priest declared with a small smile gracing his lips.

We gently kissed for several moments before we turned to the applauding guests and I picked up Joyce to hold her close. From now on, we would be an inseparable trio, one that could face anything that life might throw at us. We had deserved ourselves a lifetime of happiness.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed my first story as much as I did. **Thanks** again to all those that have helped me finish it. I'm not sure what I'll do next but there will always be a next story. :)


End file.
